


Royal Chains

by unmaskedirony



Series: Royal Chains [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Recovery, Slow Burn, Substance Abuse, everyone loves healthy relationships, not as dark as the tags make it seem i swear, the boys learning that they can have healthy relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 144,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmaskedirony/pseuds/unmaskedirony
Summary: Prince Daichi, heir to the Karasuno throne, is determined to end the systematic mistreatment of male omegas in his kingdom. When he learns his proclamations aren't being enforced, he tasks his advisor, Kuroo Tetsurou, and closest friends to uncover an illegal omega smuggling ring occurring under their noses.Amidst the chaos, four omegas are rescued. Their testimonies are critical to unveiling the truth about omega smuggling and abuse of power within the castle walls, but someone is determined to make sure they won't testify.(Also they fall in love with the alphas that protect them and it's adorable.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Royal Chains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187480
Comments: 1788
Kudos: 1572
Collections: BOKUAKA





	1. Undercover Operation

Kuroo hated going undercover.

Yes, he was good at it. His ability to keep his facial expressions and scent in check, along with his generally shady personality, made him a perfect undercover agent. Plus, he would do anything for Daichi, even if he weren’t the prince.

However, it didn’t mean he liked being the bad guy.

He crossed his arms as he waited to be let into the decrepit building. The outside was unassuming: dark, bland-- a perfect hiding spot for illegal omega smuggling operations. After establishing a “reputation” in town and asking around, he managed to get a drunk sailor to reveal “where he could get a good time”. 

The door opened and he slunk inside, greeted by a burly alpha reeking of alcohol, “You are Kozume?” He nodded at the fake last name, smiling despite the fact the interior made him want to puke. The front room only had a beaten up couch and a coffee table. Dark stains littered the carpet. He picked up unnaturally fresh scents- lavender and orange, mostly. Those definitely weren’t alpha scents.

“I’m looking for something fast,” he feigned indifference, “What’s your price?”

The man looked him up and down and shot him a toothy grin, “A hundred gold for a night.” The sailor had told him fifty; he probably upped the price based on his put-together attire. He shrugged, handing him a small coin purse. He’d get it back, if things went well, “I want my pick.”

The man knocked on the back wall, and three men were escorted out of a separate room by large thugs. The guards forced them to their knees in a row in front of Kuroo, and he used this time ‘examining them’ to assess their physical state. 

The first was young-- a fact disturbing in itself. He couldn’t have been older than sixteen. His wild orange hair, matted and dirty, covered his wide eyes. Even in this position, he looked ready to fight-- Kuroo respected that. 

The next one was far more docile in demeanor. His facial features were angelic and soft, albeit dark circles under his eyes. He seemed more downtrodden with his gaze lowered and scent gland exposed. The alpha was far more concerned with this one’s health; he could see the outline of the omega’s ribs and dark bruises near his neck. Kuroo took a step closer to examine for a forced mating bite and he heard the final omega let out a small growl. He rolled his eyes and tilted the dark-haired omega’s head further. No mating bite. Good.

The final omega-- the one that growled at him-- was a tall, lanky blond with golden eyes and a permanent scowl. He smelled like fresh strawberries and sported pale bite marks across the front of his chest. He had a pair of cracked, loose glasses hanging off his face that he couldn’t even fix with the thug holding his arms behind him. Kuroo’s heart ached, but he couldn’t let it show. He shot the omega a sinister smile, “I like blondes.”

The guard holding the omega nodded and yanked the lad to his feet. “There’s a back room for you,” the head asshole gestured to one of the side doors. Kuroo grimaced, “No thanks. I’ll give you an extra ten gold if I can take him to the inn.” He fished the extra money out of his pocket and held it up for the head alpha to see. Their plan wouldn’t work unless he could leave.

He seemed to consider the tradeoff, “Fine. But we’ll know if you try to take him from the inn.”  
He wanted to taunt the despicable alpha for being so naive, but he held his tongue. So long as he kept his cool, these omegas would get justice. Tonight.

Playing his part, he wrapped an arm around the sweet smelling omega, “This will be the best night of your life,” he teased knowing that it might actually be once the omega was freed. He leaned forward and whispered into the omega’s ear, “Nod if you three are the only omegas here.”

The boy recoiled and shot him a confused stare. Kuroo raised an eyebrow, prompting the lad to give him an answer. He nodded, and he smiled, “Perfect. Come along.” He pulled the omega to the door and feigned a leisurely stroll in the direction of the town inn, “Wait…” he muttered under his breath, listening for the signal. Once he passed the threshold of the bushes, he raised two fingers at the owl-eyed leader hiding in the bushes.

The world turned to chaos. 

Knights situated in the cover of trees surged forward and stormed the small building with swords and shields. Bokuto, their fearless leader, gave Kuroo a hefty pat on the back as he rushed inside; Kuroo trusted him to get the other two omegas out of there without further injury.The blond turned and tried to wiggle out of his grasp in a panic, but Kuroo held firm, “Stay still-- they’re getting your friends.”

“Don’t...touch me…” the boy clawed at Kuroo’s arm to try to get free. There were shouts from inside the house, but the alpha had faith that Daichi’s team wouldn’t put the omegas in the crossfire; they were the best for a reason.

The blond jerked his head back, colliding with his nose. His head exploded in flashes of color and pain, and his free hand flew to his face, “What the hell!?” The boy escaped from the crook of his arm, but he grabbed the lad’s shirt before he could get too far, “We’re trying to save you, you ass.”

The head of the royal guard stepped out of the doorway, “All clear bro.” He saw another knight shoot him a thumbs up from the opening.

He continued to fight with the omega, barely able to address the fellow alpha, “Get the omegas secured before removing the alphas.” He grabbed the omega’s wrist, “Listen to me you little shit-” he waited until the omega ceased his struggling, “What’s your name.”

“Fuck you.”

Off to a great start, “Okay, fine. Be that way while we’re trying to help you.” He started to steer the lad towards one of their carriages. Tanaka appeared shortly after with the orange-smelling omega, and Kai carried the final injured omega to the carriage. As soon as the other two boys appeared, the blond ceased his incessant struggling in Kuroo’s grasp. 

The royal carriage contrasted the woodland area they’d hidden it. It was Kuroo’s personal ride, a gift from his adopted brother’s family, and would be ideal to transport the freed omegas without raising suspicion from the rest of the castle staff. He opened the door and ‘assisted’ (read: pushed) the lanky omega inside; in his defense, his nose was bleeding thanks to the omega’s tantrum and he’d have to nurse the pain the whole ride back

The angelic omega joined the blond in the corner farthest from him, pressing a hand to the boy’s cheek and scanning his neck for injuries, “He hurt me more than I hurt him,” Kuroo joked. The blond looked at him and snarled.

Once the creamsicle omega joined his buddies, Kuroo cleared his throat, “I know this is probably confusing for you, so I’ll try to keep this short until you have some time to calm down. My name is Kuroo Tetsuro, and I am the loyal advisor of Prince Sawamura, heir to the Karasuno crown.” The words came easy to him after years of practice, “May I have your names?”

Silence. 

He rubbed his sore nose, “I just want to know what to call you besides blondie, ginger, and other one.”

The smallest pointed to himself, “Hinata.”

“Thank you Hinata,” Kuroo turned to the two taller omegas, “And you two?”

“Akaashi.”

“Tsukishima.” Kuroo could sense the venom in blondie’s voice.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all, although I wish it were under different circumstances.” He peered out the carriage opening, watching Bokuto load the alpha criminals onto the wagon, “Please relax, no harm will come to you now. Not on our watch.”

Hinata cocked his head to the side, “Why should we trust you?”

Kuroo shrugged, “I literally just rescued you?” He gestured vaguely to the carriage they were sitting in. 

“For all we know you’re just bringing us to another shithole,” blondie- Tsukishima- retorted. 

For a bunch of omegas just freed from literal sexual slavery they had a lot of snark, “Let me explain as much as I can for you, okay? Hopefully it will help you.” He took a seat across from the three frightened boys, “The prince has been trying to end omega smuggling for years. It was his first law as heir to the Karasuno throne that male omegas were not used for ‘entertainment’-- same as female omegas... but he recently suspected that his orders weren’t being followed through. He sent me, his favorite advisor and confidant--” he puffed his chest out, “--to investigate. I caught wind of a male omega ring and staged a fake tradeoff to confirm illegal activities were taking place. Now we’re here.” He pointed outside at the other concealed carriage, “The assholes who’ve been holding you are being brought in for questioning. Prince Daichi asked us to bring any omegas we found directly to the castle where he can apologize and speak to you.”

Hinata seemed to acknowledge his explanation, but Akaashi and Tsukishima shared a pensive glance, “What if we don’t want to go to the castle? What do you plan to do with us?” Tsukishima challenged him.

“Well, technically I can’t force you, but your friend here needs medical treatment-” he pointed at the angelic one, “-and something tells me you three want to stick together.”

Now that the three of them were together in one tight space, Kuroo smelled the way their scents intermingled. These three weren’t just prisoners; they were a pack. Akaashi smelled like a hot cup of coffee, Tsukishima of strawberries, and Hinata of oranges. There was also a faint lavender scent on the three of them with no discernable owner, but he was sure it came from another omega.

Tsukishima looked at Akaashi, eyes trailing from the lad’s neck to his stomach. Kuroo wasn’t sure if he’d consider the omega’s concern as protectiveness or defensiveness. Was he worried about the other two, or just worried about being around Kuroo and other foreign alpha scents? Tsukishima turned from Akaashi to Hinata, who nodded, “Fine.” 

Kuroo smiled, “Let’s get you all somewhere safe.”


	2. The Journey Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support so far <3

The ride back to the castle Kuroo called home was largely uninteresting.

He let the three battered omegas have their privacy and sat on the back of the carriage as a guard while Kai led the carriages (not Tanaka-- never again will the alpha be allowed to steer the carriage). He watched the town quickly fade into the distance. He used the relative silence to plan their next steps: he needed to sneak in the omegas, get them seen by Asahi and Yachi, and usher them to a guest room without being seen by the general staff. 

This line of thought kept him occupied nearly the entire forty minute trip back to the castle. His shoulders dropped as soon as he crossed the familiar gates and the carriages pulled up to the servants’ entrance in the back.

The second carriage pulled in behind them and Bokuto shot him a flashy grin, “Let us load the alphas out first.” He nodded and let the head of the royal guard take care of bringing the alphas down to the holding cells. They would be thoroughly questioned in the morning once Kuroo had a chance to meet with Daichi about everything he found. The head alpha spotted Kuroo perched on the back of the carriage as he was yanked towards the doors and sneered; Kuroo responded accordingly with a Cheshire smile and one-finger salute. He had no remorse for the group of alphas heading down to the cellar after seeing the literal shithole they were holding the omegas in.

On the topic of omegas, he heard rustling from inside the carriage. One of them groaned about being woken up. From where the alpha sat he could perfectly catch their conversation.

He had some time while the alphas were being taken care of, and he definitely wasn’t above listening in on other people’s conversations.

‘Well at least they weren’t lying about bringing us to a castle,’ the orange-haired one-- Hinata- said, ‘That probably means the rest of what he said was true, right?’ 

‘I’m not counting on it.’ That was Tsukishima’s voice for sure; it was sharp and almost intimidating, even when the words weren’t direct at him, ‘Just because we’re at a fancy place doesn’t mean the alphas aren’t waiting to corner us.’

‘He didn’t seem too aggressive for an alpha.’

‘Yeah? And I’m a bit too aggressive for an omega. Your point? We could easily be forced to join the king’s royal harem now that we’re indebted to him.’

‘Well excuse me for trying to be optimistic Salty-shima-’ The boy’s shouting stopped abruptly. Kuroo wondered how long these omegas have known each other; did they always fight like this? Their scents indicated that they were a legitimate pack family which means they had to be together for a few months at the very least.

The voices inside the carriage picked up again, ‘...should we wake him?’

‘No, he needs it. The last drop took a lot out of him.’ Drop? As in an omega drop? Kuroo only knew the basics of drops because of his adopted brother. His parents instructed him how to care for Kenma if the omega ever had a panic attack and dropped; they made it seem like a dire emergency to prevent, but Kenma never reached that level of panic.

‘That was the second time in a week,’ Hinata lowered his voice, making Kuroo strain to pick it up, ‘That’s bad, right?’ No response from the other omega, but the answer was fairly obvious. An omega dropping-- essentially becoming unresponsive and dissociated in the wake of a panic attack-- could lead to a plethora of dangerous health conditions. The largest concern was that they wouldn’t ever snap out of it.

Kuroo had never seen a drop in his life, but one of these omegas already had two in the past week? That said a lot about the condition the group was in, and the thought alone made his stomach churn.

He tuned back into the omegas’ conversation as the last alpha was pulled out of the second carriage and yanked towards the cellar, ‘...Suga would know what to do.’

Even with the physical barrier, he could smell sour strawberries from inside the carriage, ‘I know.’

‘How is he supposed to know that we were brought here? When that jerkwad brings him back after his heat-’

‘We’ll figure it out Hinata.’

He’d spied on the frightened omegas enough; it was time to get them the medical attention they clearly needed. He hopped off the back of the carriage and opened the cabin door. Hinata sat by the carriage window, and the other two were curled up on the bench with the quiet one asleep on Tsukishima’s shoulder. He must be the one who just came out of a drop, “Alright, let’s get you all inside.”

“Why are we parked in back?” the youngest questioned him with narrowed eyes.

“Astute observation,” he teased, “It’s a long story, but we want to keep your arrival quiet for the time being.” Neither of the boys looked convinced, but nothing Kuroo could say would convince them that they weren’t being brought here to be part of a harem, “Let’s go,” he patted the side of the carriage.

They slowly filed out of the carriage. Tsukishima gripped the quiet one-- Akaashi-- and eased the tired boy to his feet. Under the bright castle lighting the omega looked seconds from death. There were dark rings under his eyes, but Kuroo couldn’t tell if they were shadows from exhaustion or bruises. The other two looked beaten and tired, but this omega was on a completely different level.

He ushered the three omegas inside. The castle was uncharacteristically quiet at night, with only their footsteps on the cold floor to fill the silence. Feeling obligated to ease their fears, Kuroo cleared his throat, “This is King Sawamura’s castle. Four main floors, a servant’s wing, three ballrooms… Outside there are the stables, five acres of maintained gardens for entertaining, and…”

“It’s not like we’ll see any of it,” Tsukishima muttered under his breath. Akaashi nudged his arm with a pointed look. It reminded Kuroo of a parent scolding a disgruntled teenager.

“You might,” he explained, “But first things first, you all need to go to the medical wing. Asahi and Yachi, two of the prince’s inner circle, are waiting there to address your immediate medical needs.” He turned the corner, eyes peeled for maids that might spread news of the omegas’ arrival to the King and Queen. Daichi explicitly told him to keep anyone he found hidden from the staff until they could speak with them. As much as the level-headed alpha loved his parents, he didn’t trust that they’d support his decision to call out the king’s council for ignoring his proclamations as future king.

They reached the medical wing without issue. He immediately spotted Asahi, a giant alpha in the room full of short beta nurses, balancing an armful of bandage rolls, “Asahi,” he gestured to one of the private examination rooms and made sure he caught the man’s eye before pushing the boys inside. Inside the curtained area was a single examination bed and a rolling cart of supplies. By the time Kuroo finished closing the curtain, the three omegas were firmly situated in the corner of the room. Great. This would be like his trips to the doctor with Kenma, “Asahi is the best nurse we have. He wouldn’t even hurt an ant.”

Unfortunately, the alpha’s appearance did not match his personality.

The nurse arrived a minute later, ducking through the curtain with his sandalwood scent and a clipboard, “Kuroo, it’s been a whole week since I’ve seen you in here,” he teased. Asahi looked much older than his actual age. His long brown hair was pulled back into a bun and, partnered with his height and facial hair, he appeared like a rough and touch alpha in his mid-twenties. The truth was he was barely twenty-one and almost cried of embarrassment last week when he accidently knocked over a tray of desserts.

The alpha shrugged, “Eh, Bokuto and I have been too busy to get ourselves in trouble.”

“Judging by the way your nose is swelling it looks like you managed to find trouble anyway.” Kuroo instinctively covered his sore nose, remembering the impact vividly. He pointed to the group in the corner to shift the attention off his nose, “Remember the mission Daichi sent me and Bo on?”

Asahi’s eyebrows furrowed, “You were...looking for omegas, right?” He made a small affirmative noise while Asahi started scribbling on his clipboard, “Is this them?”

Yep, this was them, standing as far away from the alphas as possible like cornered animals, “Can you make sure they’re okay? You know, nothing immediately wrong? We can do a more in-depth examination once they’ve gotten some sleep.”

Hinata crossed his arms, “We’re in the room you know. Don’t talk about us like we’re not here!” Akaashi had a firm grip on the shortest’s shoulder to keep him close.

He chuckled, hoping some lighthearted laughter would dissolve the tension, “Sorry, force of habit from dragging my brother to doctor’s appointments. Asahi will give you all a once-over-” he smacked the taller alpha’s back. None of them made an effort to move out of the corner. Asahi fixed his messy bun, clearly avoiding eye contact with the frightened group, “I know you all don’t want to trust us, but Asahi is great at his job. He’s literally the sweetest alpha ever.”

Akaashi grimaced, “Hinata--” he ruffled the boy’s hair, “You go first. Tsukki will sit in with you just in case,” he shot Asahi a vicious glare, making the nurse tremble. Damn that omega was scary when he wanted to be.

Hinata and Tsukishima stepped forward while Akaashi headed towards the main curtain, “Uhh,” Kuroo interjected, “Are you sure you don’t want to be seen first?” He clearly needed medical attention more than the other two. However, Akaashi didn’t seem to care what Kuroo thought. He left the private room and held the curtain for the advisor to follow.

As he left, he heard Asahi start his barrage of medical history questions. Hopefully the omegas wouldn’t hate them for bombarding them as soon as they got rescued. Akaashi had helped himself to a chair in the main area, and he decided to learn up against the wall next to him. This was his chance to learn a bit about the strangers they’ve let into the castle, “You care a lot for those two, huh?” Akaashi nodded, “How long have you all been together?”

“Hinata joined us seven months ago.”

Seven months-- and that was for the last omega to arrive, which meant the others were there longer, “How long were you-”

The omega cut him off, “That doesn’t matter.”

He fervently disagreed. It did matter. Any information the omegas could provide would help ensure the assholes they just detained would be sentenced for good, “I’m not trying to pry--”

“Then stop prying.”

As they waited, he noticed how tense Akaashi was. His eyes scanned the medical wing relentlessly. His hands gripped the sides of the chair as if he would need to push himself to his feet in a hurry, “No one is going to hurt you here.” The boy’s expression didn’t change, “I know you don’t believe me, but all we want is for you--” and others like you, “--to be safe.” 

There was a brief pause, “What happens to us now?”

He offered Akaashi a small smile, “Well, first you will all get some sleep.” Bokuto was likely grabbing Yaku now so that the group could feel safer having an omega guard. “After that, you’ll meet Prince Daichi.”

Kuroo was already nervous about how that interaction will go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment with your opinions/predictions!! I thrive off feedback.
> 
> The next chapter features a different POV!


	3. Morning Rays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for your support! I love reading comments <3 This chapter introduces one of the omega's POV and is a nice segue into the main plot.
> 
> Note: This chapter starts to allude to some violence. It's short and isn't very explicit in this chapter, but please take caution if descriptions of violence bother you! The bulk of it is in italics.

_“Good morning my favorite little angel.”_

Was the morning sun always so bright?

Akaashi groaned, refusing to relinquish his remaining grip on the blissful rest he was getting. If he could spend the rest of his life under these warm covers he’d be happy. He hadn’t slept under covers-- actual genuine quilted blankets-- in years.

The reality of their situation started to seep into his bones. This was real. They were resting an a giant bed in an elaborate castle, far away from the dirty omegahouse and alphas that kept them prisoner. He wouldn’t be yanked back into a cold, damp room where he had to wait for a bucket of water to wash the sweat and grime from his body. Never again.

It was comforting yet also terrifying. Who knew what potential horrors awaited them now. He couldn’t leave the boys alone until he knew they wouldn’t separate them. He wouldn’t’ let them take advantage of his family.

He felt a small huff from the warm body he had his arms snaked around. Akaashi buried his nose into the lad’s hair, letting the short locks tickle his nose. He inhaled sweet strawberries: Tsukki.That meant the warm body plastered behind him was Hinata. 

The nest was too empty. Akaashi felt a nagging tug in his chest thinking of the empty space next to Hinata where their final packmate should be. 

Akaashi shifted so that he could wrap an arm around Hinata as well; Tsukki instinctively chased the fleeting warmth, making him chuckle and nuzzle the younger’s hair.

This felt a bit better. Seeing them sleeping like bricks, deeper than they ever would be allowed, meant they were healing. They deserved every minute they could get.

Akaashi laid there, letting the soft lull of his packmates’ steady breaths take him in and out of consciousness until the sunlight streaming through the window was impossible to ignore, “ ...‘s bright…” the short omega whined.

“Suck it up,” Tsukishima responded, though his tone lacked malice. This-- the bickering-- felt familiar; it was welcome in this strange environment.

Hinata sat up, stretching his arms above his head and yawning, “This is the best bed ever.”

Agreed. 

Tsukki rose next, earning a disgruntled noise from Akaashi at the loss of his cuddle buddy. 

Tsukishima loathed cuddling. He avoided any physical contact, honestly, except with the omegas. On a good day, the blond would let Hinata invade his personal space and rest his head in the taller boy’s lap. Good days were few and far between, but Tsukishima would usually let Akaashi close at the very least. It was good for him too; his paternal instincts went into overdrive when the two of them were hurt or sick.

Hinata jumped from the bed and rushed to the window, “Wow! This place is huge. Do you think they’d let us explore?”

The oldest omega rose, rubbing his eyes, “You’re not in any shape to go exploring right now. No getting lost until you get cleared by their nurse.” The omega pouted at him, but he wasn’t going to budge, “What did the nurse say to you both last night?”

Tsukki patted the bedside table until he found his broken glasses and slid them on his face, “Not much. He checked our height and weight,” the pointed smile towards Hinata when he said height meant that he probably made fun of the boy’s short stature at least once during the examination, “Asked us about how often we bathed and ate….”

“Sexual history,” Hinata added.

“Yeah, the nurse turned beet red during that part.” He raised an expectant eyebrow at Tsukishima and waited for the younger boy to explain more about how that particular conversation went, “We didn’t go too far into detail.”

He turned to the boy staring excitedly out the window, “Did you tell him about your pain?”

Hinata’s face paled as he turned back to the resting duo, “Yeah,” his voice lost its lustre, “He said we could do a further examination at a later date. I didn’t explain how it happened, but he said if I haven’t seen blood in over a month then it's probably not an emergency.”

Akaashi let the words settle into his rattled brain. Hinata’s pain wasn’t an emergency. The lad would be fine. He wouldn’t wake up to see the lad doubled over in pain again--

“What did Asahi-san talk to you about Akaashi?”

_“You’re not checking me over.”_

_The tall nurse looked flabbergasted. All he’d asked was for Akaashi to take off his shirt, “Uhm, it’ll be difficult to check for injuries if you don’t--”_

_He didn’t care, “No. I’ll tell you what you need to know, but I’m not taking my clothes off.” Akaashi wouldn’t budge; if they needed to check him over so bad, they’d have to cut the shirt off his body._

_“Alright...well whatever makes you comfortable,” Asahi seemed uncomfortable with the omega’s defensiveness, “Maybe we can do a more thorough check later on?”_

He shrugged, “Not much.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at him, “I feel like you’d have the most to talk about. Did you tell him about--”

“No.” He glared at his packmate.

_“I see you have bruising around your neck,” Asahi pointed at the obvious splotches of blue and purple creeping out from under his shirt, “Are there more bruises that I can’t see?”_

_“Yes.” Nasty ones. His skin looked like an inkblot test under his thin shirt. They hurt like hell, especially when he had to bend over_

_“What were they from? An accident, or…”_

_“They were intentional, from people who were not very happy with me.” That was far more information than what he felt comfortable sharing._

_“If it’s intentional, and there’s bruising near your ribs, I should really check to see if your ribs are cracked or broken.”_

_He shook his head, “They’re fine.”_

Before Tsukki could continue questioning Akaashi’s conversation with the nurse there was a timid knock on the door. None of the omegas responded, and Akaashi felt unnecessary panic rise in his stomach. They weren’t coming to make him work. If it were anything like back in the omegahouse they wouldn’t even knock.

Whoever it was knocked again, “Uh, excuse me? Are you all awake?”

Akaashi cleared his throat, “Come in.”

The solid oak doors opened for a teen with forest green hair, “Good morning!” He smiled at the trio, “My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi. I’m here to help you get ready for the day.”

More blank stares. Hinata even cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy.

The boy chuckled awkwardly, “Well, I brought you some clothes-- not new, I’m afraid. It was hard to pull clothes on such short notice.” He stepped inside the elegant guest room with three folded piles of clothes. As the freckled boy approached, Akaashi managed to get a whiff of his sweet honeysuckle scent. Omega. A male omega, just like them.

Tsukishima’s nose wrinkled as he picked up the same scent, “Are they forcing you to do this?”

“Hm?” Yamaguchi mumbled, half distracted by the messy labels for the outfits as he laid them at the foot of the bed, “Well yeah, this is my job. Do you mean helping you specifically? Daichi asked me to since he thought you’d feel more comfortable with an omega attendant.”

“But you’re getting paid?” Yamaguchi nodded, and the blond omega frowned. Akaashi shared the boy’s hesitance-- a male omega working in a castle sounded more like a recipe for sexual servitude than a normal paying job.

Despite the trio’s hesitance, Yamaguchi didn’t seem phased, “Kuroo-san tried to guess your sizes, so some of these may not fit. We pulled clothes from our friends. I-I washed them though! They’re fresh.” He turned to Hinata, “This note says it’s for the ‘short one’, so I’m assuming that’s you. They came from another omega in the castle.” 

“I’m not that short!” Hinata protested as he took the clothes anyway. Tsukishima chuckled beside him.

Yamaguchi looked at the next note and scoffed. After glancing at the final label, he handed the middle stack of clothing to Tsukishima and the final stack to Akaashi. The oldest looked down at the chicken scratch label: ‘Quiet one’. He turned to Tsukki’s and laughed when he saw ‘Salty’ scrawled on the tiny note, “Nice deduction skills,” he complimented the attendant.

He stared down at the surprisingly soft clothing in his hands. The black plainclothes were simple but better quality than the rags they owned before. He took a cautious whiff, picking up soap and traces of peppermint. Next to him, Tsukki huffed, “Is this from the advisor with bad hair?”

Akaashi was about to scold him for sounding ungrateful, but the new omega only laughed, “Yeah, they’re his. It’s hard to fully wash alpha scents out.”

“Who smells like peppermint?” 

“Hmm?” Yamaguchi held out his hand. He handed off the clothing for the attendant to smell, “Oh, that’s Bokuto-san. Definitely Bokuto-san.”

“Bokuto-san?”

“You’ll meet him later,” He handed the clothes back to Akaashi, “Do you all need help changing, or--”

“We’re fine, thank you.” Tsukishima and Hinata were the only two who were going to see him shirtless. He spoke a little too fast, a little too sharp, and the omega put his hands up defensively.

Thankful Hinata came to his rescue like the bright ball of sunshine he was, “Do you think you could tell me what this is?” He pointed to something outside and drew the green-haired boy’s attention away. Akaashi quickly seized the opportunity, throwing off his old shirt and discarding it on the floor. He slid his arms through the comically wide sleeves and started lacing up the top. He was immediately overwhelmed by the previous owner’s refreshing scent flooding his senses with illusions of affection and security. He shook his head, trying not to let himself turn weak in the knees because an alpha he didn’t even know gave him a pair of old clothes.

Someone cleared their throat, and Akaashi turned to see Tsukishima glaring at him, “You look like shit.” The boy never minced his words, “You need to let them examine you--”

“That’s not important right now,” he kept his tone level even though he wanted to snap. He didn’t need reminders about how bad his physical state was every five seconds. His priority was making sure the pack stayed together and safe.

“What if you’re bleeding internally? You _dropped_ Akaashi. You never drop--”

“I’m fine.” He reached forward and rubbed his hand through the younger boy’s hair. Tsukki’s serious expression faltered, and he smiled, “Come on, get dressed so we can meet everyone.”

Tsukki sighed and stared at the loaned clothing, “Can’t wait,” he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to drop reactions/predictions in the comments. As I always say, I'm fueled by feedback!


	4. The Inner Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was by far the hardest to write because I want to skip ahead to the relationship development and big reveals, but I managed to get it done! I hope you all like it!

With the midmorning sun filtering in through large open windows, the castle seemed much more lively.

Yamaguchi led them through the main halls like an enthusiastic tour guide. Unlike the night prior, servants, maids, and hefty alphas dressed head to toe in armor clambered through the halls, nearly bumping into the disheveled group. Akaashi had a tight grip on Hinata’s shoulder because the overexcited omega kept wandering off and giving the oldest anxiety about ‘losing his child’. 

Tsukki trailed behind the group, watching for lingering and suspicious glances from passerbys, “I thought we were supposed to be kept hidden from the castle staff.”

Yamaguchi nodded, “You are, but there’s no other way to get you to where we need to go. Plus, it’s not abnormal for me to be showing other omegas around the castle-- most of the staff will think you’re all new hires or something.”

“So having male omegas working here is common?” 

The freckled boy shrugged, “I mean, I never noticed anything different with us working here compared to any other status. There aren’t a lot of us, but not many male omegas apply for positions in the palace to begin with.”

“How did you end up working here?” Akaashi couldn’t picture a cozy life within the castle walls, even as a servant. 

“My parents both work in the castle. A lot of the people you’re about to meet grew up here actually. The prince used to get in trouble for shirking his duties to hang out in the servant’s quarters.” 

Akaashi weighed the words in his mind. Everything he’d heard about the prince from Yamaguchi and the advisor thus far painted him as a good person, but that didn’t fit the image he’d created in his head. He knew firsthand what royals were like. He saw how they behaved and how they treated whores like him. 

Either the prince was a martyr or he was faking, and Akaashi didn’t like those options.

They finally reached the end of the winding hallway where two guards stood posted outside large double doors. “Morning Noya-san. Tanaka-san,” the young omega greeted them like old friends. Both guards smiled at him before looking at the ragtag group of omegas.

The shortest, a boy with spiky black and blond hair, immediately honed in on Hinata, “Wow, they said you were short but I didn’t think they meant as short as me!” He raised his palm for a high five, making the trio involuntarily flinch.

Thankfully Hinata recovered fast (he always did), “Are you an omega?” He asked, meeting the equally short boy’s hand for a soft slap. Noya nodded, and the orange-haired boy’s eyes immediately lit up, “Wow, and they let you be a guard!? That’s awesome!!”

The guard preened under Hinata’s praises, “One of the best guards and one of only two omegas working directly for the prince. You can call me ‘the Guardian of Karasuno’…”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes at the guard. This was the second omega they’d met serving as a guard, but the position didn’t make sense for them. They were both built like Hinata, standing literal feet below the other men. Was it the prince’s idea of a joke? Or were they able to keep up with the others?

Yamaguchi cut into the conversation, “Sorry Noya, but can we actually be let in?” Both the guards jumped to attention, nodding and allowing the group of omegas to pass through..

Inside the eloquent double doors was a large mahogany table. Unlike the rest of the rooms they’d seen, dark velvet curtains covered the window and blocked out the primary source of light. Lit candles on the walls kept the room illuminated enough to see the guests’ faces, but the long shadows cast on the wall filled Akaashi with dread.

The group of chatting men spotted the omegas lingering in the doorway and stood, sending a wave of alpha pheromones their way. Tsukki turned away gagging while Hinata’s hand clamped over his nose, and his own knees felt weak from the overwhelming dominant scents; he refused to let them see his weakness though. He’d pretend to be strong for the other two.

Suddenly, a loud voice echoed from behind them, “What did I tell you about doing the standing thing!” It was Noya, hands balled into fists, “It’s intimidating as fuck!” 

Akaashi paled, expecting the short omega to be scolded for his blatant disrespect; Instead, the group responded with a chorus of apologies. Kuroo, whom he spotted towards the far end of the table, scratched the back of his head, “Sorry-- it’s a habit. We’ll open the window if you need it.” 

He heard Noya mutter, “Damn right you will,” as the two guards backed out and shut the doors behind them. Yamaguchi ushered the three inside and gestured to three open seats. Akaashi situated himself in the middle of the trio, eyeing the small boy seated to Hinata’s right. His knees were curled into his chest and his long, two-toned hair blocked out most of his face. 

“We’ll get started in just a minute,” Kuroo said, “We’re waiting on Daichi.” His nose was a lovely shade of purple, and he smirked at a bemused looking Tsukishima.

By the time he turned back to Hinata, the short omega was pestering the quiet boy next to him. The stranger’s catlike eyes scanned the group as they spoke, but never looked them directly in the eyes. Was he another omega? Another prisoner like them?

“-ey hey hey!” The solid doors slammed open, revealing a familiar head of black and white hair. A few of the chairs squeaked as the men began to stand, but a pointed cough from Kuroo stopped them from sending another wave of pheromones towards the door. The newcomer waved enthusiastically at the group, “Who’s thirsty? I brought tea--” A extremely tall alpha with silver hair held precariously balanced cups and two pitchers of tea .

“Bokuto, stop using Lev as a lackey!” Kuroo shouted at the newcomer. Huh, so this was Bokuto. Suddenly the wide girth of Akaashi’s borrowed sleeves made sense.

Bokuto laughed heartily, slapping the taller boy’s back, “He’s so good at it though!” The younger boy beamed at the praise as he placed the pitchers and cups in the center of the table, “Plus, how am I supposed to guard Daichi if my hands are full?” He gestured behind him, and Akaashi’s eyes followed the gesture to catch a glimpse of the prince.

Before he could even focus on the figure in the doorway, Akaashi’s head snapped down. The room filled with a heavy layer of smoke and fire and _pheromones_. His mind fizzled into a useless buzz, and his hands twitched anxiously in his lap. In the distance, far beyond the fog, he heard someone with a deep voice, “--you can look up-- uh-- someone have a scarf, or--” His tongue was too heavy and his mind too slow to shout at them that something was burning.

A tense minute later, the smell of burning firewood eased up and he regained control of his senses. Tsukishima rubbed his neck with a groan, meaning that the reaction wasn’t limited to him. A warm voice cleared his throat, and Akaashi stared up at what he assumed was the source of the intense pheromones.

The prince. A well-built man not even two years older than him with dark brown eyes and a scarf around his neck, “Sorry about that,” he offered his hand, “Strong scent glands run in the family.” Strong scent glands-- that was an understatement. The prince radiated dominance and obedience. He was sure he could make other alphas kneel with his voice alone. 

Akaashi was afraid to take his hand. He was afraid to make eye contact. Simply existing next to this alpha felt dangerous.

Despite his hesitance, the alpha’s smile didn’t falter, “It’s a pleasure to meet you all. Kuroo has told me a bit about you but I wanted to speak with you three directly and introduce you to my team.” Hinata fidgeted in his seat. Once the alpha took a step back, the three visibly deflated.

Behind the prince, Bokuto laughed, “Kuroo your nose looks even worse today!” The advisor scowled, looking from the newcomers to Tsukishima. The blond smirked back at him, and the quiet omega felt a twinge of pride.

Daichi headed towards the other end of the table, sitting next to Kuroo. The black and white haired guard lingered, smiling directly at him, “Hey, my clothes look good on you. Hope they’re comfy!” The comment didn’t hold any malicious undertone but it still made his cheeks flush.

“Thanks for waiting,” the prince gathered their attention, “I hope your time here thus far has met your expectations. Was your room acceptable?” The trio nodded, expressions void of all emotion, “You can let Yamaguchi know if there’s anything you need during your stay. We’re in the process of procuring new clothes for you, but it might take a few days.” He placed a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder. They made it seem like not having new clothes would cause the omegas considerable distress, but he couldn’t care less. Prior to their rescue he’d worn the same shirt and baggy shorts for months. Or nothing at all.

“Let me introduce you to everyone. You know Kuroo already,” the alpha smiled at them, “He is my personal advisor. I also, as you have seen, use him to gather information in the kingdom when necessary.”

“Because I’m a great actor,” the cinnamon-soaked alpha suggested.

The prince raised an eyebrow, “No, because you look like trouble.” The table laughed at the alpha’s expense, but he didn’t seem too upset by the jab.

Next to Kuroo sat Asahi, the nurse who’d spoken to them yesterday, “Asahi works in the medical wing. I heard you all met him yesterday, but you can go to him at any time and ask for him directly. He knows a awful lot about omega health,” the prince smiled innocently at the nurse as he turned red. Kuroo and Bokuto snickered.

Asahi faced them directly, shaking off the embarrassment, “My boyfriend is an omega, and he can be… reckless.”The giggles from Daichi’s wingmen turned into cackling. ‘Reckless,’ Kuroo wheezed, ‘More like insane!’ Asahi pouted at them until they stifled their hysterics, “Anyways, I’ve heard it all, and I would love to help with any concerns you may have.”

The omega trio nodded in response, and Akaashi almost felt guilty that he gave the intimidating alpha such a hard time yesterday. If he had an omega boyfriend he probably had some respect for their status. He still didn’t trust him, but he could’ve been nicer about declining to give him information.

The attention swiveled to the quiet boy next to Hinata, “This is Kenma. He is my strategist.” The boy looked up and finally made eye contact with the trio. Akaashi caught a whiff of a very familiar cinnamon scent, “He has been working with Kuroo on gathering information on omegahouses in the area.”

Kenma shrugged. Hinata practically radiated curiosity next to the subdued omega, “You’re an omega though, right? How do you manage to gather information without getting kidnapped?”

“Anyone who touches him gets their arms ripped from their sockets,” Kuroo’s tone lowered, and the glint in his eyes turned animalistic.

“Kuroo’s my brother,” Kenma spoke plainly as if the simple fact explained how he was able to travel where he pleased without fear. The alpha merely smirked at them, leaving their unanswered questions a mystery.

Daichi redirected their attention to Yamaguchi while Kenma returned to his shell, “You’ve all met Yamaguchi,” the freckled omega smiled at them, “He will be your personal assistant during your stay.”

“Does he want to be our personal assistant?” Tsukishima muttered. Yamaguchi’s eyebrows furrowed at the salty remark, but he didn’t comment further.

Next to Yamaguchi was a stoic young alpha who Akaashi almost forgot about; he hadn’t spoken the entire time the omegas had been in the room, “This is Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto’s protege in the royal guard. He’s new, but extremely skilled and dedicated.” The alpha nodded towards the prince and smiled awkwardly at them. 

Hinata jumped up from his seat, startling Akaashi, “You’re the alpha that tackled an alpha through a wall!”

Recognition passed in Kageyama’s eyes and suddenly he was standing too, “You’re the omega who flipped that alpha over your shoulder.”

Akaashi’s head spun, “I’m sorry, you did what--?”

No one heard him. Hinata started raving about how cool Kageyama’s attack was, using words like ‘blam’ and ‘whoosh’. In return, the knight nodded vigorously as if he understood the omega’s terminology. 

Eventually Hinata had to stop to breathe and Daichi cleared his throat, “It’s good to see you two get along,” he teased, turning to the final member of the ‘inner circle’, “This is Bokuto, head of the royal guard.”

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto’s striking gold eyes gleamed as he smiled at them. His energy felt infectious, as if Akaashi would start to jitter if he stood next to the alpha for too long.

Everyone turned back to Daichi, “I trust everyone in this room with my life-- and I’ve had to on multiple occasions. I hope that you can feel safe with them as well.”

Daichi watched them intently, searching for some sign of relief. Tsukishima’s face remained blank, and Hinata was still preoccupied with staring at the young guard. If he was expecting them to cheer and thank them for their sympathy they were sorely mistaken.

“Now, let me explain exactly what’s going on,” He rested his elbows on the table with a soft thud, “As of my sixteenth birthday, I was officially able to pass specific proclamations so long as I get the royal council’s approval. Once I step up as king, I can pass laws without council majority.

My first proclamation three years ago was to enforce criminal charges for crimes related to male omegas. Crimes against male omegas would be sentenced the same as crimes against female omegas. Long ago, this was enough to stop many omega smuggling rings through the kingdom. I thought I’d stopped it for good for a long time.” He sighed, “Then it storms one night on my way home from a relative’s manor. We decided to stop in a small inn for the night and an inkeep asked Kuroo if he wanted any omegas to accompany him in my room during his stay.”

Akaashi wished he could even pretend to be surprised. The omegas knew the shoddy inn by their place of captivity inside and out. The beta at the front desk knew all their faces but never said a word.

“After dealing with that situation I asked Kuroo and Kenma to go undercover and see if this was a freak occurrence or not.” He turned to the advisor, signaling for him to take over.

“After spending about three weeks away from the castle, I found at least once instance of omega-centered crime in every town I stayed at. Some were fairly innocuous like a questionable marriage or suspicious bruises, but others--” Kuroo gestured vaguely to the trio indicating that they were the crime.

“We couldn’t figure out why all of this abuse was still happening after I’d cracked down on crime,” Daichi explained, “So I had Kenma do what he does best.”

“I followed Kuroo undercover, and I sat in on any meetings that took place in the castle. Many of the places some of our council members endorse or stay at when visiting the castle align with the towns with the worst cases of omega abuse.”

“I was furious, but I couldn’t-- I can’t just demand justice without evidence. Our kingdom prides itself on a fair trial. Plus, these council members have served my father for decades, and it wouldn’t be easy to convince the king to dismiss them.” He looked up at the omegas with fire in his eyes, “That’s where you three come in.”

Akaashi already didn’t like where the conversation was going. “You three are the first omegas we were able to rescue. You are living proof that there is still omega-centered crime occuring right under our noses. If you three would testify-- just tell your story, nothing more-- I could convince the king to dismiss the council members I suspect that have a hand in these crimes. With them out of the picture, I can ensure my policies are making a difference.”

“So you want us to testify?” Tsukishima questioned the prince even though the premise was fairly clear.

Daichi nodded, “We’d ask you about your background and your time in the omegahouse, but you won’t have to speak to any of the council members directly.” Akaashi let out a shaky breath, “I know it would be stressful, but--”

“You don’t even know what we have to say! You haven’t even asked us what our stories are,” Tsukki snapped at the alpha. Akaashi grabbed the boy’s shirt as a silent warning not to piss off the prince that was graciously letting them stay in his castle, but he could smell how rotten Tsukki’s scent had turned. The boy wouldn’t listen to reason even if he tried.

“I didn’t want to overwhelm you right off the bat,” he defended, “And regardless of your personal background, you all came from the omegahouse we raided. You all know what went on in there.”

He pushed his broken glasses back up, “And what if we don’t want to testify? Will you throw us out in the street to fend for ourselves?”

“No!” He looked appalled by the suggestion, “No, I just--” He glanced at the freckled omega sitting near them for assistance only to be greeted by a shrug, “I did this in the wrong order, didn’t I…” He kneaded the tension above the bridge of his nose, “I care about your wellbeing, I swear on it. I just got carried away with the prospect of putting this entire issue to rest.

“Your safety does not depend on your cooperation in this endeavor. You can refuse to testify-- you can refuse to leave your room-- and we’ll still make sure you’re safe and taken care of. What happened to you three was horrible, and I want to do everything in my power to make sure you never experience anything like it again.”

The words should’ve soothed him. He should’ve felt relief that the prince of the kingdom was ensuring their safety; however, he felt nothing. Numbness from his feet up through his shoulders. Akaashi could picture faces he recognized scowling at him as he confessed to everything he’d witnessed. Everything he’d done. 

“I’ll testify,” Hinata spoke up. Both Akaashi and Tsukishima’s heads snapped to the short boy’s determined stare. His leg shook under the table, but his voice didn’t waver, “I’ll tell you everything I know if it means no one else has to go through what we did.”

He was always the bravest one. He was young and bright and _nothing_ could douse his light.

Hinata looked over at the two of them, expecting to hear them jump to his side. Akaashi’s hands trembled so bad he tucked them under his thighs.

“I’ll testify...” Tsukishima pitched in with his gaze fixed on the untouched pitchers of tea on table, “...if you find our packmate.” 

“Your packmate?” 

Tsukki nodded, “There’s four of us. Not three. Our final packmate was being rented out for his heat on the night of your raid--”

Kuroo’s head snapped up, “I’m sorry _what_ \--?”

“They rent us out when they know our heat is coming,” Akaashi tried to explain, but he couldn’t muster any power into his voice, “It’s like getting a discount on multiple nights…”

“--and if you all had just came a few days earlier then all four of us would be here right now.” Rotten strawberries filled the room, “But now Suga is alone with that creep and who knows what he’ll do to him when he finds out that the omegahouse is abandoned…”

Kuroo’s chair squeaked as the alpha got to his feet. Potent cinnamon mixed in the air with Tsukki’s distressed scent, “Which one of those alphas would know the location of your packmate?”

Tsukishima swallowed, “The ugly one with the beer belly is in charge.” After a beat, “Our packmate’s name is Suga.”

The alpha stormed towards the office doors, “I’m heading to the dungeon.” He slammed the door behind him leaving the group in a tense silence.

“Well…” Daichi sighed, “We didn’t account for how these houses handle your heats, but Kuroo will take care of it. We’ll do what we can to find your friend.” 

All the attention turned to him. Akaashi felt the weight of the world on his back. If he came clean, he’d be a target. No one would believe him anyway, but even if they did--

He had secrets he didn’t even want his packmates to know, “I won’t give any personal information,” he announced, “but I’ll testify to the conditions we were held in.”

Hopefully it would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My validation-fueled heart absolutely loves to read your reactions and predictions!! I appreciate any and all feedback!


	5. The Bookworm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no self control, so I'm posting another chapter today :)
> 
> Note: There is heavily implied past sexual assault after the second break (the final section). Please do not read anything that makes you uncomfortable!

_“Good morning my favorite little angel.”_

_Akaashi grumbled at Suga’s painfully cheery voice. His head throbbed in tandem with his heartbeat and he was not prepared to face the day, nor Suga’s unending optimism, “You’re the worst.” His tongue felt heavy and dry._

_“Don’t be so negative,” the omega teased, “Is that any way to greet your favorite omega?”_

_“Tsukki is my favorite.” He begrudgingly opened his eyes. Suga leaned over him holding a wet rag and feigning offense, “Don’t act like Hinata isn’t your precious child,” he smiled. They truthfully didn’t have a ‘favorite child’, but the longstanding joke felt soft and familiar on his lips. It always sparked a spirited debate from the orange-haired lad and filled tense silence when needed._

_He began to pull himself up to a sitting position only to be greeted with stabbing pains in his stomach, “Don’t move yet,” Suga gently pushed him back, “You took a pretty bad beating last night.”_

_Last night. The events were fuzzy, but what he did remember made tears pool in the corner of his eyes, “Where are the others?”_

_Suga placed the cold rag on Akaashi’s forehead, “They’re both working right now. Hinata should be back soon, I think.”_

_He sighed in relief._

_Suga sat cross-legged next to him, lifting up his shirt to inspect the damage, “...What happened?”_

_“You know how they get.” Akaashi wasn’t like the others, and that meant he dealt with shit the other boys didn’t have to. Only Suga knew the full extent of what he did when not being rented out by some horny alpha with gold burning a hole in his pocket._

_“Yeah, but…” Suga pursed his lips, “You dropped.” He dropped? He didn’t remember that part, “You were completely unresponsive when they brought you back to us. They’re cruel fucks, but they’ve never made you drop before. They’ve never been this rough…” He ran his fingers along one of the dark bruises forming next to his ribs._

_Memories flooded back to him with the force of a bullet train. “They asked when my next heat was.”_

_Suga frowned, “...So you told them.”_

_“I…” He regretted everything he’d said last night but didn’t even know what he could’ve done differently, “I didn’t know what else to do.”_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The prince kindly informed them that they were free to go anywhere in the castle so long as they had a member of the inner circle with them. He stressed that it was only a precaution to ensure other servants didn’t question why three random omegas were wandering the halls, ‘You’re not prisoners here,’ he assured them. Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

Regardless of the permission, the omegas refused to leave their quarters. Daichi had personally offered for them to eat dinner with him each night, but they requested their food be delivered to the safety of their room. Akaashi preferred knowing they had both nourishment and privacy during their stay.

It wasn’t like staying in one room was abnormal for the three omegas. The guest quarters were nearly eight times the size of the room they’d lived in with the added benefits of a bed, natural light, and artwork to ogle. Tsukishima passed the time listening to the guards’ mindless chatter and Akaashi caught up on much needed sleep. Truthfully, the only restless member of the group was Hinata, and the boy didn’t dare ask to leave because he was a magnet for trouble.

This isolation went on for three full days before someone cracked.

It all started with an offhand comment during their tour of the castle grounds, “Oh, and there’s a library down the hall if you’re interested. It isn’t large, but there is enough to keep you occupied for a while…” 

Yamaguchi had brushed the library off, but Akaashi was practically salivating at the thought of getting his hands on a book. Part of him wanted to insist on visiting that day, but he couldn’t-- wouldn’t-- leave the omegas unsupervised.

Now they sat in their room, bored out of their minds. Hinata was sprawled across the disheveled covers, snoring quietly. Akaashi stared out the window at the people passing below. He spotted men and women, alphas and omegas, all coexisting together. He’d never seen anything like it before, but other omegas like Yamaguchi acted like the peaceful balance between statuses was normal. Did they even know what it was like for male omegas outside of their tiny little bubble?

Tsukishima huffed next to him, “You should go to the library.”

“Hmm?”

“The library. Find us a book.” Tsukishima shared his love of reading but his broken, outdated glasses made reading a stressful experience for him. 

Despite his growing desire to sprint down the hallway and barricade himself in a fortress of light novels, he shook his head, “I won’t leave you two.”

“Hinata’s passed out cold and I can keep an eye on him if he wakes up before you come back.” It was comical that the two of them spoke about the omega like a child when he was, in fact, older than Tsukishima, but it was his boundless curiosity that got him into trouble.

He eyed the door, “What if-”

“-‘Kaashi,” Tsukki crossed his arms, “How long does it take to walk down a few halls, pick out a book, and walk back? Twenty minutes? Thirty? We’ll be fine.” He nudged the omega towards the door, “Pick out something good. If you’re not back in an hour I’ll raise hell.”

He caved at Tsukki’s insistence; he was dying to read something new to take his mind off testifying in front of the royal council. Ignoring the nervousness in his gut, he opened the doors to the bedroom and locked eyes with the head of the royal guard and his protege, “Uhh…”

“Hey! What do you need?” The taller alpha’s voice felt deafening in the otherwise quiet hallway. Kageyama’s intense stare drilled holes into Akaashi’s chest.

“I need to go to the library.” 

The owl-haired alpha grinned at him, “Bored, huh? No problem--” He jumped to his feet, “Let’s go.”

He looked between Bokuto and Kageyama, torn between which alpha he’d rather travel with. Kageyama was quieter, but his steady gaze felt unnerving. Bokuto was physically stronger and could easily overtake the omega if he wanted to, but he’d rather bear that risk than leave his pack alone with the guard, “Okay.” He clasped his hands behind his back and let Bokuto lead the way.

“What do you plan on getting there?” the alpha asked, warm eyes focused straight ahead.

“Books.” It wasn’t meant to come out as sardonic as it did, but he thought the answer was fairly obvious.

Thankfully the alpha didn’t seem to take it to heart, “What kind of books though? Poetry? Comedy? Romance? The prince has a pretty large variety. I get overwhelmed when I visit with Kuroo, but I usually end up falling asleep while he does his job anyway.”

The quiet omega shrugged, “Anything I guess.” He wasn’t picky so long as it was a distraction.

“Do you read a lot?”

He wished, “Not really.”

“Why not? You seem to love books.”

He did. As a kid he used to horde books under his bed where the other boys wouldn’t find them. It was all he wanted for his birthdays when the house mother remembered he existed. He’d sit in front of the village bookshop window and read the back excerpts of the books on display until he could recite them by heart, “They didn’t let us have books in the omegahouse.”

“Really?” Bokuto scoffed, “That’s dumb. What did you do to keep busy then?”

Did...did Bokuto just not understand that the alphas that kept him prisoner didn’t care if their minds were kept busy? “We slept. A lot.” That wasn’t all they did in their free time though, “I stole a book from an alpha’s coat once, so I read that book out loud to Tsukishima until the pages fell out of the spine.” Sometimes it was the only way to calm the younger omega down from his episodes. Suga’s arrival helped him a lot with managing his stress, but he’d still recite parts of the book he remembered if the omega asked.

“That’s pretty badass of you.” The alpha complimented him and his skin prickled. He hadn’t meant to reveal so much about himself, especially not to another alpha, but the words slipped out before he could stop himself. Bokuto was freakishly easy to open up to, and that made him a threat. “Was the book any good?”

Akaashi scoffed, “No, it was terrible.” The alpha looked at him incredulously and he couldn’t help but smirk, “But it was all we had.” Everything from the romance to the dialogue in the novel they’d stolen was a terrible cliche, but it added some laughter to their day.

“I want to read it now! What’s it called? I’ll read it and tell you what I think about it.” The two of them turned the corner and entered the castle library. The omega’s heart raced at seeing rows and rows of large wooden bookcases filled to the brim with colorful spines. There were more books in one room than all the books he’d ever seen; that was probably an easy feat, but for the quiet omega it was literal heaven.

Bokuto smiled at him, “Do you like it?” Akaashi nodded. “Go find some books then!” He gestured for the omega to get started.

Twenty minutes passed in an instant. Akaashi perused the shelves, thriving in the task of finding interesting summaries and the overall smell of newly printed books. By the time the omega returned to his senses, Bokuto was holding a lopsided pile of novels and yammering on about the time he convinced Kuroo that Kenma was a vampire, “Oh…” he stared blankly at the pile, “I didn’t mean to make you carry that. ” When had he handed those books off to the alpha? When did he find so many? It felt like he just arrived moments ago.

Bokuto used his free arm to wave him off, “You’re all good. I just picked up any book you smiled at.” The seven books in the taller man’s hands were apparently enough to break through his steel expression. Huh. 

Absorbing the alpha’s statement fully, he turned red, “You didn’t have to do that,” he tried to grab the books from the guard, “I doubt they’ll let me borrow so many anyway.” 

He leaned away from the omega, keeping the books in his possession, “Let me carry them!”

He raised his eyebrow at the alpha, recalling a similar situation regarding carrying a pitcher of tea, “How are you supposed to guard me if your hands are full?”

Bokuto gawked at him for a moment, “Did you just use my own excuses against me!?” His peppermint scent was even stronger than the lingering scent on his clothes as Akaashi tried to swipe the books from him. Despite his attempts, the alpha managed to keep the pile out of his grasp, “I’ll carry them back for you! C’mon Akaashi, let me help!”

Akaashi huffed, “Fine.” He turned to leave, pausing only when he spotted a familiar book resting on the romance shelf. He picked it up and smiled at the cover he knew by memory, “This is it,” he whispered. This ridiculous and terribly written romance novel was the only book he had as a possession in the last two years of his life. This copy was in one piece. It didn’t sport the tear stains or dogeared corners that their old copy had, but it felt the same in his hands.

He turned to Bokuto and put the book at the top of the pile, “You said you wanted to read the book. This is it.” The alpha looked down at its title: ‘A Kingdom of Love’, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you about how bad it is.”

He flashed a cheesy grin at the omega, “I’m up for the challenge.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroo had done the right thing when he asked Daichi to sign a search warrant in advance for the address the brothel owner gave him. He smelled fresh lavender, the same scent he picked up on Tsukishima the night they met, before the front door even opened. Yaku stood beside him with a permanent scowl on his face. The fierce omega already scolded him once on the ride over for letting his pheromones and ‘knothead alpha instincts’ take over; he couldn’t help it. Every time he tried to relax, he thought of the fear in Tsukishima’s voice as he asked them to find their packmate. Kuroo hated being separated by his friends even when he knew they were all safe and sound. These omegas were completely cut off from their packmate knowing the boy was in danger.

He pounded on the door with fervent intensity until a middle-aged alpha with thinning hair answered the door, “It’s nearly midnight, what do you want?”

Kuroo held the warrant up just long enough for the man to see but not long enough to thoroughly inspect, “Here on orders of the king. We’re looking for an omega.” The duo stepped inside, Yaku purposely bumping the stranger’s shoulder. The man sputtered in confusion, asking them questions such as ‘on what grounds?’ and ‘who told you I have an omega?’. Yaku implored (read: growled) at him to take a seat while Kuroo took a look around.

He knew the omega was in here. The potent scent of arousal and desperation was unmistakable, and even if the boy had just been returned to the omegahouse the intensity would’ve faded. He checked the bedrooms first to no avail. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy.

In the living area he heard Yaku deflecting the older man’s questions, but the omega wouldn’t be able to hold him off forever. The short guard was great at keeping people in line, but once people figured out he was an omega they made his life hell. The amount of shins the boy has busted to this day astonished him. 

The advisor checked the kitchen and any closets/ human sized crevices he could find. Nothing.

Where was he?

As he turned towards the living area to question the alpha he spotted a flimsy ladder with towels draped through the rungs. Kuroo paused, narrowing his eyes at the ladder until it clicked.

People with only one floor in their house didn’t need ladders like this unless they had an attic.

He grabbed the wooden frame and went room to room until he spotted a wire hanging from the ceiling; it was perched on a curtain rod to make it blend in with the decor. He yanked on the wire, unleashing a vicious wave of lavender and moth balls to the room below. Heart racing, Kuroo mounted the ladder and began to climb. 

When he reached the top, he froze. 

Fuck. 

_Fuck._

“Y-Yaku!” He immediately called for his partner, hopping down the ladder and stuffing his nose inside his coat. The guard hurried over to where he was, and he squeezed the lad’s shoulder tight, “--It’s bad.” His words were muffled by his clothes as he tried to reign in his emotions. He pointed up at the attic and left the room as soon as he started climbing the ladder. From the background, he heard Yaku curse.

Kuroo saw red. He barged into the living area and grabbed the alpha by his shirt, slamming him into the entryway, “What kind of sick, perverted fuck--” he growled.

“I didn’t do anything wrong! I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You don’t know about the omega in heat tied up in your attic?” It was worse, so much worse than that. Blindfolded. Gagged. _Restrained._

The alpha tried to push Kuroo away, but sheer anger kept him latched onto the man’s clothes, “Is it a crime to enjoy my omega’s heat?”

“It is when you’ve paid for that omega through an illegal smuggling ring.” He turned the alpha around and began to bind his wrists together with the spare rope Yaku lent him. He technically wasn’t qualified to formally arrest someone but at the moment he didn’t give a damn, “We know that omega isn’t yours. You’re a monster to do that to him.”

Face pressed against the wall, the alpha snickered, “He’s an omega. He likes it.” The advisor growled again, and the alpha laughed harder under the increasing pressure, “You know that it’s possible for an omega to go an entire heat without cumming? It makes their heats last longer.”

Kuroo punched the man in the face so hard that he crumpled to the ground. 

His knuckles stung as he shook his hand out, listening for Yaku and the poor omega. Confident that the criminal wouldn’t be moving anytime soon between his bound wrists and black eye, he stepped into the hallway and listened for any sign that the omegas’ packmate was okay.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Yaku soothed, “I’m almost done getting all this shit off you. Can you tell me your name?” There was a quiet response that Kuroo couldn’t make out, “Good. Your packmates are looking for you. They sent us...” More muffled conversation that he strained to hear followed, “They’re safe. You’re safe too.”

The longer the advisor stood there, the angrier he became. He knew deep down that the omegas they’d taken into the castle were all being sold as prostitutes, he just...hadn’t let himself think about it until now. That could’ve easily been Hinata, or Akaashi, or Tsukishima trapped in that attic, naked and suffering. This could’ve been Kenma if he’d been born outside the castle walls.

Kuroo ran his hands through his messy hair, resisting the urge to pull, “Yaku, hurry up.”

He heard shuffling above him, and the omega’s head popped into view, “Toss me your coat.”

He did as the guard requested. A few minutes later, Yaku climbed down the thin ladder accompanied by the shaky omega in the advisor's oversized jacket. He helped the silver-haired boy down the remaining steps, “Careful.” He immediately spotted the rope burns on the omega’s wrists and ankles, “Can you walk?” 

“I’ll carry him,” Yaku offered, “He’s in the tail end of his heat, so he’s still pretty out of it.” 

The guard leaned down to grab the boy’s legs, but the tired boy shook his head, “ -‘m fine,” he turned to Kuroo and, to the alpha’s utter dismay, bowed, “Thank you for finding me.”

He lost his balance and tumbled to the floor, unconscious at Kuroo’s feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are wonderful and very much appreciated  
>  <3   
> I want to finish this entire story before my next semester of grad school, so I'm trying to write and post as much as possible.


	6. Pack Reunion

_It was clear from day one that Suga didn’t belong._

_Suga was tossed into their cell one morning without warning. One of their captors had opened the door less than an hour after Tsukishima returned from a long night of work and thrown the teen inside without care, “Welcome to your new home,” he teased before shutting the door._

_Both Akaashi and Tsukishima sat in their corner, frozen, as they watched the silver-haired boy pull himself to his feet. He looked about as old as Akaashi, with large brown eyes glued to them._

_“They keep us in the same room?” He asked in a harsh whisper. They nodded._

_Then, the boy smiled, “Hi, I’m Suga.”_

_That was all it took to realize Suga was different from the other boys they’d thrown into his room over the past year. He wasn’t new. He wasn’t trembling in the corner asking what they planned to do with him. No, this boy knew already. By his scrawny arms and faded bruises on his wrist, he’d already gone through this pain before. “My name is Akaashi.” He put a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder, “This is Tsukishima. He’s new.”_

_The boy nodded in understanding, “Gotcha.” He slid closer to the duo, and the blond tensed under the omega’s hand, “How long?”_

_Tsukki hesitated, but cleared his throat when Akaashi nodded, “Three weeks?”_

_Suga smiled, “You’ve made it through the worst part then. Plus, you’ve got this one looking after you.” He turned to Akaashi, “You?”_

_His throat cracked when he tried to speak, “A year.”_

_Something in the newcomer’s expression softened, “You’re strong, making it this long.” The lad turned away from Suga’s warm expression. He didn’t feel strong. He felt weaker and weaker each time Tsukishima woke up from a nightmare or returned with a new bite mark._

_“What about you?”_

_The omega yawned, “I was in a different omegahouse, but it burned down. An angry wife threw a burning branch through the front window.” They knew other omegahouses were out there, but it was jarring to hear them spoken about so plainly. Most conversations they’d overheard were in hushed tones about locations and contacts. “The last place had individual ‘cells’-” he used air quotes, “- so this is actually an improvement for me. Less isolating.”_

_“You didn’t try to escape when the fire started?”_

_Suga laughed, “Oh I tried. Kicked someone in the balls and ran for the woods. Didn’t get very far though.” Tsukishima shivered, and Akaashi’s attention drew back to the younger omega. Suga immediately noted the worry clouding his face, “What do you need?”_

_The lanky boy shrugged, “I- space?” Both omegas immediately scooted away from him, giving him room to breathe. He curled into himself, taking deep breaths the way Akaashi taught him until his shaking subsided._

_The newcomer lowered his voice, “Is this normal?”_

_Akaashi nodded._

_“Has he dropped recently?”_

_“No, only the first day.”_

_Suga turned and stretched, “He’ll be okay then. It looks like you taught him to cope with his panic attacks well.” Akaashi watched the boy curiously. His very presence radiated confidence and empathy for the duo. He was thrown into their cell five minutes ago and he already could read them like a book._

_“How long for you?” he asked suddenly._

_The omega paused, turning back to the exhausted pair, “Two and a half.”_

_Akaashi could tell he didn’t mean months._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroo led Suga through the large winding halls of the castle. He kept his head low and neck covered with his hand to conceal his scent. Kuroo caught the defensive stance, “No one is going to care about your status here.”

Doubtful. “Do you have alphas here?”

“Well, yes-”

“Then my scent will be a problem.” Simple math: alphas plus an omega scent equals a rut and/or assault.

His rescuer shook his head, “We have omegas-- male omegas, like you-- who are completely safe with their scent glands exposed. The prince holds his staff to a high standard.”

Kuroo kept his eyes straight forward as he led Suga through the castle. Suga had already tried to clear the tension in the carriage when he first woke up but the advisor refused to look him in the eye, ‘I can’t.’

‘You’re not the first person who has accidentally seen me naked Kuroo-san.’

‘I wouldn’t have looked if I’d known.’ The advisor’s flushed, making Suga chuckle under his breath.

Suga wasn’t one to trust easily, but someone who couldn’t look him in the eye because they accidentally saw him naked while trying to save him from sexual servitude is a good indicator that they’re not a bad person.

They turned the corner, nearly crashing into two men. Suga got one whiff of a dominant alpha and stepped back, but Kuroo grabbed his shoulder before he could flee, “It’s okay.”

An unknown voice, deep and warm, echoed through the hall, “...Who is this?”

“This is the final omega of the group; I was able to find him. The alpha is in custody.” Suga forced himself to make eye contact with the strangers, immediately locking on to the alpha who spoke. He was tall, broad, well-dressed, and seemingly troubled about the omega’s appearance in the castle. An equally tall alpha with spiky black and white hair flanked him. Suga wanted to turn tail and leave, but Kuroo seemed comfortable with the omega being in their presence.  
The man reached out a hand, “Pleased to meet you...”

Suga swallowed, briefly removing the hand from his neck to shake the stranger’s hand, “Suga. Please call me Suga.”

“Nice to meet you Suga,” the stranger smiled, and his stomach flipped, “You can call me Daichi.”   
Daichi. Suga attributed the warm tug of his gut to the remnants of his heat.

“I wasn’t expecting you back so soon Kuroo.”

The alpha shrugged, “Thanks to the intel from the brothel owner Suga was easy to find. It’s not exactly hard to sniff out an unclaimed omega in heat.” He glanced at the silver-haired boy, “No offense.”

Daichi kept his eyes on Suga as he spoke, “And your journey was well?”

“Yes, thank you.” His throat ached, but he wouldn’t let it impact his ability to be polite.

Kuroo puffed out his chest, “Have some faith in me Daichi-- I brought the other three here safely, didn’t I?” Suga perked up at the mention of the others.

“You did,” the man appeased, “I won’t keep you from your pack Suga, but if you need anything at all during your stay, please let me know.” 

He sent the alpha a sheepish grin, “Thank you. And if you see the prince, please pass my gratitude for his hospitality forward.”

Kuroo chuckled, and a brush of color hit Daichi’s cheeks. The strange alpha in the back laughed heartily, “Dude, he _is_ the prince.”

His eyes widened as he realized his mistake. He bowed fully, face turning red, “I am so sorry for my impoliteness.” Kuroo’s quiet laugh turned into a cackle to match the unknown alpha’s hysterics. 

“No, it’s okay! You’re fine. Please-” Suga looked up from his submissive position at the prince, “Just Daichi. No need to be so formal.”

Daichi was hot, and Suga’s post-heat brain couldn’t handle it right now, “Okay Daichi,” he teased, giving the prince one final lingering glance as he followed Kuroo to his pack. He felt the alpha’s gaze on him the entire length of the hallway.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroo knocked on the omegas’ door, already sensing the anticipation from their fellow pack member, “It’s Kuroo,” he announced.

“Fuck off,” was the immediate response through the door. Even though he couldn’t see, he knew that sarcastic tone anywhere.

Suga chuckled, “What did you do to piss off Tsukishima?”

The alpha rolled his eyes, “Let me in. I have someone here to see you.”

After a brief moment, he heard the tall blonde sigh, “Fine.”

Without another word, Kuroo opened the chamber doors to greet the pack. Tsukishima sat by the windowsill with a book, squinting at him; they needed to buy the poor omega glasses at some point, lest his eyesight get worse. The other two, Akaashi and Hinata, were curled up on the bed. Hinata’s back rested against the taller boy’s chest as he twisted and braided the ginger’s hair. It was oddly domestic for the aloof omega, in Kuroo’s opinion. All three looked at him, and he gestured for the silver-haired omega to step inside.

The change in the omegas’ demeanor was immediate, “Suga!” Hinata jumped off the bed and sprinted towards them. Suga opened his arms for the lad to crash into, nearly knocking the omega over “I missed you!”

Akaashi was close behind Hinata, hugging the newcomer and pressing their foreheads together, “Are you okay?” he asked, eyes scanning the omega for scrapes and bruises. 

Suga nodded, “Yes, I'm fine. _I’m fine ‘Kaashi._ How are you two?” His hand snaked in between them to ruffle Hinata’s hair, and Kuroo could swear he heard the spunky omega purr.

“We’re better with you here,” Akaashi smiled. In all the time Kuroo looked after the tiny pack, he didn’t think the omega ever smiled. All the tension evaporated from the black-haired omega’s body with Suga’s arrival.

It was fucking adorable.

The group hug eventually broke apart. Akaashi gently pried Hinata’s hands from Suga’s borrowed coat and stepped back, clearing the path between Suga and Tsukishima. The blond stared in shock at the door while the rescued omega crooked a finger at him, “Get over here Tsukki.” The omega stumbled to his feet and barreled into Suga, face buried in the shorter omega’s shoulder, “Shh,” Suga patted his back, “We’re all safe.”

Tsukishima’s behavior, Kuroo noted, was a complete contrast to his norm. He’d never seen the boy without his defenses-- his sarcasm and pride-- until he was trembling in the older omega’s arms. Suga hummed out a few words of encouragement only the blond could hear. When Tsukki broke the hug he looked utterly spent.

Akaashi looked between the loitering alpha and his friend, “Were they good to you on the way here?”

He nodded, “I was still in and out of consciousness when they arrived, but as far as I can remember I was given space. Kuroo-san explained the situation on the way here.”

He nodded, thankful he was part of the conversation, “We arrested the alpha. Suga was transported in his own carriage until his heat subsided; we had Yaku watching after him to make sure no one bothered him.” The silver omega nodded as a confirmation and Akaashi smiled. Again. Two smiles after days of nothing.

Hinata, bursting with energy, reached out for the newcomer again. He was pulled into another strong hug, “How have things been here?” Tsukki and Akaashi shrugged, and the omega put his hands on his hips, “Don’t idly shrug at me!”

“It doesn’t feel real,” the quiet omega admitted, “It feels like any second things will go back to how it was before.”

“It doesn’t feel safe,”Tsukki mumbled, catching Kuroo’s attention. Still not safe? After providing them with meals, a warm bed and constant supervision to protect them? 

The oldest omega seemed to understand, even if Kuroo didn’t, “We’ll take this peace while it’s here, okay?” Tsukki nodded, rubbing his eyes of the unshed tears there.

Kuroo felt out of place among the group, and slowly backed towards the door, “Let me know if you need anything,” he closed the door behind him to give them their privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the theories you've commented so far! Please continue to give feedback and your reactions! It helps motivate me to write (and is wonderful validation because no one in my friend group watches Haikyuu!!)


	7. Daichi's Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to support me as I post more and more chapters!!! <3

The omegas all came to dinner that night.

At this point, Prince Daichi didn’t expect the pack to show up. Even if Hinata was particularly enthused about the palace food, the older two omegas almost never let the lad out of their sight and neither of them trusted a room full of alphas, even if these alphas had saved them.

Tonight, however, Yamaguchi cleared his throat and announced their presence. Hinata entered first with a quick bow, bee-lining for an open plate. Suga entered next, the soft smile just as sweet as the night they met, “I apologize for our lateness your majesty.” He bowed; Kuroo and Kenma shared a suspicious glance.

“Please, Daichi is fine.” He stood, bowing back to them. Suga immediately flushed, forcing the two quieter omegas to bow as well. Daichi swore he heard the boy whisper, ‘Be _polite_ ,’ to them, and he smiled. The omega was clearly the pack leader-- pack mother, perhaps. 

The younger boys sat across from the current table occupants-- Daichi, Kuroo, Bokuto, Asahi, and Kenma-- leaving Suga to sit at the head of the table across from the prince. The resulting silence from their arrival hung awkwardly in the air. 

The servants entered with the first course, and the group dug in.

Daichi watched the way the omegas ate curiously. Hinata shoveled forkfuls of salad into his mouth at lightning speed. Tsukishima moved vegetables around, pushing certain elements to the side and taking careful bites. Akaashi didn’t eat right away; he watched the others with his fork perched between his fingers. He turned to Suga to see the omega watching him with the same intensity. As they locked eyes, he cocked his head to the side, “I hope our presence hasn’t disturbed your schedule too much, your majesty. We appreciate your time.”

Kuroo huffed, “What about me?! I’m the one bringing you here and following you around.”

“I would prefer you didn’t,” Tsukishima commented under his breath, earning a glare from the eldest. 

Daichi shook his head, “Of course not. I am happy you are all here. Have you all settled in comfortably?”

Hinata nodded, “Yes! Your castle is huge. And the bed is comfortable, even if Tsukki takes up all the space.” The blond rolled his eyes.

Daichi laughed, “If you need another bed, I’m sure we could manage another in your chambers.”  
The ginger shook his head, “No, it’s okay. I feel better in the nest.”

Bokuto, mouth full of lettuce, cocked his head to the side, “Nest?” He looked to Hinata, who looked equally confused at Bokuto’s confusion. What a pair.

“A nest is a safe place-- usually a bedspace-- where omegas feel safe,” the eldest explained for the alphas, “They are usually created by omegas preparing for heat or childbirth, but some omegas create them for the pack.” He looked at Akaashi, who seemed extremely interested in eating his salad now. 

“Ohhh,” the captain of the guard seemed to process the information, “so it’s like a blanket fort?”

Tsukki looked disturbed at the comparison, but Hinata shrugged, “Yeah pretty much.”

Bokuto looked excitedly at Kuroo, “Can we make one?”

“No.”

Suga picked up his salad fork and finally began to eat, making light conversation with the other side of the table, “Do you often eat with your friends instead of your parents?”

Daichi shrugged, “Not always, but there is a major ball taking place here in a few weeks and they are preoccupied with preparing for it.” 

He raised his eyebrow at ‘major ball’, “Sounds exciting.”

Kenma, who Daichi practically forgot was at the table with how quietly he ate, shook his head, “Not really.”

“Ah, Kenma, don’t be a party pooper,” Kuroo waved his fork at him, “It’s important to socialize with other kingdoms; you know that.” Kenma glared at him, stabbing his utensils into his meal in a way that felt strangely threatening.

“What’s the ball for? Will a lot of people be there?” Hinata asked.

Kuroo responded leisurely, “It’s to celebrate the end of the harvest season. There’s usually a large festival in town, and anyone of noble status attends the ball here in the castle. Everyone of noble status who _cares_ about their status will be there. Especially this year.”

Everyone seemed satisfied by the advisor’s explanation except Suga, who’s confident composure faltered, “All nobles-?”

Bokuto’s boisterous voice cut the omega off, “Wait, what’s so special about this year?”

Daichi looked away awkwardly as the advisor smirked at him, “Someone’s father is getting antsy for their soon-to-be king to find a mate.” When Daichi refused to humor Kuroo with a response, the alpha punched his arm playfully, “I’m creating a betting pool. Five gold Daichi finds a reasonable excuse to reject every single omega he dances with.” Bokuto and Asahi both fished through their pockets for spare change to add to the pool.

At the sight of Kuroo collecting money, Daichi rubbed his temple, “There are more important things to be focusing on right now than romance. Like figuring out who on my council is funding omega smuggling rings.” He turned to the pack, “There is an upcoming council meeting next week, and all members plan to be in attendance and stay at the castle until the ball. Kuroo and I both agree that this would be the best time to bring your testimonies forward.”

Almost on cue, all of the omegas’ expressions darkened. Even Suga. Daichi knew that a week was not a lot of time to emotionally prepare oneself, but he didn’t want to worry about hiding the boys’ presence from the mob of alphas bound to sniff their way while visiting the castle at the ball. 

Tsukishima glanced at the silver-haired leader, “Did you agree to testify?” Suga nodded.

“Akaashi, are you still sure you don’t want to give a full--?” Daichi gently prodded the stoic omega.

“I’m positive.” He spoke with such finality that Daichi almost felt bad for asking.

Tsukishima drew his attention again, “Do we at least get to know what you’re planning on asking us in advance? Or do you want to showboat us in there and blindside us with questions about our sexual history?”

The eldest made started to scold him, but the prince raised his hand, “It’s okay,” he assured Suga first. Technically he should take offense to someone openly opposing his plans, but the omega’s defensiveness didn’t worry him. He would probably be the exact same way if he were in their shoes.

Hell, he couldn’t even picture what it would be like to be in their shoes right now. “I can draft up a list of planned questions with Kuroo tonight and have it to your quarters by morning. If you object to anything we plan to ask, you just have to let us know.”

“Exactly how specific do you plan to make these questions?”

Daichi glanced at Kuroo, who he planned to delegate the interview process to, “Mainly questions about how you ended up in the omegahouse, what you were expected to do, and how they treated you.” The advisor nodded.

Tsukishima, ever the optimist, was thinking about the worst possible situations in advance, “And what if our responses don’t suit your agenda?”

“It’s-- it’s your life! There isn’t an incorrect answer.”

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow, “So you don’t want to know what our responses would be in advance?”

The prince and advisor both shook their heads, “Honestly, I’m afraid to know.” He looked at each of the omegas, “I only see you for how you behave right now. Ignorance is bliss, I suppose.” 

Tsukishima huffed, “Some people aren’t afforded that luxury, your highness.”

Daichi frowned, “I know. Ignorance is probably what got us into this mess in the first place...but your testimonies in front of the council and my parents will hopefully end this once and for all.”

Hinata looked up from his plate, “Wait, your parents? Like, the king and queen?”

“It is the King’s council…” Hinata looked to Suga and Akaashi, eyes wide. None of the pack looked happy knowing his parents would be present.

Akaashi cleared his throat after a brief unspoken conversation between the group, “I’m sure your parents would not be happy with a young group of prostitutes telling them about the ways in which their council has failed to enforce your policies…” Tsukishima and Hinata looked ready to bolt. Akaashi appeared resigned, and Suga seemed concerned behind his fabricated smile. The light, sweet scent the omegas emitted, normally subdued and easily ignored, was strong and bitter.

They were afraid of the very people that were supposed to protect them and their rights.

“Listen,” he began slowly, “For starters, you’re not prostitutes. You’re omegas who were forced into a very bad situation.” The term prostitute had such negative connotations for the people who beared the title in his kingdom, and he didn’t want the omegas to bear any shame for surviving such a terrible period of time, “And if anyone were to face consequences for addressing the council’s misdeeds, it will be me.” He locked eyes with Suga, protectiveness flaring in his gut, “No one will hurt you while you’re here under our protection.”

He so badly wanted to protect these omegas. He’d only interacted with them briefly, but he knew from Kruoo’s reports that the group had survived the unimaginable. When he spoke to the advisor upon his return to the castle with Suga, the alpha’s usually suppressed pheromones were uncontrollable. He was furious with the condition he’d found the final packmate in; when Daichi asked for specifics, Kuroo only said that he’d seen farm animals treated more humanely.

And yet Suga in particular sat across from him with a bright smile and a magnetic personality. Daichi couldn’t stop watching him as he laughed and joked with his pack. He wanted to make sure Suga-- all of the omegas-- felt safe and happy.

The sour taste in the room dissipated; it seemed that the omegas trusted his promise to keep them safe for the time being, “We’ll do all we can to help then,” Akaashi mumbled to no one in particular.

Dinner progressed smoothly after that. Bokuto and Hinata made for a chaotic combination and propelled the conversation forward. Asahi and Kuroo continued their relentless teasing about Daichi’s plans for meeting omegas at the ball. The others seemed content to listen as the second course was served.

“Oh, Suga,” Asahi spoke up, “If you wouldn’t mind, I wanted to give you a general medical examination. I looked at the others when they arrived, but Kuroo wanted to give you some time with your pack first. Would tomorrow morning work for you?” The omega nodded, “Perfect. And Akaashi, if you wanted to get checked out now…”

Before Akaashi could covertly shake his head, Suga narrowed his eyes at the quiet packmate, “You didn’t get checked with Tsukki and Hinata?”

“He refused,” Tsukishima practically glared at his friend while Akaashi expertly avoided Suga’s pointed stare.

Instead of addressing the omega directly, Suga turned back to Asahi with a clearly fake grin, “We’ll both be there tomorrow morning. Thank you in advance for taking the time to ensure we’re _healthy_.” The prince could feel the daggers aimed at Akaashi in the boy’s voice. The silver-haired omega clearly took the reins with his tiny pack-- it was no wonder that the group was upset at their separation when they were rescued.

With the matter settled, the rest of dinner felt like hanging out with longtime friends. The omegas fit right in with his inner circle.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kuroo,” Kenma watched the omegas leave the dining hall with piqued curiosity, “You went to a normal public school, right?”

“Yeah, for like four or five years. Why?”

“Do they teach dinner etiquette as part of their curriculum?” He looked from the pack to the plates servants were collecting from the table.

The alpha scoffed, “Fuck no. Table etiquette is more of a ‘rich people making fun of outsiders’ thing. It’s a way to root out people at dinner parties and balls that don’t belong.”

“Interesting.”

“Why?”

He looked at Kuroo, watching for his reaction, “Suga used all of the proper silverware at dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any predictions for what some of the boys are hiding? Let me know! :)


	8. Overheard Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reactions/predictions from the last chapter were amazing!! Thank you all so much for getting involved and letting me know what you think about the story and the characters! The truth will be revealed in the next few chapters, but for now here's a character POV that we don't get to see very much from <3
> 
> Note: There is a panic attack explicitly described in the first italicized section. Please be careful if you struggle reading about panic attacks.

_“Please don’t die,” he heard the angel plead._

_Tsukishima couldn’t tell where his body was. His head throbbed, but his body floated around in nothingness. He couldn’t fathom moving his fingers, much less opening his eyes._

_“You can make it. You’re strong,” the angel continued his quiet affirmations. There was a warm hand combing through his hair methodically, and he relished in the feeling for a moment. The careful fingers threaded through his scalp and brought momentary relief from the pain._

_The longer he stayed there, the more pain he felt._

_He became increasingly aware of his body. His chest must be on fire with how much it burned, and sharp needles stabbed in between each of his vertebrae._

_The angel didn’t seem to notice or care that he was burning up, “You’ll be okay,” he mused, “I won’t let you die.”_

_Die._

_He was dying._

_He forced his eyes open, acutely aware of every point of discomfort. His eyes ached. His throat ached. His chest and ass worst of all. Above him was his angel, a boy his age with short, messy black hair and stormy blue eyes. The boy stared at him in shock while he took in his surroundings._

_Light streamed in from a small barred window, illuminating the sheer lack of furniture. No bed. No table. Just a pile of old blankets and towels, a bedpan, and the boy. The room was tiny-- he could probably touch both ends if he laid on the floor. A single wooden door stood at the opposite end of the room._

_He had no clue where he was. He backed away from the boy into the corner of the room, trying to remember something, anything, that explained where he was._

_“You have to remain calm,” the stranger coaxed, “You just came out of a drop.”_

_A drop. An omega drop-- when did he drop? The last thing he remembered was...was…_

_His hands flew to his chest, pulling on the starchy t-shirt, “Fuck,” he pulled up one end to see angry red marks littering his stomach._

_He was choking._

_No--_

_He was choked. Two large hands around his throat, and muffled shouting, ‘You don’t get to walk away you omega slut.’_

_“You’re okay,” the boy’s voice rose over the screaming in his head, “It’s over.” He started to move towards the blond, and he thrust a shaky arm out._

_“Don’t touch me,” he panicked, feeling phantom hands strangling him. Flashes of heat where teeth met skin. Pulling and grabbing and thrusting and so so much pain-_

_“Breathe,” the angel emphasized, “Look at me.” Tsukki tried, but the sensations were just too much. He tucked his head into his knees, trying to make everything _stop_ \- “I’m not letting you drop again,” the angelic voice asserted, “Look at me. Trust me.”_

_He forced his eyes to meet the other teen’s face, “Good,” he spoke softer, “Now breathe with me. In…..Out…….” He followed along best he could even though his breath was shaky and sparse. The more he mimicked the boy, the fuzzier his headspace felt. The boy-- an omega, he realized now that he was breathing-- smelled like coffee. The phantom hands retreated as his body turned to pins and needles, “Good…” the boy praised him, “Keep breathing just like that.”_

_He followed the slow rise and fall of the stranger’s chest for another minute or so._

_After he felt like he could speak, “Who are you?” His voice was raspy and broken from his throat being squeezed so tight, “Where are we?”_

_“My name is Akaashi Keiji,” he nodded his head to Tsukki as a greeting, “What’s your name?”_

_He wanted to question the boy more-- why should he trust him enough to give him his name? Why were they here?_

_Against his better judgement, he spoke, “Tsukishima.” The way the boy spoke to him and brushed his hair when he was still in the throes of his drop did not indicate he was a threat._

_“You’re okay Tsukishima,” the boy assured him again that he was okay, but he sure as hell didn’t feel that way._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima preferred to travel alone.

The thought of having an alpha trailing behind him everywhere he went made him queasy; Yamaguchi was tolerable, but the omega already had so much work on his plate. Plus, sometimes interacting with him felt strange. They were both male omegas and yet one of them had a simple, fulfilling life while the other was about as useful as a dirty tissue. He compared himself to the servant and it made him feel worse.

So he traveled alone. He mostly went to the library to skim through the books until his eyes were too strained to make out the words. Sometimes he followed Hinata (and whomever he wrangled into accompanying him) to the window overlooking the knights’ training grounds. Excitement radiated off his packmate as he watched the sparring practice below, followed by a longing sigh. 

(When Akaashi left for his inaugural trip to the castle library, Tsukishima ‘didn’t notice’ when Hinata cracked the bedroom door open to talk to the young alpha on the other side. Allegedly, Hinata had flipped one of their captors during the rescue and the young black-haired knight had witnessed it. All of the alphas that worked at the omegahouse were double the omega’s size, so Tsukki failed to see how it was possible. Regardless, the duo yammered on about the royal guard’s training regimen and how well the two omegas on the guard they’d met fared in comparison to the alphas.

He’d have to talk to Akaashi about this at some point, Tsukki supposed.)

He’d separated from his pack after dinner under the guise of needing fresh air, and the older two cautiously let him go without complaint. He found himself in a foreign area of the castle, poorly lit and largely empty.

He loved it.

He sat in between two large columns, resting his head against the cool stones and taking a deep breath. As much as he adored his pack, the tension between Suga and Akaashi after dinner suffocated him. Suga was pissed-- Tsukki was too-- but he also loved Akaashi and knew exactly why he refused treatment. The blond didn’t have the persuasion skills to convince his packmate to go, but now that Suga was here he’d take care of them. He’d take care of them all.

A deep, familiar voice rose from around the corner, “I don’t think we should ask that.” Kuroo’s sultry voice sounded irritated; the omegas were well acquainted with that tone by now.

He recognized the other voice by the dominance it exuded, “It’s important though. If even one of them would be willing to discuss what happened to the missing omegas reported in the area--”

“If the missing omegas weren’t in the omegahouse when we rescued them where do you _think_ they are?”

“They could be in another location, or-”

“What, over fifty male omegas reported missing in that town alone over the past three years? They’re _dead_ Daichi!”

_“They’re dead?” Tsukishima stared at Akaashi in shock. As soon as he’d regained his strength he’d questioned the omega about everything he knew. Where they were. What they planned to do to him. How long he’d be here. None of the answers made him feel any better about his current situation, but this answer felt like a knife in his chest._

_Akaashi didn’t look at him as he spoke, “They all drop, just like you, but they never come out of it.” His voice cracked, “I try- I try to help them. Sometimes they arrive of sound mind and I try to prepare them so they know before it happens, but… they always drop. And they don’t come out of it.”_

_He dug his fingernails into his arm as he tried to process the deadly truth, “So, what about me? Am I going to--”_

_“No,” the angel’s voice was firm, “I won’t let you drop.” He tentatively put his hand on top of the one creating small crescent-shaped indents on his skin, “You made it through one drop already. You’re strong.” He wanted to argue with the boy that the odds of surviving were quite literally stacked against him, but the soothing touch and sudden blaze of hope in the older omega’s eyes turned his tongue to lead._

_Tsukishima felt an aching tug in his gut as he realized what the implications of being the only survivor meant, “So...you’ve been alone all this time?”_

Tsukishima covered his mouth with his palm to suppress his shaky breaths. 

Out of sight, he heard the prince sigh, “I want to believe they aren’t.” 

The tension in the air seemed to fade away in an instant, “I know,” Kuroo responded quietly, “And there’s a chance-- slim as it is-- that they’re not. But if they are, I doubt asking the pack about it will do anything more than make them upset. There’s already more than enough questions on this list to get what we need from their personal experiences.”

“Fine.” The footsteps drew closer to where Tsukishima was hiding, forcing him to press up against the wall to remain out of sight.

“Now on the topic of helping omegas…”

“No.”

“I didn’t even get to ask yet!” The footsteps stopped, and he could see Kuroo’s tall silhouette against the brick walls. 

“No going undercover until all of this-- the council meeting and the ball-- is over. I need you here right now.” A bit of authority seeped into the prince’s voice; the omega hadn’t noticed his head tilting to the side in an involuntary display of submission until his forehead brushed against the column.

Despite the direct wishes of the prince, the advisor didn’t back down, “That’s over two weeks. I could get so much information in that time. I could find another omegahouse-”

“My word is final Kuroo.” 

“So how many more omegas are going to suffer in that time? How many more omegas are currently in their heats, tied up in some sick fuck’s attic while we sit around and do nothing?” Tsukishima had never heard the advisor lose his even temperament like this. Even when he’d bruised the alphas nose he’d been mildly irritated at best.

Silence.

He saw the shadows move, and a large hand on the messy-haired alpha’s shoulder, “I know you want to do more, but these next two weeks are going to be difficult on us. On _all_ of us. You can’t wear yourself down to the bone. Plus, you always bring Kenma with you. He doesn’t have your intense passion for these things; you’d tire him out too.”

Kenma? The quiet omega who stared for just a bit too long at him at dinner? Tsukki had no clue what he’d have to do with Kuroo going undercover, but it wasn’t like he could ask.

After a moment, Kuroo acquiessed to the prince’s wishes, “Fine, but the second the ball is over I’m getting started.”

Daichi laughed, “I expect nothing less from you.” He heard the prince pat Kuroo’s shoulder, “Get some sleep, alright?” The advisor made a small noise akin to an ‘okay’, and the two parted ways.

Unfortunately for Tsukki, Kuroo headed directly in his direction. He made himself as small as possible in the shadow of the tall stone columns, watching the alpha’s shadow get closer and closer. Kuroo came into view, hands shoved into his coat pockets and head held low as he walked past.

To his horror, the alpha slowed down in front of him, sniffing the air. He turned towards the wall where the omega was sitting, locking eyes with him in the dark, “What the hell!” Kuroo jumped back clutching his chest. It was actually quite comical how large his eyes got, “Tsukki, what are you doing!?”

At the sound of his nickname, he frowned, “Don’t call me that.” 

“Why not? The others call you that.”

“My pack calls me that, and I reluctantly let them because I like them.”

“Okay well, what are you doing hiding in the dark in the middle of the night? Listening to-- did you hear our conversation?”

He could lie, but there was no use, “Not intentionally.” He crossed his arms over his chest, “I was here first.”

“You alright?” Kuroo asked first, trying to gauge the omega’s reaction, “You seem kinda...sour.”

“Fuck you. I’m always like this. Have you not paid attention to any conversation with me?”

“No, I meant your scent.” When he continued to stare at the alpha like he was insane, the advisor smirked, “You know, even though you're good at managing your facial expressions, your scent gives everything away.” 

Tsukishima pouted, “You were right.” The catlike eyes watching him widened in surprise, “I’d be pissed if you asked us that question during our testimonies next week.” He could handle it if it were asked, but not the others. Definitely not Akaashi.

Realization crossed Kuroo’s face, “Oh…”

The omega stood, meeting the tall alpha’s eye level, “Why do you want to go undercover so bad?”

“There’s rumors,” he explained, “about an inn in a town about an hour east. Apparently there’s a room everyone wants, with no explanation why.” He scoffed, “It could be nothing, but I won’t know until I investigate it for myself.” 

The duo stared at each other for a long moment, saying nothing.

Tsukki broke the silence first, “Let’s go then.”

“...Wait what?”

“Prince Daichi forbade you from going, but he didn’t say anything about me. And I allegedly need an alpha escort to go anywhere, right?” He peered down the dark hallway to make sure no one was listening in, “Well it just so happens that I want to visit the exact inn you’re curious about and you were available to take me. He can’t punish you for that.”

Mentally, Tsukki’s mind was reeling. This was a bad idea-- a very bad idea. He’d be leaving the safety of the castle with an alpha he barely knew to investigate a shady inn that potentially preys on omegas. Worse, he’d be separated from his pack.

Why the hell was he doing this then?

The advisor looked equally hesitant, “Are you sure that’s a good idea? It’s not exactly easy when I bring Kenma to do undercover work. It’s awkward for him at best, uncomfortable for sure. And you’re…”

He snarled, “You better think about what you say before you finish that sentence.”

“... _protected_ here.”

He understood what the advisor was trying to imply, and he wasn’t wrong about this being a bad plan. 

Against all possible logic, he trusted Kuroo. The alpha seemed passionate about investigating, even when his pack wasn’t around. The way in which he yelled at the prince showed he clearly wasn’t faking his concern for male omegas.

“I agree with what you said to the prince,” he muttered, “about needing to do more. We’re sitting here in this cushy castle while more people like me are suffering. We don’t even know if our testimonies will help.” He shrugged, “Plus, I’d know what to look for better than anyone else.”

There were other omegas out there like him, like Akaashi and Hinata, and he’d give anything to save them.

Kuroo stood and stared at the omega, dumbfounded. Finally, he cleared his throat, “Let’s go then,” Kuroo agreed, “If we leave now we can spend the night at the inn and be back by midafternoon tomorrow.”

BONUS:

_Dear Akaashi & Suga (& Hinata even though he’s not going to read this),_  
I went to town with Kuroo. No, he did not kidnap me. I’ll be back tomorrow.  
Sincerely, Tsukki 

“Hinata,” Suga read the note over a third time, “You’re officially my favorite child.”

“I thought I was already your favorite,” Hinata joked, hanging upside down off the bed. Akaashi had already started aggressively building up their nest with articles of clothing Tsukishima had worn. Hinata was practically buried under blankets and pillows as a literal part of the nest, “What does the letter say?”

“It says Tsukki decided to go into town with pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san and won’t be back tonight,” Akaashi grumbled, situating himself in the nest next to the smaller omega.

“What!? We can do that?” Hinata looked eagerly between Suga and Akaashi only to be shot down with two protective glares, “How come Tsukki can leave but we can’t?”

“It’s not like we gave him permission,” Suga looked at the empty doorway. Kenma, the tiny strategist, dropped off the letter to the omegas a few minutes ago; when asked follow-up questions such as ‘which town’ and ‘why’, the omega merely shrugged and walked away. He spotted Akaashi laying facedown in a pile of Tsukki’s clothes, “Akaashi, I’m sure he’ll be fine. He wouldn’t go unless he trusted that advisor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, your comments and reactions are appreciated <3 They help motivate me to write and give me a chance to see what you all like!


	9. Return to the Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve everyone!!!! I know you were expecting a Tsukki chapter, but here is some Bokuaka fluff instead!
> 
> Also, I have a Spotify playlist for this fic! Here is a link if you're interested in listening to what I use as inspiration. (Some of the songs might not make sense now, but they definitely will in time!!!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7uWOqZRXOTwFFvLLTiGcK8

“Akaashi, I’m a failure”

Akaashi stared at a dejected-looking Bokuto standing in front of the omega’s room. He hadn’t spent time alone with the alpha since their first library trip, especially now that their pack was back together. He stared blankly at the guard, “What?”

A familiar book was shoved in his face, “I tried so hard to read it, but I can’t read more than one page at a time. Then I get distracted and forget what happened.” Bokuto looked at him with large puppy dog eyes as if he was a guilty child awaiting a scolding.

Akaashi didn’t understand the issue, “You don’t have to read it if you don’t want to Bokuto-san.” It wasn’t a particularly good book to read anyway; the plot was cringy, the writing was subpar, and the characters had very little chemistry. The only reason he’d given it to the guard in the first place was because it held sentimental value for him.

“I want to though. You challenged me. It’s just hard to sit down and actually read it.”

The last comment grabbed the omega’s attention, “Is this a common problem for you?” 

He felt a pair of eyes on him. A quick set of footsteps shuffled towards him followed by the soothing scent of lavender, “I’m sorry,” Suga drawled, wrapping an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders, “I don’t think I caught your name at dinner. I’m Suga.”

He extended a hand to the alpha who returned the greeting with his normal vigor, “Bokuto Koutarou,” he smiled, “I’m Daichi’s favorite guard.”

A foot shot out from outside their line of vision and kicked the guard’s leg, “No you’re not,” Yaku scolded. 

Bokuto’s pouting resumed, now directed towards the guard on duty, “What do you mean I’m not! I’ve saved his life so many times!”

As the two bickered, Suga sent Akaashi a curious look. Akaashi pointedly ignored him, clearing his throat to get Bokuto’s attention, “Did you want something from me Bokuto-san?”

His large owl eyes blinked at him, “Oh! I wanted to ask what I was doing wrong so I can read the book better.” 

Akaashi looked between the two silver-haired boys staring at him, deliberating. Bokuto was a bundle of energy, but at least he wasn’t mad at him like Suga was, “Let’s go to the library,” he suggested, “I think I understand what your problem is.”

The omega’s eyes grew wide as Akaashi stepped out of their room to accompany the alpha to the library. He felt the older boy’s frustration and confusion radiating off him as he walked away.

That was a problem for future Akaashi though.

Bokuto practically dragged his feet through the halls, “I know I don’t read much, but I didn’t realize how hard it was until I locked myself in my room and sat down with it.” He looked over at the omega, “How do you do it?”

He bit his lip; the truth was that his entire childhood made him extremely talented at sitting still and mentally isolating himself for extended periods of time. “I just like reading,” he brushed the question off.

“What else do you like?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I feel like I’m learning so much about the others but not you. Hinata is a mini-me who likes watching the knights practice. He likes food. Tsukki (‘Don’t call him that’, Akaashi murmured) likes being mean to Kuroo and bickering with Hinata. He likes following people around without actually having to talk to them.” The relative accuracy of Bokuto’s statements was astonishing given that he only interacted with the pack a few select times, “And I don’t know Suga that well yet because he’s new, but I already know that he likes taking care of you all-- and I think he likes Daichi.”

“Hmm?” 

“Well, they kept making eye contact with each other so I interpret that as either they’re in love or they want to fight.”

“Humans are more complex than that.” He would know if the omega started to have feelings for someone. The eldest wasn’t exactly subtle with his emotions.

He waved the omega’s criticism off, “That’s not the point though. I barely know what you like besides reading! What do you like ‘Kaashi?”

He wasn’t exactly sure what the alpha was expecting him to say. He liked reading. He liked warm blankets and the sound of his pack sleeping soundly, “Why don’t you tell me what you like instead? I don’t know much about you either.” 

“You already know a lot about me though! You know I’m head of the royal guard, and you know that me and Kuroo are best bros. What else is there to know?”

He smirked, “Exactly. It isn’t easy to come up with information about yourself on the spot.” Not to mention the fact that Akaashi didn’t want to share the answer to any legitimate question Bokuto may ask him about his past.

The two entered the cozy library, and the omega felt the weight fall off his shoulders. Unlike the chaos happening outside, the room appeared just as he’d left it. He was beyond the judgmental eyes of the castle staff and the disappointed frowns from Suga and Tsukishima. Here there were only books and their soft promise of escape.

He turned to the guard and was shocked to find he was already looking at him, gold eyes sparkling, “Take a seat,” he commanded, pointing to one of the couches towards the back shelves. As he headed towards the thick leather couches Akaashi pulled some scrap parchment and drafting pencils from one of the empty worktables. 

“So what is the plan?” Bokuto shouted at him from halfway across the library, “Are you going to quiz me or something?” 

Akaashi found him sprawled out on one of the couches under the windows, moonlight illuminating the tips of his hair, “No, not exactly.” He took a seat next to the alpha, “I’m going to read to you.”

“...But I know how to read though. Isn’t the problem that I’m not a good enough reader?”

He shook his head, “No, you’re a fine reader. Just….trust me.” Oh how ironic-- Akaashi asking someone to trust him when he wouldn’t even trust the people housing and feeding him. Bokuto nodded, and he gestured to the papers he’d procured for him, “You don’t have to just sit here. You can walk around or doodle if you want.” It was exactly what he wanted the alpha to do actually, “Now show me where you left off.”

Boktuo flipped through the first few pages and handed the thin novel back to him while pointing to a paragraph, “I stopped here. I remember because I thought the pick up line the main dude used was stupid, and then I went to use it on Kuroo.”

He read the connecting passage and smiled, “Oh yeah, I remember this.” Giving the alpha a final glance, he found his place in the passage and began reading.

He missed reading out loud like this. He loved reading regardless of how he absorbed the information, but there was something...intimate about sharing a novel with someone else. He read to Tsukki in the darkness to keep him calm. He read to younger kids who didn’t know how (and Hinata counted in this category too, he supposed). He liked looking up from his paper barrier to see the changing emotions in his listeners’ faces.

At first Bokuto seemed uncomfortable, fidgeting in his seat and looking everywhere but at the omega. After about two pages in the book he started to melt into the cushions and play with the fringes of the curtain tassels behind him.

Three pages later, Bokuto stood. He wandered along the back shelves, rearranging some books by color or size.

Even though he appeared distracted, the quiet omega knew he was listening to the story. His face reflected all the secondhand embarrassment Akaashi felt for the main characters and their terrible dialogue. He’d cackle at the particularly bad jokes and shoot him an incredulous stare when the main character’s identity as a prince was revealed. Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh with him; the alpha’s boisterous energy was infectious.

After twenty pages, Akaashi had fully tuned out the world. The peppermint smell in the library soothed his aching muscles and made his brain fuzzy. He rested against the arm of the couch, eyes drooping as he fought against his own exhaustion and the hypnotizing flickers of candlelight.

It was nice.

“...’Kaashi?” A large, calloused hand tapped his arm. He jolted awake, heart racing as he catalogued where he was and who he was with. Bokuto merely smiled at him, “You fell asleep.”

Apparently he wasn’t as good at keeping his guard up as he thought, “How long was I out?” He looked down and noticed a large blanket piled onto his lap. He didn’t remember having a blanket before he began reading…

“Not long,” the alpha assured, “I thought you’d just lost your place in the passage. Then I looked and you were slumped over. ”He grinned, “It was kinda cute, so I let you stay like that for a few minutes.”

His cheeks burned. He floundered for the book that had fallen into his lap and adjusted so that he was sitting upright, “Sorry…” he couldn’t think of anything else to say, so he apologized, “I didn’t realize I was so tired.”

“It’s fine! We’ve been here for awhile, I think.” Bokuto was on the other end of the couch with papers in hand, and as Akaashi looked down at his scattered scribbles he flipped the papers to reveal a unintelligible flurry of x’s and arrows, “These are battle formations I’ve made.”

Akaashi expected Bokuto to pick up the paper to doodle at least once, and he smiled realizing he was correct, “And you still managed to pay attention.” The alpha nodded. Akaashi looked at the current page they were on, “It looks like we got through about forty pages.”

Bokuto stood, arms outstretched, “Forty!?” His enthusiasm translated into a wide hug, making Akaashi tense up under his tight grip, “That didn’t suck at all! You must be a great reader,” he complimented.

The omega wriggled out of his grasp, heart thumping wildly in his chest, “It seems that listening is a better modality for you Bokuto-san.”

Despite his attempt at a compliment, the alpha visibly deflated, “Does this mean I can’t read without your help though? I’m a failure when it comes to reading on my own.” He collapsed back onto the couch in a dramatic flourish. 

The alpha’s emotions were starting to give him whiplash, but he couldn’t help but smile at him nonetheless, “You’re not a failure Bokuto-san. I’ve met plenty of boys like you who learn better when their hands are busy at the orphanage.”

“At the...orphanage?” By Bokuto’s tone, he knew he stepped on a landmine as soon as he’d repeated it. Akaashi froze, shame and embarrassment from spilling his secrets to the alpha _again_ making his stomach churn.

“Yeah…Fukurodani Orphanage.” He was an orphan. He lived in a room with thirteen other boys like him that no one wanted.

“I know that village,” Bokuto mused, “A lot of our recruits come from there.”

The omega nodded, “They do a lot of recruiting, and they start fairly young.” He’d narrowly avoided recruitment by hiding in a supply closet the day knights came to visit their orphanage. The boy knew even at a young age that he wasn’t cut out for fighting. “Many of the boys I lived with are probably part of your guard in some capacity.”

“Are you interested in seeing them again?”

Fuck no. “Not particularly. We weren’t close in the way siblings would be.” Normal siblings would care if someone you’ve lived with for years was going--

Bokuto waved a hand in front of his face, “You’re thinking about something sad, aren’t you. Your scent turned bitter all of a sudden…”

He fiddled with his fingers, refusing to acknowledge how well the alpha was able to read his guarded emotions. Changing the subject was the best option, “Do you have any siblings?”

Easily excitable Bokuto returned, and the somber tone evaporated under his sunny disposition, “Two older sisters. I’m sure you’d like them. We're a lot alike, but they’re more responsible than I am. Daichi lets me sneak out to the country to spend time with them and my moms. I’ll bring you next time!” 

He offered to bring Akaashi home as if they were friends-- they weren’t. They were simply an omega prostitute and an alpha guard tasked with protecting him during his stay, “I’m sure being around that many alphas would be uncomfortable,” he diffused the false notion of friendship as easily as could manage by blaming it on status.

The guard looked confused, “...my sisters and moms are all omegas.”

“...What?” 

“My moms are both omegas. My sisters are omegas from my mom’s previous relationship, before my mama married her. I’m the only alpha in the family.”

An all omega family-- it was impossible. Omegas weren’t able to function in society without alphas to protect them. Omegas couldn’t claim each other. They weren’t allowed to work traditional jobs, not even omega women. 

Bokuto must’ve seen the thousand questions rushing through his head, “They’re very happy, you know.”

“I don’t understand, how can they--”

“It all works out because we all love each other.” He spoke as if their family bond solved all their problems-- their inability to find work or go through town without being harassed. 

Before Akaashi could ask for more specifics, the alpha stood, “Let’s get you back to your room so you can go back to sleep,” The teasing remark accompanied by Bokuto’s bright smile blinded him. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alpha guard bid him farewell at the door, thanking him again for ‘helping him read’. He returned the loaned novel to the alpha’s hands, “Let me know if you want me to read to you again.”

He refused to see Bokuto’s reaction, instead choosing to flee into the safety of his quarters.

He left the emotional lion’s den just to crash into another, “So you feel pretty comfortable with that alpha, huh.”

“I don’t feel comfortable with anyone Suga, you know that.” He started to change into nightclothes while his fellow packmate watched his every move.

“You were willing to leave this room with him _alone_. Was this the first time you’ve done that?”

His cheeks flushed, “No, but I needed to go to the library. He was the only one available to take me.”

When he turned around he saw Suga’s amused smirk, “So you trust him enough to walk with him alone _again_ then.”

“Please stop reading into this.” He didn’t want to think about it anymore.

“I’m just saying--”

“ _Please?_ ”

Suga’s expression softened at the distress seeping into Akaashi’s voice. He stood, extending his arms for an embrace. The quiet omega immediately accepted the physical contact, burying his nose into Suga’s neck. The older omega’s hugs were always warm, inviting, and safe. He ran his hand through Akaashi’s short hair, “You’re okay,” he promised, “I’m not picking on you, I’m just happy to see you’re enjoying your time here.” Despite his desire to lie-- how could he be enjoying himself when surrounded by so much danger-- he nodded into the shorter omega’s chest. He had his pack and all the books in the world. He was happier.

Suga finally let him go and gave him a friendly (read: forceful) pat on the back, “Let’s get you to sleep. We have to be up bright and early for our meeting with the nurse.”

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue to send theories and reactions my way!!! I absolutely adore what you all come up with <3


	10. 106

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so long I had to break it into two parts in order to make sure I got an update out today! I hope you enjoy!

“Kuroo,” the tall omega growled, “I am _this close_ to throwing myself out of this carriage and walking back to King Sawamura’s castle.”

“Well that would be a stupid decision because we’re almost here,” Kuroo retorted. The two of them sat opposite each other in the small carriage. The last fifty minutes consisted solely of Kuroo sharing ‘travel stories’ (usually involving some sort of prank on Kenma or the guard with wild hair) and advice about how to behave when they arrived in town. He’d shot the alpha’s suggestions down with a flat, ‘I’m an omega, I know how to act like one.’

Kuroo reached into a haphazardly packed suitcase and handed him a wrinkled set of clothes, “Put these on.”

Tsukki held the shirt up to his nose and recoiled at the alpha’s overbearing cinnamon scent, “Why?”

“Would you rather I scent mark you to help you keep alphas off your back?”

“No.” That would be so much worse. He started to untie the laces on his top, pausing when he met Kuroo’s catlike eyes, “Can I get some privacy?” The alpha rolled his eyes and turned away while Tsukishima switched into the alpha’s clothes.

The alpha coughed, “You’re gonna need to control your scent better. Your rotten strawberries are going to give us away.”

“Yes, let me just stop my body from emitting pheromones.” It didn’t work like that. If omegas were able to suppress their scent, he would’ve never had to hide away under scarves and sleeves. He could’ve lived with his brother in peace.

“I didn’t say stop, I said control.” Kuroo leaned his head on the backrest staring up at the carriage top, “It’s a mental game. If you can emotionally distance yourself from what’s happening around you your scent won’t give away when something pisses you off.”

Tsukki frowned. He’d never heard of ‘controlling a scent’ before, but he knew the advisor was skilled at keeping his cover when working undercover. There had to be some truth to the idea if he’d been successful for so long, “How am I supposed to ‘control’ it then?”

“Well…” He gestured with his hand in an attempt to verbalize his thoughts, “I usually try to fixate on my goal. I want to be able to manipulate people into telling me information that I need. To do that, I need to make them think I’m okay with their desensitization to omegas. When they say something that I know will piss me off, I repeat the objective in my head. By focusing on how to get them to give me information, I sort of bypass the emotional response.”

“This all sounds really vague.” 

“There isn’t a science for it!” 

Tsukki finished slipping on the alpha’s plainclothes; he wasn’t surprised at how well they fit-- they were about the same height, after all-- but the way his ascent covered him made him feel...sticky. Unclean. Inescapable.

This was not a good way for him to start. He pulled on the collar of the shirt, trying to put as much space between him and the clothing as possible. Kuroo watched him squirm but thankfully didn’t comment, “Oh,” he rummaged through his bag again, pulling out a short strip of leather with a small buckle in front, “--to protect your scent glands.”

He choked on air. He felt a crushing weight on his windpipe and claws digging into his skin, “No.” 

“Hmm?”

“No I can’t wear that. I won’t, I--” He closed his eyes. 

“Tsukki calm down.” He opened his eyes and glared at the alpha whose concern only grew, “You don’t have to. It’s just an added measure of security in case I need to step away.”

The regret in Kuroo’s voice almost made him reconsider. Almost, “Give it here,” he commanded. Once he snatched the collar from him he wrapped it around his wrist until he could secure it, “Happy? We’ll have it for an emergency.”

“Sure…” the advisor appeased his commanding tone, “Do you….wanna talk about that moment you just had though?”

“No.”

“Okay then.”

They pulled to a slow stop. Kuroo immediately hopped out the carriage and extended a hand to help the omega down. He ignored the gesture, using the carriage door as leverage instead. Instead of a rundown inn, the carriage was parked well off the beaten path amongst thick trees to shield it from view, “Kai is going to stay here with the carriage just in case someone finds it,” the advisor explained, “It shouldn’t be more than a five minute walk into town.”

He shrugged, “Fine.” It wasn’t fine. The dark, quiet woods brought back too many memories. Phantom hands snaked across his body under the borrowed clothes, digging into his flesh and seemingly dragging him deeper into the overgrowth.

His scent must’ve given him away again, because Kuroo raised an eyebrow at him. Instead of prodding him for answers, however, he chose a different approach, “Try controlling your scent. Think of your objective.”

It sounded so stupid when Kuroo said it like that, but for the sake of the mission he tried. The objective was to find another omega. He had to play his part to trick people into telling him what he wanted to know. He wanted to save someone. He would save them.

Tsukki hadn’t noticed they were walking until he saw the moon shining through the sparse branches above. They were walking out of the forest, not into it, and he could breathe again.

Kuroo stretched, laying a lazy arm across his shoulders, “Just remember I’m acting, alright? I won’t do any shit to you that I wouldn’t do for my brother to keep him safe.”

\----

Kuroo led them inside the inn with his long arm still draped around Tsukishima’s shoulders. The small two-story building reeked of stale alpha scents. This wasn’t unusual-- many places with high traffic usually had some underlying scents that stick to carpets and furniture-- but the similarity to the old inn alphas would drag him to made him sick. 

“Block your scent,” Kuroo muttered under his breath. With an undignified huff, he turned his head into the alpha’s shoulder and took deep breaths of cinnamon instead. He needed to keep calm, and the advisor’s sharp and warm scent was the lesser of two evils.

They stopped at the front desk where a pretty brunette beta smiled at them, “How can I help you?”

“How much for a night darling?” The alpha practically purred at her. 

“Fifty gold pieces.” Kuroo pulled out a small velvet satchel and began counting. Tsukki made awkward eye contact with the beta who looked him up and down, “Couple’s retreat?” she asked.

“Something like that,” he spared Tsukishima a cheeky smile before placing the room fee on the counter. His predatory stare sent shivers down his spine.

“Your room will be 203. Nice and private,” she teased them.

“Is 203 the only room available? I’d like to see if there are any...friends...for my omega to play with.”

“Sorry doll, if you wanted a specific room you should’ve booked in advance.”

He shrugged, unphased by the sliver of information, “No problem. All he needs is me.” Tsukki fought the urge to roll his eyes as the alpha dragged him towards the steps. He kept his gaze low until they entered the dimly lit stairwell, “Such a shame. I wish we’d known we had to reserve in advance.” At least it confirmed that the mysterious room they’d heard rumors about existed.

He unlocked the tiny bedroom and let the omega enter first. It was barely large enough for a stiff queen sized bed, a small hanging rack for clothes, and a table with two chairs. The rug looked old and dirty

It was pretty much what the omega was used to.

Kuroo tossed his suitcase onto the bed, coughing as a cloud of dust rose from the mattress, “Well...you ready to go to the tavern?”

He raised an eyebrow at the advisor, “I thought we were here to investigate the inn.”

“We’d blow our cover immediately if someone saw us sniffing around their rooms. Plus, there’s no better way to get information than to pump some assholes full of alcohol.” He spun the room key around his finger and gestured for the omega’s arm.

“I hate drunk people,” he sighed as he let Kuroo continue to drag him around like a grumpy pet.

“Good thing I’m not drinking then. You hate me enough already.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unlike the inn, the tavern was bursting with life. People of all statuses crowded the barstools and demanded for drinks. People danced by the live instrumentalists on the cheap wooden platform, pressed against each other and moving in a way that even Tsukki found promiscuous. The amount of strange, dominant scents and liquor spilled on the floor reminded him of some of his worst nights while in captivity. Kuroo seemed to notice how tense his shoulders were and guided him towards a fairly remote table in the corner, “What do you want to drink?”

“The blood of my enemies.”

“Dealer’s choice, got it.” He patted the table once and turned on his heels towards the bar.

Without Kuroo’s presence he felt much more exposed to the world. He scanned the tavern for potential threats. Overall, it didn’t feel any different from a normal tavern. A couple at the table behind them spoke about her job as a nanny. Two rowdy alphas near the musicians tossed their dirty dishes to the floor and slammed their elbows on the countertop to arm wrestle. The only thing that caught his attention was a long dark hallway branching off from the side of the stage. Did they host musicians enough that they needed their own dressing rooms? It wasn’t common for a tavern in a small, insignificant town to be so large.

“Hello there,” a stranger slid into the seat across from him. Tsukishima’s fingers dug into his thighs, “What brings a pretty face like yours to a bar like this?”

He glanced over at the bar, spotting the advisor’s ridiculous hairstyle among the group flagging down the bartender, “Spending time with my courtmate.”

“A courtmate, eh? You’re taking it slow then.” He wouldn’t consider courting slow; it was more like the bare minimum time expected before claiming someone. In theory. The courting time seemed to get shorter and shorter as time went on.

“Don’t you want something a little faster? It’s not safe for a piece like you to go around too long without a claim.”

‘Control your scent. Control the situation.’ “My alpha takes very good care of me.”

“Bet I could take care of you better.” He leaned across the table and took a good whiff, “It smells like he doesn’t even scent you properly.”

Control. He could control this and trick the alpha into giving him something useful. He had to, “I’m sure there are other omegas around here that could give you a better time.”

The alpha scoffed, rancid breath making his nose twitch, “Not this weekend unfortunately.”

Not this weekend? 

“Who’s this, Moonshine?” The hair on Tsukki’s neck stood as long, slender fingers wove into his hair. 

He tilted his head back to look at the advisor, but his hardened stare was locked on the alpha, “He wants me to go home with him so he can ‘scent me’ properly.” The words came out sickly sweet. Tsukki wanted to punch the bold (drunk) stranger in the nose and tell him to fuck off, but he couldn’t blow their cover. There was no harm in making Kuroo chase him off though-- in fact, it would probably strengthen their story of being courtmates.

Kuroo sneered at the drunk stranger, “You trying to steal my omega?” 

The alpha stood, taking a step back from the table, “He didn’t smell claimed, I just wanted to make sure he was safe,” The excuse was pathetic.

The alpha slid into the seat next to him, “He’s perfectly safe with me, but thank you for your concern.” He stared at the couple a moment longer, and he heard Kuroo growl-- fucking _growl_ \-- at him until he stumbled away. “I leave you alone for a minute and an alpha is already biting at your heels.” He placed a pink, fizzy drink in front of the omega and sighed.

“It’s not like I was asking for it.”

“I didn’t say you were. These knotheads are just sharks with this kind of thing.” Kuroo took a large gulp of his own drink and slammed it on the table, “I have the same problem when I bring Kenma.”

He sniffed the drink cautiously before taking a sip. To his pleasant surprise, the sweet drink cleansed his palette of the overbearing scents in the tavern, “It’s strawberry lemonade with seltzer. You said you didn’t want alcohol before.”

Tsukki shrugged, “I don’t hate this.” 

Kuroo chuckled, “Wow, such a generous compliment. Good job, by the way; I couldn’t smell your distress at all.”

“Thank you, but the truth is I just love being ogled like a piece of meat.” He let the glass muffle his words. He turned towards Kuroo, leaning close to his neck in a mock-scenting fashion, “That alpha said there weren’t any omegas around this weekend,” he whispered.

Kuroo didn’t look directly at him, but he stirred the ice in his drink around in front of his face, blocking his mouth from view, “That doesn’t match the rumors about the omega room I heard.”

He shrugged, “Just telling you what I found out.”

Kuroo hummed, “Appreciated.” 

The duo resumed people watching, Kuroo situated painfully close to him. Despite the suffocating proximity, the advisor was completely focused on the task at hand, heavy-lidded eyes shifting from one couple to the next.

Fifteen minutes passed in silence. Tsukishima’s drink was nearly gone, but the alpha’s frown stopped him from complaining. He followed Kuroo’s line of vision to the table the stranger returned to, “I think you already scared him off. You don’t need to keep glaring at him.”

He narrowed his eyes, “I need to talk to his friends. They know something.”

“How can you tell?”

He guzzled down the last of his drink, “Well, we already know that alpha knows something. His friends likely do too. Plus, they’ve all got room keys that look like they come from the inn.” He pointed to one of the alphas’ back pockets.

He agreed with the advisor’s assessment, “So what’s the plan.”

He stood, “Follow my lead.” Tsukki took Kuroo’s hand and, much to his surprise, Kuroo led them directly over to the group, “Excuse me,” he wrapped an arm around Tsukki’s waist, pulling him flush against the alpha, “Just wanted to say sorry for snapping-- Moonshine said I was a little too rude.” 

The stranger and his friends should’ve been instantly suspicious of Kuroo’s change of heart, but apparently intoxication does wonders on common sense, “Aw omega, you do like me a bit, don’t you!” The stranger pumped his fist in the air, victorious.

Control. He needed control, “I just know alpha was a little too mean to you. Will you forgive him?” He shot the stranger the largest pout he could muster.

“Of course-- why don’t you take a seat and we’ll split a pitcher to call it even.” His friends chuckled, eagerly sliding over in the bench seats to make space for the couple. Kuroo sat first and practically pulled the omega onto his lap.

He regretted this dumbass plan already.

He let Kuroo take the lead, mostly because he sparked up a conversation about some weird alpha sport that he knew nothing about. He absentmindedly listened in on other conversations around him while his partner did the brunt of the work. After a few minutes he stopped caring that he was on the alpha’s lap; Kuroo kept his hands to himself while still making it clear that no one was going to fuck with his omega.

At least, until the conversation shifted to Tsukki.

“You should share that pretty little omega of yours. You could make some serious money if you haven’t claimed him yet.”

“I’d never,” Kuroo ran a placating hand through Tsukishima’s hair, “I’m more interested in getting rather than giving, if you know what you mean.” His sinister smirk felt so convincing that the younger boy had to look away.

The group laughed along with him, “We get you-- you’re probably pissed about 106 then, huh.”

106\. A room number. He opened his mouth to speak, only to be shut down by his partner, “Absolutely. The doll up front told me it was unavailable and I nearly dragged Moonshine back home.” Goddamnit Kuroo, how would pretending like they already knew help them find out what is actually going on?

“It’s a fuckin’ shame, but they’re probably gonna clean it down and buy a new one from the next auction.”

Tsukishima’s heart nearly stopped. Auction. _Auctionauctionauction--_

_“I don’t want to do this,” Hinata stared at them, expression practically begging for one of them to save him._

_They couldn’t, and it killed them._

Kuroo’s hand was gripping Tsukki’s thigh tight, pulling him back to reality.

“--a month, then?” Kuroo asked with such practiced ease that it made him sick.

“If you want your pick. Who knows who they’ll replace 106 with.”

The group continued to giggle like schoolchildren. Tsukki struggled to catch his breath, and Kuroo leaned close to his ear, breath trickling down his neck, “Hear that Moonshine? We’ll get you a little friend.” The alpha’s hand trickled down from his hair to his neck.

He cracked. He fumbled with Kuroo’s coat, stealing the room key and jumping off the alpha’s lap like it burned. He didn’t look back, even after he heard Kuroo call for him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He heard the creaky door open, “Tsukishima.”

The blond sat in the corner of the room, shielded from view by the bed and the knees curled into his chest.

The advisor entered, closing the door softly and peering over the bed at him, “Tsukki.”

“That’s not my fucking name.” His voice was hoarse from sobbing. The phantom hands were gone by this point, replaced by a numb void.

Kuroo maneuvered around the bed and crouched in front of him. The omega continued to stare at his shoes, “I broke our cover,” Tsukishima felt rotten knowing that he left the alpha to clean up his mess.

“It doesn’t matter. We got the information we needed.” He met the alpha’s eyes expecting to see anger, but the sympathy-- the pity-- in his expression was far worse, “It was the neck grab, wasn’t it.”

“No, it was my inability to act like a normal omega for five seconds without freaking out.” 

Kuroo took his bitter retort as a ‘yes’, “I should’ve realized when you wouldn’t wear the collar. Sorry.”

Anger seeped into the emptiness in his chest, “Why the hell are you apologizing? I was the one who insisted on doing this, and I was the one who fucked up!”

“You didn’t--” The alpha groaned, running a hand through his messy hair, “You did great Tsukishima. We got exactly what we needed. I’m apologizing because I didn’t even think to ask about what might bring back…bad memories…” he trailed off, looking at the omega’s neck.

“I don’t want your pity,” Tsukishima growled.

“Calm down,” Kuroo raised his voice, “It’s not pity.” He placed a hand on the omega’s knee. The two of them locked eyes, hazel meeting golden-brown. He was right; upon further inspection, the alpha didn’t look like he pitied him. He looked regretful. The rage building in his throat simmered into exhaustion.

After a tense moment, Kuroo stood, “C’mon, let’s get some sleep so we can get an early start in the morning.” The advisor stripped off his shirt, climbing into one side of the bed; with the alpha under the covers, the queen looked more like a twin.

He rolled his eyes, ignoring the intimacy of seeing the alpha half naked, “I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“Normally I’d offer that as well, but it’s better if our scents mingle overnight,” Kuroo explained, patting the other half of the bed, “--which means sharing.”

“Nothing good comes from an alpha and unclaimed omega in the same bed.”

The alpha rolled his eyes; “You’re fine, I haven’t gotten a rut in years.”

“...Oh,” he begrudgingly slid into one side of the bed without taking off anything except for his shoes. He let the thought fester for a moment before realizing how odd it was, “Wait, I’m pretty sure that’s not good.”

“It’s fine,” Kuroo waved him off, turning onto his side and signaling that he was ready to fall asleep. He frowned at the back of the alpha’s head. Heats and ruts were fairly similar in that they experience one every three or four months. How the hell had Kuroo gone years without one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW you're all looking for Oikawa, but I promise there's a plan for him (and good things come to those who show up in the second half of the story lol).
> 
> The next chapter should theoretically be out tomorrow, so long as I can get it all done in time-- there is a lot to cover in this subplot.
> 
> Please keep sending me your reactions and theories! I adore every single time I get a new notification about a comment <3


	11. Intimate Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short but important chapter :) I was too excited to wait, so it's my second update of the day.
> 
> Note: This chapter includes a direct reference to previous sexual assault. If you want/need to avoid this section, please skip from the line 'It was a valid question' until 'He finished his explanation abruptly.'

He couldn’t sleep. Not without his pack. Not next to an alpha in a tiny little bed.

Tsukki stared at the ceiling listening to the muffled sounds of people talking downstairs. All of the events of the past twenty four hours flooded his mind. Suga’s return to the pack. Dinner with the prince and his entourage. The overheard conversation, and his stupid decision to accompany Kuroo on this journey.

What made him think he could handle putting himself in danger? He knew that going undercover meant he’d have to bear his neck like a slut and let himself be manhandled by alphas. He knew what this would likely do to him, given his past, and yet he still volunteered. Maybe he just liked to suffer.

Pressure built behind his eyes, and he rubbed his face to prevent any tears from spilling. He was stressed and tired, and all he wanted was his pack. Akaashi, who’d saved his life and taught him how to bend without breaking. Suga’s overbearing yet wonderful hugs that drain the anxiety from his body, and Hinata’s optimistic predictions for their lives after being rescued. Ever since he’d told the shortest about his family’s strange habit of collecting old items, he said Tsukishima would be a great historian. He was inclined to agree, but couldn’t see himself doing anything after leaving the omegahouse. Until last week, that future didn’t even exist.

What did he want from the future now? 

Kuroo rolled over in his sleep, and Tsukki froze until he was sure the alpha was still unconscious. He didn’t understand how or why the advisor was so invested in saving omegas. He was suspicious that it was all an act, but the way he treated Suga in his vulnerable state and the frustration he expressed in his private conversation with Daichi made the omega reconsider. He had no reason to keep up appearances in those situations and yet he behaved the same as he did when he first met the pack in the carriage. Plus, there was the way he’d acted when Tsukki told him about Suga being rented out for his heat. He was nearly feral as he stormed out of the room; that didn’t seem like an act.

He must’ve sighed too loud or something, because Kuroo stirred, eyes opening to small slivers, “Tsukki, you’re still awake?” The omega shrugged, looking out the window at the large half-moon streaming light through their window, “Something wrong?”

Many, many things, “Can’t sleep without my pack,” he admitted.

“Oh.” Kuroo didn’t understand, not really. Tsukishima had slept on a pile of fraying blankets with the warmth of his packmates for a year. He needed their calming scents in order to relax. He needed to feel them next to him to know they were safe. Alphas didn’t do that.

They stared at each other in the dark. Kuroo’s ridiculous hair was flattened against the pillows, and the alpha was devoid of his signature smirk. His expression seemed almost thoughtful as he searched the omega’s face for fragments of emotions seeping through the cracks of Tuskki’s steel exterior.

Kuroo was attractive; the blond recognized this fact on day one, but now the proof was staring him in the face. It wasn’t a good thing. He knew how to handle the gross, middle-aged alphas that used him. He knew how to scowl and bite and punch the strangers judging him from afar.

He didn’t know how to deal with Kuroo, whose scent alone was enough to make him feel warm and weak in the knees. Kuroo-- the alpha who was slowly gaining his trust.

Trust was a dangerous thing.

He needed a distraction, “What did you mean about not getting your rut?”

“Hmm?” The alpha scratched his head, still half asleep, “I won’t get my rut, don't worry.”

“I’m not worried,” he lied, “What did you mean though? How come you don’t get your rut?”

He blinked a few times, “Oh.” Kuroo averted his gaze, “There’s ways. Herbs meant to prevent the onset of ruts.”

He frowned, “Is that healthy?” Heats and ruts were unavoidable parts of life. As painful and embarrassing as they were, they regulated their hormones and acted as a ‘reset’ button for their reproductive cycles. The reason why presenting hurt so much was because it was the first time their bodies were able to reset.

The alpha waved him off, “It’s a necessary precaution.” The answer made no sense, but Tsukishima could tell he was trying to shut down the conversation.

“Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.”

Kuroo huffed, “Smartass.”

Tsukishima smiled, pleased with himself, “Ask.”

“Why your neck…” The smile left his face, mirroring Tsukki’s own expression.

It was a valid question. None of the others acted the way Tsukki did-- well, Hinata did, but his issue was much more severe.

The omega sighed in defeat. He was going to have to talk about it anyway when he gave his testimony. At least for now he wasn’t under the scrutinizing eye of the King’s council, “I was raped. Before the omegahouse…” He stared up at the ceiling, away from the alpha’s presumably shocked expression, “He- the alpha- didn’t like that I’d rejected him. He choked me until I passed out, and I came to when he was having his way--” His lungs were full of fire as he fought to keep the emotions bottled up. It never stopped hurting. Every time he tried to will the words into existence he felt like he was being crushed under the weight of his shame, “He left me there in the forest to die. I dropped, and then I was in the omegahouse. The only reason I didn’t die was because Akaashi was able to coax me out of it.” 

Kuroo didn’t speak.

The silence made him uneasy, “Yeah, so I don’t like people touching my neck.” He finished his explanation abruptly.

“Tsukishima…”

He bit his lip, “Don’t.” He forced himself to look at the advisor, “I hate it. I hate that tone. Don’t give me empty apologies. It doesn’t change anything.” 

The alpha stared at him at a loss for words. He knew Kuroo would’ve found out anyway, but something in the air had shifted with this new knowledge. Kuroo probably would never look at him again without thinking about how broken the omega truly was.

Suddenly there was a warm hand on his cheek, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry Tsukishima, and it’s not an empty apology. You don’t deserve what happened, and you’ll get justice.” A fire blazed behind the alpha’s dark eyes, “I promise.”

Everything overwhelmed him. The large hands lingering on his cheek. The emotional intimacy. Tsukishima panicked, resorting to his defense mechanisms, “Whatever…”

Kuroo chuckled, flat and fake in an effort to break the tension, “Let’s try to sleep. You need some rest, or your pack will kill me.” He returned to his side of the bed but remained facing the tired omega.

One thing was true-- he was exhausted after that conversation. He curled into the middle of the bed facing Kuroo, closing his eyes and pretending the alpha’s warmth belonged to his pack.

“Thank you for trusting me,” Kuroo muttered.

He kept his eyes closed, letting the words spread over him like a hug.

Maybe he’d be okay with spending his future like Kuroo, looking for omegas like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!!! <3 <3


	12. The Wrath of a Pack Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, light chapter before the upcoming storm :)

“Kuroo, your presence, along with Tsukishima’s, is requested in the prince’s meeting room.”

“Saw that coming,” the advisor joked, rubbing the heavy bags under his eyes. Tsukishima hopped out of the carriage and pushed him forward, “Let’s get this over with.” 

Tsukishima woke up that morning with his head buried under the alpha’s arm. He’d freaked out, scrambling backwards until he fell out of the bed. Thankfully the advisor hadn’t noticed, merely cackling at the omega’s expense and helping him find his glasses. 

They’d left early, deciding they’d found out enough for the time being. There weren’t any omegas currently in the inn; the fact that the omega was gone made his heart ache, but at least they knew no one was immediately in any danger. They knew when the next omega would likely arrive and could plan accordingly.

The tension between the duo could be cut with a knife. Tsukishima’s rational brain told him to sever all connections with the alpha and forget he’d ever confided in him. He could pretend that letting the alpha whisper in his ear and wipe away his tears was a fever dream.

The other irrational part of him wanted to pursue this new opportunity of covertly finding and rescuing omegas, and the only way he’d be able to accomplish it was if he continued working with Kuroo. His stupid heart seemed to trust the alpha’s intentions were sincere, and his passion and perseverance were addicting.

Granted, his choice would be clear if the prince literally murdered him for disobeying his direct orders.

Tanaka escorted them through the main halls up to the meeting room they’d visited when they met the prince the first time. The solid doors opened, revealing Daichi and Asahi speaking quietly; Asahi seemed incredibly flustered. When they turned to face them, Daichi’s expression hardened, “Asahi, would you mind telling Suga and the omegas that their missing packmate has returned?” The nurse nodded, scrambling out of the room and away from the prince’s domineering pheromones.

“Kuroo,” the alpha began. Tsukishima’s head dropped in submission instantly, unable to handle the alpha’s tone, “Please remind me what we said last night, because there was either a _major_ misunderstanding or you directly ignored my direct order to drop your undercover work until after the ball.”

“Well funny story Daichi--” the advisor began.

“I asked to go to the town,” he interrupted Kuroo, “I needed an alpha escort as per your request, so I asked Kuroo-san to come with me.” 

“Oh, and what did you want to do in this town that is also conveniently the town Kuroo wanted to investigate?” The prince saw right through their alibi. The two shared a glance, silently deliberating what to say.

“Sightseeing?” Tsukishima offered weakly. 

Daichi sighed, “How did you even get roped into Kuroo’s dirty work? I thought you didn’t like him.”

“I don't,” he smirked at the advisor’s offended gasp, “But I overheard the tail end of your conversation last night and I was curious about the town too.”

“So you just decide to travel to an inn with an alpha you barely know based on a rumor that may not even be true?” Daichi threw his hands in the air, sending another oppressive wave towards them. Kuroo’s head bowed, and Tsukishima struggled to remain standing. The prince took a deep breath, reining in his firewood scent, “I’m not upset with you Tsukishima. Kuroo is the one who should’ve known better.” 

Kuroo grinned, “We got some important information, if that helps.”

This seemed to ease the alpha’s anger, “What did you learn?”

Kuroo explained everything: room 106, the unfortunate fate of the omega being held there, and the plans for the inn to acquire a new occupant. Daichi’s sour mood morphed into concern, “You’ll go to that auction,” he instructed, “Find out how they acquire any omegas they may have and what they do with them.”

The blond was about to interject with pertinent information about the auction when the doors to the meeting room burst open, “Tsukki?” Suga arrived with the rest of his pack on his heels, and the omega was flooded with a wave of relief. He let the eldest evelop him in a tight hug and took a deep breath. After spending twelve hours surrounded by alphas, the omegas’ refreshing scents were more than welcome. “Never do that again,” Suga scolded.

“Sorry.” He regretted his decision as soon as he realized he had to spend the night without them; he wouldn’t be making that mistake again without proper planning and forewarning the group.

He had to pry himself away from Suga and Hinata to approach Akaashi. The omega’s eyes were puffy and red, making his chest ache, “Akaashi?” He frowned at his packmate. He could handle the others being upset with him, but not his angel.

Before his fears completely overtook him, the quiet omega pulled him close. He released the breath he was holding, wrapping his arms around Akaashi and embracing the rare open display of affection.

Behind them, he heard Suga turn on the advisor, “What were you thinking!? Dragging Tsukki into one of your undercover schemes without even letting his pack know? What if he hadn’t sent us a letter? We would’ve torn this castle apart to find him! And what if he got hurt?”

Kuroo paled, “Well, I mean, he did let you know--”

“Do you know how easily that letter could’ve been faked?! For all we knew you forced him to write that and then took him to some remote location to kill him!” The omega’s theories were wildly unfounded, and Tsukishima would’ve laughed if he knew he wouldn’t be getting a similar lecture later.

“I made sure nothing happened to him, I swear-” The advisor glanced between the irate packmate and the prince, clearly looking to his superior for help, “Daichi?”

Daichi simply smiled at the eldest omega, “You deserve it. This is the perfect punishment for you.”

Suga was jabbing him with his finger, “If I find out you even placed a _finger_ on my Tsukki’s head I swear I will--” he continued his tangent, backing the alpha into a corner while the prince watched, amused.

Akaashi finally let him go, reaching to tilt his head and check for bite marks, “Are you okay?” He nodded, letting the omega indulge in his protective instincts, “Hinata complained that it was too cold without you constantly spewing hot air.” He chuckled.

Wait. Hinata.

Tsukishima turned and stared at the orange-haired lad. Despite the commotion Suga was causing, the omega was staring at Tsukishima, unusually stoic. The blond was already certain of why, “Hinata,” he spoke quietly, “Do I smell familiar?”

He nodded slowly.

_“I don’t want to do this,” Hinata stared at them, expression practically begging for one of them to save him._

_They couldn’t, and it killed them._

_Suga opened his arms out for the ginger, a motion so ingrained in the omega’s nature that they’ve all come to love. Hinata let Suga embrace him, nose buried in the taller omega’s neck, “I know,” he mumbled into the lad’s hair, “We’d take your place in a heartbeat.” Akaashi nodded from his corner._

_Any minute, their Hinata would be taken away from them. He’d return by tomorrow, but no one knew if it would be the same cheery omega they’ve gotten to know. If he dropped, there was a chance he wouldn’t come back at all._

_Tsukki couldn’t stand it, “Hinata,” he yanked the short boy from Suga’s grasp. He grabbed the lad’s shoulders and held them tight, “Do whatever you have to do to come back to us, alright?” Traces of worry started to seep through in his voice, and his strawberry scent started to turn sour. He swallowed his fears for the boy’s sake and continued, “It’s scary, I know, but you’re resilient. You can handle it. Behave yourself and don’t get wrapped in your head. The sooner its over with, the sooner you can come back to us.” At a loss of what else to do to ease the boy, Tsukki pulled him in for a short hug. When he withdrew, Hinata looked seconds from tears. “You can handle this,” he reassured him._

_Suga’s tone switched immediately, “Tsukki that was the nicest thing I think I’ve ever heard you say to Shouyou.”_

_“Shut up,” he grumbled._

“You were there.”

Tsukki nodded, “The auction house. We found it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can listen to the spotify playlist (https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7uWOqZRXOTwFFvLLTiGcK8)if you are getting restless waiting for updates! I'm TRYING to limit myself to one a day, but I might cave because we're close to the council meeting and I'm excited <3 
> 
> As always, your comments fill me with joy-- let me know who your favorite character/couple so far is!! <3 Thank you all for your support, and buckle up for a bumpy ride lol


	13. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAND SLIPPED-- SECOND UPDATE OF THE DAY <3

Daichi was not ready for the council meeting tomorrow, no matter how much he’d prepared.

He sat on the edge of his bed looking down at the finalized agenda. Everything had to operate seamlessly tomorrow, and the omegas were surprisingly the most predictable part of the equation. He was far more concerned about his father not letting him present his case, or the council getting outraged and storming out of the room. He wanted a civil presentation of the evidence he’d gathered. He wanted the omegas to tell their stories without persecution and, ultimately, get justice for the crimes inflicted upon them.

He heard a tiny knock on the door, pausing. Normally his guards would deter any guests from arriving at his chambers, “...Hello?”

One of the doors opened a fraction. A small fragment of silver hair peeked out from behind the door, “Are you in there?” The omega asked, clearly uncomfortable with being at his chamber door.

“Suga?” The head popped fully into view. The omega’s warm brown eyes glowed under the firelight, “What are you doing here?”

Suga bowed to him, “Sorry to bother you, your majesty.” He awkwardly stood at the prince’s doorway, “I was actually looking for you, if you could spare a moment.”

Daichi stared at the silver-haired beauty wondering if he’d done something wrong. He’d already witnessed the boy’s wrath when Kuroo and Tsukishima returned from their night out and he did not want to face the omega’s fury, “Of course, come in.” He gestured to the sitting area, conscious of his improper dress; he was in his sleeping clothes, but how was he supposed to know that the omega planned to show up in the middle of the night?

Suga sat on one end of the couch with grace and waited for Daichi to sit across from him before he spoke, “Sorry again, especially with how late it is. The pack is asleep, or they're pretending to be at least.”

Daichi understood their apprehension. It wasn’t just the omegas who were putting themselves out there; Daichi was about to raise a case against his father’s own longtime confidants. He’d be scolded at best, and he didn’t dare imagine the worst, “You should be resting too,” he suggested lightly.

“I tried,” he admitted, “I couldn’t seem to relax though. I was hoping you’d be able to discuss the process tomorrow so there won’t be any surprises.”

He nodded, “Of course, uh…” He’d thankfully planned the entire agenda in advance. Kuroo had volunteered to stand by his side during the endeavor and serve as the interviewer for the omegas.Together they’d planned how they intended to run the testimonies, “We will have you wait outside the main hall until I bring the issue to the floor, and I will personally let you into the room. You’ll have to bow to the king and queen in greeting, and then I plan to have you all sit together in the center of the room.” Suga frowned, and his heart skipped a beat, “I understand it might feel uncomfortable, but it won’t be for very long. I’d rather you all sit together in case one of you needs moral support.

“We planned to speak to Hinata first, since he seemed the most comfortable with sharing his testimony. I believe you’ve seen the list of questions already?” The omega nodded, “And you’ve all found them suitable?”

Suga hummed, “As suitable as asking about our traumatic histories could possibly get, your majesty.”

“Daichi,” he reminded gently, “You don’t have to be so formal Suga.” He offered the omega a small smile which the omega easily returned.

“We’ll speak to Hinata, followed by Tsukishima since he was the next to volunteer. Akaashi…” The omega had been most resistant to testifying and they didn’t want to end on someone who refused to answer any questions, “Akaashi will go third, and you will speak after him.”

“Saving the best for last?” he teased.

“You could say that,” the prince fired back. What was he doing? He literally could not control his tongue around the eldest omega, “Does that sound suitable so far?”

The boy nodded, picking up one of Daichi’s velvet throw pillows and hugging it to his chest. The alpha avoided thinking about how utterly adorable he was, “Once the testimonies are done, we planned to dismiss you. I don’t want any of you to endure the wrath of my parents and the council.”

“How will we know the results though? I’m far too nosy not to know their reactions to your argument.”

“Well, if you felt comfortable staying I’d allow you to stick around after the testimonies. Would your packmates be okay if I borrowed you?” He’d seen exactly how anxious and irritable the omegas got when one of their pack was missing; he feared they’d crumble if he stole their leader from them again.

“They can handle themselves for a few minutes. I’m sure we haven’t made the best impression, but we’re actually quite resilient.”

Daichi didn’t think they’d made a bad impression at all. From the first meeting he’d been shocked at how spunky the small pack acted. He’d heard rumors from Bokuto that Hinata was sneaking into practices with the royal guard (and Daichi was under no circumstance allowed to tell Akaashi or Suga). He’d adapted to the castle atmosphere instantly, and the other staff clearly loved his energy.

Tsukki shocked him just as much by encouraging Kuroo’s expedition to investigate a new potential omegahouse. The blond had a sharp personality and a sharp tongue to match. He was the opposite of a traditional, subdued omega.

No, that was Akaashi. Calm, composed Akaashi scared him more than the others because he was the omega that seemed the most...complacent. Daichi figured it was because he arrived injured, but the only time he saw the quiet boy emote was when he was doting on the other pack members.

Then there was Suga, the enigma. The boy who waltzed into his castle post-heat with a sly smile and a magnetic presence. He knew from the first meeting that the omega would be trouble in the best way. In the few dinners they’d spent together Suga had dazzled his staff with his ability to keep up with their chaotic tendencies. He could counter Bokuto’s confused ramblings and Asahi’s quiet remarks without batting an eyelash--

Most of all, he could make Daichi utterly speechless.

“In that case, I’ll dismiss the others and you can stick around for the remainder of the meeting.”

Suga nodded, deep in thought, “What do you think will happen? Do you think your father will listen to you?”

He sighed; if only he knew, “I’m honestly not sure. King Sawamura prides himself on being just, but through the years he’d become set in his ways.” Daichi was putting it lightly. He’d overheard his father dismissing a land dispute by saying to keep things as they were even though the way things were were clearly wrong. “Rights for male omegas have been swept under the rug for many years, and I’m afraid he may continue to ignore it in favor of keeping the peace among the nobles.”

“And what of us then Daichi?” He looked at Suga, confused by the question, “What will happen to us once we’ve given our testimonies.”

In all this time, he hadn’t even considered what would happen after the meeting was over, “Uh…” Suga stared at him expectantly, “What do you want to happen?”

“That all depends on if you’d still want us around after you’ve learned about our pasts.” He heard something sad creep into the omega’s voice, sending a chill down his spine.

“Why should that matter? You’re all welcome to stay here, if that’s what you want.” He figured Hinata would weasel his way into the guard at the very least.

The omega looked away, staring over at where his future crown rested upon a dusty pillow, “The things you may hear tomorrow may not improve your image of us. Some of us have done things that we aren’t proud of, and at the end of the day, we’re whores.” He opened his mouth to protest the term, but Suga raised a quick hand to silence him, “I know. None of us ever asked for this, but that is how your court will see us. Having us remain here will damper your reputation. They’ll think you’re building a harem.” Daichi flushed at the mere thought of having a harem. He caught Suga’s gaze and the omega burst into giggles that put harps to shame, “Why does that frazzle you!?”

“I hadn’t even considered their opinions before!” He had to raise his voice in order to be heard over Suga’s cute laugh, “Nor do I really care what they think about me, so long as I can improve things for my people.”

Something in Suga’s expression hardened, “Nobles are dangerous when they feel their wealth is threatened. If what you believe about them using us for profit is true, then you might be putting yourself in danger.” The omega seemed to be preparing him for the worst as if he was expecting his plan to fail.

He wouldn’t stop until he succeeded though. 

Daichi flipped the conversation to a much more important matter, “What do you want to do after you provide your testimony?”

“Hmm?”

“You asked me what will become of you and your pack-- what do you want?”

Suga looked down at the pillow, “I’m not sure. It’s been a very long time since I’ve had a choice. Plus you may not want us here after you hear-”

“I want you here,” he cut the omega off. Suga looked up at him with a sad smile. Daichi wanted Suga; he already had a taste of the joy his little pack brought to the castle and now he couldn’t picture his daily routine without their refreshing presence.

It was impossible to tell under the firelight, but he could’ve sworn the lad blushed, “If you still want us, then we’d be happy to stay. We- I like it here.”

Daichi smiled.

The omega stood, “Well look at the time! You should get some sleep. We need you at the top of your game tomorrow,” he teased the alpha as he walked away. The prince watched him leave, letting the calm lavender the omega left behind soothe his churning stomach. Suga paused at the door, looking back at him fondly, “You’re a good prince Daichi. The kingdom will love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER STARTS THE COUNCIL MEETING. PREPARE FOR ANGST.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this minor fluffy moment in the meantime <3


	14. The First Volunteer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively Titled: The Council Meeting (Part 1)

_When the raid happened, Hinata was more excited than scared._

_Knights flooded in through every open window and door. He watched an alpha with striking hair ram his shoulder into the main captor’s chest, knocking the alpha clear off his feet. It was amazing._

_He was yanked to his feet and pulled towards the back entrance. The guard holding Akaashi had already been apprehended, leaving the exhausted omega kneeling in the middle of the chaos. Hinata began to fight against the man holding him, kicking and latching on to anything that could halt the asshole’s attempts to prevent the inevitable. He’d dreamed about moments like this, showing the assholes who’d stolen him from his life that he was stronger than his relative size._

_Hunger and pain did a lot to a person though; Hinata lost so much of the strength he used to have, and the alpha holding him was nearly twice his size._

_There was a shout of pain from the main room-- Akaashi’s shout-- and none of his weaknesses mattered. He squirmed with such force, making the alpha behind him stagger to keep his balance. Hinata would get out of this. He wouldn’t lose his pack._

_The alpha made an attempt to knock him out. He let go of the omega’s wrist briefly to wind his fist up; when he swung, Hinata grabbed the older man’s wrist and used the momentum to push him over the smaller omega’s shoulder. The alpha literally flipped over his head and crashed on the ground with a heavy grunt._

_Hinata stared in shock at the damage he’d done._

_“Wow.”_

_He looked up, adrenaline pumping through his veins. A soldier stood at the end of the hallway with sharp blue eyes that flickered between Hinata and the guard on the ground. His heart thumped so loud he felt it through his ears._

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The air in the omega’s room could’ve made a nose-blind beta sick. Their collective anxious scents intermingled, creating a powerful aura of distress for anyone who had the displeasure of catching a whiff. 

Tsukishima hadn’t left Akaashi’s side in days, but it was unclear who needed who more. After their visit to Asahi, Akaashi had gone silent. Nothing- not a single word aside from greeting Tsukishima when he arrived back at the castle. He was quiet to begin with, but this new level of silence was scary for Hinata to witness. All they could do at this point was support him and wait for him to be ready to discuss what the nurse told him.

Tsukishima, in contrast, was angry. Frustration and irritation radiated off him. They’d asked the omega to explain exactly what happened on his little journey with the advisor but the blond intentionally remained vague about the information they’d learned. 

Hinata knew more about it than anyone else. He’d been tight-lipped about the situation and refrained from asking their packmate follow-up questions (even though pestering Tsukki with questions was his favorite thing to do). Tsukishima, in response, had been much warmer towards the omega in the past few days. Following his return, he’d pulled Hinata to the side and scented with the lad. Hinata helped the blonde dilute the advisor’s warm, lingering scent while Tsukki told him what he found. The short omega was promptly dragged to the nest for a long nap, and he purposely made fun of Tsukishima for being so clingy afterwards.

Yamaguchi knocked on their door, peeking his cute freckled face inside, “Are you all ready to head to the main hall?”

The attendant was answered by a chorus of ‘no’s and ‘not really’s. Hinata was the only one to bounce to his feet, looking at his pack with exasperation, “Come on, Daichi is counting on us.” He trotted over to Suga and started yanking the eldest to his feet. 

Suga made a big show of refusing to get up, laughing as he evaded the omega’s grasp and slithering to the floor like a boneless lump, “I can’t. My legs have suddenly ceased to function.” Hinata pouted, but he saw amused smiles on his other packmates’ faces. That was always Suga’s goal: make the others relax.

Hinata gave up, gripping the eldest’s leg and shoulder and lifting the light omega up bridal style with a small grunt. Suga yelped, kicking his legs, “When did you get so strong!?” 

The orange-haired lad shrugged, putting his packmate down gently, “I’ve always been strong!”

What Suga didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

_“Come on Kageyama,” he whispered through the two inch opening of the door, “Can’t I come with you? Just once?” He had to whisper; even though Akaashi was at the library with the fun guard, Tsukishima could still overhear him and tell on him._

_“No.”_

_“Why not? You said it yourself that I could be a good knight.”_

_The tall alpha rolled his eyes, “Yeah, but you’d need years of training. The knights I train with would skewer you.”_

_“I was able to throw that alpha though--”_

_“Luck.”_

_Hinata grumbled, “You’re just afraid that I’ll beat you when I get a chance to fight you.”_

_The omega instantly knew he hit a nerve. Kageyama growled, looking away from the door and muttering some basic retort about Hinata not being able to beat him._

_“Let me try! I’ll work harder than anyone else.”_

_“...Fine. But don’t complain to me when you can’t keep up.”_

The next morning, he’d snuck away from the pack to meet up with the royal guard. 

_“I want to be a knight.” Hinata had stood proud at the end of the long line of recruits on the first day. He stood nearly a foot below them, but he refused to let their side eyes and scoffs deter him._

_Bokuto smiled, “Okay!”_

_It was simple as that, really._

Since then, he’d been following Kageyama after breakfast out to the training grounds. The annoying, cocky Kageyama hadn’t been lying about the skills of the other guard members. Hinata struggled to keep up with their warm-up drills, and he was a puddle of aches and pains by the time the real practice began. He didn’t stop. He continued to pull himself to his feet and grasp the practice sword with weak, shaking hands.

After his complete failure on the first day, Bokuto took pity on him and assigned Kageyama to train him personally. The alpha looked personally offended, but the head of the guard insisted, stating that he needed to learn how to work with new recruits if he ever wanted to take over as the head. Kageyama huffed, but complied.

Picking up Suga was a testament to the strength he’d gained so far, and Hinata was thrilled.

The other packmates slowly emerged from their nest and patted down their wrinkled plainclothes. The prince had ordered them new clothing for the meeting, citing the importance of appearing professional. Most of them wore the new, neatly pressed garments, but Akaashi kept the original top he’d gotten on the first day. Suga teased him about being partial to the shirt, but Akaashi said he simply preferred long sleeves to the shorter ones they were provided.

They filed out of the room, and he spotted Kageyama leaning against the wall outside, “You’re coming with us?” The alpha nodded, “But you won’t….hear what we have to say, right?”

The guard raised an eyebrow, “Does it matter?”

“Of course it matters!” He hissed, lowering his voice so his pack didn’t hear him. The group walked ahead with Yamaguchi, making light conversation while Hinata and Kageyama trailed behind.

“It’s not like I care about what you say idiot. I already know that you were in an omegahouse.”

“Well yeah, but you don’t know anything specific.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and thought about the worst case scenarios. Kageyama and Bokuto hadn’t cared he was an omega when they let him join, but hearing about everything he’d done might change their opinions. 

Kageyama stopped in his tracks and stared down at him, “Why do the specifics matter?.”

“What if you start treating me differently?!”

“What about ‘I don’t care’ do you not understand!?” His eyes widened, “What, did you kill someone or something?”

“No! What the hell Kageyama?” He crossed his arms, “I just don’t want you to treat me different….with training…”

The two stared at each other a moment before Kageyama backed off, “The way I see it is you’re just going to be annoying no matter what I do or don’t know about you.” He started walking towards where the group had disappeared, “I won’t ever go easy on you idiot.”

Hinata watched him blankly before accepting the alpha’s insult as reassurance and charging after him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pack was normally good at waiting patiently, but every second waiting for the main hall doors to open felt like an entire year. Suga stood directly against the wood and listened in on the council’s conversations while the rest of them rested against the wall, “Don’t forget to bow,” the eldest reminded them for the fourth time today, “And do not make direct eye contact with the king and queen.”

That was easy-- none of them wanted to see them anyway.

At long last, the door opened. Suga stumbled as the door he was leaning on moved, practically falling right into Daichi’s hands, “Uh…” the prince swallowed, righting the omega and clasping his hands together, “You ready?” he whispered.

They nodded.

Daichi turned and addressed the council as the pack followed him inside the main hall, “We were able to raid one of the alleged omegahouses and rescue four of the omegas being held there.” Suga stopped and bowed almost instantly after he stepped into view of the king and queen, and Hinata nearly bumped into him because he wasn’t paying attention. The others stopped and bowed (even though Tsukishima’s head nod could barely be considered a proper bow), “I’ve brought them here to serve as evidence of the current wrongdoings against male omegas that I explicitly decreed should be punished by law three years ago.” Daichi’s voice was firm, sending shivers down Hinata’s spine. He never spoke like this when he was eating dinner or meeting with the group.

Hinata’s nerves set in as soon as he saw the council. The council sat in an arc around an empty bench seat intended for the group. The only thing in between where the omegas would sit and the cold gaze of fourteen powerful alphas was the interviewer’s seat. The middle aged alphas, thinning white hair and all, looked pissed as they shifted their attention from the prince to the four witnesses.

Hinata thought he was strong, but these wrinkly old fuddyduddies had more authority in their pinky than a male omega like him could ever have.

They weren’t completely alone in the lion’s den though. Hinata spotted Kageyama and Bokuto along the outskirts of the table-- it was unclear if they were guarding the omegas or simply providing moral support. He locked eyes with the peppermint-smelling alpha and he grinned, shooting Hinata a large thumbs-up.

Kenma sat at his own table with a long scroll and pen perched in his hand. The omega didn’t seem phased by the intimidating alphas behind him; rather, he looked unamused by the entire situation. Asahi stood next to him, anxiously reading through his own set of papers. Everyone seemed so formal compared to their usual selves.

He sat on the hard bench in between Suga and Akaashi, relying on their keen eyes to keep him from getting in trouble. Kuroo sat in front of them, facing away from the audience and shifting through the long list of questions they’d decided to ask. Daichi stood tall, “I ask you all to listen to their testimonies and give them the respect they deserve after the hardships they’ve endured.” He turned to his advisor and nodded.

Then, Kuroo turned to him. The first volunteer.

It was time.

“Please state your name for the council.”

Hinata squirmed under the watchful eye of the alphas, “Hinata Shouyou.” The questioning had only started, and his stomach already protested. He needed to puke.

“Thank you Hinata. Can you tell us what your relation to the other omegas we brought in with you is?”

“They’re my pack,” Suga gave him a reassuring smile, “We were held prisoner together.”

“Held prisoner where, and for how long?”

“Uhh… I don’t know where exactly. I was blindfolded when they brought me to the others…” He glanced at the council members and their stiff, disapproving faces. Would not knowing make the difference between saving the other omegas or not? “I was there for six or seven months, I think. Two heats.”

The raven-haired alpha nodded, “Do you know why you were taken?”

“Uh...isn’t that...obvious?” 

Suga leaned over and whispered so that only the ginger could here, “It’s just to have on record.” He nodded to Kenma, scribbling in a rhythm with the conversation.

“Oh,” he shrugged, “I’m an omega.”

“How did you come to be in the omegahouse? If you’re comfortable with sharing…”

“Yeah,” Hinata recalled the day easily and had emotionally distanced himself from the events by this point, “I’d presented in town. I thought I was just really sick, you know? They don’t teach guys about the signs of presenting because guys aren’t usually omegas. My mother was at work and my little sister was staying with her friend. I went into town for herbs to help.” He would slap himself looking back on the situation because it obviously wasn’t a normal sickness, “On the way back...I didn’t know there were people following me. They followed me home and attacked me. I struggled for awhile, best I could, but they threatened-” He sighed, “They wouldn’t leave the property, and I knew my sister would’ve been home soon enough.”

“Do you think you could identify these attackers?”

He shook his head, “It was a long time ago, and the attack was like ‘wham’ and I didn’t see much.”

“That’s okay,” the alpha appeased Hinata’s worries, “Can you describe what it was like during your time there? At the omegahouse?”

Bile rose in his throat, “It was dark,” he started, “There weren’t any beds. We slept next to each other on the floor.” He usually curled up next to Suga since he was warm and loved to cuddle. Tsukki had usually claimed Akaashi anyway, “They’d bring us bread and fruit once a day. And a bucket of water.” 

He looked around the room, hesitation pooling in his gut. Exactly how much about his time there was he supposed to disclose? He turned to his pack; Akaashi gave him a subtle nod, and he continued, “I didn’t have to...work my first month because they were auctioning me, but after the auction I would be pulled out of the cell for clients about once a day.”

The advisor had stopped writing, “Can you tell me what you mean by auction?” His gaze flickered over to Tsukishima.

“They auctioned my first time.” The group looked at him quizzically, “My virginity.”

“Christ,” Kuroo bit his lip. He turned back to the prince, who seemed uncharacteristically pale, “Hinata, are you able to speak more about what the...auction process is?”

There was a warm hand on his head, “You don’t have to,” Akaashi rubbed his fingers soothingly into the lad’s scalp.

“No, it’s fine,” he acceded, “It would help?” A chorus of nods from Kuroo and the castle alphas. The council remained stoic, making Hinata even more nervous, “They held me in the same cell as the pack, but they wouldn’t rent me out to anyone. They were waiting for an auction night. There were other omegas in the building they brought me to, omegas I never saw before. I think the auction night was put together with other omega houses.”

“Where did it take place?”

He shrugged, “They blindfolded me. Again. I only saw the inside. There was a big stage they put us on. Alphas came to inspect us-- we were naked and chained together. Then they auctioned us and… brought us to different rooms.” Akaashi brushed his hair down, and he forced himself to suppress his sour scent. “After that, my story is… like theirs. Yeah.” He felt drained, and he’d barely been speaking for five minutes.

He overheard some muttering from the alphas in attendance about not needing to know the gory details, and he heard Tsukishima scoff behind him, “Oh I’m sorry, does discussing a simple fact about our realities make you feel uncomfortable?” 

One of the council members opened their mouth, muttering something about being disrespectful. Kuroo cleared his throat, silencing the group so he could continue his questioning, “Can you elaborate on what you mean by ‘like theirs’?”

“You know…” Were they really going to make him say it out loud? “....spending time with alphas-”

“-being rented out for sex,” Tsukishima finished for him. Kuroo sent the blond a pointed look as a warning not to step too far out of line.

“Final question for you Hinata: Do you have any long-term injuries from your time in the omega house?”

All the blood drained from his face and settled heavy in his stomach, “Yes.”

“Are you able to tell the council what these injuries are?”

_“Hinata!?”_

_The shortest was tossed into their cell and the group immediately knew something was terribly wrong. The omega didn’t fight back, collapsing to the floor and immediately curling into a tight ball. He cursed, and the heavy door shut behind them._

_Akaashi was the first at Hinata’s side, “What’s wrong?” He tried to flip the boy to his back but Hinata’s grip on his legs was solid. Large tear track stained his cheeks worse than anything the pack had ever seen from the omega before, “What happened?”_

_Suga and Tsukki joined him at Hinata’s side, both visibly shocked. Hinata’s sobs didn’t cease, even as they attempted to comfort him. Suga cupped the omega’s cheek, “Hinata what’s wrong? Are you injured?”_

_The mop of orange hair nodded wildly, a sob breaking through. Akaashi rushed over to the corner to grab some wet rags while the others continued to crowd him, “Where?”_

_Hinata couldn’t respond. Everything hurt and he couldn’t even move his tongue without pain shooting down his body. He laid completely tense in the fetal position, attempting to stop his tears because every time he sobbed he moved and caused even more pain._

_He shut his eyes, hearing Suga speaking to him through his pained haze, “Shouyou baby, you have to tell us where.” Beyond Suga’s cracking voice he heard pounding against the cell door, “What the hell did you do to him?” Tsukki shouted._

_“It popped- oh god, it- I heard a pop. Like a snap. It hurt so bad but he didn’t care- he-” fire shot through his body again and Hinata bit down hard on his tongue to muffle his scream._

He choked on his memories. Akaashi’s nails scratched his head lightly, pulling him out of his mental loop of suffering.

Hinata looked at Kageyama; his signature scowl had morphed into a confused frown. If he or the rest of the guard knew about his injuries they’d stop him from training. They’d treat him like he was fragile. Breakable.

“No, I’m sorry.”

The advisor didn’t seem upset with him, “That’s alright. You’re done now Hinata, thank you.” 

The dark cloud on the shortest’s shoulders gravitated over to Tsukishima, and Hinata braced himself for the omega’s storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was okay-- I struggled a bit to write it between struggling with Hinata's POV and some issues going on at home (on that topic, I still plan on getting updates out every day at least but if I miss a day it's because I just need a little bit of time).
> 
> The angst only gets worse from here friends! Feel free to leave your reactions to Hinata's testimony/predictions about his injury in the comments. As always, I read them all <3


	15. Resentment and Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Council Meeting (Part 2)
> 
> Tsukki :)
> 
> Note: This chapter contains references to rape/sexual assault. If you need to skip over the most explicit mention, stop reading after "I told my parents..." and resume after "He owed Akaashi...". Please read with care, because your mental health is always important to me!

_“Are you happy Akiteru?”_

_Kei sat on a vintage dresser, holding his cup of tea to prevent damaging the finish on the furniture. His older brother unboxed miscellaneous cleaning utensils and placed them gently into one of the kitchen drawers; all of the items the Tsukishima family had were antiques in some way, and even though Akiteru’s new mate didn’t understand the importance of taking care of the little treasures, the brothers did._

_The older brother turned to him, confused, “Of course I am! Look at this view,” he gestured to the open field outside the kitchen window. His mate had a house on the outskirts of town overlooking the neighbor’s tranquil farmland. He’d given his omega permission to bring in furniture for his room, the kitchen, and bathroom-- the places he’d spend the most time in. His whole family brought over some of Akiteru’s favorite pieces from the family home and Kei, young, unpresented Kei, remained with his older omega brother to unpack._

_He also didn’t buy his brother’s fake smile for a second, “You don’t seem very happy.”_

_“Well I am,” he refuted. He leaned against the counter, “I have a house and a mate.”_

_Tsukki frowned, “Your mate is trash.” He hated the weirdo. Akiteru was nothing more than a bragging point for the town banker; the alpha was already betrothed to a beta, but the woman was frail and wouldn’t be able to do housework. Thus he’d shown interest in claiming an omega who could take over in areas where the beta struggled. As a bonus, having an omega was a big boost to social status._

_The Tsukishima family had been hiding Akiteru for nearly a year and a half before the banker came along._

_“Kei...We’ve been over this.” His older brother sighed, “This is the best case scenario.”_

_Tsukishima pouted, “It’s not fair though. You have to turn into a maid just because you presented as an omega instead of a beta? What about you opening the antique shop you told me about?”_

_“Omegas can’t run businesses on their own--”_

_“Why not? You’re just as smart as anyone else in town? You could open up your shop and I’ll join you when I’m older-”_

_Akiteru dropped one of the utensils into the drawer, causing loud clattering that stopped Kei’s line of thought, “Things change Kei.” He looked over at his younger brother; Tsukki could see how sad the older omega looked, “Once you become an omega, the only thing that matters is getting a claim.”_

_The younger brother’s eyes gravitated to the fresh mark on Akiteru’s neck. It still looked irritated after a week of healing, and the scarring was just starting. It was a true claim mark though, and it would suppress his scent so that he could walk freely through the town without fear of...unwanted attention._

_Seeing Tsukki deep in thought, Akiteru put a warm hand on his shoulder, “I’m okay. We knew once I presented that I’d have to find a mate as soon as possible. It’s up to you to chase our dreams now, okay?”_

_Tsukishima Kei presented as an omega less than a month later._

Tsukishima hated listening to Hinata speak about the auction. He knew the boy’s past, but hearing about him speak about it to strangers made him irrationally angry. The council wouldn’t know how it felt to watch the ginger get taken away without being able to help him. They weren’t there to hold him and tell him how to behave so the alphas wouldn’t hurt him. It was his _virginity_ ; the omega had no idea what to expect other than the pain he’d seen his pack endure. Suga cried when he was gone. Akaashi retreated somewhere deep inside his mind where even Tsukki couldn’t console him. Tsukishima took it upon himself to heavily scent the lad when he returned, washing him down and cleaning his wounds.

He not-so-tenderly pushed Hinata out of his seat and took his place in between the two soothing omegas, “Do you have to interrogate me? Can’t I get...anyone else?”

“No.” The alpha peered over his shoulder, “Are we good to move on your majesty?” The prince nodded, and Kuroo cleared his throat, “Can you state your name for the council.” It was a statement, not a question; he knew the blond was ready for a fight.

“Tsukishima Kei.”

“How old are you?”

“Sixteen.” Younger than Hinata, but no one would know that based on their appearance.

“When did you present as an omega?”

“A year and a half ago.”

“What is your relation to the omegas beside you?”

“They’re my family.” Suga would likely tease him for his declaration of familial affection towards the group later.

Kuroo, under further investigation, looked uncomfortable with the questioning-- much moreso than when he questioned Hinata, “How long were you in the house we found you in?”

“A bit over a year.”

The advisor looked up, and the hesitance became even more evident, “Do you- can you tell me how you ended up in the omegahouse?” He was clearly afraid of the answer even though he’d already heard it once before. The blond assumed it was because he’d already seen the omega break down telling his story and that he knew it might happen again.

Tsukki wasn’t afraid. He was angry, and he wanted the council to know what their blind eye towards male omega rights did to him, “My family tried to hide me when I presented. I had an older brother, an omega like me, that they managed to hide for a few heats until they found a suitable alpha to claim him.

“An alpha showed interest in me eventually. He acted polite enough for my parents, but I didn’t know what to think. I was fooled at first because he started courting me and was decent about it, but he would be much more physical and derogatory when my family had their backs turned. I didn’t appreciate being molested under the table or told that I couldn’t speak unless I was spoken to.” He still didn’t like it, but it somehow kept happening to him.

“I told my parents I wasn’t interested and planned on breaking it off. The alpha-” Tsukki felt the phantom hands on his throat, “-didn’t take no for an answer.

“He choked me until I was unconscious. When I woke up he was fucking me in the woods behind the town inn.” He lifted his shirt, revealing the partially faded bite scars across his chest. Claim marks didn’t fade well, even if they weren’t properly placed. Kuroo’s scent turned harsh; the cinnamon made his nose twitch, “He used me and left me in the dirt to die; I dropped pretty fast after.

“I was in the omegahouse when I came out of my drop-- Akaashi had pulled me out of it somehow. I still don’t know how I ended up there.”

He owed Akaashi his life. The omega had addressed his bites and washed the violent scent from his body. When he came to he was panicked and hurt, but Akaashi never took his aversion to touch or his verbal lashes to heart. Then Suga came as a bundle of warmth and love for them both, and Hinata with his endless enthusiasm and spunk. He would die for them all.

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo was uncharacteristically quiet. Tsukki wanted to lash out at him for apologizing because the asshole knew how he felt about that pitiful stare and empty apology, but one whiff of Kuroo’s scent soothed his internal rage. He maintained his straight face even though his hands trembled. “Are you okay to continue the questioning?” Kuroo asked.

“Yeah,” he patted his shirt down, “What do you want to know? How many people have fucked me? I lost count.”

“Tsukki,” Suga warned.

“They want to know the truth, don’t they? They have to hear the truth then.” He looked at the council through his cracked glasses, “I was there for over a year and pulled out of my cell around three to four times a week. You do the math.”

The men started murmuring amongst themselves, obviously calculating and being ‘appalled’ by the result. Tsukki didn’t break eye contact with the fucker in the middle of the arc who seemed to be smug about the entire situation.

Kuroo looked to Daichi, and the prince called the council back to order so that the testimony could continue, “Can you describe what your time in the omegahouse was like?”

He shrugged, losing some of his malice as he directed his attention back to Kuroo instead of the alphas behind him, “Like Hinata said: cold and dark, mostly. We slept during the day because people were less likely to come for us then. We’d divide the food best we could depending on who needed it.” Akaashi usually needed it most but would fake being full in order to pass it off to the younger omegas, “There were rooms in the shitty old building for clients, but some of them preferred to take us to the inn. The staff knew about us but never said anything.” It was one of the major things that pissed him off. The maids and front desk workers all saw them, male omegas who constantly walked in with different, unknown alphas, and they never said a word. It wasn’t a big town. They knew.

“Did you ever try to escape?

He scoffed, “Tried and failed. There were five to six alphas in the building at all times to keep us in line. The punishments for causing a scene weren’t worth it after a while.”

The advisor paused, swallowing before asking, “What punishments?”

_“Please don’t!”_

_The blond tried to pull his outstretched arms out of the alphas’ tight grips. They smacked him around if he got too unruly but he still had to try. He saw blood dripping down onto the carpet._

_Suga was being restrained behind him, “He didn’t do anything wrong!” The eldest was crying; so was Tsukki. He counted the blows and prayed that he would pass out from the pain before it got worse._

_“Not until you’ve learned your lesson.”_

Suddenly, Tsukki wasn’t sitting in front of a council. He was in bed next to a soft, sleepy-eyed Kuroo with protectiveness radiating off the warm palm cupping his cheek. His defensiveness faltered, “They beat us, with a belt,” his voice was quiet. Sad. “Sometimes they belted another one of us while we had to watch. Those were worse.” He’d beg to be beaten to a pulp any day if it meant he never had to see Suga punished ever again.

He forced himself to look away from the alpha. Daichi watched the quiet exchange, visibly pissed at the new information. He looked between the four omegas, possibly picturing the scenario with silent horror. They’d all been hurt some way or another, and the alphas that held them captive knew exactly who to hurt to affect the pack the most.

The councilmen seemed entirely indifferent to the information Tsukki provided. Suddenly he was pissed again.

“Did you acquire any permanent or long-term injuries from your time in captivity?” Kuroo finally continued, breaking the soft moment shared between the two.

“Only if you count my lovely personality.”

The advisor rolled his eyes with a small smirk, “I think you were born with that,” he muttered under his breath where only he and his pack could hear. Suga stifled a laugh, masking it with a tiny cough.

Kuroo stretched his back, “Well, I think that covers all the questions I have for you. Do you have any additional information that you think would be helpful for the council to know.

Tsukki smirked, “Yeah,” he raised his voice to ensure the alphas could hear him, “I have a question actually.” The council paused their small conversations and focused on the irritated blond, “How would you have handled this whole situation if I was a female?”

“Tsukishima…” Kuroo warned.

“I genuinely want to know. Like, we can all agree I was raped right? Last I heard, alphas who assault female omegas get prison time. Fines at the very least! Why does me being a male omega make the difference between punishing assault or not?”

To his utter dismay, one of the council members spoke up, “Well, male omegas are different--”

He stood, hands balled into the sides of his shirt, “What, because we have dicks? We emit the same type of pheromones. We present at the same age and have the same needs as anyone else.” Why should they have to hide when at least women omegas were able to get justice for any crimes against them? Both male and female omegas were treated poorly, but Tsukki wasn’t focused on women right now. Female omegas were seen as mates and male omegas were seen as sex toys.

He could tell the council was getting aggravated but he couldn’t stop, “And on that topic, why can’t omegas work or own their own business? Does presenting suddenly decrease the amount of braincells a person has?”

“Tsukki.” Kuroo’s authoritative voice stopped him in his tracks. He paused his verbal assault and looked down at the advisor. Even though his tone was forceful, he didn’t look mad at the angry omega. He looked tired. Tired of the bullshit.

“These are all pertinent questions that I plan to have answered Tsukishima,” Daichi broke the tension and appeased him by at least acknowledging his legitimate questions, “But for now can we please continue the testimonies?”

Tsukishima sat down, quietly simmering. Suga put a warm hand on his back and started rubbing circles between his shoulder blades to calm him down. Akiteru used to do the same thing. 

Daichi cleared his throat, “Alright Kuroo, please continue.”

Kuroo spared one last apologetic glance at Tsukki before turning to the omega’s packmate, “Akaashi? It’s your turn.”

Thunder crashed overhead, and heavy raindrops hitting the roof echoed through the main hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Akaashi is next 


	16. The Broken Omega's Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAND SLIPPED- SECOND UPLOAD OF THE DAY.
> 
> The Council Meeting (Part 3)
> 
> Note: This chapter features mentions to sexual assault/rape and physical abuse. If you are sensitive to these issues, I highly recommend skipping the italicized portions. Take care of yourselves!

_“Just fifty fucking gold for him?” The house mother cursed the strangers out, “I could get more for him if I put him on the corner myself!”_

_Akaashi sat on his bed, book perched open on his lap. He flipped the page occasionally to pretend like he didn’t know the house mother was selling him in the next room. None of the other boys said a word._

_“Ma’am, you’d end up losing money. You said yourself you needed the bedspace-- you’re losing out on that money on top of having to feed him.” A hungry pair of eyes peeked in through the doorway at the only male omega the boys’ home had, “And you’d also have to handle the… cleanup… if he drops. Most of them do.”_

_“Can’t you sweeten the pot at all? He’s in good shape. Smart boy too.”_

_The tallest alpha chuckled, “Smarts won’t help him now ma’am.” He heard the clink of coins being exchanged between the two parties, “We’ll throw in an extra ten gold if he’s a virgin. They’re worth a little extra value.”_

_That was how Akaashi Keiji was sold to omega smugglers for sixty gold. None of the orphanage boys batted an eye when the alphas grabbed him by the arm and hauled him away._

“Akaashi?” Kuroo repeated, forcing the quiet boy back into the present situation. He sighed, switching seats so he could be in between the blond and Suga; everyone wanted to be next to Suga and his veil of protection, “You ready?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” The alpha leaned back in his chair to address the group, “Akaashi has mentioned in advance that he will not testify about his personal history, but has agreed to testify to the conditions of the omegahouse and answer questions to the best of his ability.” Daichi nodded, well aware of the agreement, but the council did not react at all. They all watched him with eyes like vultures.

“Can you please state your full name?” Kuroo began going through the list like he did with the others.

“Akaashi Keiji.” 

“How old are you?”

“Seventeen.”

“At what age did you present?”

“Fifteen.”

“And how long were you in the omegahouse that we raided?”

“Two years.” 

These were the easy questions-- the ones that didn’t matter. He refused to look up from the floor as he answered.

“What is your connection to the omegas beside you?”

Akaashi could answer this one without shame at least, “My pack.” The people he loved most in the world. The strong-willed omegas who deserved happiness; Akaashi would stop at nothing to give it to them. 

“Can you share anything regarding how you ended up in the omegahouse?” 

Suga’s hand met the small of his back, comforting his nerves. The silver-haired boy was the only one who knew the details he wasn’t willing to share. Tsukki and Hinata didn’t need to bear that weight.

If he were braver, he’d say that the smugglers just walked into the orphanage, paid, and took him away like they were buying groceries. He would say that he was there because no one else wanted him.

He didn’t want to disclose either, “I can’t.”

“That’s fine.” Kuroo didn’t seem to mind his hesitance, but he felt irritation from some of the council. Their musty alpha scents suffocated him.

“What was it like there? How were you treated and what was expected of you?”

He twiddled his thumbs in his lap, “We slept, were sold for sex, and were punished. My pack summed that part up nicely.

“They provided us with enough food to keep us alive and miscellaneous towels and blankets, but most of them were dirty. We tried to address our wounds ourselves; if a cut or bite got infected we’d beg until they brought us medicine. We had one pair of clothes, but we couldn’t wash them ourselves because they wouldn’t dry in our cell. We’d steal articles of clothing from alphas that bought us if they were too drunk to notice, and we’d hide them under our own clothes so our captors didn’t take them away..”

Akaashi did most of the stealing. He had quick hands and was the most willing to risk punishment if they got caught.

“The biggest danger there was dropping. There were many omegas who arrived but dropped early on due to being unable to handle the trauma. There was no support there to help coax them out of their drops, so many omegas didn’t make it.”

“But you made it- through drops, I mean.”

“Yes.” He’d dropped both before and after his pack was brought in.

Kuroo flipped to a new page, “Were you the first omega at this location?” It didn’t surprise Akaashi that he’d added some questions for him.

“Correct.”

“How often were you expected to serve alphas?”

He turned his head away from the interrogation, accidentally catching a pair of golden eyes watching him. The guard watched Akaashi with fervent intensity, and he had to look away before his stomach ached.

“Every day? But Tsukishima said three to four…”

He tensed; of course they wouldn’t believe him, “Things were different for me.”

“Can you elaborate?”

“No.”

_“Y’er a fucking cheater,” the lanky alpha-- Louie-- shouted. He slammed his empty vodka bottle on the ground; shards of glass ricocheted off the cement floor and hit Akaashi’s knuckles under the table.._

_“I’m not! You’re just a lousy card player,” Alpha screamed back at his poker buddies, heels digging into Akaashi’s bare back. Alpha liked to ‘put his feet up’ during nights with the boys. He kept his head low, ignoring the growing bruise where the older man’s heels dug into his body. Judging by how slurred his speech was, it wouldn’t be too much longer until poker night would turn into a wrestling match and he could get a moment to rest._

_“Tell you boys what: whoever wins this next round can fuck my whore.”_

_He sighed; nevermind then._

_“That’s barely a reward. Your pet has been stretched to hell. Why can’t we fuck any of your other stock?”_

_Alpha scoffed, “Why don’t I let you? You’re all greedy bastards, that’s why. You do permanent damage when you fuck my whore. I need the other omegas to make a profit without you fucking up their pretty bodies.” The alpha grumbled under his breath, “It’s bad enough that you have ruined this one’s appearance, and I’ve got another one with scars. Good, pristine omegas are hard to nab nowadays.”_

_“Why don’t you just toss this one out and make one of those others your new pet though?”_

_“Yea, specifically that nice silver one. I’d love to take a bite out of him-”_

_“/That/ one cost me a pretty penny. He’s a purebread or some shit, and he’s made other houses a fuckton of money. You aren’t laying a finger on him.”_

_His heart thumped so loud Akaashi was scared they’d feel it through the table. He couldn’t let them touch Suga. They’d hurt him the way they hurt Akaashi and that wasn’t okay. He couldn’t handle the thought of them treating his packmate like their personal whore. He didn’t want to see Suga’s chest littered with small purple blotches or help him sit down after a long night of angry fucking._

_It was okay for him though; he’d been doing this since day one. The pack just thought he was really popular with the alphas and got requested a lot. He’d honestly prefer to fuck a random person than Alpha and his goons. It would hurt less._

_Alpha kicked him in the side. He grunted, biting down on his cheek to muffle his reaction, “Get the fuck up here pet. Alpha’s gonna need you to settle his debt.”_

Kuroo frowned, “Are you okay to continue the testimony?” He looked up and Saw Kuroo leaning forward. Tsukki had taken his hand, squeezing it. His hand was shaking, “You zoned out for a moment.”

“Yes, I’m fine.” He needed this to be over. He wanted to nest with his pack where nothing could hurt them ever again. He needed to hide from the thousands of eyes focused on him. The council’s presence only reminded him that despite being next to his pack he was still alone.

“Do you know how many omegas are brought into the omegahouse within your stay?”

He shrugged, “Maybe forty or so.” Only four survived.

“Do they keep you all in the same cell?”

“Yes.” They were back to easy questions. Logistics.

“Do you know anything about omegas being transferred between houses?”

“It happened occasionally, but not often.” He only knew of two omegas that were transferred: Suga and Miya Atsumu. Atsumu was purchased by an interested alpha almost immediately upon arrival-- Atsumu said the alpha wanted him as a maid, but they all knew what that usually meant.

“And what do you know of the auction house Hinata mentioned?”

“They bring virgins there; they’re not virgins when they leave.” The statement was painfully blunt, but that was all he truthfully knew about it. He went, he sold, he returned to Alpha and his group of smugglers. It wasn’t nearly as traumatic for him as it was for his packmate.

“Did you acquire any permanent or long-term injuries from your time in captivity?”

Akaashi froze.

_Suga woke up to the sound of retching into the bedpan for the third day in a row._

_Hinata covered his ears and clamped his nose shut until the aggressive coughing subsided; they’d learned after the first time that the short omega was a sympathetic puker. Both Suga and Tsukishima stirred at the noise, staring at each other with matching frowns._

_When the pained coughing stopped, Suga peered over at the boy hunched over in the dark. One hand rested against the wall holding him up while the other wrapped around his stomach. He’d come up with excuses the past two mornings-- a persistent stomach bug and some food that didn’t digest well-- but this was the final straw. He couldn’t make excuses for three days in a row._

_“Akaashi-” Suga started, voice still thick and heavy with sleep._

_“I’m fine.” He could barely speak._

_Bullshit. He wasn’t fine._

_The eldest started to remove himself from the cuddle puddle, only to be stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. Hinata shook his head quietly and got up in his place, sliding over to the other side of the room, “I don’t think you even ate anything yesterday. It can’t be from food.”_

_The dark-haired omega didn’t look up, “It’s just the remnants of a stomach bug…”_

_“But you haven’t seen anyone besides us in days, and we’re fine.”_

_Akaashi didn’t respond to the boy’s rational line of thought._

_“When was your last heat ‘Kaashi?” Hinata questioned the older omega._

_“No.”_

_“Morning sickness starts after a month.”_

_“No.” His voice broke._

_“It’s not impossible for male omegas-”_

_“Stop!” Akaashi shouted, collapsing into a tight ball, shoulders trembling._

“Bokuto, back up.”

The quiet omega snapped back to reality at Daichi’s command. The air had changed in his momentary lapse, pheromones-- the smell of burning candy canes-- overwhelmed him. He looked over at the guard to see he’d taken multiple steps forward towards the pack. His dark, dilated eyes looked directly at him.

“Back up,” Daichi repeated with a hand on the alpha’s chest. Bokuto blinked a few times, taking a few confused steps back. The guard’s concerned expression remained on Akaashi the entire time.

Bokuto cleared his throat, “I’m sorry.”

Daichi patted the alpha’s shoulder gently, “It’s okay. There’s a lot of pheromones in here.”

The audience of alphas appeared annoyed while Bokuto settled back into his position and Daichi motioned to continue.

“Are you able to answer that question Akaashi?” Kuroo asked, but he’d already forgotten, “Do you have any long-term injuries from your time in the omegahouse?”

Akaashi’s hands wrapped around his stomach, “I don’t want to answer.” 

“That’s okay. Is there anything else that you could share that would help us understand the severity of your situation in captivity?”

_”Listen here,” Alpha grabbed him by the chin and pushed his head all the way back as a sign of submission, “We’ve got some very important guests coming. They pay my bills, so you better be on your best behavior.”_

_Akaashi swallowed, “Someone pays you to fuck me?” His semi-sarcastic retort was cut off when he suddenly couldn’t breathe. His hands went to his throat, hurriedly trying to pry Alpha’s fingers off._

_He growled at him, “If you want to be mouthy I’ll give you something to use that mouth on.” Finally he let go and the omega tumbled to the ground gasping for air, “We’ve got some investors who want to see what they’re spending their money on. If you’re good, maybe we can get you a little friend.” He rubbed the omega’s head in a mock nice gesture, “Just let them do whatever they want to you and try not to be such a little bitch about it, ‘kay?_

Akaashi looked at the council fully for the first time. They glared down at him like he was worse than pond scum.

He counted the faces he recognized.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven.

Seven.

Seven faces he’s seen before. Seven men who’d filled the pockets of his personal hell. Akaashi was sure they recognized him too. After all, it’s easy to remember a whore’s face after you’ve fucked them a few times.

He saw those seven men and felt himself being lined up for a public execution.

“I don’t have anything else to say.” He let the focus shift to Suga, their storm’s silver lining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....please let me know what you thought of this chapter while I go cry about this chapter for the fourth time....
> 
> <3


	17. Unclaimed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Council Meeting (Part 4)
> 
> I loved literally all of your reactions from the last chapter!! I hope to continue giving you all the suspenseful, heartbreaking (and eventually heartwarming) story you all deserve <3
> 
> Note: The fourth flashback (long chunk of italics) in this chapter alludes to sexual assault. Please skip over this small italicized passage if this topic is sensitive for you! Read safely <3

_Suga loved hugs. Ever since he found out how wonderful they were, he’d been impossible to wean off the act of affection. Seeing his packmate first thing in the morning? Hug. Tsukishima and Hinata said a compliment about each other? Hug._

_Tonight he held Akaashi. The omega was unusually pilant in his arms and breathing slow. The head honcho- Akaashi called him Alpha but Suga refused to give him the ego boost- had hurt his packmate bad; he needed help sitting down, hissing in pain when his leg muscles gave out on him. At least the boy had a moment to ride with the pain before the younger packmates returned and Akaashi pretended everything was fine._

_Suga told him he didn’t have to lie. The boys already knew that it was strange their packmate was called to work every night, and of all people on the planet the duo would be the least likely to judge him. Akaashi always turned the suggestion down._

_His packmate shivered, curling even more into Suga’s embrace. Suga chuckled in response, burying his nose into the lad’s hair, “I love you,” he murmured, “You’re perfect.”_

_Akaashi scoffed, “Far from.”_

_“You’re so perfect Keiji. We wouldn’t change a bit of you.” The idea of packmates, a platonic long-term bond between people that one considers family- was still percolating in their heads and making them even more affectionate than usual. Their little sunshine had first suggested it and the rest of them hopped onto the idea with enthusiasm. Formally calling eachother packmates strengthened their bond._

_“Stop it.” The omega huffed like he was annoyed, but he made no attempt to move out of Suga’s hold, “Why do you love hugs so much?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“I have never met anyone who is so touchy--”_

_Suga gasped, “You say that like it’s a bad thing!”_

_“It’s not. I’m just...not used to it.”_

_He chuckled, “Neither am I. Things were a lot different growing up.”_

_Akaashi was silent for a long moment, “I was an orphan,” he admitted._

_Suga stared at him a moment in shock; in the seven months he’d been with the omegas Akaashi had never volunteered information about himself. He tried not to make his excitement that Akaashi was opening up to him obvious, “Did you know your parents? Or…”_

_He shook his head, “I don’t know if they died, or didn’t want me. I was really young.” He sighed, “Maybe that’s why I parent Tsukki so bad.”_

_Suga laughed and placed his chin on top of his packmate’s head, “Yeah, well having parents isn’t all that great either.”_

_“What were your parents like?”_

_He sighed, “They definitely weren’t hugging people.”_

Suga was the last one. Hinata gave a brave testimonial, Tsukki had added some salt with his opportunity to speak directly to the council, and Akaashi made it through without throwing up. Things were going as well as they could possibly go.

Now it was Suga’s turn, and he knew exactly what riot was waiting for him at the other side.

“Alright,” Kuroo rested his elbows on his knees, clearly fatigued after questioning three of the distressed omegas, “Would you please state your name for the council.”

He should lie. Honestly, it would make his life so much easier. ‘My name is Suga’. Boom. Straight to the point.

He was tired, though, of the lying and fear. He’d done that for a long ass time, ”Sugawara Koushi.”

The council’s quiet muttering dropped into eerie silence.

Unlike the rest, Kuroo didn’t seem shaken by the surname. He smirked at the omega-- the sneaky fucker knew already and didn’t say anything, “For clarification, by Sugawara do you mean…?”

“The eldest son of Lord Sugawara of Karasuno. Yes.” Noble blood ran through his veins. He felt the heavy gaze and judgemental stares of the council. Their thoughts echoed through Suga’s head-- who knew the heavy-handed alpha had a whore of a son?

He turned to his pack, smiling lightly at their confused faces. He didn’t tell them, but they wouldn’t have recognized the name even if he did. None of their families did anything that would require them to know about nobility, and Lord Sugawara was a noble that primarily mattered to landowners.

A councilmember towards the end of the arc stood, “Lord Sugawara only has one child-”

“He has two,” he cut the alpha off, “Sugawara Koushi and Sugawara Michio.” The councilman opened his mouth to speak again, probably to discredit him, but Suga crossed his arms, “Is my hair not a dead giveaway?” Silver hair was a genetic trait in his birthfamily.

“If he had a second son we would’ve known about it.”

“Please feel free to visit his manor up north then. I’m sure there’s still our family portrait hanging above my mother’s sewing room on the third floor.”

The council gawked at him. His own pack stared in disbelief.

He caught Daichi’s shocked gaze and faked a smile, “I apologize for withholding this information when we first met, your majesty. Telling people of my birth only made me a target or a liar. I chose silence instead.” The prince didn’t respond, continuing to stare wide-eyed at the omega.

Kuroo cleared his throat, “Thank you for being honest Sugawara--”

“Suga,” he cut the alpha off, “It’s just Suga, please.”

“Of course.” He peered over his shoulder at Daichi, waiting for him to regain his wits and nod for Kuroo to continue, “How old are you, and when did you present?”

“Eighteen, and I presented early at thirteen.”

_He couldn’t see past the heavy fog of heat. His body shook, aching for some sort of relief. He wanted to go outside and lay buried in the snow. He needed something to take away the pain in his gut._

_He had no idea what was happening, but he knew it was bad. His father shouted and screamed at servants just outside the bedroom door._

_“Do not go in there,” his father commanded, “I’ve already contacted Lord Oikawa and asked for a favor. His son is an alpha.”_

_He heard his mother’s concerned voice, small and timid compared to his father, “He’s probably scared in there though. He won’t understand.”_

_“He doesn’t need to understand because it won’t be a problem for very long.”_

_“Don’t you think Koushi needs a bit of time before-?”_

_“I will not have an omega in our household.”_

_He choked on saliva. An omega? He was presenting? It was impossible for a boy to be an omega... “We will have Oikawa’s son claim him and then figure out what to do with him.”_

“Your relation to the omegas beside you is…” The advisor looked fatigued from asking these repetitive starter questions.

Suga put an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders, “They’re my pack.”

“Can you tell us how long you have been living in the situation we found you in?”

He nodded, “Based off of Tsukishima’s arrival and the current date, about three and a half years.” A year and a half longer than Akaashi. Over two years longer than Tsukishima. 

“Years!?” 

This would take awhile if they were shocked about everything he had to reveal in his testimony, “I was fourteen, almost fifteen, when I was taken.”

“Were you always in that location?”

“No. This was the third location.” This was information he knew could help Daichi’s soldiers, and he wanted to be useful to help save others, “The first was not far from Lord Sugawara’s estate. I was moved because people started to recognize me.” He remembered screaming until his throat gave out when they came for him the first time. He thought they were done with him and taking him to the river where they took the others. “The second one caught on fire.”

“How long were you at the building we raided?” 

He could only guess-- time was a tricky thing to measure in the dark, “Maybe over a year?”

Kuroo maintained eye contact with him as he spoke. His eyes gravitated downward instinctively, both due to his status and his shame, but Kuroo waited until the omega looked up at him to continue, “Are you able to tell us about when and how you ended up in this position? You can take your time or stop if you need to.”

Slowly, he nodded. The other boys were asked the same exact question and yet the second it was directed to him his lungs turned to lead. No one would believe him-- it was a simple fact of nobility. The rich alphas scrutinizing his every word would not attribute his past with their pristine mental image of Lord Sugawara, “Like the others, I didn’t experience any hardship until after I presented. When I experienced my first heat I was young. Very young. My brother, another early presenter, was already confirmed as an alpha and expected to take the title one day. 

“When I presented, Lord Sugawara removed me from as much of his life as he could. I was forbidden from attending most events. I could not be let outside unless I was doused in perfume to mask my scent. If asked, he would say he had one son.” No matter how he distanced himself from the man, the words still stung, “He was a firm believer that male omegas were mutations. Anomalies. Mistakes.

“Some time later I was taken for ransom in the night by kidnappers. This was not the first time someone had tried to take me ransom-- I’m sure other nobility can attest to this being a normal risk-- but it was the first time since I presented. I was lucky that they hadn’t realized right away that I was an omega because of the perfumes; it hadn’t mattered in the end, but it was a relief for me at the time.

They sent a messenger with their proposed fee to free me. Two days later the messenger brought back a scroll.” 

_“Come on, we’re packing up. Get the omega loaded.” The tall smuggler started throwing their spare rope into a bag carelessly. Suga thrashed against his bindings, ready to run as soon as his legs were freed._

_The other kidnapper started to untie him and he wanted to cheer. His family probably paid the ransom, meaning he could go home. He ached for a shower and the freedom to move his own limbs. The gag was removed from his mouth, and he spit out the remaining taste of the cloth, “You’re lucky they paid you instead of getting you arrested.” He wasn’t exactly sure why his parents didn’t send their personal knights, but all he cared about was getting safe._

_The main criminal paused packing up their belongings to stare at him with a sick, twisted smile, “Oh, they didn’t pay your ransom.”_

_“...What?”_

_The tall alpha took a few steps closer before gripping his chin and twisting his face to the side. Suga felt a nose against his scent gland and started thrashing to get away. The oils he’d been using were strong, but not strong enough for someone with a keen nose._

_He stepped back, “Well damn, they weren’t pulling our leg about you Sugawara. A male omega, perfectly unclaimed.” Terror seized Suga’s chest, “No one’s here to pick you up little omega-- you’re coming with us.”_

_“What do you mean no one came!?” He shouted, color draining from his face. Of course they’d come._

_The tall smuggler just shook his head and held up a small scroll, “Take a look for yourself.” He opened it and revealed Lord Sugawara’s distinctive handwriting._

_His world shattered._

Suga paused, taking in a deep breath and swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, “It said ‘You can keep him as payment so long as you burn this response. He’s an omega. He will sell well.’”

Suga almost choked on the anger the alphas were emitting. Not the council, no; they were staring at him in disbelief, as Suga expected. The others, however, looked absolutely mortified. Kuroo’s normally subdued cinnamon scent now stung his nose. He swore he smelled Bokuto’s heavy peppermint scent as well.

He wouldn’t look at Daichi, but he could practically smell the castle going up into flames with how much his overbearing scent had filled the room. He didn’t want to see his expression.

Despite his scent, Kuroo managed to keep his tone level, “And I assume this was how you ended up in the first house?”

“Yes. They sold me to the owner of the first location for 3,000 gold pieces.” That was his worth as a noble whore.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and the rich scent of coffee enveloping him. He squeezed Akaashi’s hand, allowing the omega’s perpetual calmness to overtake him. Akaashi always knew when Suga crossed that invisible line of being able to handle the weight of the world. He loved that about his friend.

“They abandoned you?” Daichi asked, voice unusually deep. Suga nodded. He swore he was over it. He’d mentally denounced his surname that day and help himself to the belief that even though he was being sold for sex he was better off without them. He had to keep thinking that way, or the betrayal would sink deep into his bones and render him limp. 

He head the legs of a large chair screech. The councilman in the center stood and addressed the King, “This is blasphemy your highness. This omega is defiling the name of a member of your court-”

“It’s not defiling if it’s true,” Suga shouted back.

“And who’s word should we believe your grace? Lord Sugawara, the current head of a long line of property owners, or this-” he gestured to the bench of omegas, “A prostitute who claims to be the eldest child of a man we all know to only have one heir?”

His leg bounced nervously as the reality he expected took hold. No one believed him, and he didn’t think for a second that they would. They didn’t care that his father’s choice to abandon his eldest son led to three and a half years of Sug being dragged from dark, lonely cell to darker, lonelier cell. As far as the alphas in the room were concerned, he was a rebellious teen who probably dyed his hair silver to sell a false claim that he was related to royalty. He probably loved being a prostitute and just wanted to cause chaos...

_“Stop.”_

Daichi stood in between the omegas and the outstretched hand of the advisor. The councilman’s head had snapped down in submission. So had the rest of the councils’. Even Kuroo’s gazze was lowered as the prince spoke, “I will not have guests in my household disrespected. Remember your place.” The words nearly paralyzed Suga and it wasn’t even directed towards him.

“Lying to the court is a felony,” the alpha muttered under his breath. He was the voice of the council clearly. None of the others made eye contact with the prince.

“I am more inclined to believe them than you right now, given that they have no reason to lie and we saw the conditions of the omegahouse they are testifying to.” Daichi’s hands balled to fists, “You should thank them for their patience during your unwelcome interruption.” It wasn’t a suggestion. It was a command.

This was the true power of the royal bloodline. Daichi had this power in his arsenal at all times, but he never seen him speak to anyone like this before, even when giving orders. His dominance was overwhelming….and he was using his power to protect them.

It was the safest Suga felt in years.

Daichi backed away from the council seats, and the councilman addressed the bench of omegas without truly looking at them, “Thank you for your patience.”

Kuroo and Daichi shared a long look that held an entire conversation. The two functioned on the same wavelength, it seemed, “Alright Suga, are you okay to continue the questioning?

“Yes.”

“How would you describe the conditions you were held in at any of the three locations?”

“I think my packmates described the omegahouse we came from quite well, but I can shed some light on the other two. The first location had kept me in a reclaimed storage closet, and the second kept us in the same rooms we expected to serve alphas in. They kept omegas separated at both locations.” He nearly cried when he saw Akaashi and Tsukishima on his first day at the new location. He loved them the first moment he saw them, “The only difference in how we were treated as far as food and clothing went was that the first location collared me to prevent clients from cutting into their profit.”

_“Come on baby, just tell me where they put your collar key and this will all be over.” The alpha growled on top of him, tugging at the stiff leather collar that sat tight against the omega’s throat._

_“Rot in hell,” he responded for the fourth time. The alpha snarled and slapped him across the face._

_“You’re awfully stubborn about this. Don’t you want to be rescued from this place? Or do you just love being a whore that much.” His hands ran down Suga’s restrained body and he tried not to scream in frustration._

_He wanted to break so badly. This asshole was so much more determined to claim him that the others he’d dealt with so far. He’d bought him for an entire week, and he hadn’t stopped torturing the omega the entire time. Didn’t he need to eat?_

_How many times could an alpha forcibly knot someone before they ran out of energy?_

_He cursed, ignoring how his wrists burned from the ropes restraining him and how bad his ass ached from being fucked raw. He could outlast this, “You aren’t claiming me.”_

_A knee connected with his stomach, “Omegas don’t get to choose who claims them.”_

_He snarled right back at his assailant, “I do. I would rather die than to be claimed by a filthy alpha like you.” His unmarked neck was the only thing he had left. The only untouched area of his body. He wouldn’t let a random alpha who had to pay a shitty omegahouse for sex take his one freedom away from him, even if it meant he had to be tortured until he died._

_The client grabbed his collar and yanked on it again in frustration. Suga gasped for air, “We’ll see about that.” He threatened the omega. Suga closed his eyes and let the torture continue._

Suga brushed his hand against the soft, untouched skin on his neck as a soothing gesture. 

By the way in which the raven-haired alpha rubbed his eyes, he was at his limit, “Your majesty,” he addressed Daichi first, “I think we have solidified at this point the severity of the problem at hand. I feel that any more questioning time would cause undue harm to the omegas’ mental health.”

Daichi nodded, uncharacteristically agitated by the omega pheromones in the room, “I agree.” He turned to the omegas and gave them a strained smile, “Thank you for telling us your stories; I’m sure it wasn’t easy.” To the shock of the old alphas around them, Daichi gave the group a small bow. Suga almost wanted to stop him and yell at him for making it worse for himself later on, “Bokuto, would you please escort the omegas back to their quarters?” 

Bokuto nodded briskly and grouped up with the three parting omegas. Suga gave Hinata’s hair one last friendly ruffle as reassurance that he’d be okay on his own, and the group left the room with their shoulders drooped low and feet dragging behind them. They’d sleep deeply tonight.

“Kageyama? Kenma?” Daichi turned to the younger members of the inner circle. Suga had forgotten the small omega was in the room, but a long scroll of messy handwriting was now curling up on the ground, “I’ll need you to step out as well. This next part is strictly on a need-to-know basis.”

Suga furrowed his brow in confusion, unsure what the alpha was planning. He turned to Kuroo and tried to emote his question to the advisor without drawing attention to himself. Kuroo grimaced and pointed to Asahi.

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all love Suga as much as I do <3
> 
> I look forward to reading your reactions, theories, and overall screaming lol Updates may slow down due to an ongoing issue at home but you all know at this point that I'll do anything I can to maintain my 'one chapter (or more) a day' schedule.
> 
> See y'all in the comments and in the next sad chapter!!


	18. Passing the Blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Council Meeting (Part 5)
> 
> Your support makes me so happy!! I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this arc <3
> 
> Note: This chapter has a significant content warning for victim blaming, mentions to past sexual assault, and mentions to possible miscarriage. Please read carefully and avoid after the first flashback until the next cut if you are sensitive to these issues!

Akaashi’s legs trembled as he tried to walk back to their room.

The pack walked with a strangely silent Bokuto as their guide. From the corner of his eye, Akaashi swore he saw Hinata wipe his face of fallen tears. The omega had just expended a lot of emotional energy at once and now they all felt raw. It was like being pushed over the edge of a cliff and trying to stop your descent.

Tsukishima stared down at the broken glasses in his hands, “We did it.”

Hinata sniffled, “Yeah.” 

Akaashi looked straight ahead, ignoring the wet pools forming in his own eyes, “I’m proud of you. Both of you.” Hinata looked up at him with his big brown eyes and the quiet omega cracked. He wrapped an arm around the shorter boy and pulled him close, “It’s over now. You don’t have to do that again.”

Tsukishima didn’t indicate that he wanted to be hugged-- with Tsukki he always waited until the lad motioned it was okay-- so Akaashi simply put a soft hand on his shoulder as they resumed their trip back to their nest. 

Ahead of them, Bokuto seethed. His normally relaxing peppermint scent was far too harsh, and the alpha’s shoulders were so uptight he could probably touch his ears, “Bokuto-san, are you okay?”

The alpha growled, “No. The nerve of those council members… such elitist bullshit.” Akaashi blinked at the alpha in surprise at his tone, “They looked you all in the eye and basically rolled their eyes at your lives and it _pisses me off_.”

“We suspected that things would turn out that way.”

“That isn’t alright though. They act like you asked for all that to happen to you, and it makes me sick that they’re even associated with Daichi and the Sawamura name. They said Suga was lying- _why would he lie?_ ”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Because we’re omegas.”

“That doesn’t mean anything! You were hurt, and no one can tell you you’re wrong for that.” The guard threw his hands into the air. “The fact that they don’t believe you because you’re male omegas just makes it worse! You know there are some cultures where they say male omegas are touched by the gods! They have both the authoritative strength of men and the charisma of women and were worshipped for their beauty! I made Kuroo look it up for me because it reminded me of you Akaashi--” 

Bokuto kept walking, but the three omegas all stared at the fuming alpha in shock at his indirect flirting. Akaashi turned beet red.

Bokuto kept going, “I was always taught that omegas-- all omegas, male or female-- were amazing! You all are pretty and charismatic and fun to hang out with. How the hell can those assholes sit there and be so fucking indifferent to your pain!” His volume rose significantly, and Hinata backed up from the enraged alpha.

He knew what was going on when Hinata started getting nervous, “Bokuto-san.”

The alpha turned to face him, eyes dark. Akaaksi stepped into the alpha’s personal space, pressing the back of his hand against the guard’s forehead. Bokuto froze, looking between Akaashi’s concentrated gaze and the omega’s lips.

He was hot. Paired with his temperament and scent, Akaashi knew exactly what was going on, “I think you’re going into a rut,” he announced as he withdrew his hand. The alpha instinctively caught it, moving from his captured wrist to enveloping his hand. He jumped at the quick movement, but against his better judgement Akaashi didn’t pull away. He was clearly in the very early stages of his rut if the omega pack hadn’t been able to tell, and Bokuto seemed to have very good control over his actions

Bokuto blinked a few times, dilated pupils constricting until he could see the lovely gold irises again. Finally comprehending what the omega said, the alpha released him and staggered backwards, “Shit, yeah.” His hand flew to his forehead and back down to his chest. Hinata pulled Tsukishima back behind him by the hem of his shirt, but Akaashi still didn’t move. 

It was stupid, and completely reckless, but if Bokuto grew up with omegas like he mentioned before, then he probably had an insane amount of control. He’d gotten all the way in the alphas face to feel his forehead and Bokuto barely flinched.

The guard looked down both halls, backing up slowly, “You can get back right?” The quiet omega nodded, “I have to go-” he turned and ran, leaving a trail of peppermint behind him.

Tsukishima hummed behind him, “So he thinks you look like you’ve been touched by the gods?”

Akaashi, cheeks burning, turned and led the way back for his packmates without acknowledging Tsukki’s little snickers.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“There is another witness I would like to bring to the table,” Daichi gestured to Asahi donned in his medical gear. Suga’s heart twisted as he realized exactly what Daichi was about to have the nurse do, “Asahi is on the Sawamura family medical staff. He completed a thorough examination of each of the omegas upon arrival, and I asked him to prepare a summary with the explicit purpose of displaying exactly what condition we found the omegas in.”

Daichi glanced at Suga and mirrored the omega’s frown, ‘I’m sorry’, he mouthed. The silver-haired boy knew exactly why he was including the information, but it wouldn’t hurt any less to hear. The boys would probably fight them if they knew their medical information would be shared; Suga was already in hot water for his outbursts to the council though, so fighting with the only people on his side wouldn’t help him.

Asahi cleared his throat, reading directly off the paper in front of him, “Hinata Shouyou, admitted at 2:41am on the 4th of the month. Exhibited general malnourishment, friction burns along the wrists and ankles, and a dislocated shoulder. His most serious injury was an acute penile fracture which was left untreated while in captivity. He is able to function normally under general circumstances but the prognosis is unclear.”

Hinata would’ve completely shut down if he’d heard it spoken aloud. 

He wouldn’t talk about the incident with anyone; an alpha in rut had purchased him for the night and manhandled the omega so rough that he caused permanent damage. He didn’t move for days after the injury and it was the closest he ever came to breaking down during their time in the omegahouse. After being rescued, Asahi told him that due to the delayed medical response it was likely he’d always experience substantial pain-- especially during his heats. Thankfully, Hinata was remaining hopeful as he worked with the kind nurse. 

“Tsukishima Kei, admitted at 2:58am on the 4th of the month. Exhibited significant malnourishment, friction burns along the wrists and ankles, and improperly positioned claiming scars across the chest from clavicle to sternum. Exhibited prevalent symptoms of traumatic stress and was referred to Kiyoko Shimizu for evaluation.”

Suga saw Kuroo frown. The silver-haired omega noticed that the alpha seemed much more hesitant about interviewing Tsukki compared to the others, and it made him wonder if something happened on their little mission. Nothing bad of course-- Suga would’ve been able to tell immediately, especially if the blond punched him again-- but perhaps something good.

“Sugawara Koushi- eh, Suga,” Asahi corrected himself as he heard the omega huff, “admitted 8:30am on the 9th of the month. Exhibited significant malnourishment, friction burns in similar areas, contusions around the mouth, neck, wrists, ankles, and genital area, and post-heat fatigue. There was also extensive scarring and first degree burns on the back.”

Daichi peered over at him and all he could do was shrug. These were just facts-- facts about what his life had done to his body. He was _lucky_ because he didn’t have it as bad as his packmates.

“Akaashi Keiji declined treatment upon initial intake at 3:10am on the 4th of the month, but agreed to an examination post Suga’s arrival. He exhibited serious malnourishment, multiple contusions along the stomach, chest, and neck regions, two fractured ribs…” Asahi cleared his throat, “Akaashi also presented other complications.”

_“Akaashi is here for his appointment,” Suga pushed his lovely packmate into the medical ward and called Asahi over. The omega had pouted (in his own stoic way) the entire journey and looked like he would flee the second Suga turned his back; thankfully they’d gotten through the hardest part of physically getting him into the room._

_Akaashi sat on the edge of the stiff examination bed and crossed his arms around his stomach, “It’s better if we know,” he assured the quiet boy as he hopped up on the bed next to him._

_Asahi entered through the curtains a few moments later with wild, unkept hair and a wad of unwrapped bandages in his coat pocket, “Hi, uh, give me a minute…”_

_“Hard night?” Suga asked._

_“My perfect, wonderful boyfriend thought it would be a good idea to challenge one of our knights to a drinking game,” he emptied his pockets , “They both then got horribly drunk and dove headfirst into a rosebush.”_

_“Oh boy…”_

_“Sometimes I think the only reason I became a nurse was to make sure that Yuu had someone to patch him up.” Asahi managed to get himself organized, picking up a clipboard and turning to the two omegas, “Okay, so...Akaashi? You’re okay with getting checked out now?”_

_“I don’t really have a choice in the matter,” he sent a wicked side eye to the silver-haired boy. Suga beamed at him._

_“A little check-up never hurt anyone,” The calm alpha tried to appease the boy with a light smile. He looked through his previous information on him, stopping mid-way through the page, “Do you mind taking off your shirt for me? You mentioned that you had some bruising that you declined to show me earlier.”_

_Akaashi looked over at Suga, eyes pleading for an escape, but the eldest merely nodded his head and gestured for the omega to comply. He sighed, unclacing the ties at the top of his long-sleeve shirt and slipping it over his head._

_Asahi stared for a long minute, “...Oh.”_

“The boy was, at the time of examination, approximately nine weeks pregnant.”

The room turned cold. 

“In my professional opinion, the location and consistent stage of healing on the majority of the contusions indicated that there was an attempt by an unknown individual to terminate the pregnancy.” Asahi turned the page and recollected himself, “The patient was also referred to Kiyoko Shimizu for symptoms of traumatic stress, but declined further treatment.”

_“Keiji, it’s okay.”_

_“It’s not okay,” the omega snapped, “What am I supposed to do? I didn’t- I didn’t ask for this!” He held his head in his hands with his fingers weakly tugging at the roots. Suga sat on the floor with him without hesitation._

_When Akaashi had first come to realize that his persistent morning sickness meant possibly pregnancy, he dropped. When Alpha tried to end his possible pregnancy, he dropped again. Suga was praying he could prevent the boy from getting that bad this time, “We know now, that’s what’s important. We couldn’t do anything about it if we weren’t sure.”_

_“I thought- I was so sure when Alpha beat me-”_

_“You didn’t experience any telltale signs of early term miscarriage,” Asahi cut in, “You’re still experiencing symptoms on par with your current stage of pregnancy and, well, you’re starting to show.” Akaashi’s hands flew down to his stomach at the very small curve of his gut. If the omega had been a normal weight it would’ve been impossible to tell, but Akaashi was still underweight from his time at the omegahouse and the contrast was much greater between his stomach and his womb. “I won’t be able to formally confirm anything until I can hear a heartbeat, and that won’t be possible for about another ten weeks, but...” he offered the boy a sympathetic smile, “I’m pretty sure you’re still pregnant.”_

_“But I dropped!”_

_“Babies can survive hormone changes from short-term drops. It isn’t a risk to the child until after about twelve hours.” Asahi took a step back, sensing the tension in the air, “I’ll give you two a minute…”_

_Suga ran a hand through the stressed omega’s hair, “It’s fine Akaashi. You’ll be okay.”_

_“I can’t-” The omega struggled to breathe. Suga grabbed one of the boy’s hands and gave it a gentle squeeze, “I can’t handle this-”_

_“You’re not alone Keiji. We’re here for you.”_

Asahi finished his assessment and turned the floor back over to Daichi. The prince held his head high despite the vicious stares from the council, “Father, the goal of this presentation was to show you that abuse of male omegas is still a pertinent problem in our kingdom despite my original proclamation. Based on the evidence I’d shown you at the beginning of my argument, there is a constant disconnect between cities in which your council has recorded investments and cities with confirmed omegahouses. The omegas were able to confirm these houses’ existence and explain thoroughly what horrors go on there.” He looked towards the council, lip curling into a snarl, “My suggestion is to lauch a full investigation into the financial and personal dealings of your council and pinpoint which of you have investments that capitalize on prostitution.”

Suga glanced up at the King without looking directly at the man’s face. He’d been completely silent during the presentation and hadn’t even changed his expression during the time the omegas were giving their stories. His very presence felt intimidating and yet Daichi addressed him without fear.

“Daichi,” the King began with a voice so heavy that his knees almost gave out on the spot, “You’re suggesting that this elaborate scheme is the fault of my council.”

The prince swallowed, “Yes. Kuroo’s investigation revealed a significant correlation between frequently visited locations of your councilmen and severity of male omega-based crime. When interviewing the law enforcement of these towns they cited not knowing about the proclamations I’d put in place.”

“Your advisor’s word is barely trustworthy, given his background.” Cinnamon filled the air, and Suga saw Kuroo turn his head away from the king and grimace. 

“He had Kozume working with him the entire time.”

“Another omega with biased beliefs.”

“Your liege, if I may--” The center councilman stood, earning a hard glare from Daichi, “It appears that your son simply has a grudge against us as your loyal advisors. He set up this false information, recruited four of the most pitiful omegas he could find, and called it a conspiracy.”

Suga could see the smoke rising from the prince’s ears, “All information I’ve procured has come directly from research and first-person testimonials.”

“Yes, testimonials from omegas that clearly couldn’t be in the wrong-- except,” the alpha glossed over Suga’s frame, scruitinizing him from head to toe, “You brought a boy who claims to be nobility, a boy who wouldn’t even provide a full testimony, an omega who shows no respect for alphas including ones who try to court him, and a little kid that engaged in risky behavior during his presentation as an omega.”

“What are you even saying!?” Daichi asked incredulously.

“There is no credibility in testimonies from attention-seekers and sluts, young prince.”

Suga snapped. He stepped to Daichi’s side before Kuroo could stop him, “Do you honestly think any of us asked for this?! Do you think we’d voluntarily endure any of the punishments and injuries your nurse treated us for? I sure fucking wouldn’t, and I had to.”

“Suga,” Daichi placed a hand on the omega’s chest to stop him. Suga ignored it and continued.

“Hinata didn’t know he was presenting because no one ever taught him what presenting was! They don’t teach males what the signs are-- I would know! No one told me until your precious Lord Sugawara was locking me in my bedroom and looking for the nearest alpha of status to come claim me. And Tsukki-” the omega growled, “Don’t you fucking dare say Tsukishima asked for what happened to him. You weren’t there. He _still_ gets nightmares, all because one of your kind wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

Another council member stood up, “You need to remember your status before speaking with such a tone-” 

Even Daichi bristled at the comment, bt Suga responded first, “Oh trust me, I _haven’t_ forgotten my status. How can I, when I’m constantly reminded about how much of a mutated disgrace I am? How can I, when my status is the exact reason I’ve spent the last _three and a half years of my life locked in a damn cell_ \--”

“That’s enough.” The king’s voice silenced the room. Every single person’s head lowered under the sheer weight of the king’s nonchalant command. “Daichi, just because you’ve attached yourself to these prostitutes does not mean my council has anything to do with their suffering.”

“But-”

“You’ve provided no proof that the council has directly caused an increase of omega violence. Correlations between committee investments and omega crime do not immediately convict loyal men with lifetime service to the crown.”

The smell of smoke filled the room, “What about male omegas then!? They’re clearly being mistreated.”

The council answered instead of his father, making the young alpha even more mad, “Male omegas lack the… finesse that female omegas present. I think your little blond friend made that quite clear. If you want them to be treated as equals with their female counterparts, they should be expected to act like them too.”

The prince growled at the advisor, “So just because they’re a different gender they deserve abuse?” He whipped his head back to his father, “Father, you have to see how unjust this situation is for them. They deserve action.” Daichi could put the council in their place for talking back to him, but all that truly mattered was getting his father on his side.

The king waved his hand, dismissing his son like he would a distasteful meal, “Do not disgrace me with your conspiracies and sob stories.”

Daichi looked defeated. The prince turned, grabbing Suga’s shoulder and careening him towards the exit without a word.

“Son,” the King called out to him. Daichi paused and turned to face his father, “Don’t touch someone if you don’t know where they’ve been.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Those bastards--” Daichi punched the table, causing a tin of writing utensils to clatter to the ground. He paced around the large office table, expertly avoiding Suga’s downtrodden look, “Did you see how smug they were? They’ve got my father in their pocket.”

“They think we’re faking!” Suga added to the flurry of aggravation as he sat down at one of the chairs.

“How the hell can someone fake what you’ve all been through! They heard- I gave them the medical proof!” Daichi yanked on the chair next to Suga and sat down.

The silver haired omega looked up to meet Daichi’s angry look, crestfallen, “What am I supposed to tell the pack?”

The fiery rage in the alpha’s chest turned to ice immediately. He approached Suga gently and grabbed onto his shoulder, “You tell them they did everything right. My argument wasn’t convincing enough.”

“They’ll be devastated and just as pissed off as I am that the council thinks that it was their faults…”

“It’s not their fault. Don’t...don’t tell them what the council said. Just tell them that my argument didn’t convince them.”

Suga shot him a quick glare, “I won’t lie to my pack Daichi. They have a right to know how their governing powers are failing them.”

The alpha sighed, “I know. I don’t want you to lie, but I don’t want….” The alpha pressed his forehead against the table and tried to think past the angry haze clouding his judgement.

After a few moments, a delicate hand met his shoulder, “Do you need to scent?” Suga asked quietly.

Daichi’s head never shot up so fast in his life, “What?”

The omega giggled at his reaction, hand not moving from Daichi’s shoulder and practically gluing him to his seat, “You’re having trouble thinking clearly right? I’ve been told my scent is pretty refreshing.” He looked to the closed office doors, “Plus, people are going to start thinking this room is on fire if you can’t rein it in soon.”

Daichi was tempted. So _so_ tempted by the bright lavender scent the omega filled the room with. What if Suga just saw him as another knothead that wanted to use him? He wouldn’t betray the omega’s trust like that.

Suga seemed to notice his internal conflict and smirked, tilting his head to the side in silent permission, “It’s okay. I do it for my pack too.”

He was weak, and the omega’s scent was too nice to ignore. He slowly leaned in and pressed his nose to the boy’s neck, inhaling.

Lavender. Fresh lavender in bloom, vibrant and perfect. It reminded him of the flowers Asahi recruited them to collect for Nishinoya early on during their courting phase, ‘They have to be perfect,’ Asahi had said as he scoured the fields for the tallest stems and largest petals.

Suga was perfect, just like those flowers. The council (and his father) had said such hideous things about him and yet Suga held his ground. The silver-haired omega was so incredible, and yet no one but him seemed to see it.

He thought again of the eldest’s silver hair and rested his head on Suga’s shoulder, “Suga...you’re really a noble?”

Suga ran a hand through his hair, “By birth, yes. But not anymore. I don’t go by Sugawara, not since my father threw me away.” The smell of lavender turned dewy like flowers caught in the rain.

“I have some very choice words about Lord Sugawara,” he mumbled, “But I thought the goal of this was to calm me down.”

The omega laughed, chest vibrating. Was...was he purring? Or was the light rumble Daichi’s imagination.

“So, it’s still okay to call you Suga?”

“I love being called Suga. It’s my name.”  
He smiled, “It suits you.”

It baffled him to think that, even if this whole ordeal never happened, they still might have met. They could’ve been introduced at a ball as possible courtmates. Who knew if Suga would still be his bright, incredible self, but Daichi was sure that he’d still be captivated by the omega’s beauty.

Finally, Daichi forced himself away from the calming, comforting presence. He blinked his fuzzy, unfocused eyes a few times before Suga’s gorgeous brown eyes snapped back into focus, “Feel better?”

“Much, thank you.”

They stared at each other a moment with dumb smiles on their faces, “So what do we do now?” Suga asked.

The answer was simple, “The ball.”

“The ball?”

“The ball! It’s perfect. Listen- they think male omegas don’t have finesse? We’ll send you to the ball where you can show how polite the four of you can be.”

“Uh…have you met us? Polite is not a word I’d use.”

Daichi chuckled, “I’m sure you all could fake being nice for a few hours. We’ll pair Tsukishima up with Kuroo to keep him in line.”

“Last time we left those two together they literally went on an adventure. I think those two would only encourage each other-”

“The point is-” the prince cut him off, “-we’ll show the council that their line of reasoning is faulty and you all deserve respect.”

Suga mulled over the plan, smiling slightly, “Okay, I don’t hate it. But none of my boys know how to dance.”

“So we’ll teach them!” Daichi was getting excited about the new plan now, “I’m sure you remember a few classics, and some of my staff need to brush up too.”

The omega thought hard about it, “On one condition- I get to pick my boys’ dance partners.”

“Okay, wait- why?”

“I have a hunch.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Boys? We’re going to a ball.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes:  
> 1\. I promise there is more fluff coming! We've officially made it past the saddest part lol  
> 2\. For the love of all good things in this world, do not do a google image search for Hinata's injury. 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts, feelings, and predictions for the ball!!!!! Love you all <3


	19. Little Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes:  
> 1\. I've increased the number of chapters on this fic again! It seems that the more I write, the more I have to add.  
> 2\. This chapter does A LOT more skipping between different POV than I usually do, but the only reason why this chapter is like this is because there are a lot of different scenes happening simultaneously. I promise the rest of the chapters will not be this chaotic lol  
> 3\. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL OF YOUR KIND WORDS!! I LOVE YOU ALL AND HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO ENJOY!!

_“Hey there Moonshine.”_

_Tsukishima staggered backwards away from the void until his back hit a cold marble column. A dark figure stepped out of the shadows, “Have you been looking for me?”_

_Tsukki opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. The figure pounced on the tall omega, boxing him in with his long arms, “You smell so good.” A hand migrated from the wall next to him to his waist, pulling his hips forward to meet the mysterious alpha’s, “You like this don’t you.”_

_He didn’t. He did. He didn’t know. Slick ran down his leg and he knew the alpha could tell, “Good boy.” Tsukki shivered._

_The dark figure captured him in a fervent kiss and the omega’s brain short-circuited. The alpha’s lips were rough and strong, demanding entrance into Tsukki’s mouth almost instantly. The omega melted into the alpha’s lips, completely unable to control his actions. He wanted the touch. He needed it._

_The hand on the blond’s hips trailed upwards under his cinnamon-soaked shirt and ran over the pale expanse of his chest. A small whine escaped Tsukki’s throat, and the cloaked figure chuckled, “Just say the word and I’m yours Moonshine.”_

_He opened his mouth again but a knot caught in his throat. He felt like he was choking. Losing his breath. Being suffocated. Hands slipped around his throat, and the alpha’s hazel eyes bore into him, “You okay Tsukki?” Kuroo asked._

Tsukishima jolted awake, one hand reaching for the invisible hand wrapped around his throat. Nothing there. He recognized the blurry darkness of the omegas’ bedroom and felt three bundles of warmth beside him.

“Kei,” Akaashi whispered, “Nightmare?”

He had no idea what to call that dream other than a clusterfuck, “No,” he decided. It wasn’t like his normal nightmares at least. The quiet omega pulled lightly on his shirt and Tsukki let himself be guided back into the nest of warm bodies.

Akaashi stared at him in the dark, “You okay?”

He didn’t know. Nothing made sense nowadays. They’d gone from prostitutes to guests of royalty within three short weeks. He ate three full meals a day and had more than one set of clothes. There were alphas in the castle that, against his better judgement, he trusted.  
Kuroo.

He swore he could still feel the slick running down his leg, and he scoffed quietly. The asshole still somehow managed to annoy him, even in his dreams.

His angel was patiently waiting for a response, and he curled close into Akaashi’s arms, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit of emotional whiplash.”

“I understand that.” Akaashi ran a hand through Tsukki’s short hair the way he always did to calm him down. He hated being touched, but Akaashi always knew when he needed a little comfort.

Tsukki’s gaze trailed down to Akaashi’s stomach, “Are you feeling better about…” He put a soft hand on the omega’s stomach. Akaashi’s breath hitched, “I can’t believe it hung in there. It’s like you.”

The coffee-scented omega buried his nose in Tsukki’s hair muffling a small shuddering breath. Akaashi had been so certain that the prick they called Alpha terminated the pregnancy and now he had no idea what to feel. None of them did.

“It’s yours,” he did his best to comfort the angel, “No one else’s.”

He let Akaashi’s light, even breathing guide him back to sleep.

He wouldn’t think too hard about the way Kuroo’s imaginary lips felt against his.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroo knocked on the door to the omegas’ guest room, “It’s Kuroo, can I come in?”

“Fuck off.”

The alpha groaned at the now familiar comment, “Do you say that to all visitors or just me?”

“Well you’re the only one who visits, so…” 

He heard a quieter voice in the background, “You can come in.”

He opened the door just wide enough to slip inside. The omegas were lounging in the disheveled bedroom with sleepy eyes. The advisor was at least happy to see they were slowly turning the otherwise basic guest room into their home; different outfits laid scattered across the floor from omegas too lazy to put their clothes away. Every time they went to visit the pack they appeared more comfortable with the environment. Even now, Tsukishima laid on the floor skimming through fabric for his ball outfit while Akaashi watched him from his nest. 

Nesting. Once Asahi told the council about Akaashi’s pregnancy, every one of the omega’s strange traits made sense. The omegas had even explained to them early on that nesting was commonly done in pregnancy, but they hadn’t connected the dots. The quiet boy had a book covering most of his face, but his eyes were locked on the messy-haired alpha.

No Hinata or Suga anywhere, “Where are the others?”

“Hinata is ‘out for a walk’,” The blond put the statement in block quotes, meaning that he was probably training with the knights again, “-and Suga met with Daichi early to discuss what they plan to torture us with.”

“It’s not torture,” the alpha retorted, “It’s one dancing lesson so you don’t make a fool of yourself in front of a room of nobles.”

Tsukishima glanced up at him, “Ah yes, dancing. I’m sure that’s what they’ll be most preoccupied with when they see me: a male omega prostitute.”

The tallest omega’s sass would be the end of Kuroo’s seemingly limitless patience, “You’re not a prostitute. Now get your ass up so we can get this over with.”

Tsukki got to his feet and patted down his wrinkled clothes while Akaashi bit his lip, “Kuroo-san?”

“Hmm?”

“Is Bokuto-san okay? His rut was supposed to end yesterday.”

Kuroo’s mind instantly flashed back to two days ago where he walked in to see Bokuto throwing a literal sword into his wooden bedframe. The advisor promptly confiscated his weapons until he chilled out with the anger and horniness, “Yeah, it ended yesterday. We think the council meeting set him off and made him fall into his rut early.”

The quiet omega looked almost….concerned? Kuroo wasn’t aware that the alleged connection Bokuto raved about was mutual, “He hasn’t been around though.”

Right, he almost forgot about the guard’s depressed rant, “It’s Bokuto’s emo mode. Don’t worry about it”

He frowned, “His emo mode?”

“He gets sad sometimes but he always snaps out of it. He’ll join us when he’s ready.”

This simplistic explanation clearly didn’t sit well with Akaashi. He stood and clasped his hands behind his back awkwardly, “I’ll talk to him.”

The advisor knew that Bo would probably freak the fuck out if Akaashi, his ‘pretty bookworm’, showed up at his bedroom door during emo-mode, “You don’t have to; I promise this is completely normal.”

“I’m sure he would do the same for me, so…” The omega’s sentence petered off as he eyed the front door.

Kuroo sighed, “Yaku,” he shouted loud enough for the omega guard to hear, “Can you bring Akaashi to Bokuto’s room?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was pissing him off by just existing.

Kageyama scowled as he watched the small omega energetically converse with Yamaguchi and not one but _two_ other alphas in the royal guard. The cheery omega didn’t even seem to care that he was speaking to two dominant strangers that could steal him away and hurt him before anyone even noticed. He acted like they were friends-- was he really this much of an idiot?

Sure, Terushima was tolerable, but he was also a major player. The short omega could catch feelings for the alpha’s cockiness and get his feelings hurt or- worse- taken advantage of.

Then there was Daishou. Fucking Daishou. Kageyama didn’t want Hinata within fifty feet of the snake.

“What are you glaring at?”

The alpha jumped and turned to glare at his senpai, “I wasn’t glaring.”

Tanaka smirked at him, “Sure you weren’t. Who are you ‘not glaring’ at?” Tanaka peered over Kakeyama’s shoulder and barked out a laugh, “Got a thing for the new guy, huh!”

“No!” No that wasn’t it. He was just concerned. Hinata was too trusting of the knights and didn’t know how gross they could actually be. Someone needed to keep his dumb ass in line, “I’m making sure he’s not getting into any trouble.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s Noya’s job. He’s been practically stalking Hinata since Bokuto started his rut.” Tanaka steered Kageyama’s shoulders towards the practice field; sure enough, Noya was managing a conversation half a field away while keeping his eyes on the tiny omega.

The alpha scoffed, “Only since Bokuto-san’s rut? He needs constant supervision.”

Tanaka laughed harder, “Oh we know- but we don’t have to worry about it when Bokuto’s around because you’re trying to pee in a circle around him.”

Blood rushed to his face, “What!?”

“You literally growl at people dude! I taught you how to establish dominance so well--”

“I’m not-- I don’t--” His brain stopped functioning. All he was doing is what Bokuto asked him to do; he was training the omega to help him catch up. That was it. Nothing else.

The omega in question burst into hysterics at something Daishou said, and he saw red, “I’m breaking that up. Go run laps or something.”

Kageyama stormed over to the group with his eyes locked on Hinata. He was happy, and Kageyama wouldn’t have minded if it was with alphas that he trusted to keep him safe. Bokuto. Tanaka. Even Aone. Not the snake and the player.

Yamaguchi noticed the alpha’s arrival first, “Oh Kageyama, perfect timing! I was sent to get you and Hinata for dance-”

“Fine.” He walked directly into the middle of the group, bumping Daishou’s shoulder as he broke through. The alpha grabbed Hinata’s shoulder and physically pushed him away from the snake, “Let’s go.”

“Ay, what the hell Kageyama! Don’t be rude.” Hinata turned and waved to the two alphas in question.

He didn’t feel bad when he turned back and snarled at them. Maybe Hinata didn’t notice how his friendliness came off to horny alphas like them, but Kageyama wouldn’t let anything happen because of it.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Akaashi summoned his courage and knocked on the strange door, “Bokuto-san? Are you in there?”

No immediate response; Akaashi started to worry (read: worry _more_ ).

Yaku kicked the door, “We know you’re in there Bo-- Kageyama’s gone mad with power in your absence.”

He heard shuffling and scrambling on the other side, “I’m never coming out.”

Yaku opened the door for the taller omega and took a step back, “Good luck.”

Akaashi stepped inside the alpha’s bedroom and was instantly overwhelmed with the alpha’s scent. It shouldn’t have been a shock to him that Bokuto’s room smelled exactly like him, but it was like stepping into a freezer for his anxiety. The scent relaxed muscles that he didn’t even know were tense.

Aside from the smell, Bokuto’s room was decidedly….Bokuto. All of the flat surfaces in the room were covered in clutter. He had small notes posted on his nightstand with reminders like ‘Train recruits on Formation C’ and ‘don’t drink milk’ (the omega did not want to know what that note meant or why it had to be written down as a visual reminder). He had a ridiculous amount of armor on his walls; they appeared mostly decorative, but a few had noticeable dents and scrapes that made him pause. Were these all the alpha’s? Did he get hurt very often?

“Bokuto-san, where are you?”

No response. Akaashi sighed and sat on the corner of the guard’s bed. It was extremely soft to the touch, “Kuroo-san told me you’d be here.”

A small amount of shuffling and a quiet voice emerged from the closet, “Traitor.”

Trying not to roll his eyes at the alpha’s obvious mistake, Akaashi stood and approached the closet door. It was slightly ajar, and the omega pushed it open a few more inches to see the guard sitting on top of a pile of clothes, head on his knees, “Bokuto-san.”

“...Yes?”

“What are you doing crammed in your closet?”

Bokuto looked at him with large golden puppy-dog eyes, “...Aren’t you mad at me Akaashi?”

Mad? “No? Why would I be mad?”

“I went into a rut and I put your pack in danger.”

Akaashi blinked. Oh. 

“Bokuto-san, you had full control over yourself. You didn’t even touch us.” Akaashi would’ve reacted differently if it were a different alpha, but he knew enough about the head of the royal guard to tell that he wouldn’t endanger his pack. Maybe it was a stupid blind leap of trust, but he’d been right about the alpha in the end.

“But…”

“Only one of us has had a very bad experience with an alpha in a rut, and that’s Hinata. You were very far away from him when you snapped.”

“I didn’t mean to snap.”

He understood the alpha’s hesitance. It only took one alpha snapping to cause serious damage. Hinata and Bokuto were two peas in a pod, and a betrayal of trust like that would’ve been devastating to the boy’s health. Not to mention Akaashi would’ve torn his throat out for even getting close to his packmate.

He sighed, “You’re upset that it happened right?”

“Yes! I feel so bad-”

“A dangerous alpha wouldn’t feel bad.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened, and Akaashi couldn’t help but smirk at his face as it brightened, “You’re okay,” he assured the guard, “Now get out of there. You’re needed for the prince’s dance lessons.”

Bokuto wiggled his way out of the closet and straightened his hair back up like an owl. He was in loungewear, and his scent was still incredibly strong; Akaashi wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep when he smelled cool peppermint, and Bokuto was swimming in it.

The alpha turned back to him with a wide smile, “You’re great Akaashi.”

The omega let himself feel just a bit happy for helping the alpha cheer up. No other reason.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe I remember any of this…” Suga looked down at his feet as the two of them made small strides across the small ballroom. The omega was doing his best to ignore how hard his heart was thumping at the prince’s presence. Daichi had one large hand engulfing his and another on his waist.

Suga wanted to die of happiness.

Daichi made him stupid and flirty, and he couldn’t deny anymore how much he wanted the alpha. He ignored just how handsome the prince was when they first met (it was easy when he was still fatigued from his heat), but the alpha’s inner strength and confidence were so attractive to Suga. Plus, Daichi defended their rights. Nothing was hotter than mutual respect.

Of course the first person he ever fell for was a prince- a person he quite literally couldn’t have.

“Well you know what they say about muscle memory,” Daichi teased him as they waltzed, “I’m honestly surprised that you already know the traditionally feminine steps; did they make you relearn after you presented?”

“Nope,” he faltered for a moment as he forgot where he was in the step sequence. Daichi instinctively slowed down to match his pace, “I learned the female steps from the very beginning.”

“Really? Why?”

Suga smirked at him, “I always wanted to be the person being dipped.” It sounded so silly now. He watched couples with gorgeous outfits and wide smiles spin across ballrooms as a young child and he was always fantasizing about being in a romantic story where a boy dipped him and kissed him in the center of the room. The other people would fade away and they two of them would dance into the sunset.

The prince laughed, voice deep and warm, along with him. Something mischievous then flashed in the alpha’s dark eyes, “What, like this?”

Daichi’s hand tightened on Suga’s waist and, before the omega could process what was happening he was being turned and dipped backwards. He let out an undignified ‘oof’ as he stared up at the prince and clung on to the alpha’s shoulder for dear life. 

He didn’t fall though. Daichi had complete control, and Suga let him keep the omega there because he knew he was falling in more ways than one.

He grinned up at Daichi while his stomach performed loops, “Exactly like that.” In a rare moment of boldness, he released Daichi’s hand to wrap around the back of the alpha’s neck. So what if it just so happened to pull Daichi a little bit closer-- he felt safe.

Daichi simply stared down at him with a light smile, “Suga…” the prince breathed out his name, soft and sweet, “I-”

“Hey hey hey! Sorry we’re late.”

The two of them separated like their hands were on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me all your thoughts and theories about what might happen moving forward!! The ball is going to be a BIG event :D


	20. Dancing Around Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just looked at the word count.... I think I just unofficially won NaNoWriMo... O.o  
> This is the final "general fluff" chapter before the ball chapters begin. I hope it's good enough for you!

Tsukki was avoiding looking too hard at Kuroo as they walked to ballroom practice. Every time he glanced the advisor’s way, all he could think about was his low voice growling in his ear and his hands against his hips. It wasn’t-- It shouldn’t have even crossed his mind and he didn’t think about the advisor like that (definitely not) but his subconscious mind fucked him over by plastering the advisor’s face on his dream assailant.

And then the end there, when things turned sinister…

“Something on your mind Tsukishima?”

The blond snapped back to reality at Kuroo’s teasing tone, “Nothing,” he shoved his hands in his pockets, “I just don’t want to do this.”

The alpha scratched his head, “Yeah, for once I actually agree with you. There are much more important things to prepare for instead of a ball.”

What an understatement. Suga acted overly optimistic about the progress they’d make with convincing the council at the ball and kept glossing over the council’s initial verdict. The group was pretending like they weren’t up against an army of close-minded elitist assholes with a superiority complex against their kind. These men already apparently discredited their stories and now they were somehow supposed to impress them?

He’d rather see them choke on their fancy finger foods.

“Are you preparing for...after the ball?”

Kuroo shot him a confused glance, “Going undercover again? Yeah. Daichi approved of me going back to the auction house.”

“Are you going with Kenma? Or Bokuto?” He didn’t want to sound eager at the thought of helping rescue more omegas like him, but he’d been thinking about it often. He wanted to look another omega in the eyes and tell them they were done living their shit life. Tsukki wanted to watch them go back to their families. 

Would he get to see his family again? Where did they think he was right now?

If the advisor caught on to why he was asking, he didn’t say anything about it, “For a larger scale operation where there’s a good probability of coming into direct contact with omegas I usually travel with some guards. Bo will probably bring a team with me. As for Kenma, he’ll come if I force him. Having an omega makes selling the cover so much easier.”

Kenma must be pretty annoyed with Kuroo for dragging him along to so many shady places, “That doesn’t sound very fair to him.”

He shrugged, “He knows why we do it. I know he doesn’t act like he cares about helping but he does.” It was hard to picture what was going on behind the silent omega’s sharp eyes, but if he was related to Kuroo he likely shared at least a bit of his passion.

“So you’ll have him pose as your omega?”

The alpha took a long look at him, eyes narrowing, “...unless there’s another volunteer.”

He bit his tongue to refrain from responding immediately, “I’ll do it.”

“You didn’t seem to like it very much last time.”

“No one likes being treated like a pet Kuroo,” he snapped, “I’m sure you’d rather it be me than Kenma though. At least I know what it’s like to play a whore.”

Kuroo’s shoes skidded to a halt beside him. A rough hand grabbed his bicep and turned him to face the pissed alpha, “You’re not a whore.” The top of the his lip was curled into a snarl.

Tsukishima grimaced, “I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what I am, whether you want to admit it or not.”

Tsukki felt like a whore, even now. He was in a castle surrounded by literal saints who believed in courting to preserve the chastity of the omega. They flounced around boasting their purity to the world while Tsukki could vividly remember going down on an alpha just to make it end faster. He never felt inadequate with his pack, but being surrounded by the masses reminded him how dirty he truly was.

The alpha’s expression darkened, “Have you ever voluntarily had sex in your life? Have you ever even _wanted_ to have sex?”

_’Just say the word and I’m yours Moonshine.’_

The omega swallowed, “No.”

“Then you’re not a whore, you’re a casualty of a shitty system.” Kuroo watched him, the hand on his arm never quite relaxing, “I won’t let you shit on yourself for things out of your control.”

Tsukki was the first to break, “...Fine. I still want to help with the auction though.” He pulled away from the advisor’s grasp and started walking without a clue of where the ballroom was.

A few moments later, Kuroo caught up to him, “I’ll keep you safe then.”

They fell into a comfortable, understanding silence. Kuroo kept a respectable distance from him while Tsukki mentally scolded himself for thinking about his dream. Again. It didn’t mean anything. It could have been anyone. 

He needed to cool himself down, otherwise the ball would be a disaster.

That reminded him, “Can I borrow one of your suits for the ball?”

The advisor did a double-take, “What?”

He scoffed, “It makes no sense to make the castle tailors throw something together for me that I’ll probably only wear once. We already know we’re the same size, so I’m just suggesting--”

The confused frown very quickly-- too quickly-- turned into a devilish smile, “Do I get to pick which suit?”

Before Tsukishima could respond with how creepy that sounded, they heard aggressive whispering from around the corner. The two voices went back and forth in a rapid argument.

‘Yeah, they’re practicing.’

‘No, they’re _flirting_! Look!’

The two shared a look before turning the corner and spotting Hinata and the guard Kageyama peering through the ballroom door, “What are you two-”

“Shhh,” Hinata turned around and put a finger to his lips, “Come here.”

Tsukishima shrugged and joined the two shorter boys at the doorway to peer inside. Suga and Daichi were gliding across the floor in lighthearted spirits, “Aw,” Kuroo teased, “They’re flirting.”

“Ha! See, Kageyama?”

The blond rolled his eyes, “That’s not flirting. They came here early to practice and that’s clearly what they’re doing.”

His packmate shook his head at him, “Yeah, but there’s like dancing and then there’s _dancing_ , you know?”

He stared at the ginger incredulously, “That makes no sense.”

Hinata promptly started a rant about how subtle changes in vocal pitch, hand movements, and physical proximity indicated attraction to a dancing partner (it was honestly funny coming from a boy with no romantic compass). The tallest omega peeked back in at the couple, noting Suga’s pure smile and the way his hand lightly draped against Daichi’s shoulder. He looked happier than ever in the alpha’s arms.

Kageyama looked at Kuroo, “What do we do? They’re expecting us to come any minute.”

The advisor waved away the knight’s concerns, “We’ll give them a minute or two. There’s nothing wrong with a little flirting. Daichi deserves it.”

Kageyama groaned, “That’s not flirting!”

Tsukishima nodded towards the angry knight, “Agreed.”

Kuroo leaned his elbow on Tsukishima’s shoulder, “Listen, I’m pretty much an expert on Daichi; I spend like 12 hours a day with his thick head. That-” He pointed to Daichi tilting his head back as he laughed at something Suga said, “-is him flirting. And it’s rare.”

He sensed a small change in the citrus scent he was so attuned to; Hinata stared at the couple with a hard expression on his face. Something longing passed over his face.

The blond was about to question his packmate when Kageyama cleared his throat, “But what about the ball? Isn’t Daichi supposed to be finding potential suitors?”

The four eavesdroppers looked at each other, panicked. Kuroo crossed his arms when everyone turned to him- the eldest of the group, “Listen, I’m not breaking whatever _that_ is up-”

“Guys, Daichi dipped him.”

“What?”

The four gathered in the doorway and gawked at the intimate scene before them. Daichi had a firm grip on their packmate’s waist as he lowered him towards the ground. Suga absolutely shined as he wrapped his other hand around the prince’s neck. They moved closer, faces less than a foot apart. Hinata excitedly grabbed the nearest limb-- Kageyama’s arm-- and shook it in silent shock.

Looking at Suga’s face, Tsukishima saw a glimmer of hope for them all.

“Hey hey hey! Sorry we’re late!”

The group fled the open doorway and plastered themselves against the wall, hands cupping their open mouths. Bokuto came charging into the hallway, slowing down only as he saw the group standing outside, “What’s going on?” Akaashi joined them moments later, staring perplexed at the closeness of the group.

Tsukishima and Hinata glanced at each other and came to a quick, unspoken agreement: say nothing, “Let’s get this over with,” Tsukki brushed off Bokuto’s question and stepped inside the ballroom as if he just arrived. Daichi and Suga were now a solid three feet from each other, Suga rubbing his backside as if he were dropped.

The omega pack and alpha escorts entered behind him and greeted Daichi with a small bow, “Glad to see you all made it,” Daichi started, “This shouldn’t take too long; we’re just going to teach you all a simple waltz.”

Hinata raised his hand, arm barely extending beyond Bokuto’s shoulder, “How simple is simple?”

The prince laughed, “Very simple. Now pair up-” He gestured to Suga to take over. One look at his cheery packmate told him that they were in for trouble.

The eldest omega grabbed Tsukishima’s arm and dragged him to the advisor, “Tsukki, you’ll work with Kuroo.” By the glint in Suga’s eyes, it wasn’t a command.

Kuroo smirked, “Guess you’re stuck with me a little longer.”

Fuck.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recovering quickly from his stumble, Suga held a light smile as he paired up his packmates with the alphas they’d seemingly attached themselves to over their stay. He steered Tsukki towards Kuroo and left before the salty teen could fight him. Then he turned to Akaashi, “You’ll dance with Bokuto.”

The panic on the omega’s face was palpable, but he nodded.

That left his little sunshine child, “Hinata, you’re dancing with Kageyama.” The knight snapped to attention and looked at his superiors for help.

Hinata was much more vocal about his protests, “Why him?”

“He’s one of the shortest alphas here. Plus, you two seem to get along well enough.” Suga spotted the lad talking directly to the knight at dinner. Once those two got excited about something they completely tuned out the rest of the world. 

Hinata pouted, adding fuel to Kageyama’s fire, “Why are you so upset about it idiot! It’s not my fault you’re so short!”

“Well maybe you should be taller then so I can dance with someone nicer!”

The two started bickering incoherently, and Suga spotted Daichi waving him over, “Are you sure this is a good idea?” He whispered.

“Have a little faith,” he teased, turning to face the awkward pairs, “Alright-- we’re getting started!” He cleared his throat and tried to speak clearly, “This is the easiest waltz we could possibly teach you; in theory, it’ll be just enough for you to fake your way through anyone asking you to dance.”

“What if we already know how to waltz?” Kuroo chimed in.

“There’s no harm in a refresher,” Daichi answered for the silver-haired omega. The two turned towards each other with bashful smiles, “Alright, for the alphas, you’re going to want to hold the omega’s waist with your left hand and hold your right hand out.”

None of the alphas moved, “Go on, my boys won’t bite-” Suga teased.

“Easy for you to say,” Kuroo teased. Tsukki rolled his eyes at him but let the alpha place a large hand on his hip. 

“That’s my ribcage,” Hinata stated.

“Why the hell are your hips so low down…?” The hand trailed lower but still only made it to Hinata’s mid-stomach. The tiny omega huffed and physically pulled the alpha’s hand to his waist.

“Technically this waltz can be done with the alpha’s hand-” Daichi began to explain hand placements, but stopped when his partner shook his head. They wouldn’t get anywhere if they gave the boys something more to bicker about.

Finally, he glanced at Akaashi, who was completely still under Bokuto’s hand. Good enough. “Alright-- for my pack, you’ll place your left hand on the alpha’s shoulder and hold their outstretched hand gently.”

The omegas’ initiation yielded similar results: Hinata and Kageyama started bickering about something under their breath while the other two hesitantly put their hands on their respective alphas’ shoulders. Under further investigation, it appeared Akaashi’s hand was merely hovering over Bokuto’s, “ _On_ the shoulder,” Suga repeated, looking directly at Akaashi. The quiet omega sent him a silent plea for help as he complied. 

“Waltzes traditionally operate on counts of three, meaning each primary movement will have three steps…” Daichi and Suga took position. Suga may have held the prince’s hand a little too tight, but he didn’t say anything about it, “On count one, the alpha’s left foot will take a step forward while the omega’s right foot takes a step back. Like so.” They demonstrated for the group. Bokuto mimicked the action, forcing Akaashi to take a step back to avoid getting stepped on.

“Ow!”

Apparently Hinata didn’t get the same memo.

Both Tsukishima and Kuroo merely watched; one thing Suga noted the coule had in common was that they were always analyzing. Unlike people like Kageyama and Hinata, they liked to see the entire picture before they moved. No wonder why they got along.

“Count two is when both of you will rotate. Alphas will swing their right foot forward until you’re facing to the left of where you began.”

“Omegas will step back on your left and rotate with them.”

Multiple collisions happened at once, and the ballroom again erupted into bickering. Suga merely sighed and looked at an equally exasperated Daichi.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Forty-five minutes later, the group was finally getting the hang of the simple waltz. Daichi recruited Yamaguchi to play a simple tune on the harp so that the group had music to count along to, and they were all moving without (many) crashes. Suga forgot just how exhausting ballroom dancing could be; he was slowly putting more and more of his weight onto Daichi to support them as they glided across the room, “Getting tired?” He teased.

“I haven’t worked out this much in a long time, cut me a break.” Daichi never seemed to falter. His feet kept perfect time with the music and his back remained perfectly straight the entire time, “Aren’t you exhausted?”

The alpha shrugged, “I’m a little winded.” ‘A little winded’, Suga teased the boy in his mind. Why was he so damn perfect? “I’ll admit I mostly am prolonging this to watch the others though.”

They turned to see the other couples managing their way through the waltz.

“Akaaaashi, I’m so tired,” Bokuto whined with his forehead resting on the shorter omega’s shoulder. To the silver-haired boy’s surprise, his packmate didn’t seem tense or uncomfortable with the intimacy of an alpha being so close to his neck. 

“Don’t you train out in the hot sun every day?” Akaashi retorted.

“Well yeah, but that’s super exciting! This is so repetitive.” Despite his barrage of complaints, the alpha’s feet were still moving on beat.

The omega sighed, “We’ll be done soon.”

Bokuto looked up and shot the quiet boy a kind smile, “You’re doing great, by the way. You’re a natural.”

Suga watched as something in his packmate’s mind malfunctioned and he stumbled out of step. The alpha holding him didn’t even hesitate to grab the omega’s waist tighter and slow down to keep Akaashi from falling. Akaashi looked away, muttering a quick ‘thank you’ to the guard.

Interesting.

The eldest pair turned to spy on Hinata and Kageyama’s progress.

Kageyama muttered under his breath, “One, two, three. One, two, three….”

“Are you going to count like that the entire time?” Hinata teased.

“Do you want to get through this or not!?” 

Daichi chuckled, eyes trailing down to the pair’s feet, “Do they think we’ll let them get away with that?”

Hinata’s toes were balanced on top of Kageyama’s, meaning that the alpha was doing the movements for both of them. Hinata’s arms were wrapped tight around the taller boy’s neck to avoid falling. Suga couldn’t help but smile at how adorable his little packmate was, “I’ll let it slide for now,” he shrugged, “It’s cute.”

Finally, they glanced over at the tallest pair. The advisor’s trademark smirk was present as they took stiff, hesitant steps, “You’re tense,” Kuroo teased.

“And you’re an asshole, your point?” Suga snickered at his boy’s remark. Tsukishima had a permanent glare on his face, “I don’t know if I trust you to pick my attire.”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.”

Tsukki shot him a fake smile, “Aw, you think I’m pretty.”

“Knowing you, you’ll find a way to think of that as an insult.”

The omega huffed, avoiding eye contact and ‘accidently’ stepping on the advisor’s foot. That was the salty omega Suga knew and loved.

Daichi gave Suga’s hand a little squeeze, “Think they’re ready?” He asked under his breath.

That was a very good question, but the truth was they wouldn’t be ready regardless of how much they practiced. The dancing was the most superficial thing they’d have to deal with in a few nights. His boys were against a world that was expecting them to fail. They would take one look at Hinata’s adorable face and Akaashi’s soft beauty and turn them into negative traits simply because they were omegas. Omega prostitutes. 

Suga leaned forward so his pack couldn’t hear him, “I’m worried,” he admitted, “...but not about the waltz.”

He looked at Daichi and saw the sympathy in the prince’s eyes, “I know,” he adjusted his outstretched palm so that his thumb could brush against the top of Suga’s hand, “We’ll keep them safe,” he promised.

The omega wasn’t sure if he meant ‘we’ as in the alphas or ‘we’ as in him and Suga. Part of him hoped it was the latter. The word ‘we’ felt awfully intimate when whispered to him like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be titled "The Arrival". Interpret and theorize about this title as you see fit. <3  
> Thank you again for all your comments, they make me feel so much better <3


	21. The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me posting at 1:20AM (EST) because I'm not sure if I'll be able to update later in the day. I hope you all enjoy!!!

“Daichi,” Kuroo ran up to the prince with stacks of invitations for the ball in his hands. The alpha was speaking to a visiting duchess, and it was clear his friend wasn’t interested but the lady was trying her hardest. Kuroo approached and placed a steady hand on Daichi’s forearm, “I’m sorry miss, can you excuse us? Important royal business…” he didn’t give the prince any time to react or engage in formalities before stealing him away from the garish woman, “Daichi we’ve fucked ourselves.”

Dazed from the conversation whiplash, Daichi took a minute to comprehend the conversation at hand, “What did we do?”

“Massive oversight on our part,” he handed the prince a pile of invitations with affirmative RSVPs, “We extended ball invitations to all eligible households of a certain level of nobility.”

“That’s customary, yeah.”

“Look who’s coming.”

Daichi glanced down and looked at the invitation Kuroo handed him. He recognized the last name instantly, “Shit.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Thanks for helping me with this,” the bold alpha said as he twisted a flower stem into a knot. The hyperactive, flirty knight approached Hinata yesterday, nearly decapitating the short omega in his flurry of questions. 

“All good Terushima; now give me what you’ve got.” Hinata put on his best ‘omega’ face; sweet and docile, and admittedly nothing like Hinata wanted to be.

The blonde nodded, pushing back his longer hair and holding out the decimated sunflower, “Hi- uh- can we talk?”

“Terushima, is that how you normally speak to him?”

“What? No, but-”

“Speak to me exactly like you normally speak to him. He’ll think it’s weird if you get all flustered.”

The short omega had no idea how he became the go-to relationship expert for the royal knights but they _definitely_ needed it. Terushima and Daishou both approached him asking for help asking their crushes to the upcoming ball, citing that Hinata knew ‘what omegas wanted to hear’. Didn’t omegas want the same thing as everyone else?. Hinata had never been asked out in his life but at least he knew enough about sweet Yamaguchi to assume what he’d like.

“Hey Yams, what are you up to?” The alpha’s tone was much closer to his normal, confident self.

“Just tidying up. How are you Terushima?”

“I’m great. Eh…” Hinata raised an eyebrow at him. For such an alleged “flirt”, the young alpha had no idea what to do when he actually needed to ask out the boy he liked, “What are you doing for the ball tomorrow night?”

He shrugged, pretending to tuck his hair behind his ear the way he’d seen the omega do, “Probably just working.”

“Oh, that’s cool. I was planning on attending…” The conversation trailed off. The alpha started pulling on the flower petals, “Did you want to go?”

“Oh, maybe. I probably couldn’t attend alone, being an omega servant at all.” The comment was an easy segue for the alpha to take advantage of. Hinata knew the precious omega had a crush on Yuuji, so maybe he’d be more likely to hint at wanting to go with the knight.

“Just sneak in! I doubt Daichi would stop you.”

He sighed. Knotheads, all of them.

“I’m sure it would be lonely too…” How much clearer did he have to make it for the guard? Yamaguchi wouldn’t be so direct, even if he liked Terushima.

After a pointed look, Yuuji’s eyes widened, “Well let’s go together.”

“Hmm?”

The blond bent over, mutilated sunflower extended towards him, “Please go to the ball with me Tadashi!”

Hinata smiled, “Great job Teru-”

A firm hand grabbed Hinata’s shoulder, “Back off.” Kageyama stood behind him, glaring daggers into the friendly knight.

Terushima shot upright and gave the aggressive alpha his normal cocky smile, “Hey Kageyama, what’s going on-”

“Leave,” the knight growled.

He looked between Hinata and Kageyama, color draining from his face, “I was just-”

Kageyama’s voice lowered into a harsh growl, “Now.”

Terushima faltered, taking a few steps back, “Uh, thanks Hinata!” He ran off, hopefully to confess his affection to Yamaguchi while there was still time to prepare.

The short omega whipped around and glared at his fellow knight, “What was that about?”

“You shouldn’t get involved with him, idiot! He’s trouble.”

Yuuji was more like an energetic puppy instead of trouble in Hinata’s opinion, but that wasn’t the point, “I’m not getting involved with him!”

“He just asked you to the ball-”

“He was practicing to ask _Yamaguchi_ to the ball!”

Kageyama paused, scent dissipating as he realized his mistake, “Oh.”

The alpha’s short reaction infuriated him even more, “Oh? You were super rude to him and all you have to say is ‘oh’? Why do you even care, Kageyama!? It’s none of your business.”

“It is my business! It’s my job to protect you.” With each retort the alpha stepped closer, crowding the omega’s personal space. Hinata swallowed, feeling a small sense of danger for the first time in a while.

“I can protect myself,” Hinata pushed him back, “It’s none of your business who I choose to make friends with Baka-yama.”

“It is when you flirt with every damn alpha in the royal guard!”

The omega’s stomach turned to lead. Flirting? He wasn’t-

Bile rose in his throat at the insinuation. “I’m not-” he took a step back. He was acting like himself. He was being himself. This was who he was.

Did Kageyama think he was a slut? 

_Was_ he a slut?

The thought hit him like a slap to the face. Why would the alpha say it like that unless he thought Hinata was ready to get with any alpha that blinked his way? Kageyama thought he was a slut, which meant everyone else probably thought he was a slut too. They all knew what he was and where he came from. They were all just waiting for him to do what he was forced to do for so long.

Everyone thought he was a slut. Nothing had changed from his life before.

His nails dug into the palms of his hands, “Fuck off if that’s what you think!” He fought the angry tears threatening to fall and pushed past the frozen knight, “I’m just acting like a decent human being, something you clearly know _nothing_ about. If you think I’m such a slut I’ll just go.”

He ran, not caring when he heard the alpha call after him.

\----------------------------------------------------------

“I thought I smelled a castle burning,” Suga teased from the top of one of the many castle stairwells. Daichi paced on the floor below in stiff, unforgiving clothing meant to impress the arriving nobles. The alpha’s scent was suffocating, so much so that Suga had walked down the foyer stairs just to ensure nothing was actually on fire. 

Daichi smiled up at him, visibly exhausted, “It’s only my last remaining shreds of sanity, it’s fine.”

The omega leaned against the bannister with a raised eyebrow, “You had some left? I assumed that’s what you had Kuroo around for.” The prince huffed, rolling his eyes as Suga joined him at the bottom of the steps, “You always get so worked up for a little ball?” 

He knew it wasn’t a ‘little ball’; it was a huge deal, and Daichi was pushing the proverbial envelope by allowing the omegas to enter as honored guests. Even so, someone had to try to lighten the mood.

The alpha peered between Suga and the main entrance to the castle, “We have a lot of important guests arriving today that I have to be….cordial when greeting.” He ran his hands down his face and gave his cheek a light slap, “Formalities are draining.”

Suga understood. Even though it felt like a lifetime ago, the omega distinctly remembered how strenuous nobility was. On special occasions they’d have to wake up before the sun to prepare their attire for the day. They sat in uncomfortable carriages for hours at a time to visit stuffy old men and stand in the corner of the ballroom with the other kids too young to dance. The thick, barely worn shoes would cut into his heels and the party wouldn’t end until at least one duke or duchess puked in the bushes outside. He went over twenty-four hours without sleeping once.

Daichi looked like he was suffering from the same fate, “Anything I can do to help?”

For a brief moment, Daichi’s eyes flickered to the omega’s neck; Suga’s heart flipped at the mere possibility that the alpha wanted to scent him again, but it would be highly inappropriate to offer. The first time was a unique circumstance, after all.

Daichi’s confidence faltered, “Actually, I-”

“Ya-hoo!”

Before Daichi could ask for his mysterious favor (oh how Suga wished he’d had the chance to finish his sentence), the giant front doors to the castle opened to two shadowed figures. As they stepped into the large foyer, Suga caught a heavy whiff of the salty sea breeze seemingly following the duo as they entered. He knew that scent.

“Daichiiii, your favorite eligible bachelor has arrive- oh.” The flavorful noble stopped in his tracks, chocolate eyes locked on Suga. His fluffy brown hair practically bounced as he walked. The other individual, a shorter, well-built teen, whose sharp eyes seemed to scrutinize the room in mere moments. He nearly stepped on the taller 

Suga stared right back in shock, “Tooru?”

“Kou-chan?”

Daichi turned to the silver-haired omega, “Kou-chan??” Suga didn’t even acknowledge him. 

_“You want me to...claim him?” A young, unknown voice questioned Suga’s father outside the door._

_“You will, and we’ll deal with the formalities of mating once his… _episode_ is through.” Suga could practically hear the disgust in his father’s voice as he spoke about his eldest son. He would’ve cried, but the tears failed him. His body was too hot to cry._

_“Let me see him. Iwa-chan, with me.”_

_The door creaked open slightly, and the dialogue on the other side was clearer, “Why do you need your guard-”_

_“I told you, my personal guard goes where I go. No exceptions.” Light from the hallway streamed into the room, and Suga meekely looked at the two shadowy figures entering his bedroom. The newly-presented omega was immediately flooded with the smell of the ocean; salty air and crisp blue waves. His stomach churned in response and a small whimper escaped his throat._

_He didn’t want to be claimed. Behind all the pain and confusion was a wall of panic that something so permanent was about to happen to him when he could barely move. His tongue was sandpaper against his dry, parched lips. His legs were too heavy to run. In a pathetic last-ditch effort to protect himself, he raised his hand and pressed it against his neck as a barrier._

_One of the boys approached him, looking down at his red, tearstained face with a frown, “Oh my god, have they done anything for you?” the stranger put his delightfully cold hands on the omega’s forehead, frowning at him. The nice hand started to leave, and Suga fumbled to catch it and hold it against his cheek. It was so cold that he didn’t care who was attached to the hand, “Iwa, can you grab a glass of water for him?”_

_“Yeah.” The other boy with spiky dark hair moved over to the pitcher of water in his room. Water sounded very good. He was so thirsty._

_A firm hand pushed him back down against the mattress, “You’re okay. We’ll bring it to you.”_

_It was the nicest thing anyone had said to him, “Who…”_

_The stranger with the bouncy brown hair smiled, “I’m Oikawa Tooru,” the other boy approached with a full glass but didn’t come within six feet of the sickly omega, “and that’s Iwa-chan.”_

_“Stop introducing me like that Crappykawa.” Once the boy- Tooru- took the glass from his guard, the other stranger retreated another five feet, “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.”_

_“Suga-” he tried to be polite, but Oikawa silenced him with a soft ‘shush’, “Let’s sit you up so you can drink.” He grabbed Suga’s shoulders and pulled forward. The world started spinning amidst his throbbing head and heavy eyes, “Here, take slow sips.” The omega wanted to guzzle the drink in one swift motion but the fellow teen kept one hand on the drink to keep him steady. He pulled it away far too soon, and suddenly Suga found the strength to cry again._

_He was tired. So, so tired, and he didn’t want to be an omega. He didn’t want his father to hate him, but he didn’t want to be claimed either. Most of all, he wanted-- needed-- the pain to go away._

_Oikawa shushed him again, running his freezing hands through the omega’s hair, “You’re okay. It’ll stop soon.” He turned to ‘Iwa-chan’, “Can you tell how long?”_

_The spiky-haired guard furrowed his brow, nose flaring, “A few more hours, probably. Smells like he’s hit the worst of it.”_

_“Hear that Kou-chan, the worst part is over.” The smile faltered from the cheery boy’s face, “I can’t believe they just left you in here alone though. You could get so sick...”_

_He didn’t know the answer to that question either._

_Another wave of pain through his gut hit him hard. He cried, leaning over to hug his stomach while the two nobles and their strong sea breeze scents made his thighs clench. Oikawa forced him to lean back against the headrest. The closer he got, the more he panicked. Any second now the alpha would force him down and bite him. He could barely move, but dammit he would have to try. Suga covered his neck and did his best to send a hostile look to the noble; in reality, his expression was pitiful at best, “I don’t wanna…”_

_Oikawa smiled down at him, understanding and putting his hand on top of Suga’s, “Well Kou-chan, I have some very good news for you.”_

“Still playing with fire I see,” Suga teased in a half state of shock. A devious grin passed over the noble’s face, switching it with a fake smile just as quickly. He and Iwa-chan were close as ever, but now their scents were literally indistinguishable as opposed to simply similar. 

“Where have you been? I haven’t seen you at any of our dinners, and your family hasn’t spoken about you at all.” Suga frowned at the noble, “I mean, I thought you were dead, so I think you’re doing pretty good compared to the last time I saw you.” Oikawa turned to Daichi with a sneaky grin, “Where’d you pick up this cute little noble? Is he yours?”

Daichi blushed, raising his arms up in mock surrender, “It’s not like that. He’s here as a guest.” The alpha glanced over at him in a panic, and the question was written all over his face: how much of his past did Suga want to disclose?

For Oikawa? All of it, but not in the foyer, “I can explain my absence in greater detail later. For the meantime…. Let’s just say I am only going by the name ‘Suga’ now.”

The boy gasped, “So I can’t call you Kou-chan anymore?” 

At least he focused on the lesser of the issues at hand, “I might make an exception for you.”

Daichi cut in, shaking his hand, “You’ll be staying in one of our guest suites. My staff will show you the way.”

“Why thank you Daichi. We’ll head up now, but just so you know Lord Oikawa and the rest of my family are not far behind. Are we sharing a room?” The boy leaned close to Daichi to ask, and Suga’s heart hurt.

Regardless of Tooru’s flirtatious ways, Daichi remained cordial, “I received your request in advance; you will be in a separate room. It’s a bit smaller to accommodate only one person, but it should suffice.”

“Thank you.” Oikawa pointed to Suga, “I’ll catch up with _you_ later.” He grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm and started pulling him down the East Wing hallway.

“He’s….charismatic,” Daichi said. That was a massive understatement, but Suga wouldn’t be rude to one of his former close friends, “So, uh, were you two…..” the prince waved his hand as Suga blankly stared at him, “...together?”

He laughed. Hard, “No, it’s definitely not like that.” He watched the two friends head upstairs followed by a dozen men with heavy bags of luggage, “We simply bonded over a similar home environment.”

At least one of them wasn't disowned by their oppressive father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ball chapters might take a bit of extra time- as you can imagine, there is a lot to describe and A LOT of major plot points about to happen. I hope you bear with me as I try to give you guys the best content that I (the tired grad student) can manage!
> 
> Please continue to send reactions!! (You can listen to my spotify playlist if you get bored waiting for me. I'll be listening to it for my entire 3hr drive to keep motivated to write when I reach my destination. It definitely has hints to future moments hidden in there, and if you have any theories about who the songs are connected to I'd love to hear them!!)


	22. Breaking the Dam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's not exactly the ball scene BUT IT IS PART OF THE BALL ARC AND HAS TO GO FIRST.
> 
> Thank you all for waiting!!! I hope this chapter was worth the wait <3

_Two strong, firm hands pressed his wrists to the bed. Slender legs boxed in his hips to keep him from pulling away. Tsukki writhed underneath the attention in a mix of panic and pleasure._

_‘You’re so wet for me Moonshine.’_

Tsukki thrashed awake in the nest, pulling free from the invisible body holding him down. With shaky, staggered breaths, he looked around at the familiar furniture and the safe blankets enveloping him. Suga, the closest to him in the pile, rubbed his bleary eyes, “Kei?”

Ignoring his packmate, he shoved a hand under himself and was mortified to feel a small amount of slick.

He should’ve realized it last time. The dreams weren’t because of Kuroo and his ridiculous (and attractive) face.

His heat was coming soon.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Tsukishima did after scarfing down breakfast was seek out the shady advisor. He hadn’t attended breakfast, so the omega wandered the main halls where he frequented until he spotted the alpha’s pointy black hair, “Kuroo.” 

As he stepped in Kuroo’s path, he honed in on a small duffel tucked under the alpha’s arm; it was the same one he used when they’d stayed at the inn to investigate room 106, “Where are you going?”

“I’m running an errand for Daichi,” he said simply. Tsukki narrowed his eyes at him, “I’m serious!”

“I didn’t realize you were allowed to represent the prince of Karasuno wearing commoner clothes.” Kuroo was wearing one of his less formal outfits, a baggy long-sleeve and simple trousers, “Or is this just another good example of your poor taste in fashion.”

“It’s both,” the advisor drawled with a lazy smirk. When the omega continues to frown at him, he sighed, “Okay so it’s not an _official_ thing, but it is for Daichi. I’m escorting some guests that he asked to invite.”

Extra guests? To the impending shitshow that was going to be this ball, “Who is he inviting?”

He shrugged, “Some commonfolk who won a contest or something.”

Tsukki didn’t buy it for a minute, “Sounds like a lie.”

“I’m not lying!! Trust me, if I were doing any undercover work I’d let you know about it, Moonshine.”

The omega almost crumbled at the petname. He looked away from Kuroo’s catlike eyes, cheeks warm, “Fine, whatever. That’s not what I wanted to ask you about anyway.”

“Oh?”

“Those...herbs you use...do they work for heats too?”

Kuroo’s expression darkened, “Tsukki…”

He exploded, “I don’t want to abuse them or some shit like you do! I just- I’m starting to experience pre-heat symptoms.”

“What kind of symptoms? Are you sure it’s pre-heat and not...something else?”

_‘You’re so wet for me Moonshine.’_

“None of your business, and yes. I’m very sure.”

“How long do you think until your heat fully kicks in?”

He shrugged; heats could vary depending on the situation. Sometimes a person could experience the pain and irritability of pre-heat for two whole weeks before their heat and other times they could barely last two days, “I normally have at least a few days of pre-heat but I don’t want to risk it with the ball.”

Kuroo frowned at him, deep in thought, “You don’t think you can make it without the herbs?”

“Would you rather I start cramping up in the middle of a ballroom of alphas?”

“...Good point.” He gestured for Tsukki to wait and started rummaging through the thousands of pockets in his bag. After a minute of awkward silence, he pulled out a small baggie with crushed leaves, “This should be enough for three or four days.”

“Why do you have that much if you’re going to be back for the ball tomorrow?

He shrugged, “Better to have too much than not enough.” He placed the bag in Tsukishima’s hands, “One teaspoon a day, okay? Put it in tea because it tastes terrible. Let it steep for at least ten minutes, and drink it at the exact same time each day. _Do not_ miss a dose. Even a few hours off could fuck you up.”

“Won’t my pre-heat symptoms just come back?”

“You’ll get your heat as soon as you stop taking this regularly. That’s why I want you to be sure you can’t wait it out.”

He wasn’t sure, and that was exactly why he wanted to take Kuroo’s mysterious tea. The ball was too damn important to the pack to miss, “I’m sure.”

Kuroo sighed, “Be careful then. If you have any questions, Kenma can help you out.” He tied back up his duffel and gave it a pat, “Speaking of Kenma…” the advisor’s signature grin returned, “....he’ll drop off your suit for the ball tomorrow afternoon.”

Tsukki sighed. How bad was he going to look tomorrow? “Have I mentioned today that I hate you?”

“I’m surprised it took you this long.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“He didn’t.” Bokuto looked up from his busywork at Akaashi, mouth agape.

The omega shared his reaction, “He did.” The prince character in the book they were reading together just publicly dismissed the main protagonist based on a simple misunderstanding. The secondhand embarrassment reading the scene aloud made Akaashi sick….or maybe it was just the morning sickness.

“He’s such an idiot! Why wouldn’t he just talk to them about it?” The alpha threw his hands in the air dramatically.

“I warned you long ago that this plot was mediocre at best.” 

Akaashi sat in the library with a furry blanket draped across his lap and an overexcited owl beside him. They’d visited the library twice since the ballroom dancing lesson in an effort to finish the book. Hinata had curled up to Akaashi last night complaining that the alpha was talking about the plot to the other knights in passing and he’d already heard the plot so many times from overhearing Akaashi read to Tsukki that he wanted to cry when he heard the storyline _again_. 

He promised his packmate that he’d try to finish the story soon to save Hinata’s remaining sanity. 

The omega peered over at Bokuto’s nonsensical drawings, “What are you working on?”

“Assignments for the ball. I thought I had everything worked out but a few of my team requested shift changes and I want to make sure all exits are covered.”

Sometimes Akaashi forgot that Bokuto was the head of the royal guard. The alpha was always so goofy with him that he simply forgot he had a real job in the castle. An important job, no less, “How did you become captain of the guard?” he asked, placing his pointer finger inside the book to hold his place.

As always, Bokuto’s answer was simple and straightforward, “I worked hard for it!” Akaashi smirked. “Once I started training in the guard I just started getting put in charge of more and more jobs.”

“You mentioned before that you grew up with your family of omegas though; when did you come to the castle to become a knight?”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up at the mention of his family, “I did grow up with them! We had a small farm my mama inherited from her grandfather. My sisters and I spent a lot of time chasing around our farm animals.” He scooted closer to the omega, “Akaashi, I have to bring you to visit them at some point! You’ll love Bach.”

“Bach?”

“He’s one of my favorite chickens.” 

Of course he was.

“But yeah, I stayed with my family until I was about ten or eleven. Daichi’s tutor Ukai brought him, Kuroo, and Asahi on ‘field trips’ a lot because he had a crush on the town’s schoolteacher, and I showed Kuroo how to ride a horse. We were big friends. When Daichi got older the rules about leaving got stricter, so he found me a job at the castle as a knight.”

He tried to picture the alpha’s wholesome story. A tiny rambunctious Bokuto running around with the future king of Karasuno without a care in the world. Bokuto and Kuroo appeared to be a recipe for disaster, so who knew what kind of trouble they dragged Daichi and Asahi into.

“Why a knight? Why not some other castle position?”

Even before the alpha answered, Akaashi had an inkling as to why he was a knight. He saw the pride he took in his team whenever he delegated roles to them. He saw the face Bokuto made when the omegas were sitting in the council meeting, “I like protecting people.

“A lot of people were mean to my moms and my sisters when I was little. They didn’t like that there wasn’t an alpha in the household or that my moms were self-sufficient. If I caught them talking crap about my family I’d tell them off. I technically wasn’t allowed to pick a fight with anyone but I may have punched a jerk teen once or twice” He grinned, leaning back and stretching his arms over his head, “I think that’s what Daichi saw in me, at least. Not to be arrogant- is arrogant the right word?-” Akaashi nodded, “-but I’m a pretty good fighter.”

“Do you still get to see your family? Now that you’re here?”

“Yeah! I try to sneak out at least once or twice a month to check on them. Mom busted her hip last year, but she’s doing a lot better now. I bring Daichi with me sometimes because my moms absolutely adore him. And I send them my bonuses to help with house repairs when I’m too busy to take a look. A few years ago there was a leak in our roof and I almost fell off the top of the house because I tried to fix it right after a rainstorm. Then my sisters and I started tying blankets together and we….”

As Bokuto divulged more of his family life, the sweet peppermint in the air got even sweeter. He’d never met an alpha before whose scent completely enveloped him and sucked the tension out of his bones. His face started to tingle as he entered a fuzzy headspace.

“‘Kaashi, are you okay? You look sick.” Bokuto leaned forward and shook his shoulder enough to 

“No, I’m fine Bokuto-san. Your scent…” He didn’t want the alpha to be self-conscious about the pheromones he released; it wasn’t his fault, “...is just strong sometimes.”

“What!? Why didn’t you tell me?” The alpha started to slide away from him on the library couch, as if a one-foot difference would substantially decrease the impact of his scent.

“It’s okay… It’s not bad. Your scent is…” Perfect. Wonderful. Heavenly. “...soothing.”

The alpha’s eyes widened, and his face lit up with a large grin, “Oh really?” The omega nodded, “That’s a relief-- your scent is pretty relaxing too ‘Kaashi.”

He paused, placing a self-conscious hand on his neck. People-- the alphas that used him, mostly-- told him that his scent was fairly subdued. It was a relief that he didn’t bring much unwanted attention to himself, but no one ever called it ‘relaxing’ before, “It’s just a normal scent…”

“No! Not at all! You smell like coffee, but not like the bland watery stuff that you drink when you’re in a rush. You smell like good coffee. The kind where you wake up from a long night of work, sore and tired, and someone cares enough about you to bring you a fresh cup. That's the kind of coffee you smell like.”

Akaashi curled the blanket tighter against himself as he stared at the royal guard. Bokuto smiled at him like the world was a kind place with hope and endless possibilities. 

When he was with Bokuto, he almost believed it was true.

The moment was interrupted by oranges. Specifically, the smell of rotting oranges and the sound of footsteps running past the library, “Do you hear that?” They stood, breaking the comfortable silence and hurrying towards the library door. Akaashi whipped the front door open just as a flash of orange sped passed his view, “Hinata?”

The boy stumbled to a stop and his large brown eyes, wet and sad, locked on to his packmate. Distress radiated off him, “...Akaashi?”

Bokuto’s head popped into view, “Baby owl?”

The guard’s presence sent another wave of rotting oranges towards the librarygoers. If the alpha hadn’t been with him for the past few hours, Akaashi would’ve immediately been convinced Bokuto had done something to hurt his boy, “What’s wrong?”

Hinata grabbed his recently injured shoulder, looking in-between Akaashi and Bokuto. Then, he swallowed, “Uhm, Bokuto-san, can I talk to you?”

The guard tilted his head, “Yeah, what’s up?”

The lad’s gaze shifted to Akaashi, “....Alone, ‘Kaashi?”

His protective instincts flared at his concerned packmate, “What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong? Did someone hurt you-?”

A warm hand grasped his shoulder. Bokuto’s peppermint scent overtook him, “I’ve got this Akaashi.” The omega opened his mouth to protest, but Bokuto gently guided him back into the library, “I’ll protect your pack.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The ball wasn’t until tomorrow, but the halls were filled with nobles from around the kingdom. Everywhere the pack went they saw eloquently dressed men and women admiring the art in the halls and gossiping about the royal family. After living within the castle walls for two weeks, the omegas were slightly unnerved to have so many unfamiliar scents around.

Worse, many of the nobles had omegas. Omega servants and concubines, mostly. They followed their ‘masters’ around without sparing the omega pack a second glance. For Suga, it was a painful reminder of what could’ve happened to him if he’d remained within the stifling walls of nobility. Granted, his life path was just as bad and wasn’t his decision, but he couldn’t picture himself being happy as someone’s servant for eternity either.

Noya was escorting them to dinner, and he looked just as frustrated with the nobles’ arrival as the pack was. He practically growled at a young woman who covered her nose while the omegas passed by, “This is normal,” he explained out of earshot of others, “but it doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

The group was so close to the private dining room-- maybe fifty feet away from the welcoming entrance and promise of a friendly atmosphere, when loud shouts from one of the meeting halls interrupted them, “-will not stand to have my name defaced by some degenerate, petulant _child_.”

Suga’s feet froze so fast that Tsukishima nearly ran him over.

“Please calm down Lord Sugawara--”

The rest of the pack stopped, looking between their precious packmate and the open doors to the meeting room.

Suga could see the signature silver hair from where he stood.

“It’s bad enough to hear that my honor is being called into question from colleagues on the committee, but to hear that you were entertaining these preposterous notions?”

Daichi was seated on his designated throne within the large room with his hands raised defensively, “Please let me explain the context of the situation which…” His eyes flickered upwards to the open doors, and his face drained of color. Suga took a step back, ready to run.

Unfortunately, Lord Sugawara noticed the prince’s distraction and spun to face the doors. “...Koushi.”

The omega’s hands balled up into trembling fists, “Lord Sugawara.”

He wasn’t ready for what he knew was about to happen.

His father hadn’t changed; he had the same stringy silver hair, hard jaw, and broad shoulders that he remembered as a kid. His frown lines were deeper now, weighed down with age, “You’ve been spreading lies to the council, and to the King and his family.”

“I’ve only shared the truth,” he instinctively grabbed the collar of Hinata’s shirt and pulled him behind his back and out of sight, “I told them about the kidnapping and your note.”

The man’s eyebrows drew closer, “What note?”

“The note in _your_ handwriting that gave my kidnappers permission to sell me for profit!” 

“I didn’t write any letter! You were the one who caused trouble and ran away.”

The world seemed to shift under Suga’s feet. Daichi looked at him confused, “What are you talking about?” He raised his voice to match the booming timbre of his former father’s, “I saw the letter! It had your handwriting-- it had your seal!”

The noble cut him off with a careless wave of his hand. Suga had seen that exact gesture thousands of times before, “So this is what story you’ve come up with to dishonor the family who raised you. Your highness,” he turned to Daichi, “My son Koushi is nothing more than a runaway child who has made….unfortunate decisions since he presented.”

Suga felt a sharp kick to the dam inside his chest, keeping his heart safe. “What are you--”

“I'm sure he’s told you other lies about me as well, but I assure you his departure from my manor was voluntary.”

Daichi didn’t seem convinced in the slightest, but he straightened his back and kept his tone level, “With all due respect Lord Sugawara, Suga-” the lord rolled his eyes at Suga’s preferred name, “-was rescued from an unfortunate situation that--”

“What? A whorehouse? He was behaving that way even before he left.” He sneered at Suga, “He snuck around with plenty of my staff.”

Hinata took a bold step in front of the omega in question, “Suga isn’t like that!”

“Oh? And were you there while he was living under my care?” The short boy faltered, unsure how to respond to the lord’s argument, “Your highness, my disappointment of a child is using your kind nature to fool you.”

Another blow to his heart.

The prince looked between the aggressive alpha and Suga, who’d completely frozen in a state of disbelief, “His testimony and yours differ greatly,” the tension in his voice seeped through the sharp syllables, “but it does not change that he was a victim to indescribable abuse.”

“A life he chose, your highness.”

“You think I chose to be beaten and used dad?” Suga felt a soft hand on his shoulder but shrugged it off, “I didn’t choose to be an omega and I sure as hell didn’t choose for you to disown me.”

Lord Sugawara blatantly ignored his frustrated argument, “If anything, he should be imprisoned immediately for his blasphemy and lies spoken directly to your faces.”

The dam broke. “You want to throw me away _again_?”

“No one is being sent to the dungeons today,” Daichi finally intervened with his authoritative voice, standing from his chair, “Lord Sugawara, regardless of whose testimony is ‘correct’, I will not stand for such a pointed attack against a guest in my household.”

The noble scoffed, “You mean your father’s household?”

A beat. “Yes.”

“Does King Sawamura want these prostitutes staying within your castle walls?”

The prince gritted his teeth, “I think it’s best if you and _my_ guests remain a respectable distance during your stay, Lord Sugawara.”

The old alpha turned and stared at his disowned son, “Only if my son drops this ridiculous story he’s constructed for sympathy.”

Before Suga could scream, or cry-- he didn’t know what would surface first-- Tsukishima spoke up, “How about you drop that attitude and stop framing your son to save your reputation. Or would that require you to suddenly grow a pair of balls?” 

Tsukki, his beautiful and intelligent packmate, caused a cacophony of yelling in the room from Lord Sugawara, his attendants, and the pack. Suga couldn’t hear any of it through the mental fog. His father was lying. His father was betraying him again. No one believed him. No one believed him. 

_Noonebelievedhimnoonebelievedhimnoone-_

‘Suga?’ An angelic voice through the fog. He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. A warm hand reached out and cupped his cheek. Was that his hand? Someone else’s? The fingers tingled against his cool cheek. 

Incomprehensible shouting faded into white noise. His eyes moved, but he couldn’t see anything besides vague blobs. Where was he again? A snake slithered under his knees, and suddenly he was horizontal. His head, too heavy and difficult to hold, fell back. Words circled around him that he didn’t understand. Some felt kind, like silk blankets. Others poked and prodded, but he felt too heavy to move away. ‘Disgrace,’ he heard. ‘Faking.’

He let those words fade away too, unable to do much more than float in the invisible pool of water that spilled out from his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I love your feedback, theories, and reactions! A lot of you have sent me your theories for the IwaOi plotline and I LOVE what you all have come up with!! One of you is actually very close lol
> 
> Thank you again for being such an understanding audience and waiting for my update!!


	23. Before the Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled: A chapter that probably doesn't need to exist but I wrote it anyway and I think it's interesting at the very least so here you go.  
> I SWEAR THE BALL STARTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I know it's been a slow buildup but there are so many little pieces that have to come together when each main couple has their own little storyline!!!  
> In other (good) news: The ball will probably be about three chapters long. It's a big event, and there are a lot of important moments shoveled inside it. Will someone get hurt? Will a couple kiss? Who knows!?!? (I know, and I promise it will be worth the wait lol)

Soft.

Everything felt soft, and fluffy.

Hands carding through his hair, slow and deliberate.

Low voices in hushed tones promising peace, ‘You’re okay’, they said. He felt okay because they said so.

He was okay.

‘Are we allowed to worry yet?’ 

‘It’s only been an hour, and he’s not fully unconscious.’

‘I know, but… I’ve never seen him drop before.’

‘You’ve never dropped either baby. He’ll be okay.’

Baby. Shouyou was their baby. He loved his little fighter. Suga loved them all. His sweet angel. His salty teen. His pack.

‘How do you know?’

‘He’s strong.’

He wiggled his fingers first, cognizant of how heavy they felt compared to the rest of his body. Smooth fingers interlaced with his and he squeezed, bringing more of his body back to life. His arm, then his shoulders. His back. His toes, feet, and legs.

All that was left was the hole in his chest, but that had been missing for a long, long time.

The hands in his hair kept moving even as he started to stir, “You back to us Suga?” Akaashi spoke nice and quiet. He nodded in response, neck stiff. “Take it slow, okay?” Another nod.

A warm lump nuzzled closer into him, “Missed you,” Tsukki mumbled into his arm. He had to do a double take to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating; his Kei hated aggressive cuddling. The silver-haired omega shifted to his side to wrap the tall teen in a hug, kissing the top of his head.

The brain-- more specifically _the memories_ \-- was always the last thing to return after a drop. It felt like being slapped in the face with a giant wave and then pulled back by the undertow; it was so easy for an omega to drop again when the reason they dissociated in the first place comes back in an instant, emotions and all. 

Lord Sugawara. The lies.

“Shhh,” Akaashi lightly scratched his head, “You’re safe.”

“Wha’ happened?” His tongue didn’t quite cooperate with him as he tried to speak.

“Daichi helped us carry you back to our nest.”

A low rumble of a chuckle erupted from Suga’s back, “Noya punched Lord Sugawara and Tanaka had to pull him away,” Hinata purred (literally purred. Hinata was the only one blessed with the rare trait and Suga was eternally jealous).

“What!?”

“Easy,” Akaashi warned him, hands finally moving from Suga’s hair to his face, “You okay if I let go?” Panic flared in his chest at the thought of not having the grounding sensation. His scent must’ve given him away because Akaashi’s soothing hands returned to his hair.

Hinata popped into his field of vision, “Yeah, Noya punched him good. I also tried to punch him but Tsukki wouldn’t let me.”

“I’m gonna start charging you two for making me babysit,” Tsukki said without missing a beat. A hand whipped around Suga to push Tsukishima’s shoulder, and Hinata grumbled about not being a kid. “I also verbally assaulted him, which would cause just as much damage without getting me thrown in jail.”

Akaashi hummed, “Kei called him an ignorant dickwad.”

“A knotless prick,” Hinata supplied.

“My favorite insult was that he was a pathetic excuse of an alpha and wasn’t worth breathing the same air as you. That one pissed him off.”

Suga couldn’t help but smile at the mental picture of Tsukishima rapid-firing the insults off without wasting a breath to think, “My honor is restored,” he joked.

He knew it wasn’t. His word was literal dirt compared to Lord Sugawara’s. Any hope he had that he’d be respected as an equal was dashed; the court would forever believe him to be a whore who chose this lifestyle.

Akaashi gently tilted Suga’s head back to look at him, “Daichi asked to speak with you after you got settled. Do you want me to get him?”

The thought of the alpha made him want to cry. Daichi was wonderful, but Lord Sugawara was persuasive. Suga couldn’t sit there and have the handsome prince question him about the validity of his testimony. Daichi doubting him made him want to cry.

“I’d rather just be with you all. At least until the ball.” 

None of them questioned or criticized him about his response. They didn’t question him about anything, especially not the story his father told to discredit him, and it made Suga feel just a bit more loved.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The royal guard stood at attention under the blazing sun. Their workout this morning had been brutal. Normally Bokuto would give them a break on the morning of big events but today the alpha was ruthless.

Said alpha walked up and down their ranks making aggressive eye contact with some of the alphas, “It’s come to my attention that some of you need to be reminded of basic manners.” He turned to address the whole group, “Someone tell me who is missing from today’s lineup.”

The guards remained silent at first, afraid of Bokuto’s painfully sharp scent and vicious demeanor, “Nishinoya, sir.” That was the easiest one to spot because news spread quickly of Noya’s assault and arrest the night prior.

“Good. Who else?”

Their eyes wandered without breaking formation. About twenty seconds later, Lev swallowed, “Yaku, sir.”

The alpha’s golden eyes locked on Lev just long enough to instill fear in the tall recruit. Finally, Bokuto broke eye contact, “Who else?”

Silence. 

The group shifted on their feet, uncomfortable with the deafening silence. The longer they went without responding, the worse their punishment would probably be.

Bokuto radiated fury, “Who. Else.”

It took another minute, one that felt like an hour steaming under the weight of their practice gear, when the final name was called, “Hinata, sir,” Kageyama stammered.

Bokuto let his gaze linger for a moment before resuming his aggressive pacing, “Good. Now someone tell me: what do they all have in common?”

It seemed like a loaded question because the first answer was so obvious. In fear of falling into the alpha’s trap, Lev tried a different answer, “They’re all short?”

There were a few muffled laughs and _a lot_ of panicked looks towards Lev with that remark.

Bokuto sighed, “Five laps. Go.” The tall alpha sprinted away like his life depended on it.

“What _else_ do those three have in common?”

“They’re all omegas, sir.”

“Correct. They’re not here today because I asked them not to come.” Anxious dread filled the chest of every single knight. “Is everyone here aware that omegas have a natural tendency to be extroverted?” They nodded, “So why is it that I’ve been hearing that their natural friendliness is being interpreted as making sexual advances towards the group?”

Silence.

“This information came from a knight, so I know at least one of you has been spreading false information about the omegas in our ranks. Unless, of course, someone wants to come forward and clarify the situation.” No one moved, and the head of the guard let out a loud sigh, “That’s what I thought.

“Someone has been reported saying that one of our omegas has been flirting with nearly every alpha in the guard. Is this statement correct?”

A chorus of ‘no, sir’ echoed through the yard.

“Has anyone here felt like one of our omegas has been flirting with you?” More head shaking followed Bokuto’s question and he raised his voice even louder, “Then why am I hearing that at least one of you has been accusing them of flirting!?”

Multiple heads shot down in submission.

“The omegas in our ranks have worked just as hard as you have and I will not have you lot of knotheads make their lives any harder or make them feel unsafe. If I catch wind that _anyone_ is not treating our omega knights as equals or spreading rumors based on their status I will personally strip them of their role within the castle guard. Understand?”

The guard nodded, “Yes sir.”

“Good. Now take ten laps around the grounds. If none of you will step forward then you’ll be punished as a group.” The guards groaned, and a few started whining for ‘whoever pissed Bokuto off to apologize to him’.

The alpha snapped his head up at the comment, “If I hear that whoever started these rumors doesn’t apologize to the omegas _personally_ , you’ll all do ten laps every day until they do.”

Before he left, Bokuto glared directly at Kageyama.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa was a pain in the ass, even as he slept.

Iwaizumi groaned and stretched the best he could under the lanky pile of limbs that was his best friend. Despite years of constructing elaborate pillow walls and yelling at Oikawa to sleep on his own side of the bed he always somehow ended up smothering him in the middle of the night. It was great for keeping their scents similar but annoying as hell in the morning when Iwaizumi wanted to get up and work out.

Today was important though. Today they had to face an endless barrage of annoying noble pricks and effortlessly avoid Lord Oikawa while _also_ ensuring that Lord Oikawa and King Sawamura don’t get any wild ideas about an alpha/alpha arranged marriage that no one wanted.

It was times like these where he wondered why he stuck with this job so long. He hated nobles and their stupid power trips and parties. He could’ve done something else with his life, like farming. He’d take literal pigs over greedy pigs any day.

Oikawa would’ve probably gotten himself killed if he weren’t his guard though. As much as he hated the dumbass, he was still the alpha’s best friend.

Might as well get started with the daily routine then.

Iwaizumi shifted enough to rub his cheek against Oikawa’s neck. The sea breeze scent they both shared grew increasingly potent over the years, and it was all he could smell when they scented; he didn’t even remember what their original scents were when they first presented six years ago. They presented at the exact same time, Oikawa’s status affirmation setting off Iwaizumi’s own.

The pain-in-the-ass started squirming under his aggressive scenting, “Iwa, if you wanted to scent me so bad you should at least take me on a date first,” he teased through a yawn.

The alpha resisted the urge to bite him, “Do I have to go through this with you every damn morning?”

“Probably.” Oikawa began scenting him back, cold nose pressed against his guard’s neck. His scenting had recently gotten… softer. He didn’t yank Iwaizumi down for a quick scenting session anymore; instead, the noble took deep, slow breaths as he pressed his cheeks against his friend’s scent glands. Sometimes, like today, his hands would snake up his body and run through his hair as their scents became indiscernible. 

Iwaizumi didn’t question it anymore-- Oikawa had always been a touchy person. Plus… it wasn’t bad. Something about their morning routine had gotten intimate through the years. They weren’t just going through the motions anymore; they were affirming that yes, they were safe and yes, they could do this for another day. 

They’d been doing it so long that it almost hurt that there would come a day where they didn’t do this anymore. 

“Something on your mind, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, lids heavy and lips half-pressed against the guard’s collarbone.

“No,” he lied. There was no need to worry the noble when there was plenty of other things today he’d inevitably eat himself up about.

“Sounds like you’re lyingggg-”

Ugh, “It was weird that Sugawara was here, right?” He pressed his nose into Oikawa’s soft hair, “You said it yourself that he was probably dead.”

“I’m glad he’s not. He was always refreshing to be around.” 

“Yeah, but where has he been though? You don’t think his piece of shit father kept him locked in his room all this time, right?” He still remembered meeting the boy for the first time when he presented. Iwaizumi felt bad just being in the same room as the confused and terrified omega.

Even though he couldn’t see Oikawa’s face, he knew the noble was pouting, “I don’t know. I feel bad though; I can’t imagine what it’s like to be in his position.” Iwaizumi scoffed; it was more like Oikawa didn’t want to picture it,

After a few minutes of scenting, he pulled back and faithfully ignored how dilated his friend’s eyes had gotten, “Come on. It’s gonna be a long day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all thought of this chapter!! Has any of this new information changed your theories? 
> 
> As always, I am hesitant to guarantee the first ball chapter will be out tomorrow because of two main reasons:  
> -Each ball chapter will have 4-5 different scenes within them because I have no self control  
> -My research team for grad school decided they wanted me to generate twelve more conditions for an experiment we're running and I'm very bitter because coding that data takes so much tiiiiiiiimmmeeee =p  
> In other words, I will get out the chapters as fast as I can so hopefully you bear with me!! <3  
> See you at the ball!


	24. 7:30PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ball (Part 1):
> 
> Thank you all for your patience!! I hope the content in this chapter is enough to make up for the extra time!!!
> 
> Here are the alphas’ outfits! The omegas’ outfits are at the end, but please wait until after you read to check them out :)   
> Daichi- https://i.pinimg.com/originals/48/d6/40/48d640dd409377d6cf6b5a6758a2e93b.jpg  
> Kuroo- https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/616vlPjaD1L._AC_UY580_.jpg  
> Bokuto- https://complete-costumes.co.uk/fancy-dress-images/1311-Men's_Deluxe_18th_Century_Masked_Ball_Costume.jpg  
> Kageyama- https://i.pinimg.com/236x/02/32/93/023293bc0b0b06b04e0a4d48e2cac8ab--steampunk-men-steampunk-costume.jpg

Daichi was stressed. In what was supposed to be one of the most enjoyable nights of the year, he was fermenting over all the ways in which the night could go wrong.

He felt Kuroo at his side and nearly cried with relief as half of the burden eased from his shoulders, “I’ve never been so happy to see you.”

“And here I thought you were always happy to see me,” Kuroo joked.

“That’s debatable.” They looked at the crowd filing into the main ballroom. Hundreds of different scents intermingled as men and women in fabulous outfits danced across the room. The dissonant voices used to be jarring for the prince but now he welcomed the jumble of conversations as white noise, “Did you finish what I asked?”

“Yup. They’re here. Shame on you for not letting me get beauty sleep the night before a party though.”

The prince rolled his eyes, “So long as you insist on keeping your hair like that, beauty sleep should be the least of your concerns.”

“Hey!”

Daichi watched as people of interest stepped up to the royal family and gave their customary bow. Many of the families weren’t recognizable, whether this was due to the prince’s inattentiveness or overall lack of caring. The Oikawa family greeted King Sawamura with Oikawa Tooru and his precious bodyguard in tow, and Daichi forced an even face. Oikawa was a part of Suga’s past that he didn’t quite grasp, and even though it shouldn’t concern him, it did. An alpha and omega with a childhood bond….

Daichi shook the thoughts away, “Back to the main subject-- make sure you keep an eye on the pack tonight, alright? I don’t want a repeat of yesterday.”

“What happened yesterday?”

Oh, right. This is what happens when you send your advisor to run errands, “Suga had a confrontation with his father and he dropped.” Kuroo’s scent flared for a brief instant as he stared at Daichi in shock, “I know. It was a disaster.”

“Is Suga okay? What about the pack?” 

“They’re all okay. I helped carry Suga back to his nest, and Yaku told me he came out of his drop about an hour later. I wanted to speak with him but apparently he just wanted to be with his omegas.” His eyes scanned the crowd until he spotted Asahi by his lonesome, “Nishinoya, on the other hand, is currently under ‘arrest’ for assault.” He used the air quotes as he spoke because no way in hell would he make Noya stay in the dungeon. 

“What did he-”

“He punched Lord Sugawara in the jaw.” Sugawara demanded that Noya be arrested on the spot, but Daichi sure as hell wasn’t going to let that happen to one of his best and most loyal guards. Instead, he merely told the alpha that Noya was locked up when in reality the omega was locked in Asahi’s quarters to cause chaos as he pleased. 

He wouldn’t punish Noya for giving Lord Sugawara what he clearly deserved.

Kuroo took a few deep breaths, and the smell of cinnamon subsided, “We knew they might cross paths, but I thought we would’ve been safe until the ball.” The prince nodded in agreement, “I’ll do the best I can, but you know how hard it is to keep track of the four of them.”

“Bokuto agreed to watch Akaashi, so that’s one less packmember to worry about.” The head of the guard eagerly volunteered when Daichi mentioned offhandedly that the omegas might need someone to keep them company, “And I want to talk to Suga tonight if I get a chance.”

“What about?” The advisor asked almost too quickly, and when Daichi turned to look at him Kuroo his signature smirk on his face.

“About his drop?” He wanted to let the omega know that he wasn’t fooled by his father’s attempts to change the story. He knew he was a bit biased in the situation, but there was no way a boy with eyes so big and full of life could be

“Are you sure that’s all you want to talk to him about?” The cheshire cat’s grin got bigger and the prince raised a confused eyebrow at him.

“I’m not sure what you mean-”

“Daichi.” Kuroo had stopped moving. His attention was no longer on the prince, but at the crowd of people. A firm hand gripped his shoulder.

“Hmm?”

“Look.”

His head whipped to the ballroom entryway where the four omegas stood, and he stood and stared in awe of _Suga_ \--

Suga was wearing a dress. A beautiful one, clearly meant for a lady of the court; he had no idea how the omega got his hands on it but how could he care about that when Suga looked so divine. It was lilac and lavender, which matched the omega’s scent perfectly, and it had long billowy sleeves that made every movement seem ethereal. His silver hair matched the gown’s embellishments and made him shine even brighter than normal. He was stunning.

The pack was walking towards the royal family and all Daichi could think about is how he wanted to kiss him in front of everyone so the crowd knew he was the prince’s.

Kuroo chuckled in his ear, “Rein in your scent your majesty. People are staring.” 

As they should.

The pack stood in front of his father with the largest and most innocent smiles on their faces (save for Tsukishima, but at this point Daichi would accept a neutral look without a complaint). His father’s frown tightened but waved them along nonetheless. When the pack turned to him he didn’t hesitate to leave his station and join the omegas at the bottom of the steps with a wide grin, “You guys look incredible.” He spoke to all of them-- Hinata in his bright orange blazer, Tsukishima in his sleek and somewhat familiar juit jacket, and Akaashi in all white-- but his eyes never left the main omega’s smile, “Suga, where did you…”

He curtseyed to the prince with a coy smile, “I took what the council said about male omegas needing to show they can act with finesse _very seriously_ ,” he teased.

Suga was going to be the death of him. Right here, in the middle of this ballroom, he was going to die from how perfect the lavender omega was.

Kuroo leaned against the prince casually, “You all ready? No one gave you any trouble on the way in?” They all shook their heads. At a second glance, Tsukishima and Akaashi both looked a bit unnerved by the crowds, “You can mingle as you see fit-- we’ve got guards posted at nearly every entryway if you need assistance, and we’ll be checking in with you periodically throughout the night.” The advisor paused, “Damn Tsukki, I wonder where you got that great-looking suit from!?”

“Fuck off.” Tsukishima retorted, but his tone lacked the normal venom. 

Kuroo only grinned wider at the exchange, “Is that the thank you I get for picking out such a nice suit for you?” After a more thorough investigation, Daichi realized that it was in fact one of Kuroo’s suits. The advisor had an unknown fixation with black and red patterned outfits for formal occasions; although the pattern was much more subdued on Tsukishima it had the signature Kuroo flair.

Were they matching on purpose?

A flurry of black and white passed the group like a vulture, “Come on Akaashi, I have people I want you to meet!” The alpha hooked his arm around an unprepared Akaashi and dragged him off into the sea of people while the quiet omega looked around in a panic.

“Don’t drag people into your shit Bo--” Kuroo shouted after him, drowned out by the crowd. 

“You look great, by the way ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto’s voice rose above the rest. Daichi could’ve sworn he heard Akaashi mutter, ‘You too’.

What was going on with his friends partnering up with the pack members? When had this happened?

Kuroo gave him a quick pat on the bat, “Well, I’m going to the dance floor to spy on people’s conversations. Tsukki, do you want to come?”

There was a quiet pause where Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at the advisor. He didn’t outright say no, and Daichi thought he was losing his mind with how much the sharp talking duo had bonded in the few weeks they’d known each other, “...Do I have a choice?” The blond finally responded.

Kuroo grinned, “Let’s go, Moonshine.” With a frustrated sigh, Tsukishima let the alpha take his hand and lead them out to the dance floor.

Suga merely smiled at his packmates; when Daichi turned to him quizzically, the omega shrugged, “I told you I had a hunch.” His eyes twinkled.

Daichi was about to follow in his friends’ footsteps and ask the omega to accompany him to the dance floor, but a tall, lanky body stepped up behind the omega and put an arm around his shoulder, “Sorry your highness--” Oikawa interjected, “--but I need to borrow our beautiful little Kou-chan for a minute.”

He could say no. He could extend just the smallest bit of his dominance to get a minute to speak to the omega and make sure Suga was okay; however, he couldn’t get himself to do it. He’d be just as bad as the knotheads who manipulated people on a daily basis, “Of course. Please be sure to return him in one piece though,” He looked at the omega one last time, “He owes me a dance later.”

The sentient sea breeze and his attack dog took Suga away, leaving him alone in the main clearing. He felt the oppressive glare of his father on his back but actively chose to ignore it in favor of a much more fun option, “Hinata!”

The short omega was aimlessly wandering the floor, peering over people’s shoulders to see what delicacies they’d procured. From afar, he probably passed as a little kid trying to find his parents. “Yeah?” His head peeked out from behind one of his servants offering finger sandwiches. 

“I have something to show you.”

“What?” the short boy questioned him as he came closer, “Me? Not Suga?”

Daichi chuckled, “Yes, you. Come on.” He turned away and started walking towards the lounge rooms.

Beside him, Hinata fidgeted and pulled on his clothes, “Did I do something wrong? Is it because of what I told Bokuto-san?”

“No, you’re not in trouble.” He shouldn’t be surprised by the omega’s anxiety, but the way Hinata tensed around him seemed like he was prepared for a scolding “And what did you tell Bokuto? Did something happen with the knights?” Bokuto surely would’ve told him if there was an accident.

Hinata rubbed the back of his neck, “Uh, no, nothing happened.”

Daichi wouldn’t push it-- he wanted tonight to be remembered for all of the right reasons.

He held the lounge door open for the omega, who looked increasingly nervous with the ratio of alphas leisurely conversing on the plush couches, “Next room,” he pointed to the archway leading to the family-friendly lounge. Hinata nodded, shaking the tension from his hands before following the prince into the bright, welcoming sitting area.

“Shouyou!”

Daichi saw the exact moment that Hinata realized what was happening. The way his eyes widened. The familiarity of his first name from a light, high-pitched voice.

A mop of bright orange hair hopped off one of the velvet chairs and ran towards the short omega. The lad’s knees immediately caved in, dropping to the carpet and holding his arms out wide, “Natsu!?”

The young girl, about ten years old, barreled into her brother’s chest so quick that Hinata almost toppled over, “I missed you Shouyou! Where have you been?” 

“I-” Hinata held the girl tight, burying his face into Natsu’s shoulder, “Oh my god Natsu, I missed you so much.” The two siblings held each other tight in the middle of the buzzing conversations, oblivious to the world around them. 

After a long minute, the omega leaned back just far enough to kiss his sister’s forehead, “What are you-- how did you get here? Where’s mom?”

Natsu smiled, bright and completely innocent, “Rooster-head brought me!”

“Rooster-head?” The nickname clicked, and Hinata turned to face Daichi.

He chuckled, “After you arrived I asked Kenma to try to locate your families. When I found yours was pretty close I asked Kuroo to make a quick visit to your family.” Kuroo was apparently perceived as a robber at first; the alpha had to show the royal insignia before his mother would even open the door.

Hinata ruffled his sister’s hair, “Have you been good to mom? Is she okay?”

The little girl pouted in her brother’s arms, “She misses you Shou! We didn’t know where you went. Why did you leave us?”

“I didn’t, I--” Hinata’s breath hitched, but before the prince could intervene on the omega’s behalf he pulled his sister into another hug, “I got attacked by some really mean guys Natsu, but I beat them all up and they’re all gone now.” His voice shook, “I didn’t want to leave, I swear--”

The tiny sunshine hiccuped, rubbing her tears against the boy’s new shirt, “Are you okay big bro?”

“Yeah,” Hinata forced a laugh despite the tears he was brushing away behind his sister’s line of view, “Everything is okay now, alright? I beat them all up, and now I get to be a knight!” 

“A knight!?”

Daichi grinned at the wholesome interaction, “He’s training to be part of my personal guard.” Technically, it wasn’t official; Hinata was only a guest joining practices, and he still had a long way to go. There was no doubt in his mind, though, that the omega would rise to be part of his guard one day.

The boy couldn’t stop looking between Daichi and his little sister and he thought it was the most heartfelt thing in the world, “My mom? Does she know--”

“She knows that you’re safe.” A beat, “Kuroo told her just enough about the situation without disclosing...certain details.” They weren’t going to tell Hinata’s mom outright that he’d been forced into sexual slavery; that information was for Hinata to disclose, and only if he wanted her to know. They’d merely explained that he was kidnapped and taken far enough away that Hinata wasn’t easily able to return.

Hinata mouthed a silent ‘thank you’, hugging his sister tight and struggling to his feet.

“I’ll let you two catch up,” He patted the doorframe to catch their attention, “Just so you know, I’ve been given strict orders to make sure she’s in bed by ten…” Natsu’s face fell, “...which means we can settle for 10:30, so long as no one tells your mom when you go home tomorrow.”

The girl jumped around, poking and prodding her stupefied older brother. Hinata stared at him a moment, then smiled, “Thank you again Daichi.”

The small thank you felt so much bigger to him, “Enjoy your time with your family Hinata-- you deserve it.”

With that final note, he turned and prepared to return to his throne with the satisfaction of seeing two siblings reunited.

“Hey!” Little Hinata called out to him, “Can I be a knight too?”

Daichi smirked, turning back around; being a fighter ran in the Hinata bloodline apparently, “I don’t know, can you fight as good as your brother?”

“Better,” she puffed out her chest, “I beat him in wrestling all the time!” The omega rolled his eyes behind her and gave her a light, loving nudge.

“Hmm…” Daichi pretended to think, “I’ll tell you what: you keep getting stronger and once you get a little bit older I’ll put in a personal recommendation for you.”

The resulting squeal nearly burst his eardrums.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Suga nearly tripped over his nice new dress as Oikawa dragged him over to one of the less congested corners of the ballroom; as always, Iwaizumi was only steps behind, “Okay, so I _was_ going to wait until after the whole ball thing to catch up but I’m hearing a lot of rumors about prostitutes and bastard children, and everyone is looking at you.” Oikawa leaned against the wall, brushing ; his traditional noble attire was in the colors of his family crest: seafoam green and white. He looked great, minus his ridiculous expression, “Spill.”

Suga paled at the idea of trying to cover three and a half years of torture into a short summary with the added stress of having party guests overhear him. The concern, coupled with the petty fact that Oikawa didn’t even say hello before pestering him for questions, made him choose to turn to the guard first, “Hello Iwaizumi, how are you today?”

Oikawa gawked at him, “Kou-chan!”

The alpha huffed, “Just dandy. How are you?”

“Iwa, don’t encourage him~”

The omega laughed at the expense of his old friend, “Whatever happened to chivalry Tooru? Maybe some pleasantries before you start harassing me for information?” Oikawa continued to pout, and he appeased the taller boy, “It’s not exactly easy to explain, and it’s not quite appropriate to discuss here.”

“What the hell does that mean?” 

Before Suga could gently suggest they move to a quieter location, the alpha guard grabbed a potted plant-- one of the large decorative types meant to tower over guests, and dragged it in front of them, “There,” he said, “Privacy. Talk.” 

Oikawa’s smug face at his guard’s ingenuity made him roll his eyes, “Fine. Where would you like me to start?”

“How about with the fact that everyone has been calling the group you walked in with ‘the prince’s harem’.”

Daichi warned them about the possibility, but it still shocked him to hear that it spread that fast to the rest of the upper class, “We’re not his harem; we were brought here to provide personal testimonies for a council meeting.”

“And you all just happen to be male omegas? The rarest gender and status combination?”

Suga crossed his arms in front of his chest, careful of the extra fabric. He made sure to glance around before he offered his explanation, “Well when the topic you need to testify on is omega smuggling, yeah.” Oikawa’s charismatic aura faltered, replaced with concern, “That’s probably why you hear them calling us prostitutes too.”

Tooru took a step closer, lowering his voice to match the subject matter, “Wait, so…” The boy trailed off, either unable to find the words or unable to conceptualize what he’d heard.

“I was in an omega ring.” His cheeks tingled. It felt weird to admit his dirty past so casually to someone else. The emotions normally attached-- shame, anger-- felt missing. They were just facts now. Really shitty facts. “For three years. Three different omegahouses. The boys you saw me with are my pack.”

The party raged on. Loud, cheerful music played while the inseparable duo processed the bitter truth. Iwaizumi reacted first, recoiling in disgust. At Suga? At the situation? Who knew, “How the hell did this happen?” He hissed.

He peered through the cover of the foliage for any sign of silver hair, “I was kidnapped, and my father let them have me.”

“He _what_ -”

“Hajime.” Oikawa cut his anger like a knife, silencing him. Unlike his partner, Tooru’s shoulders slumped, and he simply frowned at the omega, “Kou-chan, are you okay?”

Something about those words stung. He was fine, perfectly fine, until the very moment those words left his old friend’s mouth. 

He was telling someone else, someone who had no knowledge of omegahouses prior to this moment. They only knew him as Koushi, an old name from an old life where he was a young, innocent, and slightly conceited noble. Now he was shattering that illusion, making it impossible for him to ever be ‘Koushi’ again.

He knew that of all the pompous assholes at this party, Oikawa and Iwaizumi would believe him. They knew exactly what his father was like and the often twisted fates of children who presented as omegas. 

“I’m trying to be.” Suga had to be okay. His pack needed him now more than ever, and he was failing to hold himself together--

“Come here-” The noble reached forward and pulled him into a hug. He promptly buried his face in his hands to avoid ruining either of their outfits, letting Oikawa’s subdued salty scent comfort him. 

Beyond their safe little bubble, Iwaizumi was seething, “I hated that asshole from day one. He’s here-- have you seen him? I’ll punch him so hard that that stuck up nose is permanently bent…”

He took another deep breath of the taller’s scent, “Yeah, I saw him. He’s been telling everyone that I chose to, uh, be promiscuous. He said I’m lying.” The hole in his chest tore open a little wider, but he couldn’t let this night be ruined by another drop. He had nobles to impress. A prince to dance with. Boys to protect.

Iwa’s scent flared, and it took a pointed glare from Tooru to keep him from storming into the crowd, “He’s the worst, but we’re not going to make a scene if we can help it Iwa-chan. It might draw more unfortunate attention.”

At the couple’s exchange, Suga turned the conversation over to them, “How have you two been faring? With...you know…”

Thankfully, Oikawa’s eyes lit up, “Pretty well, honestly. Iwa and I are as close as ever--”

“Not that I have a choice,” the alpha interjected with a small punch to his friend’s arm.

“--and everything has been quiet overall. A bit of rumor squashing, of course, but it could be far worse.”

Suga nodded as the many intricacies of their situation came back into his memories, “Have you two…” How could he say this politely? “Do you two have plans to clarify your relationship?”

Two things happened simultaneously. Iwaizumi chuckled, “For what? People aren’t going to believe that we’re just friends at this point, not with our scents.” The explanation was easy for the guard and inadvertently helped Suga figure out where the duo stood. He was always suspicious that they’d become something more, but apparently nothing happened in his absence from the white collar world to change their status as friends.

The way Oikawa’s face paled when he asked told a completely different story though. The boy’s wide eyes practically begged Suga to change the subject, and he fumbled for the first thing he could think of, “Do you want to hear about my pack?”

“Absolutely.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“You look nice-”

“You look tired.”

Kuroo had pulled Tsukki to the dance floor and into the proper position for the waltz they’d practiced. He was thankful to see that the alpha made it back on time from his ‘errand’. Even better, he’d chosen something respectable for Tsukki to wear. When he opened the garment bag he expected to see something as garish as the advisor’s personality, but the traditional style coat felt almost familiar to him. It had the same style vintage buttons his family used to collect and sew into their shirts. The white ruffled shirt, although a bit obnoxious for his taste, gave the attire a polished look that he appreciated.

Kuroo was either a very good guesser at what Tsukishima liked, or he was paying more attention to the omega than he let on.

Kuroo honestly looked just as polished; his red fitted tailcoat made him stand out amongst the many more blasé suits the nobles wore. Whether it as arrogance or confidence, Kuroo looked like a natural.

After seeing him act at the town inn, seeing him behave here almost felt wrong.

The alpha waited until they’d created some space between them and the next dancing couple before speaking up, “Feeling alright? Any symptoms of heat? Side effects?”

“None-- I honestly kinda like it.” Pre-heat symptoms were a real pain when left untreated, and in Tsukki’s case it meant not being able to get a peaceful night’s sleep. With Kuroo’s magic herbs he slept through the night without any unfortunate interruptions from the alpha in his dreams.

Kuroo shot him a stern look, “Don’t get used to it. You’ll get through the ball and then go back to letting your heats come naturally.”

Tsukki scoffed, “Wow, coming from the man who has been shoveling it into his system for years apparently. How does it feel to be a hypocrite?”

“The situation is different,” he defended.

“And what exactly is that situation again?” He wouldn’t say it outright, but his concern had only grown since he learned of Kuroo’s lack-of-ruts. It wasn’t healthy.

“That,” he switched up the usual pattern of their feet, breaking the omega’s concentration and forcing Tsukki to adapt, “-is none of your business.”

“Seems unfair to me.” He glanced around the ballroom feeling dizzy from all the visual stimulation. Kuroo let the conversation die, and the duo danced in silence. 

It took Tsukishima a few minutes to notice, but Kuroo was tense. The omega could feel how tight his shoulders were underneath his hand. As they danced, Kuroo kept glancing around at the crowds, “You looking for someone?”

He looked at the omega, confused, “No, why?”

“You’re barely paying attention to the dance.”

“Oh,” he shrugged, “I’m always kinda distracted at balls, I guess. It’s part of my job to make sure things go well.” He looked over the lanky omega’s shoulder, “See over there?” He spun Tsukki around so that his back was pressed against Kuroo’s front as they danced. The advisor’s hand slid across his hips, effectively holding him flush against him, “Those two- Tendou and Semi. They’re two powerful families. I try to keep them apart because things get aggressive when left to their own devices.”

Tsukishima could barely think past the feeling of Kuroo’s warm breath under his ear, “Aggressive how?”

“They start posturing-- you know, alpha dynamic shit. Tendou’s family has recently allied themselves with Lord Ushijima and their family. No one really knows why the alliances shifted, but rumor has it Ushijima’s heir has a soft spot for Tendou’s. The Ushijima line and the Semi line were historically close, so tensions have never been higher than between their two families.” Ahead of them, the red headed heir with spiky hair got in the tall beta’s face.

His head spun from the information, “It’s worse than a family reunion here, huh.”

“You have no idea. I had to learn so much about royal alliances when I moved here.”

Tsukki frowned, “When did you move here? I thought you were adopted by Kenma’s family.”

Kuroo’s head rested on the omega’s shoulder and he instinctively held his breath to avoid accidently scenting the alpha. Did the advisor even notice what he was doing to him? “I came here when I was eight.”

Eight. That was a lot later than he’d expected. Akaashi had told him himself that most kids past toddler age didn’t get adopted, “How did you meet Kenma then?” He couldn’t picture the small, introverted boy venturing too far outside the castle walls without Kuroo as his guide.

The alpha didn’t answer him. Kuroo spun him back around and gave him the much needed personal space he was aching for. His heart slowed back down to a normal tempo and the his skin stopped prickling at every point of contact between them. They waltzed in silence, Kuroo peering over his shoulder to make sure no one was jumping down each other’s throats.

By the end of the song, even Tsukki could smell the irritation emanating from the red-headed alpha from the Tendou line. He waved his fingers at the particularly smug looking beta, “Do you need to go break that up?”

Kuroo sighed, “Yeah.” He bowed to the omega almost instinctively, “I’ll find you in a bit.” He watched the advisor stalk over to the bickering men, sympathetic towards his struggle; as far as the omega knew, Kuroo hadn’t stopped working since he left yesterday morning. Where were Daichi’s other advisors to pick up the slack? How come he’d never answer Tsukki’s questions when the alpha got to know everything about him and his life?

He was going to find out, and he knew who would most likely give him the answers he needed.

Tsukishima found him sitting by the snack table, “Kenma.” The boy glanced at him, tucking a small notepad into his pocket, “Do you know why Kuroo doesn’t get ruts?”

The omega shrugged.

He gritted his teeth, frustrated by the brother’s silence, “I know that he’s been taking herbs to suppress his ruts. Why?”

Kenma stood, giving the taller omega a once-over, “Do you like Kuroo?”

“What?”

“Do you care about him?” His face was completely expressionless.

That question was easier to answer, at least. As annoying as the alpha was, he was the alpha Tsukki trusted most in this castle. He’d slept in the same bed as him and danced with him and, more often than not, he felt more embarrassed than threatened. Kuroo seemed to care about his pack, and in return he cared about the advisor too.

He nodded.

Kenma’s lip twitched upwards in an almost-smile, “Come with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your reactions and theories! The night is long, and the pack has a lot of time to stumble into trouble lol
> 
> As promised, here are the omegas’ outfits!!  
> Suga- https://i.pinimg.com/originals/52/10/db/5210db8b43c64a1cbfedb7c590ebe46d.png  
> Tsukishima- https://i.pinimg.com/originals/37/de/43/37de4327669fa67d1cc8b9897631428e.jpg  
> Akaashi- https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41l-S7PYaML.jpg  
> Hinata- https://www.etsy.com/listing/915131293/chest-46-rust-gold-tudor-doublet-the?gpla=1&gao=1&&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_a-clothing-mens_clothing-costumes&utm_custom1=_k_Cj0KCQiA3NX_BRDQARIsALA3fIIBb2qqlAhdS1QwL6xlOlaLctysC7jSk6w6DJ1D-d15ybHDAkym8GEaApTwEALw_wcB_k_&utm_content=go_11613677886_112421241759_479762090827_pla-299736277882_c__915131293_266334510&utm_custom2=11613677886&gclid=Cj0KCQiA3NX_BRDQARIsALA3fIIBb2qqlAhdS1QwL6xlOlaLctysC7jSk6w6DJ1D-d15ybHDAkym8GEaApTwEALw_wcB


	25. Following Footsteps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I guess I lied about the ball being three chapters because after I wrote this scene I saw how long it was and decided it should be its own chapter. Congrats on getting more ball chapters than intended! 
> 
> I REALLY hope you all enjoy this chapter <3

_The young boy sat in the middle of the barren room, waiting. The adults said they’d be back for him soon, but it felt like forever ago when they left him sitting on the floor alone. Somewhere outside of his line of vision, beyond the dim lighting and iron bars, men screamed at each other._

_“You’re not incarcerating a child, Sawamura.”_

_The boy hugged his knees into his chest, tucking in his head so that his wet eyes pressed into his knees to keep more tears from falling._

_He stayed that way until something fuzzy touched his hand. He peeked up and made direct eye contact with a furry gray cat. It stared back at him with large yellow eyes, tail slowly swishing back and forth. The boy smirked, offering his hand for the stray to sniff. It immediately began brushing itself up against the boy’s legs, purring._

_“He doesn’t like people.”_

_Two feet entered the boy’s field of view. A small kid, maybe a bit younger than him, stood on the other side of the cell bars. He reached out a hand to grab the cat’s attention, and it stared at him._

_The boy pet the cat with pride, “I like cats though. Maybe he knows.”_

_The new boy pouted, “So do I, but he usually only bites me unless I bring him food…”_

_The boy chuckled, “Maybe he thinks I’m food.” He leaned close to the cat’s cute face, lowering his voice, “You can eat me, it’s fine.”_

_There was a long pause where the newcomer watched him, eyes searching and scanning the small boy’s frame for threats. Finally, he sat down on the concrete on the other side of the bars. Far away, loud voices screamed over each other, “Do you know how to play checkers?”_

_The boy looked at him confused, then shook his head. The long-haired child huffed, pulling out a large folded piece of fabric covered in squares. Then he dug into his pockets and pulled out several small tokens, “I’ll show you.”_

_They played for hours, until the boy’s father came looking for him and dragged him away. The cat remained curled in the incarcerated boy’s lap, chest rising and falling slowly._

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima assumed Kenma was just bringing him to a more secluded area to speak without being interrupted or overheard. 

He was not prepared for the omega to lead him into the castle dungeons.

The second they passed the threshold of the basement steps, the beautiful exterior and classic extravagance of the main building faded away. The uneven cement steps twisted and turned; under the dim candlelight it was nearly impossible to see beyond his own feet. He let Kenma lead him into the cold, damp dungeon with increasing worry about his safety, “...Are you planning on killing me down here?”

Kenma chuckled softly, but it was barely audible over their echoing footsteps, “No.”

Tsukishima still wasn’t convinced. 

They reached the ground floor, At the very entrance of the dungeons was a guard station where two guards chatted idly. When they noticed the omegas’ presence they snapped to attention, “Good evening Kozume.”

“At ease.” He waved the two alphas off, opening the main cell door himself and gesturing for Tsukki to follow.

He was getting a very bad feeling about this.

Beyond the main gate were three long hallways of seemingly infinite cells. Beyond the blond’s field of vision he heard men shouting at each other, cursing the guards and cursing at each other. The air reeked of piss and sweat and so, so many alphas emitting their pheromones. When Kenma began to walk down the center hall, he faltered, “Are you sure about going down there?”

The boy turned back to him, “These are the safest cells our kingdom has to offer. The best security too.”

“What is down there that couldn’t just be explained?” He didn’t want to go down there. He’d been in cold, dark places for too much of his life and the thought of willingly going back and possibly getting trapped or attacked blued his feet to the floor.

Kenma remained unphased, “It would make much more sense if you saw it for yourself.” He leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets, “Take your time though. I don’t really want to go back to the party.”

He looked between the short omega and the depths of the dungeon, “Aren’t you worried at all?”

The boy shook his head, blond hair swaying back and forth, “My father designed everything down here. I know every single piece of iron in this place, so I know there’s nothing to worry about.”

“This is your father’s work?”

He nodded, “I grew up down here, pretty much.”

That sounded like literal hell to him, but Kenma didn’t seem to mind. The more he thought about it, the more the omega’s analytical nature and propensity to listen made sense. There were surely a lot of stories to be told about crime and danger in the dungeons; maybe that was why he barely flinched when he heard the omegas’ testimonies at the council meeting.

Tsukki sighed, “Fine, let’s go.”

Kenma led him down the center hall with practiced ease. He didn’t even look at the prisoners shouting insults at him as he passed, merely walking around outstretched arms and sharp, pointed tongues. Tsukki remained in the center of the hallway and tried to keep his eyes fixated on the boy in front of him.

“Ay, it’s blondie.”

He stopped. Turned. Swallowed the bile in his throat. 

It was Alpha, the omegahouse head-honcho. He leaned against the thick cell bars and sneered at him, “They arresting sluts now too, eh? Where’s my little pet at?”

Tsukishima’s fight or flight instinct roared. He felt overwhelmed by the urge to back away and stay as far from his captor as possible, but at the same time he called Akaashi his pet and Tsukki wanted to smash his head in for even thinking about his beloved packmate.

He gritted his teeth, “I’m glad you’re rotting in hell now.”

The words lacked the punch he wanted them to have, seeing as Alpha was still standing, “Don’t be like that-- remember when I took you in when you were all beaten up? I helped you--”

Tsukki surged forward and kicked the bars, “You _ruined my life_ \--”

“Tsukishima,” Kenma cut him off, “Talking to the trash only makes them stink more.” The omega flipped off the prisoner without a second glance and pulled Tsukishima forward, “Sorry. I forgot they were down this hall too.”

He took a deep breath, “It’s fine.” It wasn’t though. He felt a thousand times worse knowing that the men who kidnapped him and beat him were just a few floors below where he and his pack slept. If even one of them managed to escape then his family would be in danger.

Kenma broke the tense silence between them, “Those herbs Kuroo told you about are another one of my father’s protocols.”

“Hmm?” 

“Some of the alphas here are regarded as feral; they’re too far gone by drugs or violence to control their instincts. In those cases, we use the same herbs Kuroo takes to reduce the amount of pheromones they emit and reduce the frequency and intensity of their ruts.”

Tsukishima frowned, “So none of these alphas are able to have a rut?” It seemed inhumane to alter the function of a person’s body so much, even if they were criminals.

“It’s only for feral alphas, and there are not many housed here. We try to regulate their cycles to one or two ruts a year depending on how easy it is to safely isolate them.” The omega spared him a solemn look, “I’m telling you this because Tetsu pretty much discovered it through us. It’s supposed to be a last resort for alphas without the psychological capacity to control themselves.”

“And you just let him have it?”

Kenma shrugged.

The hallway just kept going. The farther along they traveled, the more empty cells the omega spotted. “So where are you bringing me, the ‘herb dispensary’ or something?”

“No.”

The dungeon got colder. Most of the cells were empty now, and Tsukki finally saw the end of the seemingly endless tunnel. Kenma brought him all the way to the end, stopping in front of the very last set of iron bars.

“Little kitten, what a surprise.” The deep, raspy voice called out from the dark to Kenma, “Where’s your owner?”

For the first time since Tsukki met the quiet omega, Kenma looked uncomfortable. He took a small step back from the bars, purposely looking at the blond instead of the shadowy figure, “Don’t get too close. He’s feral.”

“Who is he?” The man watched him intently from the darkness, hazel eyes bearing down on him. 

The prisoner leaned forward into the light. His skin was a sickly white, evidence that the man hadn’t seen the sun in ages. He had long gangly limbs and matted black hair. Despite his decrepit appearance, the man had a sick smile on his face, “Brought me a plaything? How kind of you kitten.” 

Kenma sneered, “Eat shit.” Tsukki blinked in surprise at the unusually hostile statement. The omega turned to his guest, “This is one of our worst alphas here. Feral, but refused psychological treatment long before he got this bad. Convicted murderer and drunkard conman who used his pheromones to manipulate people. Killed four women before he was caught.”

“Stop, I’ll blush,” the man waved at Kenma as if anything he just said was meant to be a compliment. For a moment he swore he smelled frustration laced in the boy’s scent. He had a strong grip on his emotions though, maybe even stronger than Kuroo’s.

Suddenly the prisoner stood and gripped the cell bars tight, “You smell like my favorite little bastard, don’t you.” He sneered directly at Tsukishima, “Have you been letting him fuck you good? I’ll give you something better.” His stench, built up from years of improper care, made the omega stagger backwards. Kenma held his wrist tight in silent support.

He stared down at the quiet boy, “Are you showing me this prick to give me an example of a feral alpha? If so, I’ve got the picture.”

Kenma’s lips formed a thin line, “You wanted to know why Kuroo abuses rut suppressants. This is why.”

“So he wants to avoid being like this creep, got it.”

“No. Kuroo wants to avoid becoming this creep _specifically_.” He pointed at the prisoner, “Look at him Tsukishima.”

He did. He saw a cheshire grin and catlike hazel eyes. Long, stringy black hair that fell in every direction. All the pieces were there, but he wouldn’t connect them.

Kenma’s voice felt hollow, “This is Kuroo Ichiyuu. Kuroo’s birth father.”

No. 

He couldn’t be. Tsukishima saw it, but he couldn’t even begin to fathom how the sarcastic, clever, passionate Kuroo he knew was related to this alleged monster.

The feral alpha shook the bars, causing loud clattering that startled him and pulled him from his thoughts, “Little bastard Tetsurou hates his own father, what a shame.”

Kenma swallowed, releasing his tight grip on Tsukki’s wrist, “The only reason this scum was caught was because Kuroo turned him in. He was eight.”

_‘When did you move here? I thought you were adopted by Kenma’s family.’_

_‘I came here when I was eight.’_

Kuroo turned in his own father at eight years old. When Tsukki was eight, he was playing with dinosaurs and hanging out with his brother. Same age, but completely different experiences. 

“What about his other parent?” The tips of his fingers were going numb, but the air was so stale that he couldn’t move. Couldn’t breathe.

Ichiyuu cackled, “Little kitten, if you want to show his new pet the whole family why don’t you just go find the right ditch.”

Kenma snapped, lunging forward and pushing the feral alpha back into his cell, “You’re lucky _you’re_ not in a ditch. If I had any say--”

The man-- Kuroo’s father-- smiled, “You’d miss me too much, though, wouldn’t you kitten? Miss me, miss me--” 

“Shut. Up.”

Tsukishima had seen enough, “Let’s go,” He grabbed the shorter boy’s shoulder, “You can tell me the rest on the way back.”

The prisoner pouted, “You can stay little strawberry, I’ll give you something better than my boy could ever. Bet he’s too much of a bitch to claim you, huh. He’s gotten too vanilla--” He accentuated every syllable of the word, teasing a person who wasn’t even there.

Kenma fixed his tailcoat and walked away without a second glance at the prisoner inside the final cell; however, the boy’s sharp cinnamon scent lingered behind. Ichiyuu cackled at the shorter omega’s expense and was heard laughing and shouting until they were fully out of sight.

That was Kuroo’s father. They were related. The alpha’s father was a murderer. Feral. Completely out of control of his instincts. 

This was the father of the same Kuroo that Tsukki overheard fighting with Daichi to go undercover because there was the tiniest chance he could find out more information about omegahouses in the area. The same Kuroo who promised him justice and defended his pack from the council and gave him the softest looks even though Tsukki just kept snapping at him.

What would happen if he stopped taking the rut suppressants? Was that monster what he would become?

He swallowed, almost afraid to ask more questions about Kuroo’s past. He wouldn’t bother the omega if he knew Kuroo would just tell him himself, but unfortunately the shorter boy was his best option, “So he turned in his own father?”

“The morning after he killed Kuroo’s mom he told his schoolteacher, apparently, and she brought him to the town authorities. They didn’t find his mother’s body but they saw the blood.”

“Shit. Did Kuroo...how did he know?”

“He saw.” Kenma didn’t pull any punches or sugarcoat his words for the blond, “His father came to their house drunk often. The beating was on purpose, but Kuroo still thinks her death was accidental.”

“He killed three other women though, you said-”

“He did, but Kuroo always thought his mom would be different.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Were the other murdered women all prior relationships?”

“They were all prostitutes.”

Tsukki’s heart stopped.

_‘Then you’re not a whore, you’re a casualty of a shitty system.’_ Kuroo had said, _‘I won’t let you shit on yourself for things out of your control.’_

That's why he cared so much.

“All the women? All four?”

“The omega seemed to understand what question he was _truly_ asking, “Yes.”

He needed to vomit. Everything was too much: the reek of urine and stale alpha pheromones, the darkness trying to swallow them whole, the walls closing in on him, and the thought of Kuroo-- a young, impressionable Kuroo-- seeing his mother killed by his own father.

“Kuroo and his father were both brought to the castle dungeons. King Sawamura locked them both up to await trial. I don’t think they knew what to do with him since he was so young and had no one to go to.”

“So they locked him up? Down _there_?” Kenma nodded, and he felt his blood boil, “He was a kid--”

“A kid who’d allegedly helped his piece of shit father con many people out of their savings.”

“He’s still a kid though Kenma!” He seethed.

“I didn’t say I agree with their decisions; I’m just telling you why they made them.” The taller boy almost felt bad for snapping at Kenma, who was probably even younger than Kuroo when this happened. He didn’t make the decisions, after all. “My father refused to listen to the king’s orders, and he brought Kuroo to live with us.”

_Kenma blinked at the checkers boy who his father was suddenly ushering into their quarters, “This is where we live. Do you remember Kenma?” His dad pointed to the small dining table where Kenma was sitting. The boy nodded. “I’m going to get some blankets for you if you want to wait on the couch.”_

_The small black-haired boy sat on the couch in the living area and curled back in on himself like Kenma had seen him do before. He heard his dad talking to his mom through hushed voices in the bedroom, but none of what they were saying was clear and he’s already gotten in trouble for spying once this week._

_He knew only what he’d overheard his dad’s boss saying about the boy he’d met in the dungeons. Apparently he was dangerous because his dad was bad. Even though all he’d done since Kenma met him was pet a cat and be bad at checkers._

_“I want my mom.” His timid voice was barely loud enough for the younger boy to understand._

_He didn’t know where the other boy’s mom was; he was only brought in with his father, the man who cursed at his kid as he was dragged from the carriage down into the dungeons. He was very mean._

_Without another word, Kenma got up and skirted across the floor into his parent’s bedroom where the two of them were having a heated conversation, “We don’t know what he’s capable of honey,” his mom whispered, “What if he hurts Kenma?”_

_“He’s a child, and he’s been through a lot. I’m not asking for anything permanent, but let him stay until his father is sentenced at least. I’m not keeping that poor boy in a cell when he’s already been through so much--”_

_He grabbed his mom’s hand and pulled on her fingers until he got her attention, “What is it Ken?”_

_Kenma pulled until she got the hint to follow him. He led her by the hand to where the boy sat, tears streaming silently down his cheeks. When the duo entered his personal bubble, the strange boy looked at him in confusion._

_“I’ll let you borrow mine if you want.”_

The two sets of footsteps echoed through the eerie hallway as Tsukki ruminated on the information Kenma provided. The cells erupted to life upon their return. When the omega knew he was getting close to Alpha’s cell, he walked just a bit faster.

“So is Kuroo like...that….? Was he like that before he started suppressing his ruts.”

“No.” The boy shook his head, “He has plenty of control; he’s just afraid. He snapped at me in a rut once and panicked so bad he suffered a rut drop.”

“What’s a rut drop?” As far as he knew, only omegas could suffer drops.

“It’s like an emergency shutdown for a rut. It usually only happens if an alpha gets injured badly or if they suffer a loss in the family; they’re not as serious as omega drops, but it’s jarring for them at the very least.” The omega frowned, “In Kuroo’s case, the drop was pretty much self-inflicted. He’s been taking suppressants ever since.”

“Did you give them to him?”

“I didn’t even know until about a year and a half into him doing this to himself, and I wouldn’t have noticed if I hadn’t been put in charge of inventory on the herbs we distribute. By the time I realized what was going on Kuroo was already in too deep. There isn’t really an easy way to wean him off of it without him going through a lot of pain. He’s missed so many ruts.”

The hazel eyes of the monster Kuroo knew as his father were burned into his mind. 

“Are you afraid of him? Now that you know?”

He should be. He knew firsthand how bad alphas could be when they lost control. Hinata was a prime example of what could go wrong with an aggressive alpha in a rut. They took things that omegas could never get back. 

“No, I’m not.” Kuroo wasn’t his father. He wasn’t even close. The advisor was so afraid of being his father that he was artificially regulating his hormones to avoid the mere possibility that he could lose control. Kuroo had plenty of control, and Tsukki had seen it in action when they visited the inn. All he was doing now was creating a physical problem for a psychological possibility that he was well equipped to fight, “I’m pissed at him.”

The boy huffed, “Same.”

There was one lingering question that still bothered him, “Why did you tell me?” Kuroo would be pissed at Kenma for sharing his personal background with Tsukishima if he found out.

There was a long pause while Kenma considered his response. They passed back through the main guard station for the dungeons and began ascending the stairs to the main castle. Up above people were laughing and dancing with no idea of the horrors Tsukki saw below. “He loves me, but he won’t listen to me. Kuroo needs someone just as stubborn as him, someone who _cares_ about him, to convince him that he’s being an idiot.” The omega looked directly at Tsukki as he said it, “You’re stubborn, and you care. Help him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....thoughts? :D


	26. 10:30PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ball (Part 2)
> 
> This chapter definitely got the best of me for a short time; I had some major writer's block while trying to get what I wanted to write on the page. I spent a bit of time working on some later chapters, but it's unfortunate that I can't post those yet. Going in order can be difficult at times.
> 
> That being said, I'm sorry for the wait!! Please enjoy!!

Suga and Oikawa parted ways with the promise that the silver-haired omega would introduce him to his pack later. After rejoining the party, Suga was struck with how easily the small formalities came back to him. He remembered the best ways to politely shift through crowds and greet higher statuses in passing; the only difference from before was that now he was an omega. Undesirable. 

He heard the sharp words of some of the young omega suitors, “Did you see the prince greet those boys? Seems shifty.”

“Are we supposed to compete with prostitutes?”

He spotted silver amongst the crowd, but not the thinning hair of his father. It belonged to someone much, much younger than him.

Michio.

He had figured Lord Sugawara would bring along his sole heir to boast about his young presentation as an alpha and all the good the boy was bound to do for reacclimating land to knights who hardly deserved it. The boy-- his brother-- stood by the snack table with an empty plate in hand.

Suga wasn’t in control of his legs as he approached the vibrant delicacies. He hadn’t seen Michio in years; even if he could just see his face, he’d be happy.

He reached the table with a fluttering heart, keeping his face forward so that it wasn’t obvious that he was speaking to the boy, “Michio.”

He saw the boy’s longer hair swivel towards him from the corner of his eye. There was a small gasp, and then the head turned back towards the food, “I’m not supposed to talk to you.”

“I know.” He picked up a dessert plate and looked straight down at the sweets below.

There was a heavy beat where both boys were afraid to speak. “....Is what he says about you true?”

“What has he said about me?”

The boy started loading his plate with cookies, and Suga got a whiff of his scent. Like most alphas, it packed a bit of a punch, but it possessed the same flowery undertones that the entire Sugawara family had. He couldn’t pinpoint the scent, but it smelled like thyme or basil, “That you left to become a prostitute, and now you’re part of a harem.” Hearing his own brother say that about him hurt far more than Suga expected. Having his father corrupt his image to the world was one thing, but telling young, impressionable Michio that his older brother was a whore crossed a new line.

Suga grabbed a lemon square with no intention of eating it; he’d probably hand it off to Hinata later, “Do you think it’s true?” His brother knew him. Surely he knew that Suga would never leave him alone on purpose.

They stood side by side, avoiding eye contact for a long time. With every passing second, the omega felt a new hole being drilled into his heart. Lord Sugawara took his brother from him. His sweet Michio, who he taught how to ride a horse and sneak food from the kitchen after hours without being caught. The little brother who cried when he was hungry and was afraid to enter the attic because of ghost stories Suga had made up on the fly.

Finally, Michio spoke, “I...I don’t think so, but why would you leave us?”

“I never wanted to,” he said quietly, “Please believe me, I never would’ve left you if I had the choice.” Him or his mother, who was concerningly absent from the party, “I know Lord Sug- our father has told you a lot of things about me, but please know that 

“Then what is true? I deserve to know.” He felt the alpha’s brown eyes lock onto him and it took everything in his being not to turn and face him.

“Michio, please--”

“No! I’m old enough Koushi. If you’re telling me what dad has been saying for years isn’t true, then I want to hear the truth.” What he wouldn’t give to hear his brother call him by his first name again.

He broke. Suga turned to face his little brother. The alpha had grown nearly a foot since he last saw him; Michio was fourteen now, if his math was correct. He’d missed so many birthdays. The boy’s hair was longer than Suga’s with a small cowlick similar to the omega’s own hair. They had the same brown eyes and cheekbones, but Michio always had a stronger jaw and wider shoulders. He looked so grown up, and Suga wanted to cry.

He swallowed his tears and forced a smile, “I was kidnapped, and father didn’t want me back so they took me far away.” The younger boy’s eyes widened, “I was a prisoner for a long time-- you saw the boys that they’re calling the harem? They were with me. The royal guard rescued us.” Michio looked dumbfounded, “I--”

“What do you mean father didn’t want you back? How did he know you were kidnapped?” The young alpha’s face was pale.

“The kidnappers held me for ransom, but he wouldn’t give them money.”

“Father wouldn’t do that...would he?” The boy took a step back, “Would he do that to me too?”

His heart ached, “No, of course not Michio, you’re his pride and joy.” Sensing the lad’s harsh scent, Suga completely gave into his brotherly instincts and wrapped his little brother in a hug, “Look at the strong alpha you’ve grown into-- he’d be a fool to give you up.”

“But-- you--” The alpha’s arms wrapped around Suga’s back hesitantly.

“I’m an omega,” he said quietly, “He didn’t want an omega for an eldest son.”

He held his little brother tight, allowing him to scent Suga like old times. It would probably be the last time he got to see his brother, he realized. If that were the case, he’d relish every second.

“So you won’t come back home?” His brother’s voice was muffled by the omega’s shoulder.

“I can’t.”

“Maybe I can talk to him--”

“I already spoke with him here Michio; he made his opinion of me very clear.” Even if the alpha was able to speak to him, there was no way he’d accept Koushi back after the horrible rumors he’d started.

“It’s not the same without you and mom.”

The omega’s heart skipped a beat, “Mom? Where’s mom?”

“Michio.” Lord Sugawara’s voice made Suga jump out of his skin. He instantly broke the hug with his brother, staggering backwards to see his father staring at them, “I thought I told you not to speak with him.”

“Father, I--”

“Go.” The menacing alpha pointed towards the ballroom doors, “I’ll speak with you later.” The dominance the alpha exuded made his little brother submit, dragging his feet behind him as he left. Suga, however, was not going to give the asshole the benefit of making him submit so easily. Once Michio was out of earshot, Lord Sugawara seethed, “How _dare_ you try to corrupt my son with your reckless behavior.”

Suga was angry. He was so fucking angry at Lord Sugawara, and at the council who’d so easily dismissed him, “How dare _you_ tell my little brother lies about me!?” A few random guests started to approach the snack table, listening in on the conversation.

“I told him the truth so that you wouldn’t taint him with your promiscuous ways.”

“You’re feeding him the same bullshit you’re feeding everyone else!” He felt the crowd growing, but his boys were nowhere in sight. He wanted Akaashi here as a reminder that he wasn’t alone. He wanted Tsukki and Hinata with their sharp tongues and short tempers.

But he was alone.

Lord Sugawara scoffed at him before turning to address the guests, “Do you see the harm of having this boy associated with my name? I cared for him for fourteen years and this is how he repays my kindness.” Suga gritted his teeth, “Male omegas have no control over their instincts. No son of mine would be so filthy, offering up his body for money.”

The crowd rumbled, and the omega was able to pick up small snippets of their conversations. 

‘Whore.’

‘Disgrace.’

‘Typical omega.’

“Ya-hoo! Lord Sugawara!” Suga stared, mouth agape, as Oikawa pushed his way to the front of the crowd. Iwaizumi was nowhere in sight, “Remember me? Oikawa Tooru? The boy you tried to get to forcibly claim your son less than twenty-four hours after presenting?”

That made the crowd shut up pretty fast. Lord Sugawara fumbled for a moment before returning to the offensive, “What, has Koushi recruited you to his false narrative too?”

Oikawa possessed a level of confidence facing his father that Suga could only dream about, “Of course not-- I thought he was dead for the past few years, just the same as everyone else.” He put an arm around Suga’s shoulders. “I think it’s awfully unfair of you to treat you son this way, though. In the king’s castle no less! You’re telling these people all these nasty things that I’m sure aren’t true; when you offered my father money to have me claim him, little Kou-chan was so scared of me that he was covering his scent glands!” The noble’s eyes narrowed, tone turning sinister, “Does that sound like the behavior of a whore to you?”

Suga’s father growled, making the betas and omegas in the crowd submit, “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I do! I have witnesses. As you know, my personal guard goes everywhere I go.” He raised his his voice for everyone to hear, “Honestly though, has anyone here seen Kou-chan do anything unbecoming during his time here? Can anyone bear witness to this alleged promiscuity?”

Silence. Suga hadn’t interacted with anyone aside from his pack, Oikawa, and Michio. He wanted nothing to do with these people, and in return it meant they had no fodder for their false claims.

Oikawa smiled, “That’s what I thought.” He turned back to Suga’s father, “You can call a boy a whore all you want but you can’t make them act like one, especially if they were never truly one to begin with. Kou-chan has followed all the rules of the elite game we play as nobles. What’s your move now? Continue to spread lies? Or leave him alone?”

The bitter alpha snarled, silver hair falling down into his eyes. He looked between Oikawa and Suga, pheromones nearly forcing the omega to his knees. Oikawa stood firm, a feat incredible in itself, before his father surged forward and grabbed his friend by the front of his shirt, “I will not be talked down to by a little boy who smells just as knotless as the rest of them.”

This seemed to make Oikawa falter, eyes large as he tried to pull himself away from Sugawara’s grasp. His protective instincts flared, “Leave him out of this.”

“He wants to insult his family name by siding with a child, then so be it,” he pushed Oikawa aside; the boy tumbled to the floor relatively unharmed, but still stunned, “You-” the alpha addressed Suga, “-are a disgrace to the Sugawara name. I will make sure no one will ever see you as more than the slut you’ve grown to be.”

_”Enough!”_

The single command made half the crowd, along with Suga and his father, drop to their knees. Two solid footsteps approached the snack table, “What the hell is going on here.”

Lord Sugawara recovered first, glaring up at the alpha behind them, “Your...consort has caused more than enough trouble here, spreading lies about me and my family.”

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, accompanied by the smell of a blazing fire, “The only person who seems to be spreading trouble here is _you_ , Sugawara,” Daichi growled down at them. Suga trembled under the authority, “I thought I told you yesterday to refrain from insulting my guests at this party.”

“With all due respect, your highness, you don’t have the authority to tell me how to handle my son.“

The hand on his shoulder tightened into a fist. He felt the alpha’s anger flow through his body. 

Suddenly, his father was being hoisted to his feet, “Leave,” Daichi growled, “You’re not welcome here.”

The alpha immediately protested, “You don’t have the power to kick me out-- that lies with your father--”

“Leave.” The alpha’s voice sunk even lower, “I don’t care if it’s not my authority yet. It will be.”

“The king--”

“For so long as I will rule, you will not be allowed in this household.” He let go of a shocked Sugawara, pointing at the door, “Leave, before my men escort you out.”

Sensing that he was at a loss, Lord Sugawara got to his feet and sneered, “I hope the whore is worth it, your highness.” 

Daichi said nothing, and didn’t move until the noble was out of earshot. Then he turned to the crowds, “The next person to call any of my personal guests ‘prostitutes’ or ‘whores’ will be personally escorted out of the castle and asked never to return. Do I make myself clear?” The sea of people nodded, and Daichi motioned for them to disperse.

Before Suga could catch his breath, a frantic guard shot through the migrating group of nobles, “Oikawa!” Iwaizumi helped the boy to his feet, “What the fuck were you thinking?”

A large hand was extended to him; Suga stared at Daichi, body still trembling from the prince’s use of power, “Let’s go,” he said, fury still burning behind his eyes. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Bokuto looked very nice.

He saw the alpha in plainclothes most of the time, or occasionally in heavy armor if he was coming from or going to practice. This attire was uncharted territory for him, and he wore it well. His broad shoulders filled out the sharp shoulders of his suit. The gold accents and embellishments matched the boy’s large golden eyes. 

Akaashi wasn’t sure how they ended up matching though. He was forced to choose an all-white outfit by his pack, who insisted that he had to follow through with the ‘angel’ aesthetic he’s built after all this time. He didn’t exactly understand what they meant, but it was very hard to say no to his boys.

Bokuto dragged him along, effortlessly weaving through the stuffy crowds of people, “Are you excited? Balls are great! There’s lots of food, lots of people, and lots of time to play pranks on Kuroo.”

“Shouldn’t this be the one night where you don’t play pranks on your friend?” 

The alpha laughed, “No, it’s the perfect time! He’s always super distracted during fancy events like this, so it’s easy to get away with things.”

As much as Kuroo personally annoyed the quiet omega, _especially_ after he took Tsukishima on a dangerous adventure without warning, it seemed a bit cruel to torture him in a high stress event, “Weren’t you going to introduce me to someone?”

“Oh! Yeah,” they pivoted in the middle of the dance floor, Akaashi holding tight to the alpha’s arm to avoid being left in a sea of people. The guard happily brought him over to where many of the armored guards were stationed, “Team! This is Akaashi!” Bokuto practically pushed him in front of three amused alphas. “‘Kaashi, this is Konoha, Sarukui, and Komi. We went through basic training together.”

The boy Bokuto referred to as Konoha, an alpha smelling of eucalyptus with light hair, extended his hand towards him, “You’re the pretty bookworm, huh?”

He returned the handshake, perplexed, “Eh, bookworm?” He preferred to ignore the ‘pretty’ part.

Komi, the shortest of the three, reached out to shake his hand next, “We’ve heard plenty about you, trust us.” Akaashi sent a panicked look to Bokuto; how much? Did they know about his testimony? His medical history? Did _Bokuto_ know about his examination with Asahi? 

Konoha cut back in after seeing the omega’s concern, “Nothing bad, we swear. Bo couldn’t say a bad thing about you if he tried.”

“Yeah, it’s more like ‘He’s so good at reading’ and ‘Today he told me that he liked my hair’.”

“The final member of the alpha group snickered, “And the book.”

Konoha and Komi groaned, “ _The book_.”

Bokuto punched Sarukui in the arm, “Hey, it’s a good book!” Even Akaashi could agree that that was a lie, but it held sentimental value to him.

Bokuto began yelling back and forth with Sarukui, and Komi lowered his voice, “Please tell us you’re finishing that godawful book soon. He tells us about it during our morning runs and it’s too early in the morning for that shit.”

That was understandable, “We’re two-thirds done, maybe a bit more.”

“Thank you.”

“Hey!” Bokuto practically shouted, making the omega jump. The other knights merely turned to face him as if the exclamation was a normal volume, “Which one of you are gonna spar with me tomorrow.”

The group sighed, collectively, “Bokuto you’re a powerhouse dude. It’s like fighting a brick wall.”

"But I'm still not the best! It'll just be a few rounds-"

"It's never _just_ a few rounds with you captain…"

The alpha bursted with energy; Bokuto was louder and more aggressive than how he normally behaved when the two of them were at the library. He and his friends erupted into a heated conversation about who was the strongest fighter in the royal guard, and Bokuto responded fervently by waving his hands around and challenging anyone that threatened his title. It sounded angry to Akaashi as an outsider, but the lax nature of the other three knights made him think that this was just how they normally interacted. 

Did the alpha purposely act differently around him? 

Bombarded by all the stimulation, Akaashi totally zoned out. 

There was too much going on. Too many unfamiliar scents making his head fuzzy. The lights shone so brightly he felt hot under the collar, but there was no place for him to escape to to cool off. 

Something brushed against his backside, and the omega tensed. His head whipped around for a culprit but there were too many people to know. Was it an accident? A molester? 

A warning? 

The weight of people’s eyes were on him. They watched every single move he made, waiting for his true nature to reveal itself. They wanted any reason to prove that he was a slut. Akaashi’s stomach ached, and his blood ran cold at the thought of people noticing his small baby bump. How obvious was it to a stranger? 

And what about the council, lingering in the room somewhere and poised to strike?

“You good?” Konoha waved a hand in front of his face; Akaashi flinched back out of habit. They were all staring at him with matching frowns, even Bokuto.

He needed air now, but couldn’t connect his brain to his lips.

Bokuto’s expression shifted and his happy demeanor returned, “Let me get him some food guys-- don’t go slacking just because I’m turning my back on you!” He placed his large calloused hands on Akaashi’s shoulder and steered him away before he could bid farewell to Bokuto’s friends. The guard led him straight to the snack table but kept moving, leading the omega out the ballroom doors and out onto the patio. 

Just like that, Akaashi could breathe again. The brisk wind felt like heaven to his lungs and the dark blue sky was a welcomed change from the harsh lighting from elegant chandeliers.

Bokuto led him to one of the stone patio benches, “Do you need a minute?”

The omega nodded, loosening the kerchief around his neck and pressing his palms into his eyesockets. His stomach still churned as if he needed to throw up but at least the pressure on his chest dissipated. Bokuto paced around the patio, stretching out his arms and staring up at the stars.

Fuck. He probably embarrassed himself in front of the alpha’s friends, “I’m sorry,” he sighed.

The guard was back at his side in an instant, “What are you sorry for? This is your first party, right? It’s a lot, even for me.”

The omega smirked, “You looked like you were in your element to me.” Bokuto looked more than happy to joke around with his friends, “You can head back to your friends if you want.”

“Nah, they should be doing their jobs anyway. I just wanted you to meet them because they’ve heard about you, and I wanted you to feel like you could hang out with other people besides me--”

“What do you mean?” The omega cut him off with a concerned stare. 

The alpha notoriously didn’t have a filter between his brain and his mouth. He explained his thought process without a care in the world, “You know, I wanted you to have more options so you didn’t feel like you were stuck with me. You heard my team-- I know I can be a lot.” The amount of self-awareness was baffling for the usually carefree alpha.

Akaashi blinked at Bokuto, literally speechless. He didn't feel stuck with him at all, “Bokuto-san….I hang out with you because I enjoy spending time with you. Simple as that.”

“Well yeah, but you also don’t know many people here in the castle so you don’t have many options.” 

“I have plenty; you, pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san, and Prince Daichi. I could also spend time with my pack.” He spent plenty of time cuddled up next to his pack, but even he knew he couldn't monopolize them forever. Past them, hanging out with Bokuto was a very good option, "I enjoy your company." The fervent discussions kept Akaashi's mind busy, and something about the guard oozed safety.

He could practically see the alpha's ego inflate with each compliment. Bokuto preened under the attention, “So even after we’re finished with reading your book, you’d still hang out with me?” The omega nodded, “You’re the best ‘Kaashi.”

He didn’t feel like the best; he couldn’t even handle being inside the ballroom for five minutes. It didn’t help that his stomach pushed uncomfortably against the formal attire-- these clothes were not made with pregnant omegas in mind, “Bokuto-san, do you think you can get me some water? I'm feeling a bit off.”

He bounced to his feet without asking any questions, “Sure! Give me a minute-- I want to make sure phase one of my prank against Kuroo is happening.”

“What’s phase one?”

“I paid some of my men to dress up as visitors from foreign kingdoms and ask Kuroo for directions. He’s really bad at speaking in foreign languages when he’s flustered.”

Part of him was shocked that the advisor had _multiple_ languages under his belt (apparently), but he chose not to question it, “Let me know how it goes.”

“Will do!” Bokuto rushed inside, leaving Akaashi in blissful silence. 

He clutched his stomach with the hope that a mock-embrace would make the pain go away. He’d start showing soon, and then everyone would know that he was the whore they believed him to be. 

His stomach lurched; what would Bokuto think? The omega assumed that half the reason Bokuto treated him so kindly was because he forgot where Akaashi came from. There would be no mistaking his past once he learned about the child. 

From somewhere in the shadows, a twig snapped and Akaashi’s shoulders tensed. No one should be out here while the party was in its prime. It was probably just a small animal.

Then, from the darkness, a balding alpha cleared his throat. As he stepped into view, Akaashi’s throat tightened. “Let’s take a walk,” he suggested, holding out an arm to the isolated boy. He looked through the giant glass doors for any sight of Bokuto’s signature spiky hair or Kuroo’s messy bedhead, but it appeared as if the councilman timed his entrance well. 

Swallowing the bile in his throat, Akaashi took the councilman’s arm and let him lead him to his doom. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima followed Kenma in silence, parting ways at the ballroom entrance without a word. Even though the walk should've been incredibly awkward, Tsukki was oddly relieved that the short omega was giving him time to think.

He had to talk to Kuroo, ASAP. The longer the alpha went without addressing his ruts the worse his health would get; if it was anything like missing a heat, the alpha's eventual rut would be incredibly painful if not disastrous. Kenma was counting on him, so the omega wasn't going to waste any time. He would talk to Kuroo tonight.

"Tsukki!" He smirked at the sultry voice coming towards him from behind. Perfect timing.

Tsukishima turned with a million words perched on the tip of his tongue to the alpha. He spotted Kuroo's messy bedhead weaving towards him, seemingly hindered by another individual pushing his way through the crowd. The advisor broke through first with a wild smile, followed by a tall figure with sandy blond hair.

The omega's heart spiked into his throat, "Akiteru?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts or predictions for the final ball chapter?
> 
> I will probably need a few days for the next chapter as well. Fitting all of the pack's perspectives into one chapter takes a lot of time lol Sorry again for the wait!!!!


	27. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ball (Part 3)
> 
> Well, it turns out what was supposed to be the last chapter of the ball is NOT the last chapter because it's getting too long and I'm too impatient to wait until it all done to give you all an update <3
> 
> I'm extremely excited for you all to read this chapter though!! Please enjoy!!

_“You were supposed to protect him…”_

_Kageyama found himself standing in the middle of the empty ballroom. The whispers of crowd members gossiping about the omega pack and their filthy ways filtered through the hall and yet not a single person was in sight except for a small boy sat illuminated in the center of the room. A breezy gust pushed the alpha back and filled his nose with the smell of rotting oranges._

_Hinata._

_He rushed forward to the lone inhabitant. The cloaked figure’s shoulders shook as if they were cold, but Kageyama only felt unbearably hot as he tried to approach them. The whispers in the background turned to wails and uncontrollable sobs._

_The voice, Bokuto’s firm voice, he realized, broke through the crying and shook the entire castle, “You were supposed to protect him!”_

_He finally reached the cloaked, crying figure and fell to his knees out of breath, “Hinata?”_

_No response. Kageyama gulped, reaching out and grasping the omega’s shoulder; the boy was scalding hot. He recoiled, and the boy’s sobbing continued._

_He had to do something. This was his fault. All his fault._

_Heart pounding in his chest, he reached for the omega’s cloak and unveiled the boy’s mop of orange hair. The hood fell down to his shoulders and Kageyama’s eyes fell directly on a massive wound-- a forced bite mark-- on the omega’s neck, still oozing blood. The knight looked down at his own hands, now sticky and coated in the boy’s rust-colored suffering. Fuck._

_A shaky, pale hand grabbed his wrist. Kageyama looked up and stared right into Hinata’s puffy brown eyes, one of which was surrounded by a nasty purple bruise. He screamed, but Bokuto’s voice came out instead:_

_“You were supposed to protect him!” Hinata lunged at his throat, fingernails sharpened into daggers--_

The alpha jolted awake, heart racing and fists buried deep into his bedsheets.

It was just a dream. A nightmare.

Kageyama rolled over in his stiff twin-sized bed. The floor buzzed with the vibrating echoes of hundreds of men and women enjoying the ball, but the knight’s tailored suit laid untouched on the end of his bed.

He didn’t want to go. If he went he had to see Hinata and if he saw Hinata then he’d have to handle the small omega’s wrath. Kageyama knew that he’d have to deal with the boy eventually (or else face Bokuto-san’s wrath), but tonight was not an option, not when the omega was dressed up and probably having a nice time with Terushima or Daishou or….

He grabbed one of his flat, lumpy pillows and shoved it into his face.

It was this shitty line of thinking that got him into trouble in the first place and yet he couldn’t stop thinking it. Why did Hinata have to be so goddamn friendly to the other knights? How was _he_ supposed to differentiate friendliness and flirting?

He tried to slow down his breath and coax himself back to sleep in his small blanket cocoon. He wouldn’t think about Hinata or their fight. Hinata would be fine.

But that dream….

Fuck.

With a loud curse, Kageyama threw off the covers and grabbed the black suit waiting for him,

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Easy Suga,” Daichi coaxed the omega into the alpha’s throne in the empty audience hall, of all places. Sitting in the prince’s chair could be seen as a crime, but Daichi didn’t seem to care as he knelt down beside Suga, “You’re not gonna drop again, are you?”

He shook his head, voice trembling, “No, I just- uh- your voice.” Daichi’s . His body couldn’t stop shaking.

The alpha frowned, shrugging off his coat and draping it around Suga’s velvet shoulders; It smelled like smoke and brisket, “Sorry. My anger got the best of me.” 

Suga gripped the coat tight, letting Daichi’s scent warm his shivering body, “Don’t apologize. I’m the one that caused trouble.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” The prince was quick to support him, but Suga knew better. None of that fiasco would’ve happened if he’d minded his own business. He should’ve let Michio go.

“I spoke to my brother.”

“Your brother?”

“Michio, my little brother. My father has been lying to him too….he barely believed me.” He probably wouldn’t believe him after his father twisted the events of their altercation. He would probably tell the young heir that Suga was telling him lies and secretly wanted the Sugawara title; in reality, the omega couldn’t get himself far enough away from his family’s name. 

“He still believed you though; he knows you.”

The omega let out a weak, sad laugh, “Sometimes I don’t know if I believe myself anymore.”

“...What do you mean?” Daichi frowned.

“It’s… _all_ of this Daichi. Everyone believes that I left because I was some sort of deviant. Everyone. And… things get fuzzy after a while. I was in the omega ring for over three years with only my thoughts. It….could it be that I made all this up?” He spent so long sitting in that godforsaken closet trying to think of anything besides how much it hurt...

“No, Suga…”

“I could’ve constructed this fake situation as a way to cope. I could’ve thought up the kidnapping, the letter…” He put his head in his hands, “I don’t know what’s real anymore.”  
He could’ve been a completely different person before he entered the omegahouse. He could’ve been sneaking around with alphas, just like his father was suggesting. It might’ve only been the trauma that made him think differently, and that was scary. Sometimes he thought back to his life before being kidnapped and things were unclear. Had he truly had a good relationship with his mom? Did he run away to escape his father and blame it on fake kidnappers?

Daichi swallowed, putting a hand on the omega’s knee, “I can’t say for sure what you were like back then because I didn’t even know you, but I can tell you what I know now. Suga, you aren’t the type to lie-- hell, you were the one who said to me that you wouldn’t lie to your pack about the council’s verdict.”

“What if I just tricked myself into believing this is all true. What if I was a bad person?”

The alpha shrugged, “I mean, you knew Lord Oikawa’s son from your past life and he didn’t seem to react negatively to you.”

That was true; if anything, Oikawa’s presence reaffirmed that, at the very least, the horrible way his father treated him was true. He had been there as a witness, “Yeah…”

He looked up at Daichi, whose expression softened, “There may be a chance that things aren’t as you remember, but I’m willing to bet they aren’t. Plus, the only thing that matters now is what kind of person you are today.” Suga looked away, but the alpha’s hand caught his chin, forcing him to look back into the other’s deep brown eyes, “The Suga I know is kind and honest. He’s protective of his pack to the point where he’s kind of scary,” Daichi smiled, and the omega couldn’t help but mirror his expression with red cheeks, “He has a lot of weight on his shoulders but still manages to be happy; I like that about him.”

Fuck, Daichi. How was Suga supposed to ignore his rapidly growing feelings when he spoke to him like that? His lips, pink and perfect, were _right there_. All Suga had to do was lean in a few more inches…

The omega swallowed, “Your Suga sounds nice.”

“He is,” Daichi smirked at him, eyes flickering down to his lips, “...and I think he and his pack deserve to be happy.”

Suga could practically feel the prince’s warm breath, “What if...what if he wanted something he couldn’t have?” He whispered. 

He wanted Daichi so bad. The alpha’s strong jaw and deep, commanding voice. His fearlessness to defy the wishes of his father and his compassion towards those less fortunate. 

Daichi’s head tilted, eyelids drooping as he inched forward, “As long as I’m in charge, he’ll get everything he wants….”

The audience hall doors opened, and the duo flew apart. They were greeted by a flush-faced and wide-eyed Kageyama, “Uh, I’m sorry your highness…”

The alpha cleared his throat, “That’s alright. Are you looking for me?”

“No, uh…” He made a strange gesture as if he were measuring someone’s height, “Have you seen Hinata?”

Suga wanted to cry-- of course he got cockblocked by one half of the couple he was trying to set up, “He was with his sister in the ballroom, last I checked.” He held Daichi’s coat close to his chest, wondering if the knight noticed. 

The young boy bowed to them and left without a single comment or question about what they were doing in the hall alone. Daichi chuckled nervously, “He’s uh...always been very focused on his tasks, sometimes to the point of tunnel vision.”

“Clearly.” He stood, meeting tha alpha at eye level.

They stared at each other, both blushing. Suga broke first, stepping away from the prince’s throne and pacing the floor, “Wait, won’t your father be mad at you for banning Lord Sugawara?” He figured it was best to drop what almost happened.

The prince shrugged, “Probably, but it’s not like he could do much about it. The noble broke rules about conduct, and there were plenty of witnesses.”

“But what about when you need to conduct business with him?”

“I’ll recommend that young lord Michio take his father’s title a bit early.”

He pouted, “I don’t want you to get in trouble at my expense Daichi. Michio is too young.”

“Well if he was as willing to listen to you as you claimed then I think he’s even more capable than his father at being a mature representative of land-owning citizens.” The comment somehow filled Suga with hope that he’d be able to see his little brother again (so long as he continued to live at the castle). The next time, though, his father wouldn’t be there to stop them from catching up.

“Now,” the prince extended his arm to the well-dressed omega, “I believe you owe me a dance.”

He chuckled, “A dance? After all that commotion? Aren’t you afraid of what the public will say?”

“They can speak all they want, but a ball is for dancing and I intend to dance.”

“And what of your father? He has made his stance on me very clear.” The king terrified him at this point since he was the only one who could overrule Daichi’s protections. If his majesty wanted to, he could have Suga and his pack removed from the country without a trace. Or worse.

_‘Don’t touch someone unless you know where they’ve been.’_

Daichi took the omega’s hand and led him towards the doors, “If the worst thing I do to displease him is dance with a gorgeous boy, then I think he should be thankful for my rebellious phase.”

Suga tried not to let the word ‘gorgeous’ echo in his head as the alpha confidently led him to the dance floor.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Akaashi should’ve ran at the first sign of trouble.

He anxiously searched for anyone he recognized-- Daichi, his pack, _anyone_ , but he was utterly alone as the councilman led him out of the main ballroom and into an isolated lounge area. The dark room reeked of cigars and sweat. As they entered, three more councilmen that made Akaashi’s heart ache stood to greet them.

“Why don’t you take a seat.” The sickly sweet voice gave him a _command_ , not a suggestion. Akaashi knew better than anyone what a command sounded like. 

He sat in a single chair surrounded by the lounging councilmen playing cards with wine glasses in their hands. They all watched him like he was a cornered animal about to be slaughtered for sport. The center man-- the one that gave them so much trouble at the council meeting-- cleared his throat, “Judging by your expression, you already recognize who we are.”

“Yes.” Monsters.

“Would you remind us of your name?”

He frowned, “It’s kind of sad that you don’t know, given the situation.” 

“As you can imagine it’s hard to keep track of certain faces.”

Something sour brewed in the back of his mouth, “You never asked.”

“Huh?” One of the men set down his glass with a furrowed expression.

“You don’t know because you never even asked before you fucked me. Because who I am doesn’t matter to you.”

“We would prefer if you didn’t openly admit to such...incidents.”

He could practically hear one of his beloved Tsukki’s retorts in his head, ‘So your dick accidently wedged itself in my ass?’ He didn’t have the guts to say it out loud, not when one of the alphas’ eyebrows twitched in agitation. An angry alpha was a very dangerous thing.

He sighed, “You’re right. We don’t know your name, and after tonight it won’t matter anyway.” Akaashi’s fingers dug into the arms of the chair at the subtle threat. He didn’t think the alphas would attempt anything hostile during the party but who knew what they were truly capable of; they had the king in their pocket.

“Tell us, omega: do you like the countryside?”

The countryside? What did rolling fields and farms have to do with their impending scandal? “I’ve never been,” he answered honestly.

“Well that’s good then; our plan to resolve this… predicament will be beneficial to both of us.”

“What are you talking about? What predicament?”

The lead councilman chuckled, weak and obviously fake, “Your presence here at the castle causes reason for concern. The best course of action for all of us is for you to remain distanced from the prince until his little crusade is over.”

Another piped up, “We have a carriage waiting for you outside right now and the driver is instructed to bring you to a small house on the edge of the kingdom. You will be provided with the necessary resources to live on your own, away from all this...madness.”

That was not what Akaashi was expecting. He was ready to be beaten and tossed in a ditch, never to be heard from again. The council members clearly hated him, so hearing that they’d made living arrangements for him was a shock. Of course, it could be a trap. He could enter the carriage and be brought to some unknown location to be sold or killed. Something told him though that the council wanted to keep their hands clean if necessary; why else would they be speaking so politely to a whore?

In response to Akaashi’s silence, one of the other unnamed councilmen shifted in his seat, “You’ll have food delivered to the home as needed by a confidant posted in the area. They will see to it that all of your needs are met-”

“No.”

The council stared at him, scents laced with confusion and irritation-- they clearly hadn’t been told ‘no’ before.

“Pardon?” One dared to ask.

It wasn’t a hard decision for Keiji at all. He’d already spent most of his life trapped. Alone. He wouldn’t let it happen again, even if it meant the illusion of safety.

“I said no. I go wherever my pack goes, and my pack has made it obvious that they want to stay here. So I’m staying.”

His pack was his life now, and even though Akaashi was scared to death he wouldn’t willingly leave his fellow omegas. 

“Normally we’d extend the offer to your pack as well, but the prince’s attachment to you all has complicated the matter.” The man scoffed, “We wager the prince wouldn’t care about your absence, but if we were to remove your pack leader he’d cause a ruckus.” That part was true at least; Akaashi doubted Daichi would notice his disappearance, but he and Suga clearly had a strong connection. Bokuto seemed to be convinced that they had a crush on each other, but Akaashi couldn’t see it. “Therefore, it is best if you travel alone.”

He shook his head again, “I won’t leave them.” 

“I don’t think you understand how good of an offer this is. This is an offer you _can’t_ refuse.”

A shiver ran down the omega’s spine. He didn’t know why they weren’t just dragging him feet-first into the carriage and paying hush money to whoever saw. They were pretending like Akaashi had a choice, but so long as they were pretending he’d make his choice known. He wasn’t leaving, “I understand, but I must decline.”

The sour alpha scents worsened, and the group sat in a painful silence. The main alpha’s displeasure showed in his face and body language, and he seemed to pick his next words carefully, “Now there is the matter of the child.”

He forgot how to breathe.

“A child born from your sort poses serious risks to our reputation.”

He crossed his arms defensively, “I don’t know whose it is.” It could be theirs. It could be Alpha’s. It could be some random asshole that paid for a night. A lot of things happened around the time of his last heat, and Akaashi honestly couldn’t even begin to theorize who the father of his child was.

“I’m sure it would be difficult, especially given the frequency of your….activities. However, we simply can’t risk it. The child may grow to resemble its father, or someone will start to ask questions.”

The head alpha leaned forward, voice lowering, “There are doctors who can rectify this situation. We’d be willing to pay for-”

“No.” His heart raced, “They’re mine. I’m keeping them.” The alphas’ eyes darkened, but his instincts were too strong for him to shut up, “Someone already tried to take them from me once. They deserve to live.” 

Akaashi wouldn’t lie-- he thought about the option when Asahi first confirmed his pregnancy. The sweet nurse had explained that, although he wasn’t qualified, he knew people who specialized in this sort of procedure. For the panicked omega it was incredibly tempting. He had no idea whose face he’d see reflected in his child; the little thing was a product of something unfathomably painful for him, and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to get passed the child’s origins.

But, on the other hand...

This was his baby, his sweet precious little fighter who’d managed to survive everything Alpha did to Akaashi. The omega had always wanted a child, regardless of his ability to conceive. Now he had the opportunity, and with how rare it was for male omegas to get pregnant he couldn’t guarantee it would happen again.

“If you insist on staying with your pack then we must demand that you--”

He stood, “I’d rather die than let go of my child.” Fuck. He was outright fighting the alphas who abused him now, and his hands were shaking so bad. A male omega had no place refusing the wishes of an alpha.

“This isn’t really your choice,” the councilman’s composed words held the undertone of a growl.

They were wrong. 

Realization dawned on the frightened omega-- they truly _didn’t_ have the power to force him here. They couldn’t beat him or lock him in a room to make him obey; that’s why they were trying to make him agree to leave. They needed it to be voluntary to avoid repercussions from the prince for threatening him.

They couldn’t hurt him without risking their reputations even more, and Akaashi had control because he had the information they were dying to hide.

He took a deep breath, “I’m choosing what happens to my body now, and I won’t have that right stripped from me again.” Without another glance at the silently fuming alphas, he turned and headed towards the door, “Thank you for your offer, but I will not be leaving, nor will I be losing my child that may or may not be one of yours. If you’ll excuse me, I must return to the ball. My pack will be looking for me.”

“You’re playing a dangerous game, omega.”

He glared back at them with as much strength as he could muster, “The price of my silence is peace. Leave me and my pack alone and we won’t have any problems. ”

He left the shocked group of councilmen with adrenaline coursing through his body. The omega had spoken directly to those monsters and came away unscathed. He couldn’t even imagine behaving so boldly…

He was lost in his own mind as he auto-piloted himself back to the main ballroom. The surrounding voices were fuzzy, but a loud shout throw him from his buzzed stupor, “Akaashi! Where have you been?” Bokuto flew into his field of view, much like an owl. 

“I was just taking a break from the people,” he lied. He needed to expel the adrenaline coursing through his veins or else he’d explode. Thankfully, If anyone would be able to wear him out, it would be Bokuto, “Bokuto-san, would you care to dance?”

The look on the alpha’s face was absolutely comical. His open, shocked expression quickly morphed into a grin, “I’d love to,” he snatched the omega’s hand and pulled him to the dance floor. They ended up standing much closer than they had in the prince’s dance practice, with Bo’s hand resting on the small of his back instead of his hip. 

Akaashi had no complaints; this was the safest place he could possibly be, and the alpha’s energy was electrifying.

Just as they began their joyful waltz, the guard Akaashi recognized as Hinata’s intense friend tapped on Bokuto’s shoulder, “Hinata?” He asked

Bokuto’s gold eyes never left the jittery, empowered omega, “Lounge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued patience and amazing feedback on the chapters-- I'd love to hear what you thought of this!! The last chapter of the ball (featuring the KurooTsukki, IwaOi, and KageHina y'all have been waiting for) will be out as soon as I can finish it!!


	28. 1:00AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ball (Part 4)
> 
> Once again I have to add another chapter to the ball because I end up writing more than I originally planned and need to break it into manageable chunks! Next chapter will be the final part; my goal is to finish up the ball and post the chapter AFTER the ball (which is arguably one of the most important chapters of the story for one of the characters) by the end of this week. After that, I think my workload for grad school will force me into only updating once or twice a week (but knowing me it will be more than that lol).
> 
> Anyways, ENJOY!!

Tsukishima’s brother was right in front of him and he was appalled to say that the first gut reaction was fear. 

His brother let out a shuddering laugh, “Kei?” He took a step forward; Tsukki took a small step back. Akiteru couldn’t find out about him. He couldn’t know what he did.

The advisor bearing witness to their reunion cleared his throat, “This is what I was doing on Daichi’s errand: getting your brother.” Damn, he wanted to punch the advisor so bad before-- why did he have to go and do something so kind (and awful)?

His older brother’s eyes were huge and starting to water, “Is that really you?”

He felt numb, but he managed a small nod. 

Akiteru was here. Kuroo brought him here. His brother was going to hug him and ask him all about where he’d been and what he’d been doing and why he never came home-

Kuroo stepped in between the two brothers, a careful eye on the deteriorating blond, “Let’s move this to the lounge, okay? So you two can talk.” Akiteru nodded, rubbing the back of his hand against his teary eyes; Tsukki should be crying too, but all he could think about was how much his brother would be disgusted by him.

The three of them walked in silence through the drunk, happy people while Tsukishima dragged his feet forward. With Akiteru walking ahead, Kuroo put a hand on his shoulder, “Okay?”

The omega swallowed, “Does he know?” Kuroo shook his head. Tsukishima felt his insides melting into a heap of uncertainty about who to do, “Help.”

The advisor squeezed his shoulder supportingly, “Your brother missed you,” he said quietly, a flash of longing in his eyes, “Just enjoy being with him.” He led the omega brothers through the occupied lounges to reach an empty one and gestured for them both to go inside, “I’ll be right outside the door,” he said in response to Tsukki’s panicked expression. Damn the man for being considerate.

Regardless, he went inside and let Kuroo slide the doors shut behind them.

Akiteru was on him in microseconds, wrapping his long arms around the stiff omega and squeezing tight, “I can’t believe you’re here--” Tsukki caught his brother’s sweet blueberry scent and cracked at how much he _missed his brother’s scent_ , returning the hug to the best of his ability, “Mom and Dad thought you were dead.”

“I’m not dead,” he mumbled into the boy’s sleeve. He couldn’t fathom-- hadn’t even considered-- what his parents did after he didn’t return home from meeting with the alpha who was courting him. He never told them what he was planning to do, “How are they? Mom and Dad?”

“All things considered? They’re doing okay.” His brother pulled back, “But I don’t want to talk about them right now Kei, I want to talk about you. Where have you been? Why didn’t you come home?”

There it was.

He couldn’t help how fast his scent turned sour; he pulled himself from Akiteru’s grasp and took a large step back, “I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Don’t wanna-- Kei, you’ve been missing for over a year! I think that warrants at least a brief explanation.” He gestured to the couches for them to sit down but the omega’s feet couldn’t move. He had positioned himself in a corner, and stepping out into the open area felt dangerous.

He pushed his lopsided glasses up his nose, “It’s not an easy situation to explain.”

“Then try!” His brother threw his hands into the air, “I just want to know. Was- was it because of us? Did we do something to you-”

“No!” His family were completely innocent in the matter, “I didn’t leave because of anything you did. I didn’t want to leave--”

“Then where were you?”

Frustration tore at his chest; all he wanted to do was scream, “I don’t want to talk about it!” He looked down, digging his fingers into the fleshy part of his hand.

Akiteru’s gaze weighed on him; even as an omega, his brother had a commanding presence over Tsukki. There was a heavy pause before the older boy spoke-- this time, he was barely audible over the noise outside the room, “We held your funeral.”

Tsukki’s breath caught in his throat, “What?”

“We couldn’t find you, and no one had any information as to your whereabouts. Mom insisted that you’d be back, but after six months…. Dad planned a funeral service.” 

All of the anger and bitterness stagnant inside the blond instantly morphed into something much worse: grief. Grief for his parents. Grief for his former self. Akiteru didn’t wait for Tsukki to respond, continuing his solemn explanation, “We told everyone that you were dead Tsukki; we buried a casket, and now you’re here.” He leaned against the arm of the couch, “I’m so fucking thankful you’re alive Kei, but now I have so many more questions.” The conversation drifted off into an uncomfortable unknown, making Tsukishima feel even worse. What was worse for him? Leaving Akiteru in the dark or letting him know what his little omega brother let random alphas to to defile him?

“I…” he clenched his jaw, “If I just saw I was kidnapped, can we leave it at that?” 

“Kidnapped? By who-”

“I don’t know!” Too much, this was all too much, “I broke things off with that asshole who mom and dad set me up with and then I was--” He looked up at his brother’s confused expression, “What?”

“That alpha? You broke it off with him?” Tsukki nodded, scars on his chest aching at the mere thought of the prick who damned him to the omegahouse, “He never said anything about seeing you. He was out there with us, looking for you.”

No.

No no no.

This, Tsukki realized as the daggers dug deeper into his back, was how Suga felt when they met his prick father. He felt betrayed and, even worse, discredited, “Fuck him,” he spat, making Aki’s eyes widen, “He was the reason I was taken. I tried to break it off and he chewed me out and choked me and dragged me to the woods and--” The words wouldn’t leave his mouth; he’d already said too much.

It was too late; his brother heard him, and he was smart. The older omega’s eyes darkened, “He did what?”

Tsukki gulped, backing further into his corner, “I don’t want to talk about it.” Akiteru stood, expression more sinister than the blond had ever seen, and his shame increased tenfold, “Akiteru, please.”

“What did he do to you? He was at your funeral Kei-- he gave a _speech_.”

He was torn between his anger towards the alpha who’d worked so hard to tricking his family and the pain of his brother knowing, “Don’t believe him,” he said quietly.

“Kei,” his brother’s voice cracked, “Why won’t you tell me? I don’t care how bad you think it is, I-” Akiteru faltered, “-I’m your brother. You can trust me.”

The iron wall Tsukishima was hiding behind cracked. His stomach ached so bad, but Aki was here. His brother had always been there for him, even when they didn’t see eye to eye.

The words were still too hard, but he didn’t need them to make his point. He loosened the ruffled collar of his suit, undoing the buttons just enough to reveal the first of many forced claim bites on his chest. Akiteru had once told him that one he became an omega, getting a claiming bite was the most important thing. Tsukki humbly disagreed.

His brother’s breath hitched, and Tsukishima covered the marks back up. His brother wasn’t an idiot-- he knew that claim bites never faded, even if they were in the wrong place, and the bites required an alpha knot to be considered a claim in the first place.

Before he could force himself to look up, Akiteru stomped up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. The rest of Tsukki’s iron wall crumbled, and he buried his face into his older brother’s shoulder, shaking, “I’m sorry Kei,” the older omega whispered, “I’m so, so sorry.”

He was sorry too, that their relationship had come to this. The younger omega hiding in the corner because he was afraid of his older brother’s pity and disbelief. Akiteru was his closest friend for fifteen years, and now they felt more like strangers. He didn’t want this; he wanted his brother back, if just for a night.

His hands dug into his brother’s shirt, “I’ll tell you,” he mumbled, “I’ll tell you everything.”

And he did. He told him about the assault and waking up in captivity. Tsukki left out some of the worst details about their stay, namely the beatings, but for his brother’s sake he tried to be transparent. It wasn’t all bad. He told Akiteru of his pack and how much he loved them. Tsukishima wasn’t the most friendly of teenagers back home, so the fact that he’d formed a stable pack with other supportive young adults enthralled his older brother. Finally, he was able to explain their rescue and the council meeting.

By the time he was done, the two of them were across from each other on the couch, fatigued by the heavy conversation. Tsukishima felt oddly numb as his brother marinated in all the new information he was presented with. Finally, he spoke, “You can come home now if you want,” Akiteru held his hand tight, “You don’t have to do this anymore. You can move back in with our parents, or with me…”

The offer was tempting. He missed his family and his home dearly; however, he wasn’t their little Kei anymore. He had his own pack and his own problems to deal with, “I can’t go back to how things were before,” he said. 

His brother frowned, “You could though, if you really wanted to. We could all try to pretend it never happened--”

“I can’t,” Tsukki snapped at him, “Even if I wanted to, it’s stuck with me. I have panic attacks. Nightmares. _Scars._ ” He was painfully dependent on his pack too; being separated from Suga during their first few days at the castle had physically pained the remaining trio. He didn’t think he could sleep alone anymore.

Plus, there were the other omegas still stuck in the system out there, “Kuroo and I, uh…” he pointed to the door, “....that guy, we’re trying to find more omegahouses. That’s what I want to do.”

Akiteru looked away, nodding slightly, “I get it…. Will you promise to come visit me at least? I’m not losing you again, now that I know you’re safe.”

The blond smiled; visiting home sounded great, and the promise of seeing Akiteru again felt even better.

Outside the lounge, he heard an angry alpha shouting at Kuroo, “Where the hell is that orange idiot?!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Iwaizumi knew he was being too rough with Oikawa as he shoved him against the wall in an empty hallway, but honestly he didn’t give a shit after the stunt the noble pulled, “What the hell were you thinking!?”

Oikawa pouted at him, a face that was more than familiar, “Don’t be so mean. I was standing up for Kou-chan-- someone had to!”

“Yeah, someone else. Not you.” He’d turned around for a second to find Oikawa gone from his side and a mob of guests forming near the snack tables; for someone who hadn’t been more than twenty feet away from the noble in the last six years, seeing him missing almost made him go into a frenzy, “Why couldn’t you at least have told me before you went running off?”

The taller boy smirked, “You would’ve stopped me.”

Iwaizumi growled, fist tightening in his friend’s jacket, “Damn right I would’ve.” 

“It’s fine Iwa-chan. Daichi handled the big bad Sugawara, so now we can go back to the party and enjoy ourselves. No harm done.” He grabbed the alpha’s arm in an effort to move it away but the boy’s grip only got tighter. Oikawa _knew_ it was a big deal and Iwaizumi wasn’t going to let him get away with it.

He purposely looked down both ends of the hallway to ensure they were alone before he opened his mouth, “No harm done? You heard what Sugawara said about you, right? Or were you too busy blowing hot air to notice? He noticed your scent shittykawa, and that’s exactly what we’ve been trying to avoid.”

Despite the alpha’s intensity, the noble didn’t seem particularly phased by the incident, “It was a pathetic attempt by Kou-chan’s father to get under my skin-- that’s it. You’re worrying too much.” 

“You’re not worrying enough!” Iwa retorted as his harsh salty scent filled the hall, “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t make my job a thousand times harder by literally putting yourself in danger.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong--”

“That could’ve been you!” 

This finally made the boy shut up and listen. Iwaizumi continued his tirade, “That could’ve been you sitting there being berated and insulted by your father. All it takes is one mistake--” The boy’s chocolate eyes grew, “--and everything we’ve been working towards for years will be shit.”

_“Tooru was very lucky he presented here Hajime.”_

_“I don’t get it.” Twelve year-old Iwa sat at the dining room table with a lingering fever from his presentation as an alpha. His more annoying symptoms had subsided, leaving the cranky pre-teen feeling tired and confused about his friend’s condition. Oikawa was spending the weekend with his family, but apparently the pheromone changes during Iwaizumi’s presentation kickstarted the other’s as well._

_His mom sighed, glancing over at him while sharpening her kitchen knives, “Lord Oikawa is very traditional. Tooru is the eldest son, correct?” He nodded. “It’s expected for inherited titles like their family’s to go to the eldest alpha son.”_

_“So what? It’s not like he can control it or change, right?”_

_Before his mother could respond, his father joined them from upstairs, “He’s finally asleep, but it seems like he’ll still be sick for awhile. I’ll contact Matsukawa and Hanamaki, they’ll both help us distract Lord Oikawa while we fix this.” He sent his son a sad look, “It’s not your fault; he would’ve presented this way whether you presented near him or not.”_

_His throat tightened; he hadn’t even considered the possibility that his status influenced his friend’s until his father brought it up. It would make sense that an alpha’s uncontrolled pheromones would cause an omega’s to react as well._

_Omega._

_Oikawa was an omega._

_He still couldn’t believe it. The two of them were both unpresented a few days ago, and now it felt like biology was trying to drive a wedge between them. How was he supposed to protect him if their pheromones would be battling all the time?_

_“Honey,” his mother put down her knives and knelt next to the boy, “Your father and I know Lord Oikawa very well after working for him for so long. He would punish Tooru, even if his status wasn’t his fault.”_

_“Why is it so bad? He’s an omega, but he’s still the same person.”_

_She smiled, “Your father and I raised you well.” Despite both his parents being alphas, they always told him that status didn’t matter. In their words: an alpha, beta, and omega can climb the same hurdles-- it’s just a little harder for some to find the strength. “Status is very important for nobility though; it wouldn’t surprise me if Tooru’s father gives his title to his older sister and arranges a marriage for him once he turns fifteen.” Rage boiled in his chest at the thought of Tooru being forced into any relationship; he was far too stubborn and spoiled to go along with it. “In our world, omegas are bargaining chips.”_

_The young alpha grimaced, “That’s not fair.”_

_His mother chuckled softly and ruffled his hair, “Listen, you’re his future guard, right? You want to protect him?” Iwa nodded, “Then this is what’s going to happen after Tooru feels better and we talk to you two. Lord Oikawa doesn’t know his son presented, and all of us in his personal guard will make sure he doesn’t know yet. It’ll be difficult to keep it a secret, but the four of us have gained enough of Oikawa’s trust to make it work.”_

_“We can’t just keep him here forever!” Crappykawa always got annoying if he spent too long staying in the alphas’ ‘commoner cottage’, and he didn’t feel like listening to him complain about staying with them permanently._

_“That’s where you come in; you have the most important job of all.” The young boy perked up at the promise of an important job, “You’re going to help him become an alpha. It’s the only way he will be able to keep his title.”_

_Iwa gawked, “How am I supposed to do that?”_

_“Perseverance, patience, and a lot of scenting.”_

Oikawa narrowed his eyes, but didn’t say a word. He didn’t like discussing their situation directly. Every time Iwa would remind him of their endgame or encourage him to look for suitors who wouldn’t notice his status until he was claimed, the omega brushed him off. All he wanted to do was boast his fake dominance and annoy the shit out of him 24/7.

(The alpha had to admit it wasn’t all bad. Every time Oikawa actually started contemplating a future mate Iwaizumi would feel irritable. No one would be able to understand Oikawa like him, and he doubted a marriage of convenience would give him the happiness he deserved. They wouldn’t know his passion for astronomy, spending late nights on the roof staring at the stars (and subsequently catching a cold). They wouldn’t appreciate how remarkable it was for him, submissive by status, to remain so confident and keep his head held high when surrounded by alphas. His playful gestures. His affinity for planning events. His little head nudges when he’s too tired to face the day, burying his face under the alpha’s arm.

Tooru was too interesting to be unappreciated.)

He gritted his teeth, “Maybe you have the luxury of forgetting what you truly are, but I don’t, and I’m not letting your recklessness mess up our plan.”

To his surprise, Oikawa’s face turned red, “The plan? Is all you can think about the stupid plan! How about helping a friend who needs a little support?”

“You’re the only person I care about supporting Crappykawa-- your safety is my priority.”

“Yeah, well maybe my priorities have changed! Maybe my top priority is no longer trying to find some rich idiot to claim me as soon as possible!”

“After six years of us putting everything on the line? What else could you possibly want?”

Something shifted in the air. Oikawa’s subtle sea breeze scent changed to something sweeter as his expression shifted downward. Before Iwaizumi could question the omega further, his friend pulled him in by his shoulders; he had to catch himself against the wall before he completely crushed the taller noble. 

Then Oikawa kissed him.

It felt natural, like the way they scented each morning. Each time their lips brushed together felt like coming home to already see his family’s boots in the doorway: warm and secure. Through his shock he returned the kiss, letting the noble take the lead as he mentally reprimanded himself for caving in to the moment. The feeling was just too good not to chase it.

He hadn’t even considered the implications of wanting to kiss his friend back.

The taller boy broke the kiss first, resting their foreheads together. Hajime’s mind spun in a panic as reality overtook him. This-- this couldn’t happen. If Oikawa wanted him, he wouldn’t look for a suitor to claim him. They couldn’t keep up the charade in front of Oikawa’s father and the court forever. Iwa wasn’t a valid option given his commoner blood, so his claim would just render the omega useless to his father.

He needed to stop this.

Iwaizumi sighed, “I swore I’d help you no matter what, Tooru. I can’t let anything come between you and your title-- not even myself. I swore…”

Oikawa pushed him away with a hard shove, “I don’t give a shit about your duty! What about us?” A rampant fire raged behind his eyes.

“There can’t _be_ an us! Your duty is to take over in your father’s place, and my job is to make sure you get there. That’s it.” 

Just like that, Oikawa’s muted sea-breeze scent turned bitter again. Their scents were so intertwined that it felt like his own scent shifted to match his friend’s, “So what? You care about your job more than you care about me? Don’t you care that once I get married I won’t need you to protect me anymore?”

“Of course I care!” He cared far too much to admit, “But I can’t let you ruin your future-- the future you’ve always wanted-- because of a few feelings.” Just a few stray feelings for Iwaizumi that the guard could honestly relate to. It was just the proximity; Oikawa didn’t actually want to risk his future for a guard.

Oikawa pushed past him, “I’m going to the room. _Don’t follow me._ ”

He watched his friend leave, lips still buzzing from the kiss.

(Around the corner, beyond the line of sight of the conflicted alpha, was Kageyama trying not to be heard. Something told him not to interrupt the tension in the other room, so he continued on his way.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to hear what you all think of this chapter!!! <3 The final ball chapter will have the long-awaited Kagehina scene and a few loose ends :D


	29. Late Night Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ball (Part 5)
> 
> Thank you all for waiting!! Here is the final chapter of the ball: I hope you all like it! (Part of me isn't happy with how this chapter came out but I'm hoping it's just my own insecurities and it's not that bad =p)

When Kageyama finally found Hinata, the feisty omega had his hands full. 

He was scanning the halls for the small tangerine boy when he heard the sound of a struggle. By the time he jogged over to the source of the noise, Hinata had a random alpha’s arm pinned behind them. The stranger’s face was flushed, and Kageyama could easily pick up the potent smell of alcohol from where he stood, “Get out of here and leave me alone,” Hinata growled before releasing them; they scrambled off without another glance at the well dressed omega.

Just like the first time they’d met, the knight was in awe of Hinata’s strength.

The omega let out a deep sigh before facing him, “What, do you think I was flirting with him too?”

They were back to their normal bickering within seconds, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you and that’s the first thing you say to me?”

“Why were you looking for me?” Hinata readjusted the sleeves of his formalwear; he looked nice. Kageyama was used to seeing him in baggy practice plainclothes, and this was a nice change of pace. 

That didn’t mean the omega wasn’t still annoying, “Why were you so hard to find?”

“I was enjoying my night!” 

The alpha frowned, pointing in the direction of the fleeing alpha, “It didn’t look like you were enjoying that.”

He crossed his arms, “Well I didn’t _ask_ for that guy to start following me around, but he grabbed my ass one too many times tonight. He wouldn’t listen when I told him to back off, so I walked out here knowing he’d probably follow me and that’s when you walked up.”

“Why didn’t you get one of us? Walking out here on your own-”

“I told you I can protect myself.” Hinata snapped. They stared at each other a moment, and Hinata’s bitter scent dissipated significantly, “He was really drunk, I knew he wouldn’t be able to overpower me.”

At least he thought about possibly needing help before he went off on his own. KAgeyama still thought it was stupid, but it at least wasn’t an impulse decision.

Hinata broke the silence first, “What do you want baka-yama?”

He zoned back in on the conversation, “I want to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“I’m getting there!” He snapped. Fuck, this already wasn’t going the way he’d hoped, “I wanted to… apologize for what I said.” Hinata’s expression softened as the alpha lowered his gaze to the floor, “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Hinata looked different, almost sad. It didn’t fit him, “I’m not a slut Kageyama.”

“I never said you were a slut--”

“--But that’s what it means when an omega flirts with a bunch of different alphas. They’re a slut. They’re easy. And if you think it then I bet the rest of the knights think it too.”

“They don’t!” Based on the general reactions during Bokuto’s lecture, none of the other knights considered Hinata to be a flirt.

“How would you know?”

“I just know dumbass!” Why couldn’t he do this without yelling? He took a deep breath, scratching his head, “It’s my fault for saying you were flirting in the first place. I guess I was just…” He didn’t know how to finish the sentence because he didn’t actually know what got him so irritated with the omega in the first place. If it wasn’t him flirting then what was it? “I guess I don’t trust the other knights.”

He tilted his head slightly, “Why? You’re all the ‘best of the best’, right? It kinda implies that you’re all decent people.”

“Well yeah…” Bokuto and Daichi were in charge of hand-selecting the members of Daichi’s personal guard. Despite Bo’s happy-go-lucky personality, the alpha took his job as a protector very seriously. His initial interview with the knight scared him so bad he thought he’d have better luck trying to join the personal guard of a different kingdom; thankfully Bokuto liked him and his skills enough to keep him around. He shrugged, “...but you never know. What if they tried to take advantage of you?”

Hinata rolled his eyes, “How many times do I have to tell you? I can protect myself.”

“Against another guard? An alpha? One who’s trained longer and harder than you?”

The omega swallowed, “...Well I already know what the worst-case scenario is like. It can’t get any worse.”

The words shocked Kageyama to his core. Hinata looked so freakishly calm as he regarded the fact that he could get hurt again, “What the hell does that mean, idiot!? That’s not okay!” The alpha hadn’t seen the small knight-in-training like this before. Hinata was always an optimist. A fighter. Right now he sounded like he expected to get assaulted, “This is exactly why you need to be careful, so things like that don’t happen again!”

“I’m just saying that I know the risks and I can protect myself!”

“Just let us help you!” He shouted back, “We’re not saying you’re weak! Is that what you think we mean when we want to protect you? We just don’t want to see you hurt!” Hinata looked genuinely shocked. “ _I_ don’t want to see you get hurt again,” he admitted. Hearing him talk about the way he was treated freaked the young knight out. The shorter boy talked about losing his virginity and being sold to strangers the same way Kageyama would describe getting punched in the face-- painful, but not surprising given his situation. It pissed him off that anyone would take advantage of Hinata like that.

“Oh,” Hinata smiled as if everything was crystal clear to him, “You’re jealous.”

His heart stopped, “What!?”

The small orange omega doubled-over laughing, “You’re jealous!” 

Kageyama was not jealous. No way. None of the other alphas in the guard came close to spending as much time with Hinata as he did. He was just protective, like Bokuto was over Akaashi. Right?

The omega looked back up at him, face flushed, “What, do you think I’m gonna replace you as my sparring partner?”

Oh. Sparring partner. That kind of jealous, “Uh…”

The omega stepped forward and playfully punched him in the arm, “You’re the only sparring partner I want to work with Kageyama. Just because I do drills with other guys doesn’t mean I’ll start personal training with them.” He smiled, bright and sunny, “I want to train with the best, and that’s you.”

This was not where Kageyama was expecting the conversation to go, but at least the lad was smiling again, “You better not,” he huffed.

Before he could say anything else regarding the original topic at hand, Hinata grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the main ballroom, “Come on, I haven’t had a chance to dance at all tonight.”

“Wait,” he tried to pull away but the omega had a shockingly tight grip, “Do you forgive me or what?”

Hinata paused for a brief moment, deep in thought, “I guess…” 

Thank goodness. Kageyama wanted everything to go back to normal. Hinata would go back to being a bright, annoying ball of energy and he could be part of the omega’s journey towards becoming a knight.

Suddenly the hand on his wrist yanked him forwards. He stumbled, and Hinata used the momentum to push the taller boy against the wall. The omega pinned Kageyama’s wrist to the cold wall and glared up at him. His eyes practically blazed with intensity as he looked at Kageyama and the knight felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. The lad’s orange scent normally didn’t bother him, but now he felt like he was in a literal orchard. A small part of him wanted to lean forward and scent the lad properly.

Unlike Kageyama, Hinata didn’t seem phased by the closeness, “...but if you ever start judging me based on my status again I’ll do all my training with Daishou. Got it?”

Shit, “What if I do it again on accident?”

“Don’t.”

The alpha had to take a deep breath to clear his mind of all the angry retorts he had in mind, “Remember when you said at the meeting that you didn’t know about presenting because they didn’t teach you? I went to an early training academy for knights. They didn’t teach us anything about omegas. The first time I met an omega was when I came here.”

“That’s not an excuse for being a jerk.”

“I’m not trying to make excuses! I’m just trying to say that I’m trying, idiot! This is new for me too.”

Hinata’s pouted, seemingly searching for the truth in his confession, “Fine,” he finally said, “Then promise me you’ll try your best.” The alpha nodded briskly, earning a bright smile from the shorter boy, “Good-- let’s go dance.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

And so the alphas and omegas danced. 

Suga and Daichi held control of the floor despite neither one noticing the wide berth they were allotted by the other remaining dancers. Suga’s flushed cheeks and wide grin made Daichi’s stomach flutter while the alpha’s command of the dance floor and his powerful, protective scent made Suga swoon. At one point the omega noticed the critical stare of the king, “You know you’re attracting a lot of attention, right? Your father doesn’t look happy with you.”

In response to the knowledge that the king was watching, Daichi spun the omega under his arm and pulled him closer, “Let them watch.”

Close to the main couple on the dancefloor, Kuroo and Tsukishima were managing a solid waltz. Tsukishima had let Akiteru head off to bed after their reunion; even though the omega was equally drained by the encounter, Tsukki wouldn’t leave the party until the rest of his pack was done. He let Kuroo dance with him to keep him awake.

Kuroo’s nose twitched, “Were you spending time with Kenma?”

“Yeah, why?”

“No reason. Did you go anywhere?”

“We just talked and walked around a bit; he wanted a break from the party...” He smirked, “You’ve got a great brother.”

Despite the lingering concern in the alpha’s eyes, his smile was genuine, “Yeah, I do. So do you.”

Across the hall, Bokuto spun Akaashi around to the point where the reserved omega was starting to get dizzy; regardless, the omega smiled. The alpha told him stories about the hijinks he and his team caused during basic training with a fondness he could only describe as adorable, “You should come visit during one of our practices! Daichi and Kuroo come to watch all the time. I can show you some of the new attacks I’ve been working on.”

“I’d love to,” Akaashi said quietly, the tips of his fingers still shaking from the adrenaline rush of standing up against the council. He swore he still felt eyes watching him, but he let the alpha’s presence deter any threats and simply enjoyed the moment.

“Will you cheer me on?” Bokuto teased.

With a small smirk, he reached up and cupped the alpha’s cheek, “Absolutely.” Bokuto’s face turned red, and Akaashi returned his hand to the knight’s shoulder with the smug satisfaction that, for once, he wasn’t the one getting flustered.

“Hey,” Hinata nodded towards the east entrance where he was dancing on Kageyama’s feet, “Look.”

Kageyama followed his gaze to where Yamaguchi stood pressed against the wall by an emboldened Terushima. Kageyama stiffened, grip loosening on Hinata’s hand to rip the cocky knight off poor, innocent Yamaguchi. However, before he could take care of the situation, Hinata pulled him back, “Where are you going?”

“To save him!”

The omega raised an eyebrow, “Do you _smell_ any distress from them?” The alpha sniffed, but Yamaguchi’s sweet scent was potent-- not sour, “But…”

Hinata patted the knight’s shoulder, “ _That’s_ flirting baka-yama. And the feelings are mutual between them, trust me.”

“So he wants to be cornered like that?”

The omega giggled, “You weren’t kidding when you said you know nothing about dynamics.” Kageyama glared at him, but the boy’s big brown eyes made it hard to stay irritated with his little jabs, “Listen,” he lowered his voice, “If you help me become a knight, I’ll help you understand people and dynamics better.”

“...Really?” The omega nodded, and he mumbled under his breath, “Fine.”

The four omegas danced, enjoying a brief moment of bliss amidst the chaos of their lives. Somewhere outside the dwindling party, a carriage fled the castle like waves receding back into the ocean. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Daichi, I love you. You’re my best friend. I would do anything for you, but please tell me what on Earth is so important that it can’t wait until tomorrow morning?” Kuroo was mere seconds away from passing out. It was 2:30am, and the alpha hadn’t slept well the night prior due to Daichi’s little last-minute errand. Now the prince was standing outside his family’s quarters with a flushed face and a disheveled suit.

“I want to court Suga.”

Kuroo blinked at him, “ _That can wait until tomorrow-_ ” He already fucking knew that the alpha had a crush on the pack mom at this point, but there was nothing he could do about it in the middle of the night.

Daichi slid past Kuroo and immediately sat down on the living room couch, “No it can’t. I can’t stop thinking about him. He was so _enchanting_ , I didn’t want to say goodnight. I need to know if I can court him.”

Kuroo sighed and accepted his fate-- it was hard to say no to a lovesick prince, “Well your father has made it pretty clear that he doesn’t like how close you are with the omegas. He’s still pissed at you for the whole council stunt too.” Kuroo knew the king had a short fuse and did not want to see Daichi at the other end of an explosively angry parent. 

“I don’t mean in terms of what my father wants. I want to know if I can court him in general.”

He furrowed his eyebrows, “Oh, you mean in terms of criteria?”

“Yeah.”

The advisor sighed, rubbing his eyes and heading towards the bookshelf, “Hold on.”

It wasn’t exactly a rulebook, but generations of royals from their kingdom set forth standards to ensure their legacy was passed down. Most of the notes were jotted into the king’s personal journals, although some were passed directly as a proclamation. Kuroo had taken the liberty of doing all the research and consolidating the information for future kings and queens to access (because he was a wonderful advisor and Daichi should give him a goddamn vacation).

He sat across from the prince, and dug through his notes, “Well, the number one decree from your great grandfather was that the mate of choice also descends from a family with noble heritage.”

“Good, Suga’s got that….Wait, does it still count if Suga’s family pretty much disowned him?” Kuroo furiously started flipping through pages while the prince thought aloud, “He is still noble by birth. Does it clarify if they have to be on good terms with their family?”

“Not really. It covers illegitimate children but not disowned children.” He wasn’t surprised about the number of illegitimate child cases he had to read through; the king accused Daichi of having a harem, but the king’s ancestors would put the allegation to shame. 

“Well what happens if it’s not officially detailed in the decrees?”

“Based on past journal entries from older kings it falls under the discretion of the current ruler.”

Daichi leaned back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling, “Shit.”

“I mean, you could probably make an appeal so long as Suga meets all the rest of the requirements.” 

“He does...right?”

Kuroo was far too tired to know off the top of his head, “He’s technically a noble, he’s of-age, he’s capable of providing children--”

“That’s a guideline? I thought my father was still pushing the alpha-alpha marriage idea.”

“There’s a caveat for courtships between two alphas,” Kuroo scoffed as he skimmed the paragraph, “Yeah, they make exceptions if the other alpha is high enough nobility and the prince agrees to conceive using a court-approved surrogate.” In other words, the council would get to choose someone that they deemed ‘good enough’ in terms of genetics and social standing, even if the prince was not attracted to them

“I hate literally every word that came out of your mouth.”

“Sorry, you’re the one who asked. Outside of that, the potential mate must be able to conceive.”

Daichi’s eyes suddenly went wide; Kuroo assumed with a sly grin that he was thinking about what Suga would look like pregnant (Akaashi would probably be a good example in a few more months). The prince flushed, burying his face in his hands, “What else?”

“There isn’t much else that applies; a surprising amount of decrees relate to challenging other suitors for their mates. The omegas don’t have any other suitors, so it doesn’t matter.”

“So I’m okay then?”

Kuroo was about to say yes, it was safe to pursue the silver-haired boy, until he spotted a subsection under ‘ability to conceive’, “Hold on…” Kuroo’s frown deepened, “Sexual immorality.”

“What?”

“The potential mate must be untouched, both in and out of heat.”

“Fuck!” Daichi growled, harsh firewood scent clouding Kuroo’s mind, “What if I don’t care if he’s a virgin or not?”

“Just reading what the guidelines say.”

“I know, but…” He got up and paced the room, “It isn’t any of their business if Suga is a virgin or not! The only one who should care is me.”

“Do you care?” The advisor admittedly spent a lot of time thinking about what the future held for the omega pack. How were they supposed to find the romance they deserved if everyone in the upper class was obsessed with keeping omegas pure until marriage? It wasn’t their fault.

“Huh?” The alpha frowned, growing silent at the difficult question, “I mean…. It’s kind of weird to think about, you know? Not the virgin thing, but the face that they-- Suga-- has been with a lot of strangers.” Kuroo nodded in understanding; he didn’t give a shit about a potential mate being a virgin but he wanted to know his mate was sexually healthy before they took their relationship further. 

Daichi shook his head, “It doesn’t matter though. His past doesn’t change how I feel about him-- I’ll get over it.” He sat back down, “Back to courting: Is there any way around the virgin rule?”

“I can try to find the specific situation that led to the rule being made. If it was for something super obscure you could get your father to overlook it, or maybe Kenma and I can find a loophole.”

“...Please?”

Kuroo smirked, “You’ve got it so bad for him.” It was pretty strange to see Daichi, the boy who didn’t even look up when Bo and Kuroo were rating potential suitors, swooning over a pretty boy.

“I know,” the alpha groaned, “He’s amazing Kuroo. He’s so strong for all that he’s been through, and yet you’d never know by talking to him. He’s witty and confident, and _hell_ the way he protects his pack is adorable.... When I look at him, I see a future. He’d be a wonderful mate at my side providing empathy to the kingdom and helping me make the world safer for omegas like him.”

Strangely enough, he understood. He understood the second he saw Suga and Daichi dancing together at the dance practice. Anyone who saw the way they looked at each other would know instantly that they were in love. Daichi’s anger and Suga’s empathy would balance out perfectly as future rulers. 

He moved over to the seat next to the lovesick prince, “As your advisor I have to tell you that trying to court Suga is a very risky move. Your father won’t approve, and it could impact you taking the throne.” He chucked the alpha on the shoulder with a light smile, “As you friend, though, I say go for it. He’s a good person and he makes you happy-- that’s all I truly care about.” 

He looked up at the advisor, hope briefly flashing in his eyes before being snuffed out by his own self-doubt, “It’s selfish of me to put so much on the line for my mate.”

“You’re never selfish Daichi. Ever. You’re always looking to help someone or make the kingdom better in some way. You were getting in trouble to save people’s lives at nine years old.” The alpha looked confused, “Mine. If you hadn’t made me your advisor, Kenma’s family probably wouldn’t have been able to adopt me. Remember how bad the council wanted me gone?” He nodded, “You deserve to be selfish just this once.”

“What if he doesn’t even like me back?”

“He does,” Kenma interjected from his doorway, figure peeking through the open crack of his door. Both alphas nearly jumped out of their seats.

“Kenma I told you not to do that-”

“How do you know?” Daichi interrupted Kuroo’s scolding.

“Besides the fact that you two almost kissed tonight?” He shrugged, “Suga kept asking Yachi during his dress fitting if she thought you’d like it.”

The prince smiled, and Kuroo knew his mind was made up; if Daichi had his way, Suga would be his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think?
> 
> The next chapter will be out as soon as humanely possible because it's BIG (aka my heart is breaking as I write it) and I can't wait to see your reactions.


	30. A Night to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I've decided to split my originally long chapter into two shorter ones. However, I PROMISE I will post both halves today :)
> 
> In the meantime... enjoy lol
> 
> (ps- I had to update the number of chapters again!)

The pack slept like the dead.

After they shared stories of their adventures that night they changed and prepared for bed, passing out as soon as their heads hit the pillows. Akaashi and Suga, ever the protective types, slept on the ends and cuddled the other two omegas. Akaashi’s head rested on Tsukki’s shoulder, and the blond must’ve either been too tired to care about Hinata clinging to his arm or in a very good mood. Pack mother Suga was spooning the orange-haired omega, nose pressed against the back of the lad’s neck.

It was peaceful, and then it wasn’t.

Hinata stirred, eyes too heavy to open and body trapped under a pile of limbs. Despite the warmth of his pack, he felt a cold breeze through their room that made the hair on his arm stand straight up. Plus, he still heard the quietest mumbles from the partygoers dispersed through the castle. He groaned-- It was too late for people to be awake-- including himself.

“Suga,” he mumbled, tilting his head back to get the older boy’s attention, “Suuuuga…”

“Mmm?” The omega nuzzled closer into Hinata’s neck, “Sho?”

“Can you close the window? It’s cold…”

Suga groaned, still half asleep, “Window’s not open, baby,” Hinata did his best not to purr at the pack mom’s pet name, “-’s too heavy, remember?” 

Oh, right. They’d tried that when they first started staying in the room. If Hinata and Tsukishima worked together they could pull it open a crack, but they’d given up trying to open it all the way. Bokuto offered to open it for them if they needed fresh air, but the cold fall weather meant that they weren’t taking him up on his offer anytime soon.

He blindly reached behind him and grabbed the omega’s arm, pulling it over him for more warmth, “Then why is it so cold then?”

Suga shrugged and fell back asleep, leaving Hinata to his thoughts. The room became eerily silent; he only heard the soft breaths of his family and the creak of floorboards. 

Wait.

He jolted upright just as Akaashi let out a shocked yelp, adrenaline immediately kicking in at the sight of their window pane pushed off its track and five dark figures in their room charging towards them. Akaashi was yanked from the bed by one of the assailants while another large man rushed to the other side of the bed to grab Suga.

Hinata’s heart pounded. Something. He needed to do something now. Flee. Fight. _Something_.

Tsukishima sat up, but Hinata pushed his head back under the covers. Tsukki wouldn’t be any help without his glasses, and if these assholes didn’t know how many omegas were here maybe his packmate could get away. One of the intruders grabbed his arm and, using one of the many tricks Nishinoya taught him, spun his way out of the alpha’s grasp and sped out of reach.

His sword was shoved haphazardly in the closet; there was no way he could fight off all these men without it. He needed to get to it somehow. Suga kicked and pulled against the alpha who’d managed to lift him off the ground, but another one of the intruders was trying to restrain his legs.

Two hands wrapped around him, effectively caging him in and lifting his feet off the ground so that he couldn’t fight, “Shit,” he squirmed, trying to get a good look at their mysterious intruders. The scents pinned them as alphas, but….they were familiar. Not as familiar as Bokuto’s or Kageyama’s scents of course, but he could’ve sworn he’d smelled the pine scent currently attacking him in passing.

The short omega heard a wheeze from the other side of the room, and his heart stopped.

One of the cloaked men had a dark strip of leather wrapped against Akaashi’s throat, pulling tight. Choking him. The omega was on his toes, fingers desperately clawing at the belt pulled tight against his airway.

They were trying to kill him.

Hinata saw red.

He kicked his legs up with enough force to knock his assailant off balance. Both of them tumbled to the ground and the omega used the alpha’s brief moment of shock to pull away, crawling towards the intruder hurting Akaashi. Suddenly the assailant’s large hands wrapped around his ankle and yanked him back, Hinata’s fingers uselessly digging into the rug for any sort of resistance.

The final cloaked figure pulled Tsukishima from the bed, earning a painful yelp from the drowsy omega and pushing him towards the ground. Hinata wanted to cry-- he couldn’t do this on his own. He wanted to free Suga and Tsukki and save Akaashi, but he couldn’t even get through one intruder.

_“Just let us help you!”_

Kageyama was on watch tonight.

“Kageyama!” He screamed as loud as he possibly could, mouth instantly getting covered by a large palm. The omega took the opportunity to bite down, tasting blood as the alpha recoiled in pain. He tried to pull away again only to get slammed back into the ground by his neck.

The front door opened only moments later, “What the--” he heard Kageyama stutter. Hinata saw Kageyama’s shadow on the floor joined by another guard. He made desperate eye contact with the alpha.

The air in the room instantly changed. Kageyama rushed towards him, but Hinata shook his head, “No,” he croaked, pushing against the alpha’s shoulders just enough to relieve the tension around his neck, “Aka-ashi--”

The alpha looked up and immediately changed direction. Hinata prayed that Kageyama could free him in time-- he hadn’t heard any more noises from his packmate.

With the knowledge that he was no longer fighting alone, he felt stronger. He stopped resisting against the intruder, using the alpha’s surprise to pull him close enough to headbutt him. His head throbbed and stars floated in his vision, but he didn’t care. He pulled himself out from under the startled intruder and scrambled to his feet.

He heard shouting behind him, “Lev--” He wanted to cheer at hearing Yaku’s voice, “Go get Bo.” Rapid footsteps faded off as the tall alpha presumably ran down the hall. The short knight threw himself into the fray, pulling one of the intruders off of Tsukki and creating much-needed distance between the assailants and the panicked omega.

Hinata couldn’t stop now. He couldn’t celebrate. 

Kageyama was engaged in a hand-to-hand fight with the alpha who was holding Akaashi; the omega laid motionless on the ground and the omega forced himself not to instantly run to check on him. Instead, he focused on the two alphas seemingly trying to carry Suga towards the open window.

Without a second thought, he ran straight into them, tackling the one holding Suga’s legs to the ground. The intruder cursed, reaching a hand into Hinata’s hair and slamming the omega’s head back into mock-submission. He growled, shooting out his elbow in an attempt to knock the alpha back, but the alpha held firm. A large, forceful hand grabbed Hinata’s chin and forced his head further back--

\--and then Hinata’s body erupted into a blaze of fire.

He screamed, thrashing against the teeth buried in his neck. The alpha pushed him away and Hinata collapsed, both hands coming up to cover his neck. He felt something wet and sticky seeping through his fingers and so, so much pain.

Through his blurred vision and tears he saw two bright blue eyes hovering over him, “-Oi! Hinata!” Kageyama shouted. 

He tried to focus, but everything burned. He opened his mouth to speak and a sob escaped instead, “Please-” The alpha moved closer and he shot out a blood-soaked hand, “Suga-” Don’t let them take Suga.

He couldn’t give up. He rolled over and shifted onto his knees to sit up, head spinning as the omega did so. The alpha Hinata originally attacked was still on the floor. Yaku had the intruder attacking Tsukishima on his knees, arms pinned behind his back. Another large body laid on the floor near Akaashi, who had managed to pull himself up to his elbows.

That meant two intruders were still standing. Hinata couldn’t quit yet.

“What is going on here?!”

Bokuto’s booming voice nearly knocked him over again. The owl-haired alpha entered the room flanked by five of the guard, scent sharp. The alpha stepped right over the bodies on the floor and towards the alpha holding Suga captive; the intruder immediately dropped the eldest omega and Bokuto fisted his hand into their cloak and slammed them against the wall, “Who are you?”

The hood fell off one of the assailants, and Hinata heard Kageyama growl. Hinata blinked some of the tears from his eyes to see-- the face wasn’t instantly recognizable, but the omega still _knew_ it. He’d passed that face at the training grounds before. He was a knight.

“What. The fuck. Are you doing.” Bokuto asked, voice deep and dangerous.

The captured intruder spit in the direction of the omegas, “A favor.”

The alpha knight was flipped to his back, “Lev, cuff him.” He passed the rope off to the tallest knight, “Cuff them all,” he commanded.

The knights sprung to action, and suddenly there were two new hands on his neck pressing into the tender injury, “You’re getting blood everywhere, dumbass,” Kageyama’s voice shook slightly. The omega closed his eyes, letting relief finally wash over him. The main fight was done, and Bokuto would take over.

“Bring them all to the dungeons. I want Tanaka and Kai on guard duty in front of their cells, that way none of their friends can bust them out.” A few of the knights muttered an ‘okay’ before getting to work. The orange-haired omega listened to the sound of the intruders being led away as he tried to take deep, full breaths. 

After that, orders spewed out of Bokuto with ease, “Tell Asahi to get his ass down to the medical wing and set up. Send a patrol out to look for anyone lingering outside the castle. Double check for any hidden climbing equipment while you’re out there-- I want to know how the hell they got up here without being seen or heard.” Bokuto’s commands were strangely soothing to listen to, “Someone stand outside the room and redirect any guests who come snooping. Kageyama-” Hinata saw the alpha turn to him, looking down at the omega on the ground, “-nevermind. Stay right there and keep applying pressure.” 

More footsteps came flying down the hallway and heavy breathing filled the room, “What happened,” Kuroo asked between breaths. Daichi was only seconds behind.

The guard ignored their questions, “Are there any spare guest rooms we can move the omegas to?”

Their eyes jumped from the rogue knights being ushered out of the room to the injured and scared omegas. Kuroo regained his wits first, “No, we have guests from the ball in the other rooms.”

“Okay. Daichi, we’re going to move them to your room.”

The prince didn’t even look at Bokuto, eyes locked on the blood on the floor, “Huh?”

Bokuto growled, and everyone’s head snapped to attention; pain shot down the omega’s neck and he couldn’t help but whine. The head guard stepped in between Daichi and the injured omegas, “Focus, Dai. We need to move them to a safer location so no other knights can come finish the job. My room isn’t secure enough and Kuroo’s is too close to the dungeons. Yours is the safest bet.”

After a moment, the alpha nodded.

“Good.”

All of the intruders were finally gone, leaving the four omegas and Daichi’s inner circle. With the immediate danger taken care of, Bokuto’s tone softened, “Okay,” he turned back to the boys, “You’re all okay now, I promise.”

“Bo, what happened--” Kuroo asked.

“Some of the castle knights broke in,” he explained, pointing at the open window.

“Why?”

“We’re going to find out,” the alpha assured, “...but first we need to calm down.” Bokuto knelt down next to Hinata, “You okay, baby owl?”

He let out a shaky breath, “Yeah. Not a claim bite.”

It wasn’t a claim bite. Hinata repeated the phrase in his mind like a soothing mantra. It wasn’t a claim. It hurt like hell but it wouldn’t be permanent. It might need stitches, but his scent wouldn’t change.

“Good,” he ran a hand through Hinata’s hair, soft and soothing, “The second this is all over I’m putting in a formal request to have you in my guard.”

“Really?”

“You earned it. Lev said he saw you fighting like an alpha.”

They were interrupted by violent, dry coughs, and the omega’s stomach dropped, “Akaashi-” He shot up, head throbbing. Kageyama forced him back while Bokuto rushed to his packmate's side.

Bokuto put a soft hand on the coughing omega’s shoulder, “Akaashi? You okay?”

The omega didn’t respond. He looked up at Bokuto, cheeks stained with tears.

Suga scrambled over to them, “Akaashi,” he breathed, “Keiji, breathe...”

He could’ve sworn that he saw his packmate’s mouth open to speak but he was distracted by Kuroo shucking off his jacket and bending out of sight, “Tsukki, here…” The blond didn’t respond, but Kuroo kept muttering small encouragements, “You’re okay… Everyone is safe… You’re safe…”

Bokuto stood back up, “Kageyama, bring Hinata to the medical wing and have Asahi look at his neck. Get him patched up and bring him to Daichi’s room when you’re done.” The alpha nodded and hooked his arms under the shorter boy to help him to his feet.

“What about--” He tried to look back at where his packmates were sitting but hissed in pain as his neck twisted. 

Bokuto forced a smile, “They’ll be okay. We’ll take care of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....what do you all think about this change of events?? (I hope it all made sense-- writing a fight scene with four main characters is a lot harder than I thought it would be)
> 
> The next half of this chapter will be out in a few hours!!


	31. Avalanche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two, posted same-day as promised! I hope it was worth the wait!!!
> 
> Quick note: The first half of this chapter is from Bokuto's perspective. In my characterization of Bokuto, he has a brain that moves super fast and picks up/ thinks about many different things at once. In order to try to capture the way he thinks I tried to incorporate the use of parentheses to indicate multiple things were running through his head at the same time. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF IT WORKED or if the jumps are too jarring to read. I tried not to do it too much until I know how you all feel about it as the readers. He's the only character I've had to really change my writing style for =p (p.s. I love him and his brain)
> 
> NOW on the topic of future updates: I plan on shifting to a weekly update schedule very soon (that's why I made sure these chapters got posted together). My plan is to have a guaranteed update every Saturday afternoon/night (depending on your timezone). There still may be some updates mid-week if I finish all my work early (also because I have no self-control) but I want to tell y'all in advance before my grad school schedule really kicks in!! You all are amazing and I want to make sure none of you miss an update, so the best way is to establish a guaranteed update day <3

“Alright,” Bokuto sighed, looking at the three omegas huddled together on Daichi’s small couch, “You’re all gonna hate me, but we need statements from you before we can let you go to sleep.”

Getting to Daichi’s room had been a rough endeavor for the pack. Tsukishima was mid-panic attack and couldn’t be touched, much less carried, without making his hyperventilating worse; thankfully the younger omega’s panic sent the older ones (specifically Akaashi) into overdrive and helped them focus on helping their packmate rather than the attack that they just endured. Kuroo seemed to take Tsukishima’s panic attack to heart, watching everything Suga and Akaashi did to help calm the blond down and asking questions about how to help. Bokuto was afraid the young blond would drop but Suga quickly assured him that the omega would be fine; it was Tsukki’s constant struggle with panic attacks that made him less prone to dropping because he was the best at fighting it (Kuroo still hovered over him though, cinnamon scent nearly choking Bo as he checked in on the boys).

Bokuto used this time to confer with his men about the attack and ensure there weren’t any other threats in the castle; they found climbing rope draped off the side of the castle and confirmed that all of the knights involved in the attack were the ones assigned to patrols that night. Bo wanted to punch a wall after hearing the news; he’d chosen that guest room specifically because it was on the most well-protected side of the castle and difficult to scale. The only thing he hadn’t taken into consideration was a potential attack from within his own ranks (note: no more wall-climbing drills). There would be hell to pay tomorrow morning when Bokuto got a chance to interrogate the traitors, but he couldn’t think about it right now. It would make him angry, and he had to prioritize the omegas’ safety first.

Once Tsukki was able to stand on his own, the alphas had the boys gather anything immediately important to them and bring it with them to Daichi’s room. They got a few confused stares from servants as they passed but no one said a word as the three tired omegas were herded into the prince’s quarters. Now Tsukki laid with his head on Suga’s lap, too drained from the scare and resulting panic attack to care about keeping up appearances. The eldest’s shaking hands were busy playing with Tsukishima’s hair and, despite his trembling body, Suga seemed to have his act together. He soothed the other omegas when needed and described the attack to Bokuto to the best of his ability.

Finally, Akaashi (perfect, beautiful) sat curled in a tight ball and didn’t respond to anything the alphas said. With every passing minute Bokuto got more and more concerned about the reserved omega’s burnt, expired coffee scent but no one else seemed to say a word about it. He knew enough about the omega to tell that despite his stoic expression something sinister was brewing inside.

“Wouldn’t a group statement suffice?” Suga asked.

Kuroo sighed, “For us? Yes. For formally convicting those pricks who attacked you? No.” The advisor could barely keep his eyes open as he explained, “We need you all to corroborate each other’s stories so that no one can accuse you of lying.” Kuroo scoffed, “The council has a tendency to do that,” he sent a pointed glance to Suga, “-so we don’t want to risk it.”

“Kenma is on his way to get everything on the record, but he was asleep so it might take him a minute or two to get here….Akaashi, do you want your statement to be recorded?”

The omega shook his head, eyes locked on the intricate pattern of the plush rug below.

Bokuto sighed, “That’s what I thought. We can get yours started, and Kenma should be here by the time we’re done.” 

The omega looked up at him with a steel expression almost like how he stared at Daichi’s inner circle the first time they met. The guard expected that Akaashi would be hesitant and, truthfully, they could probably survive on just Suga’s and Tsukki’s testimonies-

-but Bokuto really needed to hear his bookworm’s voice. The hoarse coughing he heard earlier haunted the silence, “Come on,” he extended a hand for the omega and helped him to his feet, “It won’t take too long, and then you can go to sleep.” 

The promise of sleep seemed to be enough for Akaashi (sweet, protective, stoic); he gingerly took the alpha’s hand (seriously, how could someone’s hand be this soft?) and let him guide him into Daichi’s bedroom, separated with a screen to provide privacy. The omega sat on the prince’s bed without a word.

The guard had so many questions: How did the attack start? Why was Akaashi the only one being actively strangled? (That knight would live behind iron bars until he rotted-- he’d make sure of it) How long did it take for the guards outside to respond? How did Hinata get bitten? (His poor baby owl-- why did he feel so proud when he should be mad about the omega’s injury? Hinata would make a wonderful knight one day)

He tried not to start with any of those questions; the other two would give him more specific information, but from Akaashi (angelic, heavenly) he only wanted to make sure he was okay, “Can you tell me what happened ‘Kaashi?”

No response. The omega’s lack of response didn’t hurt him, but his growing need to comfort the omega grew with each empty second (he wondered so many times what hugging Akaashi would be like. He was so fragile and he didn’t want to crush him).

Bokuto knelt down next to the angel, watching for any signs of distress, “It’s totally off the record. You can say whatever you want.” 

The omega shuddered, curling tighter into a ball. Bokuto could practically hear the whirlwind inside the pretty boy’s head.

Bokuto wanted to pry so bad, but Akaashi (wonderful, adorable) wouldn’t like that. Instead, he listened to his gut and did the hardest thing humanly possible.

He stayed silent.

The guard watched the uneven rise and fall of the omega’s chest. He kept tabs on his warm scent, praying that the sour smell didn’t get any more potent. If Akaashi needed time, he’d give him the whole damn clock.

After a few minutes (hours-- it felt like hours and he was itching to move. There was so much to do...), he noticed a change in the lad’s scent. It was worse. Stronger, “What are you thinking about?” He tried not to call the omega out directly by saying he stunk

Finally, he heard the omega mumble, “This is all my fault…”

“What? ‘Kaashi, how could any of this be your fault?”

“None of them would’ve gotten hurt if I did what they said.”

“Who? You’re not making sense.” 

Bokuto swore he heard something in the omega’s mind snap. 

\---------------------

Akaashi snapped, the foundations of his mind completely crumbling into indistinguishable rubble.

The council tried to kill him. He was sure it was them.

They almost succeeded. The omega had almost completely blacked out from the lack of air, saved only by Hinata’s friend prioritizing him over helping the orange-haired omega.

Now Hinata was injured, and that was his fault too.

The omega didn’t know if he needed to scream or cry or sleep, but Bokuto was here with him now and he was just so, so tired.

“What are you tired of?” Bokuto asked, voice gentle and level as Akaashi cursed himself for saying his thoughts aloud.

He couldn’t even control his mouth anymore. It opened and all the shit he’d been hoarding starting spilling out, “This. All of this. Being involved.” He dug his hands into his scalp, “I didn’t ask to be a loose end in some political drama. Now they’re hurting my pack-- I should’ve just let them take me away…”

“Whoa, hold on,” Bokuto’s hand reached for Akaashi’s knee and he flinched back on instinct. The alpha’s face didn’t show if he noticed or not, but his tone did get a bit more authoritative, “Who is ‘they’?”

“I can’t talk about it. This is _exactly_ why I can’t talk. I know too much about them.” They would never let him have his peace; he had to disappear. Hide somewhere for his and his child’s sake.

“It sounds important. If you’re in danger--”

“I can’t talk about it!” Akaashi shouted, “Whoever just tried to kill me in my sleep made that quite clear.” He anxiously fiddled with his hands in an attempt to calm himself down but nothing stopped the initial jolt of fear when he was yanked out of his nest.

“That’s even more of a reason to talk about it though. That was a scare tactic; I’ve seen them before. Regardless if they were able to kill you or not, the goal was to keep you silent!”

“So I stay silent.”

“No!” Bokuto’s tone rose to match the omega’s panic. It wasn’t mean, just insistent, “Akaashi, this is even more of a reason to come forward.Whatever information they think you have is clearly valuable. Once you release it out to the world, they can’t hold it against you anymore--”

“--and then they _murder_ me! Or worse- look what they did to Hinata. They can’t hurt my pack. I won’t let them.” Someone hurting his family just to get to him would ruin him.

“They won’t be able to. We’d protect you.”

“Yeah, well where were you tonight when I had a belt wrapped around my throat?” Tears pooled in his eyes. Logically he knew it wasn’t Bokuto’s fault. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, but it proved that the protection Daichi and his guard boasted couldn’t cover every single nook and cranny.

Despite the omega’s heart bleeding out for the world to see and his verbal daggers, Bokuto didn’t back away. He stayed there, kneeling by Akaashi’s side, “...I’m trying to understand what’s going on, but I _need_ you to tell me everything so that I can help.” Bokuto’s large golden eyes only reflected genuine concern, “ _Please_ let me help you.”

“You want to know everything? You want to know how much worse I am compared to my pack? Why I can’t have one damn moment of happiness?” The mountain of memories started to avalanche. His shoulders shook.

“Wait, what do you-”

“I’m not like the others. I’m worse than them. I was a pet. The others were only fucked for money. I’m worth even less than them- I was free. Even if there were no clients, the alphas that ran the business took me anyway.” Tsukki and Hinata still didn’t know after all this time. If he told them they’d want to volunteer in his place and the angelic omega would not allow Alpha to touch them. Alpha took Suga in his place once because he talked back; he never talked back again, and Suga always checked his injuries after that night. He laughed through the tears, “I didn’t even try to escape! Where would I go? I had no home. I had no family. So I stayed, and I tried to help anyone who ended up in that hellhole with me.” He failed so many times to help others. They all dropped, leaving Akaashi alone to be abused and tortured by his own thoughts. Tsukki was the one who came and saved him, and Akaashi felt guilty that he was almost glad the omega was trapped with him. It was selfish and terrible, but he didn’t want to be alone anymore.

The guard said nothing, but he probably wouldn’t have been able to if he tried. Everything was coming out-- the secrets, the tears-- and he couldn’t stop it. “You want to know who wants me dead? They’re all sleeping peacefully in this castle right now.” He swallowed, throat stinging as he confessed, “They want me dead-- the council, because I walked in that meeting hall and I knew exactly who those monsters were.” Bokuto merely stared at him, mouth agape, “And they know me too. I was the only omega in that house for over a year, where else were they going for an easy lay? I can tell you exactly who I’ve slept with and whose pockets were helping keep the smuggling ring open.” 

“Akaashi-”

“They cornered me tonight and offered to ship me off to the middle of nowhere, and you know what I said? No. Like an idiot. I didn’t want to leave my pack. I didn’t want to leave you, or the castle. I thought that if I told them I’d keep quiet so long as they left me and the pack alone they couldn’t hurt me. Clearly I was wrong, and stupid, and now they want me dead.” His confession came through shaky gasps and sobs he couldn’t control.

“This...this is big,” Bokuto said, “We need to tell Daichi this.”

“He couldn’t do anything about it.”

“He would do everything he possibly can! Fuck, if we’d known we would’ve provided you extra security, or at least kept a close eye on them…”

“It doesn’t even matter!” He cried, “The king wouldn’t believe me if I testified. They didn’t believe Suga, and he’s a blue blood! It’s the word of a whore against a council of alphas who have served the king for years.”

“...I believe you. Daichi believes you.” The guard said quietly.

The omega rubbed his wet cheeks, “It doesn’t matter. They’ll stay on the council and I’ll go somewhere...without my pack...” He fully broke down at the mention-- the _consideration_ \-- of leaving his boys behind. He couldn’t live without them. They were all he had, but they deserved to be safe in the castle walls. Hinata was going to be a knight. Suga was among his own people.

“Shh-”

“I don’t want much!” he cried, “I just want a family! Not money! Not power! I just want my pack and my baby, and I don’t want to be alone anymore!”

Bokuto’s jaw practically unhinged at Akaashi’s confession, “Baby?”

“I’m pregnant, Bokuto-san! I’m pregnant and no one knows who the father is because I’ve been fucked by every alpha in this goddamn kingdom. The council wanted me to kill it because it might be theirs but I said I didn’t want to…”

Suddenly there was a large calloused hand on the omega’s chin, fingers pressed purposely into the boy’s pulse, “Akaashi, breathe. You need to stay calm.”

“ _I just want a family…_ ” His body shivered, limbs turning to pins and needles as he cried. The empty aching in his chest turned into a chilly numbness, sucking the omega deep into his mind. The telltale signs of an impending drop.

The warmth fell from the omega’s neck and instead met Akaashi’s hand, wrapping the omega’s fingers around their own, “‘Kaashi I will not let you drop. You need to listen to me, okay? Feel my hand? Squeeze my hand.” His fingers twitched, but the voice seemed to count it anyway, “Good. I’m gonna give you a number and I want you to squeeze however many times I say, okay?” He nodded, sobs subsiding into small hiccups, “Squeeze twice.”

One. Two.

“Once.”

One.

“Three times.”

One. Two. Three. The hand was warm. Bokuto’s hand.

“Twice.”

One. Two.

“Twice again.”

One. He swore he heard his pack but they weren’t with him. He wanted them here with him. He wanted Hinata to be okay. The void in his chest returned, followed by the thoughts. He was alone. His pack was in danger. He should’ve taken the council’s offer. He almost died.

Bokuto’s hand squeezed back, “One more time ‘Kaashi. You missed one.”

Oh. Two. Where did the alpha learn how to do this?

Bokuto kept the pattern going, occasionally reaching up with the other hand to check the omega’s pulse. As his vision grew clearer he saw Bokuto’s determined expression watching him carefully. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out but a tiny gasp.

The alpha seemed to notice him coming back, shooting the quiet boy a big smile, “There’s my pretty bookworm. You’re doing great.”

He wasn’t doing anything. If anything, he was burdening his pack and the alphas by staying here and putting them all in danger. 

Bokuto shifted closer, “You like my scent right? Makes you tired?” He nodded, “I’m gonna let you scent me, okay? It will help you calm down.” 

He didn’t have the energy to fight anymore. The alpha’s fingers laced into Akaashi’s hair, gently pulling him into the alpha’s warm body. He tucked his nose into the crook of Bokuto’s neck and was almost immediately floored by the bright and cheery peppermint. He felt the alpha’s heartbeat beating slow and steady and the vibrations of Bokuto’s voice, “You’re okay now,” the alpha whispered as he ran his free hand in circles on Akaashi’s back, “You’re safe. I-” He felt the alpha’s nose bury into his hair, “I won’t let anything hurt you ever again.” A pause, “You or your baby.”

It took time, but the shivering stopped and his pulse slowed down to match the guard’s pace. The alpha’s overpowering scent made his head heavy and filled his brain with a peaceful sludge. No longer able to hold up the weight of his own head,he pressed his cold, wet cheek against the alpha’s shoulder, “You feeling any better?” Bokuto whispered.

Akaashi nodded. He felt heavy and numb, and he figured it was better to be numb than to feel the friction burns on his neck and crushing weight of his mistakes.

Bokuto shifted, creating a small amount of distance between them, “Can I go get your pack? And Daichi and Kuroo?” He involuntarily tensed at the alphas’ names, “‘Kaashi they need to know-”

“No,” he croaked, “They can’t. They can’t know. The council will finish the job.”

“You’re protected here. They won’t be able to get near you ever again.” The omega shook his head the entire time, “Akaashi I promise-”

“No...please?” He just wanted his pack. His family. And he wanted to sleep. Sleep and be safe.

After a minute, Bokuto sighed, “We’ll talk about it tomorrow, okay? We’ll wait until you feel better.” He pulled back and Akaashi instinctively tried to follow the warmth. The guard chuckled and held out his hands to steady him, “Careful,” he teased, “Let me go get your pack. Just relax.”

Relax.

Akaashi hadn’t fully relaxed in a very long time. Right now, though, without the weight of his secrets and shame, he felt like he could sleep for years. 

Now Bokuto was helping him carry the weight… he wasn’t holding it all on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....how do we feel? (I cried writing this chapter) Please let me know all of your thoughts, opinions, and predictions for what's to come!!


	32. Providing Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have NO SELF-CONTROL!! I told myself to limit my updates and yet here we are lol Please enjoy!!
> 
> Here are a few housekeeping notes in the meantime:
> 
> I have a Twitter, thanks to you lovely people who told me that you guys talk about my fic on the platform! My handle is @IronyUnmasked and I plan on using it to tell you when I'm updating and add little headcanons and secret facts about the world :D Please note that I've never used twitter before in my life, so my usage will be pretty simplistic =p
> 
> ALSO a few people asked me if I had a Ko-Fi, so I made one!! :D

Hinata and Kageyama sat behind the privacy of curtains in the medical wing while they waited for Asahi to set up. Both of them waited in silence, Kageyama’s hand pressed tight against the omega’s wound. Hinata’s pain came in pulses, but overall it was much more tolerable.

What wasn’t tolerable was the fact that Akaashi almost died, Suga was almost kidnapped, and he wasn’t strong enough to stop them. How was he supposed to be a knight and protect his pack if he couldn’t stop a few intruders on his own?

“How do you feel?” Kageyama’s question cut through his worries.

“Better. The pain gets less intense after awhile.” Hinata was used to living with pain, after all. The omega prayed Asahi wouldn’t bring up his _other_ issue with the alpha around; Kageyama would treat him differently in training if he knew, and Hinata wouldn’t get better unless he was constantly being pushed to his limit.

The boys both avoided each other’s gaze as they waited. The alpha’s hands were stained with blood-- Hinata’s blood-- but he didn’t say a word; he simply stood by the short boy and kept his hands pressed against his neck.

What would he have done if Kageyama and Yaku weren’t there? Akaashi looked so shaken by the time Bokuto arrived...if the alpha hadn’t gone to him first…

“Kageyama?” His voice was shaky.

“Mmm?”

“You know, I’m the only one of my pack who has never dropped.”

The alpha furrowed his eyebrows, “What, like omega drop?” Hinata nodded, “That’s good though, right? Not dropping?”

He interlaced his fingers and pulled tight to ensure he still had feeling in his extremities, “I don’t know… I don’t know what it feels like to drop. What if I’m dropping right now?” Suga described it as losing control and floating away and Hinata felt like he was teetering on the edge of a dangerous cliff.

“Well don’t drop then.”

Hinata glared at him, “It’s not that easy!” He didn’t want to drop, especially not after seeing both Akaashi and Suga completely inconsolable. It was terrifying to think that he could freak out so bad that his mind temporarily broke; the only way out would be through his pack’s comfort and they weren’t here right now, nor were they any less terrified than he was. They were all at risk.

Kageyama threw one of his hands into the air, “Well how am I supposed to know!?” The alpha sighed, voice lowering, “I’ve never seen a drop before.”

“No omega here has ever dropped?” The taller boy shook his head, “Wow… they’re lucky.” Hinata felt like he lived his life constantly in fear of one of his pack dropping and somehow there were people-- people like Yamaguchi and Yachi-- who existed without even thinking about the dangerous state of dissociation.

Kageyama shrugged, “It’s not like….something you can control, right?” Hinata nodded, “So the fact that you still have control means you can stop it. So don’t drop.”

The line of thought was extremely simplistic but it actually made sense to him. “It’s just… I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Focus on something else.” Kageyama suggested.

He punched the alpha’s arm, “I just saw my pack get attacked!” Akaashi’s panicked yelp. Suga’s helpless struggling. “All the worst case scenarios are running through my head. We barely saved them. Tsukki is probably panicking right now. Akaashi too. Everything…. Everything hurts to think about. ”

The alpha’s expression softened. After a quiet pause, he put a supportive hand on the orange-haired boy’s head, “First rule of being a knight: don’t think too hard about what could’ve happened. It’s over now. We did our job, and we won.”

“But-”

The alpha scowled at him, “You’ll drive yourself crazy if you think about every single way things could’ve been different. You’re going to be a knight. All you need to do is fight your best and leave the ‘what ifs’ to Bokuto-san.”

The words felt like a brick wall in his mind boxing the negative thoughts in. It would be so easy to pass off the worries to Bokuto, “He was really cool back there.”

Kageyama nodded, “He’s the best captain I’ve ever had. He’s chaotic when everything is fine but completely serious as soon as he needs to take charge. It’s kinda scary to watch.”

“I want to be like him.” Hinata grimaced as he twisted his neck, putting a hand over top of Kageyama’s to apply more pressure. Kageyama tensed under his touch, “He chose you as his protege, right?” The taller boy nodded, “How did that happen?”

For once, he swore he saw Kageyama actually smile, “He came to my academy to scout out new recruits; he watched us spar and asked the headmaster for my records. I- uh- wasn’t very close to the other recruits, and he called me out on it. Said I’d never make it into the guard if I didn’t learn how to work in a team.”

The omega laughed, “So you were a jerk to them too?”

“Shut up!” The alpha barked at him before settling down to continue his story, “At the end of the day he pulled me aside and asked me why I wanted to be a knight.”

Hinata let the alpha’s story carry him into a new line of thought; he knew why _he_ wanted to be a knight, but the entire guard probably had their own reasons for showing up to practice every day. There was still so much he didn’t know, “Why _do_ you want to be a knight.”

The alpha’s eyes trailed from Hinata’s face to the covered wound on his neck, “When he asked, I didn’t know… I went to the academy because I was good at fighting-- that was it.”

“What about now?”

“I realized…” The boy swallowed, “There are people in this kingdom worth protecting.” He held the omega’s gaze for a second too long and looked away, cheeks red, “Like Prince Daichi, you know? He’s a good man, but he’s at risk now that he’s trying to change the status quo.”

Hinata watched Kageyama put his shield back up with a frown. He learned so much about the alpha in just a few minutes; he’d been training with this boy for weeks and was just now discovering why the alpha was here in the first place.

He wanted to know more, “Please keep talking.” The alpha looked at him quizzically, “It’s a distraction.”

“I don’t have anything else to say.”

“Think of something!”

“It’s not like we have much in common that I can draw from!”

Hinata rolled his eyes, “You think you’re so different from me because you’re an alpha and went to a fancy knight training school, but I bet we have more in common than you think.”

“Like what?”

“Well…” he thought back to some of his favorite childhood memories, “Have you ever swam in a lake?”

“Yeah, why?”

“See! We have that in common.”

“Everyone has swam in a lake before, dumbass!”

Hinata raised his voice to shout over Kageyama, “Suga hasn’t! He wasn’t allowed because his father told him the water was too dirty.” He shot the knight a smug smile, “See, we have something in common. Your turn.”

He frowned, but for the omega’s sake he complied, “Have you ever had an entire gallon of milk in one sitting?”

He gawked at the taller boy’s sinister smile, “What!? No! Why would you do that?”

“It was an initiation. They thought I’d puke.”

“Are you telling me you _didn’t_?”

He shrugged, “I really like milk.”

“You’re terrifying,” he joked, earning a glare from the fellow knight, “Have you ever gone sledding?”

The alpha nodded, “Have you ever broken a bone?”

He chuckled, pain seemingly fading away, “Broke my leg falling out of a tree. I wanted to be a crow so bad when I was little?”

“Why a crow?”

“They’re cool!” The symbol of his town was a crow; it used to be seen as a bad omen, but over time everyone started to see the crows as protectors of their little village, “What did you break?”

“My foot….” He suddenly looked embarrassed, “I dropped a shield on it.” 

Hinata cackled, “How did you even--”

Kageyama glared at him, “I don’t want to talk about it!” His hand shifted on Hinata’s neck making the omega flinch. He pouted but tried not to complain; after all, his hands finally stopped trembling.

“Have you ever pack-bonded with the knights?” Kageyama looked confused, “You know, sleep in the same bed as them and such.”

“No? Why would I do that?”

“Pack bonding!” He loved sleeping near his friends, even before he presented. It wasn’t uncommon for friends at home to have sleepovers and create little cuddle puddles before they even presented.

He scoffed, “Alphas don’t do that.”

“Alphas are so weird. Don’t you all need support sometimes? Sleeping next to your friends helps.” Kageyama simply looked at him, perplexed, “My pack did it out of necessity at first, to stay warm, but once we became a formal pack it helped us all relax. Even Tsukki-- he doesn’t like touch but he likes to be surrounded by us at night.”

“Why would I ever need to do that though?”

“Don’t you have friends here, knights, that you trust?” There were so many good guys in the guard: Tanaka, Noya, Aone, Lev, Yaku, even Bokuto...

“Yeah, but-”

“Have you ever asked them to scent before?”

A pause. The alpha looked visibly uncomfortable as he shook his head, “Why not?”

“We were always told scenting should only be done with omegas. Scenting involves...feelings.”

 _Feelings_. Hinata wanted to slap whoever told him that scenting was strictly romantic, “That’s so stupid! Scenting is just a way to feel support from your friends.” He pouted, “So you’ve never scented someone before?”

“Don’t sound so sad about it, it’s not like I need it.”

“Everyone needs to feel supported, Kageyama. Especially knights; you have one of the most stressful jobs.” 

He paused, “What is scenting like?”

“Well I’d show you, but--” he swallowed, glancing down towards his bloody shoulder.

Kageyama’s face turned red, “You’d let me….”

Sheesh this knight was hopeless, “Like I said Baka-yama, scenting isn’t just for couples. I trust you enough to let you scent me.” Kageyama was mean and stupid, but he wasn’t cruel. Hinata trusted him to back him up in a fight, and if he trusted him with his life in a fight he could trust him with being close to his scent gland.

It didn’t mean Hinata wouldn’t tease him for his lack of experience though, “Let me guess, you’ve never been kissed then either.”

“When would I have kissed someone, dumbass!”

“What, no knights at your fancy training academy catch your eye? You’re not crushing on a castle servant like Terushima?”

The alpha looked absolutely appalled, “No. Unlike him, I prefer to focus on my training instead of chasing around castle servants.” Terushima drove him nuts; he spent so much time slacking off and yet he still managed to get through workouts without suffering. He would do so well if he just focused on his training instead.

Hinata sensed his distaste for the alpha, “You know that it’s okay to want to do things _outside_ of being a knight, right? Teru-” Kageyama scoffed at the nickname, “- really likes Yams. He deserves to be happy.” Yamaguchi caught him towards the end of the ball and thanked him for his encouragement. The honeysuckle-smelling omega was so nervous to go to the ball with his crush, but seeing his eyes sparkle when he danced with the flirty knight made everything worth it. 

He wanted what they had.

“He’s distracted.”

“He’s happy! Look at Daichi and Suga-- we saw them flirting!”

“That wasn’t flirting!”

It was flirting; Hinata was positive that Suga tipped head over heels for the prince as they danced. He distinctly remembered seeing his packmate’s warm smile light up the small ballroom.

He wanted what they had too. He wanted someone who looked at him like he meant something. He wanted someone who wasn’t afraid to hold him close and let Hinata let his guard down. Someone who would accept his past but wouldn’t treat him like he was fragile or broken. He wanted an alpha.

He could never have what he wanted, though. Not anymore.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, “You’ve obviously been kissed before.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hinata knew exactly what the alpha meant by that, but he wasn’t going to let him get away with it.

“Uh-”

“My first kiss was in the schoolyard when I was ten. Don’t _assume_ Baka-yama!”

“I just figured...with the….”

He glared at the taller boy, “I _know_ what you meant. Didn’t we just talk about you trying to be less of an asshole?”

“I wasn’t trying to be mean!”

“Uh-huh…”

The two of them stared at each other awkwardly, and Kageyama nearly whispered, “...What’s kissing like?”

“Hinata!”

The two knights jumped as a short omega rushed into the room, storming up to Hinata and pulling Kageyama’s arm off his neck, “What happened!? Who did this to you?” Nishinoya started interrogating the lad. 

Asahi was only one step behind him, removing his boyfriend from the omega and placing a fresh cloth over the bite, “Sorry,” the nurse apologized, “He’s been cooped up in my room all day.”

Noya practically booted Kageyama out of the way, “Just tell me who did this and I’ll beat them up, okay? No one messes with my little recruit.”

Asahi frowned, “Please don’t. You’re already in trouble for assault.”

“He deserved it!”

Hinata waved him off, “It’s alright. Kageyama and Bokuto already took care of it.” He offered the alpha knight a small smile and the taller boy attempted to return it.

Asahi turned to Kageyama and gently guided him out of the room, “Go wash up; I’ll let you know when we’re done.”

“I can’t stay in here?” He craned his head back to get a final look at the injured omega, and Hinata offered the worried knight a small wave. Asahi let the curtain shut behind him and turned to Hinata, “Let’s get you stitched up, okay?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima felt dead.

Panic attacks drained him. They weren’t like drops where his brain floats in nothingness until hurtling back to Earth in a giant collision of stress and pain. Panic attacks were the stress and pain literally sucking his strength from his body. His heart pounded like he was running a marathon and once it was over he just wanted to hibernate.

The only thing keeping him awake was the muted conversation of Daichi and Kuroo, “-interrogate them tomorrow,” Daichi spoke low enough so that Tsukki had to strain to listen from his comfortable position on Suga’s lap. 

“Bo? Or me?” Tsukki mentally frowned at the image of Kuroo interrogating someone; he’d have to go down to the dungeons. Ichiyuu’s manic hazel eyes flashed in his mind whenever he thought of the dungeons now.

“You. Bokuto doesn’t have the control you do. Remember last time?”

“In his defense, the bastard deserved it.”

“These are members of the guard; there’s no way he’ll be able to control his temper.” 

His packmate was busy staring at the privacy screen blocking off Akaashi from the rest of the room. Akaashi’s scent was already dangerously stale and neither of them wanted the omega to drop again, not with a baby to protect. Suga used Tsukki’s hair as a nervous outlet, braiding the short strands and essentially lulling him to sleep. Kenma sat quietly beside them, writing in his little notebook and occasionally reaching his hand into his jacket. Tsukki watched him carefully because he swore the pocket was moving on its own. Breathing.

Suddenly Bokuto re-entered with a frightening expression and his scent so potent that it hurt the omega’s nose. The alpha didn’t look at any of the others as he stomped over to Daichi’s mantle.

The prince looked up, “No ceramics.”

Bokuto spun around, grabbing one of the wooden chairs in the sitting area and carrying the chair away into another room. Tsukki watched the others, but none of them seemed disturbed by the alpha’s shift in demeanor. Kuroo and Daichi continued to talk like the alpha wasn’t seething with anger.

His only clue before it happened was Kenma reaching up and covering his ears. A loud crash of something large-- something wooden-- hitting the wall caused the two omegas to jump out of their skin. The crash was immediately followed by indiscernible shouting.

Kuroo peeked over at the three omegas, “Give him a minute.” The blond wanted to retort that the alpha clearly needed _more_ than a minute, but it meant moving his mouth.

“Is this normal?” Suga asked.

He shrugged, “It’s an alpha thing.” Neither of the omegas were satisfied with the answer and Kuroo could tell, “Hey, he has to let out his anger somehow.”

Daichi nodded, “We all do it. It’s not always easy when our bodies’ answer to everything is to get angry. I’d rather do that than snap at someone.” The prince grimaced, “I wish he’d stop breaking my furniture though….”

The door re-opened to a much-calmer alpha. Bokuto simply looked drained as he stared at the group. He swallowed, holding up the remnants of Daichi’s chair-- a splintered leg, “Sorry.”

The prince waved him off, “Feel better?”

He nodded, “Akaashi is asleep. He- uh- almost dropped.” Suga and Tsukki both sat up, ready to rush to their packmate. Bokuto shook his head, “He’s fine. I calmed him down.”

Tsukki narrowed his eyes, “You?” An alpha’s presence would probably be the last thing on Earth that would calm him down from a near-drop. 

Suga frowned, “Are you sure he’s asleep, and not…”

Bokuto shot him a half-smile, “Yeah. I, uh…”

Kuroo smirked, “Bo researched how to avoid omega drops the first week you all got here.” The omegas stared at the flushing alpha in disbelief.

The alpha scratched his head and cleared his throat, “It was just in case ‘Kaashi dropped while we were in the library…” He shook off the embarrassment, expression hardening as he looked at the prince, “Daichi. Suga. I need to speak to you two privately.”

Suga gave Tsukki a final headpat before standing, “Me?” Bokuto nodded. Daichi and Suga shared a pensive glance before following the guard out of the room. 

Less than five seconds later, Kenma stood up, “Gonna listen…” he followed after them silently; as he walked away, the blond spotted a small furry head pop out of the boy’s pocket. Was that a cat?

With the quiet omega gone, only Kuroo and Tsukki were left.

Kuroo slid onto the couch next to Tsukishima; the omega wanted to growl at him to back the fuck up but, honestly, he didn’t care. He let the plush couch practically engulf his limbs, closing his eyes and trying to cave into the promising prospect of sleep.

He couldn’t sleep though. The last time he slept, he was attacked. Nowhere was safe, not even his own nest with his pack. Tsukki’s muscles clenched defensively as he recalled the terror of his angel being pulled from his side.

All he could think about when the attack happened was that _it_ was happening again. His original assault. He was a whore for an entire year and yet he still got scared when an alpha showed the slightest bit of aggression. Nothing had changed after all this time. Would it ever get better?

It didn’t help that Tsukishima felt two catlike eyes locked on him, “I don’t want to talk about it,” he warned.

“You probably should.”

His tongue moved faster than his fatigued brain, “ _You_ should talk about your father so you can get over your damn aversion to ruts.”

“...What.”

Fuck. That wasn’t supposed to come out. He didn’t want to confront him right now, after all the shit that just happened, “Uh.”

Kuroo’s scent exploded into a wave of eye-watering spice, “What the _hell_ Tsukki!?” 

“Uh,” he repeated, floundering for the strength to confront the alpha.

The advisor got up and paced around the sitting area, “Is this why you smelled like the dungeons when we were dancing earlier? Was this- was this what you were doing with Kenma?”

Tsukki was shocked that he was able to pick up on the musty dungeon smell when he only spent a few minutes down there and even more shocked that he didn’t immediately call the omega out on it, “He wants to help you.”

Kuroo growled, “You both need to mind your own business.”

Something about the advisor fucking _growling_ at him gave him a small burst of energy. He had already put up with too much bullshit today to deal with Kuroo’s little fit. He stood, “What, so you can know everything about my past but I can’t know anything about yours?”

“He had no right--”

“I’m glad he did. Now I know just how much of an idiot you are for neglecting your own body.”

“Tsukki--” The alpha shouted.

“No! Don’t ‘Tsukki’ me. This is your own fault and it’s gone on for too long.”

“I told you, it’s a precaution.”

“It’s an excuse,” he retorted, “You’re so afraid of something that may not even happen that you won’t even try.”

“I’m not going to risk hurting someone that I care about!” Kuroo was livid as he fought the omega; this was the most anger he’d ever seen the alpha unleash.

“The people you care about are the same people who want you to stop!” The stubborn alpha was so scared to hurt Kenma, but Kenma was the person who brought Tsukki into the loop. 

“It’s not about you, or Kenma. It’s about my father! It’s about knowing that I’ve got that monster’s blood in my veins and only one way to stop myself from becoming him. I’m not fucking risking it, no matter what you say.”

Kuroo stepped closer to him, forcing the omega to back close to the wall and boxing Tsukki in with his arms. Inside his instincts screamed to run, but he swallowed back the panic and stood his ground.

Kuroo wasn’t going to hurt him, Tsukki realized. He was acting aggressive in an attempt to prove a point. He wanted the omega to back down.

He wasn’t going to back down, not when Kuroo needed him. Needed this.

“What are you gonna do Kuroo. Hit me?” He grabbed one of the alpha’s arms and brought it to his cheek. The alpha’s fist immediately unfurled, cupping Tsukki’s cheek instead of punching it. “Fuck me?” He grabbed Kuroo’s hips (the second the omega let go, Kuroo removed his hand like he was being burned) and pulled him flush against the omega’s body. The advisor snarled, body rigid as the omega practically manhandled him. Their faces were inches apart, and Tsukishima smirked as the seconds passed and Kuroo did nothing, “You think you’re such a bad person. Go ahead then, do it. Do your worst. I can take it.”

The advisor did nothing, eyes locked on the omega’s smug smirk. After a minute of tense silence and Kuroo’s heavy breaths, Tsukki released the alpha’s hips in favor of placing placating hands on Kuroo’s shoulders, “You’re not your father.”

Kuroo looked down, arms still, “I could be.”

“Your father would’ve fucked me in the inn that night.”

“I’m under control. My pheromones are under control.”

“Your father is taking those herbs now too, right? He’s feral. I bet my last shred of dignity that he still would’ve still fucked me, even without the ability to have a rut.”

The alpha paused.

Tsukishima doubled down, “It’s not the rut. It’s not the instincts. It’s the person. You’re. Not. Him.”

They were at a stalemate: two stubborn assholes who wouldn’t give up.

Kuroo sighed, breaking eye contact first, “I’m too tired to fight you on this right now.”

“Great, then stop fighting.”

“I’m not...” he growled, finally backing off and dragging his feet towards the couch, “We have bigger concerns right now. Your pack was just attacked; Daichi needs me now.”

Tsukishima followed him as the pounding in his chest slowed down. He hadn’t been that close to an angry alpha in a very long time, and the fact that he made it unscathed was strangely soothing, “There will never be a ‘right time’, knowing you.”

“Heh, how do you think we got to this point?” The advisor joked weakly, earning another glare from Tsukki.

“I won’t stop. Kenma and I won’t stop, not until you stop taking those herbs and let your body reset itself.”

“Yeah, yeah…” He waved the omega off with a lazy drawl, “We’ll deal with it once we make sure you’re all safe.” Tsukki wasn’t necessarily happy with the answer but it was as good as he would probably get tonight. There was always tomorrow, after they both got a good night’s sleep.

The two of them collapsed onto the couch, exhausted. Kuroo rubbed his temples, “Sheesh Tsukki, do you have _any_ sense of self preservation? You don’t provoke an alpha like that.”

“First off, I provoked you; you barely count as an alpha and you won’t change my mind until you start having ruts again. Second, you won’t hurt me.”

The alpha glared at him, “First off, that’s rude as hell. Second, just because you don’t think I’ll hurt you doesn’t mean you start poking and prodding.” He sighed, voice lowering into a whisper, “I could hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

He didn’t. There was never a guarantee that someone-- anyone-- wouldn’t snap and hurt him or his pack. He was pretty sure of Kuroo though. “Shut up and take the compliment.”

The advisor glanced over at him, “What did you think of him? My father?”

Tsukki smirked, “I think you were more of an alpha at eight years old than he’ll ever be.”

The two of them closed their eyes, equally exhausted from the events of the night.

\---------------------------------------------------

When Daichi, Suga, and Bokuto (and Kenma, silently) re-entered the room, they found two sarcastic beanpoles passed out on the couch. Kuroo was pressed up against the velvet arm of the loveseat, head back and snoring slightly. Tsukishima’s head had fallen onto the alpha’s shoulder, body pressed against Kuroo’s side.

Suga almost teared up seeing the two of them curled up together. He begged the alphas to be quiet so that the duo could rest, continuing their plans in small whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :D
> 
> Also, where's Oikawa?? (Next chapter coming soon...)


	33. The Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday night is close enough to Saturday- I can't wait any longer lol
> 
> Here is a nice long chapter for you all!! Please enjoy!
> 
> (Also thank you for all the support on Twitter since the last update! I was shocked to see so many people answer my poll and interact with me; I'm so happy to have such great readers <3 )

“Iwaizumi is going to be so pissed when he finds out.”

“I know.” 

Oikawa crossed his legs and watched the crescent moon from the carriage window. The forest trees rustled in the crisp fall wind, forcing the noble to bury himself in his shawl. Beside him, Yahaba frowned at him, “We probably could’ve just requested another room in the castle or something. The prince seemed pretty accommodating.”

“Iwa wouldn’t have given me any space. He’d break down the door.” He could already picture the alpha banging his shoulder into whatever nook Oikawa tried to hide in, telling him that he was being stupid and irrational. Maybe he _was_ being stupid and irrational, but he couldn’t be in the same building as the man who rejected him after six years of quiet pining.

“So your solution is to leave King Sawamura’s party in the middle of the night without telling anyone?”

He frowned at his attendant, “I told Mattsun.”

They heard a groan from the front of the carriage, “No. I told Mattsun because you insisted on only bringing me,” Makki shouted back to them from the driver’s seat, “Why couldn’t we both come?”

“Iwa would be suspicious if you were both missing. I told Mattsun to pretend you were in the bathroom if he asked.”

“Wow, what a foolproof plan Oikawa,” Makki teased.

Kunimi, the only other omega in Oikawa’s workforce, yawned, “What about your plan for when the extremely pissed knight gets back to the manor?” 

Yahaba and Kunimi were the closest thing he had to friends who weren’t assigned to be at his side. As omega servants they were quick to notice the strange scent and balled-up slick-coated bedsheets Oikawa tried to hide from the main staff. At first he was afraid they’d rat him out to his father and their whole ruse would be for nothing, but instead Yahaba started leaving extra scent neutralizers in his room and towels that would be easier to clean. The only reason they were allowed to the ball was because they were both dating members of the guard. Oikawa supposed he’d be eternally grateful to have them here to help him with his crisis.

Oikawa pouted, “We’ll deal with that when it happens, okay?” He wanted to snap but felt too numb to the situation to muster the anger he needed, “I’m not overreacting,” he reassured himself, “Can you blame me for needing space?”

“We don’t blame you,” Yahaba gave him a sympathetic smile, “...we just think it might be a better idea to talk this out with Iwaizumi. I’m sure he was just stunned that you kissed him.”

“He seemed like he had things all figured out when he rejected me.” 

Kunimi shrugged, “He’s kinda thickheaded.” They all heard Makki cackle from the driver’s seat.

The light-haired omega tried not to smile at Kunimi’s statement, “What he means is he gets tunnel vision sometimes, when it comes to you. He probably needs more time than you to think about changing your plans to find a mate.”

Iwa-chan was thickheaded. Painfully thickheaded. It was a wonderful trait for a personal guard to have because they could keep focused on the main objective, even when many things were going on at once; for them, it always meant that the alpha could sense when Oikawa was crumbling under the pheromones in the room, or when he started showing signs of heat. It also meant that Iwaizumi was too focused to notice how many times Oikawa dropped silverware just to get a whiff of his strong oceanic scent as the alpha knelt to pick it up. He never noticed Oikawa stealing his clothes for his pre-heat nest or begging him to stay and help him through his most vulnerable moments.

“I’ve ruined things between us,” he balled a hand into his hair, “Now he’ll be uncomfortable being around me and scenting me.” Regardless of what happens now, it is a losing situation for him. Either Iwa would do his ‘duty’ to protect Oikawa, thus leading to the most uncomfortable interactions until he was no longer the alpha’s responsibility, or he’d stop scenting the omega altogether meaning that Oikawa would need to find a mate before his father noticed.

“Hey...you don’t have to do this for much longer,” Yahaba gave him a small pat, “Once you find a mate and the title gets passed down you can do whatever you want.”

“But what I _want_ is Iwa-chan…”

_Oikawa ran out into the courtyard, gasping for air. He bent over one of his mother’s favorite rose bushes and gagged at the lingering smell of his father’s personal knights. He’d only just returned to the manor from Iwa-chan’s house and he already felt his status interfering with his ability to function. The smell of his father’s all-alpha guard was enough to make his bad knee give out and force his head down in mock-submission._

_It was bad. It was really really bad. His shorts felt wet from simply being in the presence of other alphas. He’d be caught immediately if he couldn’t get his body under control._

_Iwaizumi was just a few feet behind him, arms crossed as he slowed to a halt behind the gasping omega, “What’s wrong?”_

_He couldn’t speak. He could hardly move; his knees shook under the heavy weight of inferiority. He hadn’t spoken to his father yet, thank goodness, but there was no way he could make it through while his body was trying to force him to the ground._

_He should’ve stayed with Iwa’s family longer and learned how to compose himself. There was no way he could walk back into the manor and keep his head held high. Even Iwa-chan’s voice echoed like a command through his bones._

_“I didn’t… I didn’t think it would be like this…”_

_“Like what?”_

_He scowled, fingers digging into his knees, “Suffocating.” His body was betraying him._

_The young alpha looked around for any witnesses before grabbing Oikawa’s collar and pushing him into the cover of the bushes. It was a quick distraction for sure, “Iwa-chan, what the hell!?”_

_“Shut up,” he cut Oikawa off, moving his grip from the omega’s shirt to his hair and dragging him towards the alpha’s neck._

_Oikawa’s heart soared._

_Unlike the gross, oppressive scents in the manor, Iwaizumi’s felt warm and familiar, probably because he was already used to it from being in his house for the past few days (or maybe it was because he knew the alpha was one of his only safe havens on this insane mission they were about to embark on). He took long, deep breaths with his nose and cheek pressed against the alpha’s pulse; in return, the alpha scented him clumsily._

_After a relaxing mini-scenting session, the awkward boy pulled back from him, “You, uh, feel better?” Oikawa nodded meekly, “Good. We’ll go say hello to your father and get you to your room as soon as possible. Try not to get too close to any of the guard though, okay?”_

_“It’s not just them, it’s the entire atmosphere. Can’t you feel it?” He knew Iwa couldn’t-- he was one of them. “I don’t know if I can pull this off. I’m gonna slip up. My body’s reactions are gonna give me away.”_

_“They won’t,” the spiky-haired boy assured him with a determined stare, “Listen...if anyone on this planet could go in there and fake being an alpha, it’s you. You’re confident. You’re cocky._

_“I promised you and my parents that I’d help you through this. Oikawa, you deserve to take your father’s title one day. We won’t this little--” his face scrunched up as he tried to think of the word, “--insignificant detail about your status get in the way.” Oikawa’s hands still shook as he thought of all the ways he could get caught, but Iwaizumi grabbed them and squeezed until his fingers turned white, “I’ve got your back. Always.”_

Oikawa couldn’t fully express how much he loved Hajime ever since that day. The alpha was his closest friend and biggest supporter after all these years. He was so loyal and so damn attractive. When he was deep in thought his face would scrunch up; the omega warned him about forming wrinkles at a young age and Iwaizumi scowled at him (and ever since then the alpha paid a bit more attention to his forehead in the mirror).

What the others didn’t know was that he was also soft. He never showed it-- he _hated_ showing it-- but he was a total sweetheart. He liked to coach some of the servant’s children by setting them up into teams and teaching them how to play ball. He got all cuddly after a large meal, sometimes pulling Oikawa close in bed and lazily scenting the omega until they fell asleep against each other. As much as he’d make fun of Oikawa for his antics, he was the first to come to the omega’s defense when his insecurities set in.

Iwa-chan was perfect, but he didn’t love Oikawa the same way the omega loved him.

He squeezed his hand, watching the tips of his fingers turn white, “I don’t know what to think anymore-- about any of this. Iwa. My title. The plan…”

“You can’t quit now,” Kunimi said as his head slowly disappeared under the blanket draped over his shoulders, “You’re so close.”

“Yeah,” the blond omega agreed, “Who knows how your father will react when he finds out your status…”

“Did you all see Sugawara’s son? His eldest? That’s what he’ll do to me.” The old bastard had thrown poor Kou-chan out to the wolves.

And yet, every time Oikawa thought of Suga, it made him want to quit their stupid plan even more. He was jealous; it was so ridiculous to be jealous of the discarded ex-noble, but Oikawa wanted what Suga had. Suga had a pack. He had his pride. He had an identity that he didn’t have to hide.

He punched the seat, “This sucks!”

“Iwaizumi will come around-”

“It’s not just because of Iwa-chan!” His cheeks were hot as the anger inside boiled over. The other omegas were silent as he collected his thoughts, “He’s part of it. I’ve had a crush on him since we were kids, but... it’s more than just him.

“I feel like I’ve missed out on being an omega. I’ve suppressed so much of myself in order to fake being an alpha…. When I saw Kou-chan interacting with his pack I saw how happy he was. It made me realize that I’ve spent so long hating a part of myself that I don’t think I _actually_ hate.” He always felt better about himself when he got to talk with Yahaba and Kunimi about their experiences, “I’m not sure yet because I’ve never actually had the chance to be one. I want to be soft and kind and cuddly…”

“That’s not all omegas do, you know,” Yahaba teased.

“I know, but I think I’d like being that way. I want to know what it's like to have a heat without fearing that my father would find out. Some people actually _enjoy_ their heats!” Kunimi nodded; for the lazy servant it was a perfect time to get a few days for self care and doting attention from his boyfriend. “I don’t want to force myself to be angry all the time. Posturing is stupid. Being nice to the assholes my father associates with is stupid.

“Iwa-chan is...was one of the best parts of my life right now, and I fucked it up. I never had to pretend to be anything but myself. The rest of you are practically forced to be around me and help me get my title. Now I don’t even know if the title is worth it…”

“Oikawa…” Before the noble had a chance to react, the younger servant pulled him into a hug. Even the smallest bit of contact from another omega made his skin tingle as he tried not to tear up, “You’re not in this alone; regardless of what happens between you and Iwaizumi, we’re here for you. Me, Kunimi, Kindaichi, Makki and Mattsun…” Behind Yahaba, Kunimi nodded, “We’re all here to support you because we _like_ you, not because of your nobility. We want to see you get your father’s title because you’ve earned it, but if you want….if you need something different, we’re here to help.”

“We can nest when we get back,” the youngest suggested, “It’ll be an omega night.”

Oikawa grinned, “I’d love that.”

The carriage jolted to a stop, knocking the omegas off-balance and sending Oikawa tumbling to the floor of the carriage, “Makki?!” It was still too early for them to have reached Lord Oikawa’s manor.

The response was muffled. The omegas felt the carriage shift as Makki stepped off the driver’s seat, “There’s a tree in the road.”

“Do you need any help?” He shouted as he pulled himself back onto the bench seat.

“I’d love Mattsun to help, too bad _he’s not here_.”

Yahaba laughed, “You’ll see him in like twenty-four hours when they all get back, calm down.” 

Oikawa smiled at him, “He’s almost as bad as you.”

“I’m not-”

He raised his voice to mimic the attendant’s whines, “My sweet puppy dog Kentarou has been training all day. I miss him…”

“Okay first of all, stop calling him a dog.”

Kunimi smirked, “-because the only one who gets to call him ‘a good boy’ is you.”

Yahaba punched the youngest’s arm, “You’re both terrible.”

The trio broke down into giggles at their poor friend’s expense. Ever since they found out Kyoutani’s nickname amongst the guards was ‘Mad Dog’ they’d teased Yahaba relentlessly. The laughter was like a massage to the tense muscles in his face.

Outside the carriage, they heard a muffled yell. A scuffle. Oikawa’s blood ran cold. He turned to Kunimi and Yahaba, both sending him wary looks.

Something was wrong. “Kunimi, hide under the blanket.” He ordered the youngest as he pulled his shawl tight over his scent gland.

They waited in bitter silence for something to change. Oikawa would’ve killed to hear Makki call out to them saying he stubbed his toe or something stupid like that. Instead, a different and sinister voice approached them, “We figured a few fancy carriages would be leaving after the King’s fancy ball.”

Thieves.

A short, stocky beta approached Oikawa’s carriage window with a cocky smile. His brown eyes scanned over the two boys, eyes narrowing at Yahaba, “Well well, I was _going_ to ask you to hand over anything of value so we can let you on your way, but it seems that the real value in this carriage is the people.”

Shit.

“He’s mine,” Oikawa wrapped his arm around the blond’s shoulder.

“Doesn’t look like yours,” the thief retorted. Behind him, Oikawa spotted other men holding giant bags, presumably filled with jewels and gold from other unfortunate travelers.

“Where’s our driver?”

“Sitting pretty on the side of the road. Still alive...for now.” He propped his elbows on the window and stuck his head inside, “Who’s under the blanket.”

“No one,” Yahaba answered too fast.

“Luggage,” Oikawa supplied.

“Show me.”

The two omegas paled. When neither of them moved fast enough for the thief, another man popped into view from the other window and yanked the knitted blanket off the youngest attendant, “That’s what I thought,” the main thief teased, “I knew I smelled at least two little sluts.”

The second thief, a bearded man with a long scar along his eyebrow, reached out and grabbed Kunimi’s chin, twisting his head to the side to see his bare neck, “Would you look at that, we’ve hit the jackpot. Two unclaimed omegas.”

“Plus this one,” the short one pointed at Oikawa, “I can’t really tell what he is, but he looks pretty enough to pass.”

“We have mates,” Oikawa lowered his voice threateningly, “-and they’re knights. If you want to keep all your limbs I suggest you take our money and leave us alone.” He thought of Suga. Was this an omega ring? Was this how it started?

“Oh you have mates? Big scary alpha knights?” The thief taunted him. The omega spotted a knife strapped to his leg. It looked dirty, “Where are they? Seems like a stupid idea to let omegas travel alone.”

“Maybe they were hoping to get rid of you,” the other suggested.

 _Iwaizumi_. His heart lurched.

“You’re not taking them.” His head flooded with ideas about how to get them to set Yahaba and Kunimi free; after all, it was his fault they were here in the first place. 

The short beta grabbed Oikawa’s shawl, pulling him close. The noble held his breath as he watched the thief’s dark eyes trail down to his neck, pupils dilating. He chuckled, “I don’t think you’re in the place to make demands, _omega_.”

\-------------------------------------------------

The pack awoke to banging on Daichi’s door.

It was still far too early; none of them fell asleep until around 3:30am and the sun was still barely above the treetops. Daichi slept on his couch while the three remaining exhausted omegas curled up on the prince’s bed. Suga couldn’t help but love it. Daichi’s bed was large, soft, and smelled of a crackling fireplace. The omega resisted the urge to rub his face into all the pillows by nuzzling into Hinata’s hair instead.

The omega smelled bad. It wasn’t his fault, but the foreign scent of the prick who bit him in conjunction with whatever Asahi used to clean it made his favorite little omega smell like disinfectant and freshly-cut grass. It wasn’t Hinata’s normal citrus and Suga wanted to scent with him until the lad started to smell like his sweet self again. It would only last a few days, but it still pissed Suga off.

The tiny omega wasn’t having it, “Should we get that?” he asked as he squirmed out of the eldest’s grasp. Tsukishima groaned at the movement; he must’ve left the advisor and crawled into the bed at some point this morning. Kuroo was notably absent from Daichi’s large couches now.

Akaashi was gone too. His heart ached.

“Probably not.” The whole reason they were in Daichi’s room in the first place was so no one associated with the knights that attacked them could come finish the job. 

Daichi’s head popped up, and Suga smiled at his confused, sleepy expression. The prince rubbed his eyes and yawned before getting up and heading towards the door in his nightclothes. He glanced over at the omegas, giving Suga a sleepy wave.

Damn he was cute.

The alpha reached the entrance of his bedchambers and opened the doors, but before he could even speak the room filled with a large and domineering presence. Daichi staggered backwards, letting a tall and broad alpha with short, dark hair into the room. The newcomer’s overpowering scent made the room smell like kerosene that was seconds from igniting.

The alpha looked directly at Daichi’s bed and made eye contact with Suga. He sneered, “That’s what I thought.”

The king found them in Daichi’s bed. 

Three promiscuous omegas sleeping in the same room as an alpha.

The prince was quick to jump to their aid, “There was an attack last night-”

“I don’t care.” He turned on his son while the omegas helplessly watched, “I heard rumors that you’d taken your prostitutes to bed last night but I hoped the rumors were unfounded.”

“I didn’t sleep with them!”

“As far as every noble in Karasuno is concerned, you did.”

Suga didn’t know what to do as he sat frozen on the prince’s bed. Hinata watched the exchange, mouth agape, and Tsukishima was just now starting to stir. The king clearly didn’t want them there but there was no way to escape. He found the youngest’s hand under the covers and gave it a small squeeze.

Daichi tried again to let his father know the truth, “A few knights-- _our_ knights-- snuck into their room last night and attacked them. They tried to kill them.”

Despite the urgency of Daichi’s tone, the king remained uninterested in the story, “They shouldn’t be staying in the castle in the first place. Your strange crusade against my council already failed, and now they should be returned to whatever backwash town you picked them up from.”

“It’s not a strange crusade! Your councilmen are allowing innocent people to suffer for their own financial gain.” The alpha’s scent filled the room, combining with his father’s to practically set the room on fire. Suga could barely breathe.

“You presented nothing except for your own personal bias and unrelated sob stories.” Daichi’s father crossed his arms, “I’ve raised you better than this.”

“I-”

“Does the Sawamura name mean nothing to you?”

“It does!” Suga had never heard the prince so irate, “That’s why I’m trying to use it to help our people!”

“All you’ve done is ruin your reputation by sleeping with strays. If you wanted to have a harem after finding a mate you could’ve had a harem of decent, _appropriate_ omegas. Not these…” his gaze trailed between the three sleepy boys, “....gold-digging whores.”

Suga seethed. It was one thing to hear the derogatory comments from the general public, but hearing the king say it with such vehemence made it feel real. Accurate. They weren’t gold-diggers; Suga would personally be happy to stay away from noble status for the rest of his life. Tsukki and Hinata didn’t want money-- only safety. 

Oh, he was about to get into a whole lot of trouble.

The eldest omega stood, abandoning the warm fuzzy blankets and the two packmates practically hiding beneath them, “With all due respect, your majesty, I speak for my pack when I say we don’t want any of your family’s money.” Daichi’s eyes widened, shaking his head in a silent warning. Suga wasn’t afraid, though; he’d lost his respect for the king after his blatant disregard for his people’s safety and his son’s pleas for his attention. “All we want is to be safe, and unfortunately last night we learned that your castle isn’t quite safe for us either.”

The king’s aura made it impossible to look the man in the eye, “Then leave.”

Suga paled. 

“Dad-” daichi tried to plead.

“I won’t let you damper our reputation any further, son.”

Suga’s mind screamed. He couldn’t let Daichi’s father win. The young alpha hadn’t done anything wrong and yet he was being punished like he’d drained the kingdom’s funds on wild parties, “Your reputation?” He spat, “Is that all you care about? Let me tell you something about your family’s reputation. Your son has made more of an active effort to better the kingdom than you have in the time we’ve been here.”

The king looked almost offended at the ‘gold-digging whore’s’ words, “Watch yourself omega.”

“He’s not maintaining the kingdom, he’s looking to improve it. I’ve seen him send out scouts, listen to the concerns of the people, and make plans to rescue more people being tortured at the expense of your council’s arrogance. He’s done all this on top of preparing and entertaining guests for the ball. What have you done in the last two weeks?”

“Suga-”

“No.” He held out a hand to keep the alpha back, “I don’t care how I’m punished. He needs to hear this.” He forced his eyes up to meet the menacing king’s dark eyes-- Daichi’s eyes-- “Your son is making his own reputation as a dedicated, compassionate future king. People will only remember you as a bitter old king who wouldn’t make any changes for the people because you’re too obsessed with keeping the peace with your council.”

Silence.

No one really knew what to do. Suga felt suddenly self conscious at everyone’s eyes on him. He defensively crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at the king. How would he be punished? Sent to the dungeons? Executed? He only prayed his boys wouldn’t have to see that, if it came to it.

After a tense moment, the king turned on his heels, “I want them out of your room,” he instructed Daichi, “And I will speak to you _alone_ this afternoon.” He exited the prince’s bedroom without a single comment directed towards the omegas. The large wooden doors slammed behind him.

Hinata cleared his throat, “Uh.”

Suga’s body shook-- an aftereffect of the adrenaline pumping through his body. He’d never stood up to an alpha like that before-- never an alpha so strong, so capable of having him killed with the wave of his palm--

None of this would’ve happened if they hadn’t burdened Daichi with their presence. He was risking so much...maybe too much...by protecting them.

His nose flooded with strawberry. He turned to face Tsukki, who’d latched himself to the eldest’s arm, “Bad?”

Of course the tall blond would be able to recognize his dwindling mental state faster than anyone else. He forced himself to nod, placing his hand on top of the youngest’s, “Go. Take Hinata and wash up. See your siblings.”

“What about you?”

“I just need a minute,” he smiled with all the sincerity he could muster. Both of his young packmates frowned as he gave them a loving nudge towards the door.

Hinata looked between Daichi and Suga pensively, “Are you kicking us out of the castle?” He asked the prince.

“No,” The alpha was quick to respond, “We’ll find a place for you to stay that’s safe.”

Tsukki cleared his throat, “Is this a good time to mention I’ll probably start my heat tonight?”

Suga’s stomach knotted. No, it wasn’t time for Kei’s heat yet...was it? The omega looked sure of himself though, and he wanted to scream in frustration. He couldn’t handle his packmate’s heat now, not between the attack, the king, and Akaashi. 

How the hell were they supposed to coax Tsukki through his heat without Akaashi?

Daichi appeared equally as panicked by the information, “We’ll figure out a place for you by tonight.” He paused, “I’ll probably move you three to Kenma’s family. Kenma has experience with heats. He’ll have what you need, and Kuroo will be there for extra protection.”

Tsukishima fiddled with his fingers, and Suga swore the youngest boy’s face turned pink, “Okay.” Without any complaints, the two packmates left Suga and Daichi to stew.

His head was spinning.

The attack. The king. Akaashi. _Tsukki’s heat_. Overwhelmed didn’t even fully describe how helpless he felt.

“Suga,” Daichi took a hesitant step forward. The tone made his eyes well up.

He couldn’t cry- not now, “Where’s Kuroo?” 

The prince easily took the bait to change the subject, “The dungeons, speaking to the knights from last night.”

“Do you think he’ll figure out anything from them?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “He and Kenma make an intimidating pair.”

He tilted his head, confused, “Kenma?”

“He grew up working with his father on the dungeons and he’s gotten very good at helping with interrogations.” The silver-haired boy couldn’t picture small, quiet Kenma doing anything helpful, but paired with an overprotective Kuroo it might be intimidating.

The two of them stood across from each other at a loss for words.

Suga swallowed hard to push down the knot in his throat, “Are you okay?”

“I’m tired.”

The statement shocked him. Daichi was a lot like him; the truth seemed even worse knowing that he was prone to at least pretending to be okay.

The alpha sighed, backing towards the couches and sitting down, “I’m so tired Suga. It feels like everything I do… everything I try… is never enough. Not for your pack, not for my father, and definitely not for the kingdom.” Suga’s heart nearly shattered at Daichi’s defeated tone. “I almost broke last night when I saw you all sitting there after the attack. I saw the blood and your scared faces and I just…”

The omega frowned, “It wasn’t your fault.”

“It feels like it is. I promised you all that you’d be safe here!”

“Daichi, none of us blame you for any of this. You rescued us. You gave us a warm place to sleep and more kindness than we’ve seen in years.” He shrugged, “I won’t lie to you-- I’m scared. Someone tried to kill one of my packmates and tried to kidnap me.” He sat next to the alpha, arms still protectively tucked into his chest, “None of that is your fault though. We all feel safer with you.”

The alpha continued to stare at the plush rug below his feet, unconvinced. 

On an impulse, he reached out and grabbed the alpha’s warm hand, “I’m tired too. I understand.” He squeezed lightly, “It’s hard to be the one that has to be strong for everyone else.”

“They need me, and I’m letting them down.”

“You’re not letting anyone down,” he protested, “Everyone sees how much effort you’re putting into keeping us safe. There is not a single noble or servant in this castle who hasn’t noticed how much you care about making the kingdom safer.” He scooted closer, “Everything I said to your father was true. You’re an amazing person and you’re going to be an even more amazing king.”

Daichi finally looked at him, eyes slightly glassy. The omega’s heart broke even more at the sight of the alpha near tears. His voice was low and timid, “I can’t believe you spoke back to my father. The king.”

A small smile tugged at his lips, “I’ll talk back to anyone who insults my pack.”

“I’m sorry for-”

Suga shook his head, “Don’t apologize for him. It’s not your fault...none of this is.” He wished he could ask Daichi if he would suffer the repercussions of speaking directly against his father but didn’t want to ruin the moment. This was about Daichi now; he needed someone to give him the care and support he generously dished out to everyone else. “You’re doing a great job; don’t give up now. They’re trying to wear you down because they know you’re right.”

The prince’s gaze briefly flickered between Suga’s eyes and his collarbone, “Suga I don’t want to ask but--”

“Yes.”

Daichi instantly wrapped his arms around the omega, pulling him close and resting his chin on Suga’s shoulder. He immediately melted into the alpha’s embrace and buried his nose into the crook of Daichi’s neck. Daichi smelled wonderful: late night bonfires and cozy nights by the fireplace back when he was a child. He didn’t care if scenting the alpha was seen as promiscuous at this point; he needed to clear his head and Daichi made him feel safe. His skin tingled as Daichi began to scent him back, taking timid breaths against Suga’s neck. In an act of submission- no, an act of trust- he tilted his head to the side even more. He swore he heard the alpha’s breath hitch before resuming.

The alpha hummed against his throat and sent shivers down Suga’s spine, “I won’t let them get away with this. Any of them. I won’t give up.”

Suga smiled against Daichi’s bare skin, “I know. You’re a great prince.” He had to force his mouth shut before the other little compliments started to escape. He was a good person. Amazing. He was so caring and dedicated. Mentally resilient. The omega let the alpha’s scent overwhelm his nervous system with the knowledge that Daichi wouldn’t take advantage of him. It was okay. He could let go.

The alpha pulled back and gave him an embarrassed smile, “You- you’re better Suga. Everything my father said about you is wrong.” A small flame burned behind the alpha’s eyes as he locked eyes with the silver-haired boy. “You’re perfect.”

Suga lost his ability to breathe as he looked at the alpha. They were close, so close, “This is about you,” he tried to deflect the sudden attention, “Get back here and scent me so we can get back to planning our next move.” The teasing tone was all he could do to prevent himself from doing something he’d regret-- like kissing the sweet, supportive alpha.

Daichi chuckled and resumed their soft scenting while Suga pictured what he could’ve done if only he had the courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to hear your reactions to this chapter!!! Let me know what you think <3


	34. The Parliament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, my hand slipped <3 ( I am really not good at pacing my updates, but I still want to get out as much as possible before the next semester starts)
> 
> I have been WAITING for this part of the fic, so I hope you enjoy!! It honestly should've been part of the last chapter, but it's long enough to stand on its own.

_”Are you sure this is a good idea Bo?”_

_“I’m positive. It’s the only way to keep him safe.”_

Akaashi’s eyes hurt. That was generally what happened when people cry too much right before they fall asleep, but it didn’t change the fact that they were heavy, warm, and impossible to open. The omega rolled away from the light, curling into himself and tucking his head under the blanket.

Peppermint.

No lavender or oranges. No strawberries.

His eyes shot open instantly, hands reaching for warm bodies that were _supposed_ to be there. The large puffy comforter and hand-sewn quilt of mismatched fabrics were completely unfamiliar to him. 

No pack; his heart raced.

He threw the covers off him and stumbled over to the window. This wasn’t the castle at all. He’d grown accustomed to the fancy landscaped bushes and stone paths encircling the castle. He expected to see large stone sculptures and instead he found… farmland. Just farmland. Rows and rows of tilled soil, fenced off to deter animals from eating the crops. The rolling fields continued into the horizon and the castle was nowhere in sight.

Where was he?

The rest of the room offered no help. A few pieces of simple wooden furniture sat on the outskirts of the room: a dresser, closet, and tiny bookshelf. He paused at the full-length mirror at the sight of someone he didn’t recognize. His hair creeped past his ears in little untamed tufts; it was a little longer than what he was comfortable with but it didn’t look bad. A red stripe of irritated skin wrapped around his neck-- Akaashi frowned as he touched the sensitive area. Last night….the last thing he remembered was Bokuto. Bokuto’s neck, his slow, steady pulse. The alpha’s promise to keep him safe.

His hands flew to the hem of his shirt, pulling upwards. His normally flat stomach was starting to bulge, revealing a small bump. His baby. His little trooper, sticking with him despite the attacks and the drops. They were still so small, so dangerously fragile. Did he need to eat more? He would, for them…

A loud clanging from somewhere in the mysterious farmhouse shook him from his self-assessment, dropping the baggy shirt. The door to the strange room was wide open; if someone was trying to hold him hostage they were doing a terrible job. 

He needed to find his pack.

Akaashi peeked his head out the bedroom door: no one. He crossed his arms close to his chest and stepped into the hallway covered in scattered notes taped to the wall. The other doors were shut tight, and he was too afraid of finding something sinister behind them. The end of the hall revealed a staircase, and more clattering metal echoed up from the floor below.

Please be Hinata trying to make food. Please be Tsukishima making a ruckus because he’s equally as confused as Akaashi currently was.

Akaashi wandered down the creaky wooden steps and entered into a bright living area. The decor was incredibly homey and reminded him of a rustic cabin he’d see displays of at town faires. It was a little messy, at least compared to the castle (but not nearly as bad as the omegahouse). In the open living room he spotted a large brown shaggy dog sprawled next to the unlit fireplace. At the sound of Akaashi’s arrival it looked up, its large tail sweeping across the floor. Not vicious, he presumed, but he wasn’t going to risk it.

He turned towards the kitchen and found himself face to face with a bright smile, golden brown eyes, and short black hair holding a frying pan, “Bo...kuto?”

The stranger laughed, “Well, you’re close enough.” She slid past him into a walk-in pantry while Akaashi stared at her. She looked like Bokuto. She _walked_ like Bokuto, confident and peppy. Did Bokuto turn into a girl?

“Good morning cutie!” Another, higher-pitched voice called out before sliding into the kitchen. She had long silver hair with spiky bangs and smelled faintly of peppermint.

“Two Bokutos?” Bokuto multiplied. The alpha’s two-toned hair separated into two different people. He wasn’t sure what to do about this situation. 

The silver-haired girl stepped right into his personal space, “Wow, Koutarou wasn’t kidding. You’re really pretty.”

He took a step back, flustered, and ran into yet another warm body. A strong hand gripped his shoulder and maneuvered him out of the way, “Don’t let them startle you, they take after their parents.” Akaashi looked up at the tall, boisterous woman with familiar eyes and understood.

They’re all Bokuto. Bokuto’s family.

Why was he with Bokuto’s family? 

“When did I get here?”

The mom turned away from him and started digging through a cabinet for clean glasses, “Last night dear. Koutarou carried you upstairs because you were fast asleep, but I made sure he left you alone if that’s what you were concerned about.”

That was the least of his concerns at the moment, “Why am I-? Where’s my pack?”

The mom- Bokuto’s mom, he reminded himself- shot him a sympathetic smile, “Why don’t you take a seat, hon. I’ll make you some breakfast.” At a closer glance, she didn’t look exactly like the alpha he knew. Her silver hair didn’t have the exact same color as Bokuto’s, but matched the other girl’s hair very well. Her eyes were bright and sharp but darker than the knight’s in color.

Before he could sit, the excited girl Bokuto placed her hands on his shoulders and steered him to the giant dining table, “We’ve heard so much about you. He said he wanted to bring you to visit us, but I was hoping he’d bring the normal squad too. I haven’t seen Tetsu in forever.”

He blinked at the sister; the name was drawing a blank, “Tetsu?”

She laughed, “Tetsurou? I’m sure you’ve seen him at least once-- him and Kou are always together. We try to prank him whenever he comes to visit.”

Oh. Kuroo-san. “Oh, yeah.” Apparently pranking Kuroo ran in the family.

Something fuzzy rubbed against his leg under the table; he scooted back in his chair, revealing the big furry dog from before. It sat at his feet and stuck his tongue out, panting. The sister laughed at Akaashi’s unnecessary panic and gave the big fluffball a pat on the head, “Bear won’t hurt you; he just likes attention.” Bear was arguably too huge to _not_ be considered a threat, but for the time being he’d just keep his hands away from the giant’s mouth.

“Akemi!” The silver-haired sibling hopped to attention at her mother’s call, “Can you go wake up your brother?”

She groaned, “Why can’t Natsuki do it? I wanna talk to Akaashi.” She whined the quiet omega’s name just like Bokuto does when he’s tired; he smiled unconsciously.

Bokuto’s mom sent her a stern glare, “Natsuki is helping me cook. Do _you_ want to help me cook instead?”

Akemi laughed nervously before sprinting up multiple stairs at a time. The dog-- Bear (he even looked like a bear)-- put his slobbery muzzle on Akaashi’s thigh.

This was Bokuto’s family home-- how had he not realized before? The blankets he buried himself in this morning reeked of peppermint, and he knew from the alpha’s stories that he lived in a farmhouse. Now that he looked more carefully, the house practically radiated with the alpha’s infectious energy. There was evidence of Bokuto’s presence everywhere: armor over the mantle, awards on top of the kitchen cabinets, and the older sister’s knitted sweater which he swore he saw on the knight before.

“Do you like bacon?”

“Hmm?” He glanced up at Bokuto’s mom. Every time she looked at him, she smiled like she knew something he didn’t. “Oh, uhm, you don’t have to-”

She waved him off, “I’m already feeding these three little monsters; there’s always room for one more.” She turned back to the stove, “I’m making you bacon honey. If you don’t like it then Bear will eat it for you.”

He shrugged, watching them quietly as they navigated the kitchen with ease. Something uncomfortable tugged at his heart as he watched them. He never did this before, he realized; he never got to be part of a family breakfast. Seeing the mom and daughter work together in the kitchen surrounded by the delicious smell of bacon and the fizzing of cooking oil over the stove… it hurt more than it should’ve, “Uhm, Bokuto-san…”

“Just call me Mom,” she corrected him, “It’s easier to refer to me and my wife as Mom and Mama.” 

The word made him uncomfortable. Mom. He’d never called someone that before, and the thought of calling someone he barely knew by that term felt….disingenuous, “Did Bokuto say why he brought me here?”

She handed her spatula off to Bokuto’s other sister and leaned against the dining table, “He didn’t say much, just that you needed a little TLC. I’ve learned not to question when my kids bring people over in the middle of the night.” Akaashi had no idea what TLC meant but was too afraid to ask. Truth, lies and confessions? Teaching loners conversations? 

“You know, he’s told us a lot about you,” she explained. Akaashi’s mind flooded with all the possible things the alpha could’ve told him. The quiet boy spilled every ounce of his heart out for him last night-- how much did Bokuto spill to someone else? “He’s constantly mentioning you in his letters.”

His letters. Not his breakdown last night, thank goodness, “What does he say?”

Bokuto’s mom smiled wide, “You know, pages and pages of how you’re helping him read and how nice and patient you are with him. Thank you for that, by the way. We all know Koutarou can be a handful.”

Akaashi frowned, “That’s not how I’d describe him.”

“Oh?”

“He’s capable of handling himself just fine.” They all saw just how good the alpha was at handling himself last night. After their attack, while he was still struggling to pull himself together, Bokuto was issuing orders and keeping everyone calm. He knew exactly what to do. He assessed everyone’s physical and mental state with a single look. Bo held it together better than anyone else, “He’s just enthusiastic.”

The mom stared at him for a moment with a knowing smirk, “Seems like you’ve gotten to know him pretty well.” He nodded, “I’m glad he has someone like you.”

“Akaashi! No!” 

The omega jumped, hand flying to his racing heart. Even though the loud voice was instantly recognizable, it still scared the living daylights out of him. He thought he heard Hinata shouting in pain and desperation.

“Akaashi! I was going to bring you breakfast-- go back to bed!” Bokuto-- sweet, familiar Bokuto-- barreled down the steps in nothing but pajama pants. The omega got a rather...intimate look at the alpha’s broad, toned chest and unkempt hair before choosing to look at the big pup instead. His face burned.

Natsuki looked at Bo and scoffed, “Ew, put a shirt on.”

“You put a shirt on!” The short-haired sister was adequately dressed, but it didn’t stop Bo from making the comeback.

Bear abandoned Akaashi in favor of the rukus. He clambered over to the alpha and jumped to reach the knight’s face, giving him kisses. Bokuto laughed, petting the giant with eagerness, “I missed you Owlbear, you big dummy.”

Bokuto’s mom crossed her arms, “Where’s my hug? You think you can just come here in the middle of the night and not give your mom her big hello?” Bear removed his giant paws from Bokuto and the alpha rushed over to ‘Mom’ and lifted her into the air. She laughed, giving him a pat on the back, “Good to see you Kou.”

“Missed you,” he mumbled into the older woman’s clothes, “Where’s Mama?”

“Letting out the goats. Now put me down- my hip is not like it used to be.” He placed her back on the ground with care. His smile was so wide, so genuine, that Akaashi couldn’t help but mimic the expression. Every time he talked about his family the alpha would get so happy that his scent overpowered him. Now Akaashi could see why. 

Akemi trotted down the steps behind her brother with a lazy grin, “Yeah yeah, good to see you and all that, but did you bring us anything?”

Bokuto laughed, “I brought you Akaashi!”

She looked between Bokuto and Akaashi with a mischievous smirk, “I mean, I was hoping for a new fur blanket, but he’ll do.”

The alpha’s mom chuckled, “Why don’t you give him a formal introduction. The poor thing got bombarded by your sisters when he woke up.” 

Bo turned to the silver-haired sibling, “I said not to bother him!”

“I didn’t harass him! I just told him he’s pretty!” Despite the status difference, Bokuto and Akemi manifested the same energy as they yelled at each other. From Akaashi’s perspective, Bokuto’s family didn’t even _feel_ like omegas to him. They all possessed an aura of independence that omegas he knew never had. Maybe Suga, but not to the extent of this family. They acted like alphas.

The alpha sighed, turning to Akaashi (still noticeably shirtless- Akaashi kept his gaze above Bokuto’s collarbone), “The annoying older sister is Akemi-” The silver-haired girl with chocolate brown eyes waved at him, all smiles, “-and the mean older sister is Natsuki.”

Natsuki turned to them with a sly smirk, “I’m not mean, I’m right.”

Bear pushed up against the knight, who smiled and lifted the dog’s front paws into the air, “And this is Owlbear!”

“It’s just ‘Bear’,” Natsuki corrected.

“He deserves to be part owl too!” 

Before Natsuki and Bokuto could begin bickering over the happy fluffball’s name, Akaashi stood and bowed towards the omega women, “It’s a pleasure to meet all of you. Thank you for having me.”

Bokuto’s mom beamed, “Oh, you’re adorable aren’t you. You’re welcome here anytime, hon. The door is always open for Kou and his friends.”

“Speaking of-- Akaashi!” Bokuto rushed around the table and grabbed his shoulders, “You’re getting breakfast in bed so you need to go back upstairs.” He steered the quiet omega back towards the winding wooden steps, Natsuki chuckling as the omega gave in to the alpha’s whims. “I tried to wake up earlier, I swear, but last night was super long…”

That was an understatement. He still felt emotionally empty from his breakdown; it was a miracle that he didn’t drop, “When did we get here?” He asked as he re-entered the guest room from before, “Where is the pack? Are they okay?”

Bokuto waited until the omega sat back on the quilted mattress before answering, “We got here early this morning. You slept the whole way here, otherwise I would’ve explained things sooner.” He sat on the corner of the bed, ruffling his loose, unstyled hair, “Your pack is safe. We kept them in Daichi’s room last night. Hinata’s bite didn’t puncture his scent gland, so once his stitches come out he’ll be good as new. Suga and Tsukki were a little shaken, but fine. They’re all fine,” he repeated the last part for good measure.

“Why aren’t they here?” The panic in his voice seeped through, “Why am I here, away from them?”

The alpha’s expression softened, “‘Kaashi, it’s okay. You’re safe here, and they know exactly where you are.”

The lack of a clear answer from the alpha only made it worse, “Bokuto-san, please,” he pleaded, “What’s going on?”

Bokuto sighed, “Okay. You’re here for two reasons. The main reason is because Daichi and I agreed that we wanted to relocate you to somewhere safe until we know who attacked you. I figured this was the perfect place: not many people know where it is-- just Daichi, Kuroo, and Asahi-- and everyone here except me is an omega so you wouldn’t feel too uncomfortable.”

That part was true, at least. Bokuto’s family was confusing and a little intimidating, but nothing about their presence made his instincts flare up. The sheer amount of peppermint in this house was enough to make him drowsy.

It still didn’t explain why his pack wasn’t here with him though, “What about Suga, and the boys? They were attacked too.”

“I know,” the knight sighed, “That’s reason two. I talked to Daichi and Suga-”

“You _what_ -?”

The alpha raised his hands defensively, “I didn’t tell Daichi what you told me. I promised you I wouldn’t. I only told them that I thought you need a break.”

He furrowed his eyebrows, “A break?” 

“A break. A vacation.” He reached down and pulled out a large bag of miscellaneous clothing items from under a spare blanket, “I got permission from both Daichi and your pack to bring you here; I even had Suga write you a note, just in case you didn’t believe me. Suga packed everyone’s clothes for you so you wouldn’t get too anxious without your pack.” He handed over the bag, and Akaashi immediately dug inside for the promised articles of clothing. He found one of Tsukishima’s nightshirts and held it tight to his chest. He missed Tsukki. He missed all of them. Below the clothing was a folded letter in Suga’s fancy cursive handwriting:

_Sweet Angel Keiji,_

_If you’re reading this, please stop worrying about everything going on. You’re fine, we’re fine, and everything else is going to be fine in a little while._

_Yes, I gave Bokuto permission to take you to his family. He said that you would benefit from some fresh air and distance from the drama in the castle-- for once, I agree. Daichi personally assured me his family would treat you well since he’s been there himself. If anyone lays a hand on you just let me know and I’ll have Hinata kick their ass._

_Enjoy yourself! We all love you and will see you soon!_

_-Suga_

Below Suga’s signature was a small drawing of two cartoon crows, one of which had square, bulky glasses. That was Hinata’s way of signing the letter for himself and Tsukki, he supposed.

He missed them already.

“I want to be with my pack though,” he said quietly. He didn’t care about a ‘vacation’. His pack was scared and hurt, just as much if not more than Akaashi. Hell, he hadn’t been away from his pack since the first day Tsukki arrived in the omegahouse. He didn’t know what to do without them

“I know but…” He placed a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder, and the lad tensed, “Everything you told me last night? That was heavy stuff. You’ve been carrying that in your head but you haven’t been letting yourself work through it. You’ve been distracted with the trial and the ball, and even before that you were taking care of your packmates. You deserve some time to think some things through.”

“Think what through?” he challenged, “Think about how I put my pack in danger? Or how the council won’t rest until I’m dead?”

“None of that. This is for you to think about what you want.” He looked at Bokuto confused, and the alpha continued, “What _you_ want, ‘Kaashi. No one else. You’re thinking about what your pack needs and what those bastards on the council want, but when do you ever think about yourself? This is for you to relax, pet some farm animals, and think about where you want to go from here.” He scratched his head, “I’m honestly hoping I can convince you to tell Daichi about the council-”

“No.”

“-but honestly, so long as you’re having fun, I don’t care.” He looked so soft, so genuinely caring as he said it that Akaashi was inclined to believe him. 

He stared at the note in his hands, “...How long will I be here?”

“Just a week, and I’ve recruited one of my men to deliver mail between here and the castle every day so you can hear from your pack.” The omega exhaled at the promise of communication, albeit small, with his pack.

“I just want you to have a moment of peace,” the alpha said quietly, “You deserve it.”

“What am I supposed to do this week?”

Bokuto grinned at him, something playful passing in his eyes, “Anything and everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a good chapter for y’all! I have been dying to introduce you to Bokuto’s family ever since they were first mentioned!! 
> 
> (Do y’all get the chapter title? A group of owls is called a parliament :D (I’m clearly very tired lol- cut me some slack, it's 2am here))
> 
> ALSO Owlbear is a Newfoundland. Please stare at some lovely pictures of brown newfoundlands and picture the cute, lovable giant <3


	35. Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed you all!! I hate going so long without uploading T-T
> 
> There will definitely be another update this weekend. This chapter was originally going to include more but it was getting too long and I wanted to get you an update as soon as possible. Please keep an eye out for another update (probably tomorrow)!!
> 
> That being said, please enjoy!

“You don’t have to give me your room…”

Kenma shrugged, “I don’t mind.” 

Kenma’s room was honestly less creepy than what Tsukishima had imagined. Based on the quiet omega’s interests he expected his room to mimic the general vibe of the dungeons: dark and cold. Instead, he sported a lot of the same furniture that the omegas had in their guest room. An ornate, thick wooden bedframe with a massive amount of comforters and decorative bedsheets, a cluttered writing desk with scrolls so long they rolled off the edge, and small trinkets sitting atop the bookshelves and nightstand. Tsukki noticed a theme instantly, “Do you like cats?”

“Yeah.” Kenma sat on the edge of his bed with his feet dangling above the floor, “Rumor has it my family can talk to cats. We saved one from drowning in a river centuries ago and it blessed the Kozume line.”

Tsukki made awkward eye contact with one of the porcelain figurines, “Huh.” His skeptical side wanted to say something snarky about evolution, but he held his tongue. Family histories were always fascinating.

“If you see a cat in the room, just let me know. I’ll remove them.”

“How would they get in?” There weren’t any obvious holes that a stray could enter from. He couldn’t spot any strange rafters for the cats to hide on or windowsills for them to climb across.

“Just let me know.” The fact that Kenma either didn’t know how the cats wandered into his room or that he didn’t want to tell the blond unnerved him. The shorter boy quickly changed the subject, “There are replacement bedsheets under the bed, scent-free and sealed.” The blond nodded, arms crossed in front of his chest. Kenma continued, “The only people who will have access to this room are my family and your pack. Kuroo and I will be in the living room if you need anything.”

“Will your parents care about the smell?”

He shook his head, “They’re used to it. My heats are bad.”

Tsukki huffed, “Any advice?” When the omega looked at him confused, he elaborated, “It’s been a while since I’ve gone through one without…” How could he put this nicely? “...interference from an alpha.” Being abused. Being taken advantage of.

Thankfully Kenma seemed to understand, “It might be different for you because I’ve never had an alpha for heats, but putting lavender under the pillow helps for falling asleep. I sleep through as much of my heat as possible.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Is this it?” Suga’s head popped into the doorway, followed by Hinata and Kuroo, “Kenma your room is adorable!” Tsukki practically saw the omega retreat into his oversized clothes at the attention. Before Kenma could get too uncomfortable, the pack mom’s attention returned to Tsukki, “You! You should be laying down already. Hasn’t it started?”

It had. He felt the slow burn and start of tight cramps an hour ago, but it wasn’t worth addressing yet. He still had control over his body and would remain that way for as long as possible, “It’s not like I’m gonna die because I’m standing up,” he stated plainly. Suga merely pouted and pointed at the bed. Tsukki complied; he was not going to piss off the pack mom right before his heat truly kicked off. 

Hinata hopped onto the mattress next to him and he sent the orange-haired boy a small glare, “What!?”

“Don’t mess up Kenma’s bed.” 

Kenma muttered ‘it’s fine’, but the statement was lost under Hinata’s enthusiasm, “How do you feel now? Do you want to take a nap? Or maybe we can play a game to distract you.”

“I feel like kicking you out so I don’t have to listen to you for the next four days.” It was a lie; he’d never kick Hinata out and he knew the omega was trying to help, but their personalities were even more at odds when Tsukki started his heat. Between the cramps and Hinata’s clinginess he wanted to lash out. Unfortunately, the only person who could keep the packmate in line was somewhere in the country. He missed Akaashi. 

Suga was commenting on the decor to a flustered omega and Hinata was complaining about Tsukki taking up too much of the bed, leaving Kuroo and Tsukki in an awkward stare-off, “You’re still functional?” He asked.

He rolled his eyes at the alpha, “It’s not like omegas go from perfectly fine to knot crazy in an instant.” It was more like a slow desperation that set in as the pain got worse. 

Kuroo cleared his throat, “Right... You all set?” He nodded. Physically he was in better shape than the last four heats. He had blankets and towels, fresh water to drink and bathe in, and plenty of support from the present packmembers. Back in the omegahouse his heats were opportunities for profit, and the people who rented him out rarely cared about his physical condition. He was an extremely horny fuck toy for them-- nothing more. Compared to those experiences, he should be fine….

He was still scared though. He wouldn’t be able to handle a repeat attack while horny out of his mind, “Does anyone else know we’re in your room?” 

“No, just Daichi’s inner circle and my family. Bokuto suggested we keep guards posted outside your old room to keep suspicions low.” Tsukki silently thanked the knight for thinking that far ahead. When the attack happened he was too busy breaking down to think about the prospect of a second attack by the unknown assailants who wanted to hurt them, and yet somehow Bokuto was able to apprehend the assailants, manage everyone’s panic, and set up extra security and set preventative measures within the hour.

Bokuto handled danger well; Akaashi was probably fine, wherever he was.

A sharp pain erupted from his lower stomach. He gasped, digging his fingers into the omega’s blankets. It was just the first of many heat cramps and he already wanted to tap out. The alpha noticed, taking a step closer to Tsukishima and earning a hard stare, “Right…” the alpha backed up.

A twinge of guilt hit him. The omega was bound to snap at Kuroo at least a few more times over the course of his heat, but it wasn’t the alpha’s fault, “Kuroo,” he started slowly, “I’m not myself during heat. Don’t take any of my actions personally.”

He waved off Tsukki’s concern, “It’s alright, I already know you’re snappy-”

“No.” It wasn’t just being snappy that he was concerned about, “All of my actions- none of it is me, okay?” Another cramp shook his body, “I’m not myself in heat. Don’t think for a second that I’m in control.”

The alpha nodded, “ Okay.” He still didn’t think the older boy understood, but at least Tsukki had the liberty of warning him, “I’ll be around if you need me, okay?”

Hinata shot Kuroo a thumbs up while Suga nodded, “Thank you again. We hope our presence won’t be too much of a distraction.”

Kuroo shook his head and gave Tsukki a sympathetic smile, “It won’t.” 

He turned to leave, waving Kenma out with him, and turned to glance at the omegas one more time before closing the door, “Oh,” he smirked, “I’ve got a gift for you once this is all over.” He shut the door before Tsukki could question him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“C’mon!” Bokuto sprinted past him eagerly, “I’ll introduce you to all the animals!” 

After a reluctant breakfast (in bed), Bokuto handed him a pair of large work boots and asked him to get dressed. Now he shuffled behind the alpha in his plainclothes and one of the alpha’s warm fleece jackets towards the red barn in the backyard, “They’re out already?”

“Yeah; Mama lets them out every morning.” He looked at the sun in the sky with a small frown; it was morning now, as far as the omega was concerned. How early did Bokuto’s ‘Mama’ have to wake up? The air still held last night’s chill, and the grass was still covered in dew.

He led him to the open field behind the barn where many small animals were running about. Akaashi wouldn’t consider it a particularly large selection of animals, but based on what Bokuto explained about their family situation they were more focused on being self-sustaining instead of providing animal products to the village, “Are they all allowed to intermingle like this?” The little goats were chasing around the chickens while the cows roamed freely in the unfenced fields behind the barn.

“Yeah, none of them have ever been mean to each other. Sometimes we have to put Snickerdoodle in the naughty pen for nipping at the sheep, but overall they’re really good.”

“Snickerdoodle?” Akaashi asked, and Bokuto pointed to a beige billy goat with short little horns. What a name.

“See that big fluffy chicken over there? That’s Bach, the one I was telling you about.” Before Akaashi could even blink, the alpha hopped over the wooden fencing and chased the large brown chicken. It let out a large squawk of protest-- yup, the name fit it as well. The knight quickly outran it, swooping it into his arms and holding it up for Akaashi to see. “See!?” Bokuto shouted, “He lets me hold him!”

Well, he wasn’t sure if Bach was ‘letting’ Bokuto hold him or simply unable to escape, but he wouldn’t hurt the alpha’s ego by pointing it out.

Bokuto returned to the omega’s side with Bach cradled in his arms like a giant fluffy baby, “Look how big he is. Bach, you’re getting fat.” The omega chuckled at the offended squawk the chicken responded with, “I know, I know. I’m sorry.” 

“How do you come up with all the names?” So far all the ones he’d learned were humorously fitting, but there had to be some sort of method so the family was on the same page, right?

Bokuto shrugged, “It depends. When we were little we would vote on new names, but now we’ll just name them whatever comes to mind. Like, my mom used to say ‘jumping juniper’ a lot when we startled her; this little baby goat liked to jump a lot, so we named her Juniper.” Akaashi watched the small baby goat hop around the enclosed area, occasionally bumping into other animals or feeding silos. 

He felt Bokuto’s eyes on him, “Do you want to feed her?”

“Won’t it bite me?”

Bokuto laughed, warm and happy, “Of course not! Let me show you.” After setting Bach loose, he reached into the giant feeding bin and pulled out a small handful of hay, turning towards Akaashi and capturing the boy’s hand, “You’ve just got to kneel down and keep your palm open…” Bokuto started to kneel, pulling the omega down with him. His hand was large and surprisingly soft as he transferred the feed over to his hands. Following the alpha’s instructions, Akaashi kept his palm open and showed off the food towards the young goat, “C’mon Juniper,” Bokuto shook Akaashi’s wrist gently, making the hay shift in his hand, “Say hi.”

Juniper looked between the nervous omega and the outstretched hand of food before bleating and hopping over to Akaashi. He flinched as the goat’s mouth opened, but Juniper easily munched on the feed without biting off his fingers. The goat’s munching mouth felt weird, and he let out a nervous laugh, “Is the goat- Juniper- used to being fed?”

He glanced over at Bokuto, face flushing as he met the alpha’s endearing gaze already locked on him, “Yeah. I’ve tried to teach her tricks in the past. Goats don’t like learning how to roll over, but they sure like being fed.” He smiled back, amused at the idea of little Bokuto trying to teach _farm animals_ the same tricks as Bear.

“Hey hey hey!” Their moment was cut short by the arrival of a short woman with long black hair swept into a messy bun and two giant buckets of water in her arms. Akaashi could tell by the tone alone who the mystery woman was, but Bokuto quickly confirmed it by rushing towards her with arms outstretched, “What’re you doing up so early Koutarou? Finally becoming a morning person?” She put down the buckets of water and stepped away, letting the animals pop their heads inside for a drink while the alpha lifted her up in a large hug.

“I wanted to show Akaashi the animals!” 

“Oh yes, I heard you snuck an omega home with you last night.” She made purposeful eye contact with Akaashi, expression unreadable. He flushed.

“It’s not like that!” The alpha protested as he put her back down.

She chuckled, “I know. You better introduce me now though, or I’ll let Bear into your room and he’ll eat your socks.”

Bokuto grabbed his mama’s hand and dragged her over to where Akaashi sat, “Akaashi, this is my mama. Mama, this is Akaashi.”

“Nice to finally meet you,” she smiled down at him, offering her hand to help the boy up from where he was crouched. She had Bo’s strong grip; honestly, the alpha was a clone of her likeness. They had the same broad shoulders, the same smile, and the same wild gleam in their eyes.

“Nice to meet you too. Your son has said nothing but kind things about you.”

“He better!” She playfully punched him in the arm, “He’s told us about you too-- how’s that book coming along?”

“We’re almost done!” The alpha answered for him, visibly excited, “I packed the book if you wanted to read it while you’re here.” Akaashi nodded; it seemed like this place had the best atmosphere for them to finish their cute, cheesy little romance.

“Tell me, how do you like it here so far? Kou is always bringing the boys down for the weekend.”

“It’s nice. Quiet.” Safer.

“Quiet?” she laughed, “With our family around?”

He shrugged, “That’s the good kind of noise.” He truly didn’t mind the shouting of the Bokuto siblings; it was a little jarring at first, especially so soon after he woke up, but the shouting was clearly not malicious. As much as Natsuki and Bokuto bickered, they never lost the playful looks in their eyes. The environment didn’t feel dangerous or toxic; It felt similar to the way Tsukki and Hinata fought over every little thing. That’s just what families with clashing personalities do. 

The alpha of the group shifted on his feet; Akaashi knew after being around him this long that he was getting antsy to move, “I’m gonna show ‘Kaashi the stables. Wanna come?”

Mama waved him off, “Nah, I’ll let you two have some quality time together.” She leaned closer to the reserved omega, “Don’t let him push you around, hon. He’ll drag you all the way across the farm if you give him the chance.”

“No I won’t!” The alpha protested his mama’s statement with flushed cheeks. What had made him so flustered? Akaashi was already expecting to be paraded across the farm, but he didn’t mind it as much because he knew how excited Bokuto was about showing him his home. It was honestly cute.

A small furry creature outside the main pen ran into his view. Akaashi watched as a large black cat stalked up to them and evaluated the omega silently. He nudged Bokuto’s shoulder, “Do you have any pet cats?”

“ _Pet_ cats? No, but we’ve got strays…” He followed Akaashi’s gaze until he saw the giant furball. “Oh,” Bo smiled, crouching down and extending his hand towards the long-haired stray, “It’s Kuroo.”

Akaashi blinked. Kuroo? He turned around, checking the fields for the tall advisor. 

Bokuto reached out for the cat, who recoiled and hopped out of reach, “Aw come on Kuroo, it’s been forever since I’ve seen you!”

“The cat is Kuroo?” He’d heard stories when he was a kid about shapeshifters; half-demons who used their animal forms to cause chaos. The prince’s advisor was just mysterious enough that he could believe he was an elusive shapeshifter.

“Yeah! Doesn’t he look like him?” The large matted cat licked its paws. The furry creature _did_ share some of its key features with the advisor: tired gold eyes, messy black hair, and an aura of confidence that felt abnormal for a simple farm cat. 

“Why is he here?”

Bokuto pulled out some hay, trying to coax the cat closer, “He likes to sneak over to the farmhouse for food. He’s been stopping by for years.” The cat took one look at the hay and huffed, ignoring them in favor of jumping onto the thick wooden slats of the fence.

“Does Kenma know he’s here?” Does Kenma know what Kuroo is?

“Oh yeah, but he doesn’t come down anymore. Kuroo brought him for a visit once but Kenma hated the farm smell and the chores.” When the alpha realized that Kuroo didn’t want to be pet he hoisted himself to his feet, “He’ll probably pop in for food around suppertime-- let’s go see the horses before Akemi steals the best saddle.”

Bokuto trudged through the mud towards one of the wooden farmhouses in the distance while Akaashi stared at the bemused feline, “Hey.” He looked at him, silently judging him with his large cat eyes, “You’re supposed to be with my pack.” Kuroo didn’t move. “Go-” the quiet omega insisted, “I’m fine here. Go take care of them.” It wasn’t a lie: he felt safe amidst the rambunctious family and energetic farm animals. His pack needed the advisor’s protection more.

Kuroo The Cat meowed at him, tail flicking as he turned and walked back into the forest.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Twelve hours into heat:

The alpha had lied-- Tsukishima’s heat was a major distraction.

He sat in his own damn dining room with notes about the attack and their interrogation of the knights scattered around him. He couldn’t find any connections between the involuntary information the knights had provided and what they knew about Daichi’s enemies. He _wanted_ to assume it was revenge by the council for attempting to get them replaced, but nothing directly pointed to them as the culprits. 

It didn’t matter; he couldn’t focus anyway.

Tsukishima turned their cozy abode into a fruit orchard. His pungent scent wafted through the house and straight into Kuroo’s brain. The pheromones carried significant notes of distress. ‘Help me’, it said. ‘Take me. Make the pain go away.’ Fuck, he wanted to go in there.

It wasn’t just the smell that distracted him. The doors in their quarters were remarkably thin and Kuroo heard every single time the omega whined or gasped in pain. His cramps had steadily grown in intensity-- that much was obvious. He swore he heard the stoic blond crying an hour ago, and ever since then the boy hadn’t uttered a word. His foot tapped nervously against the floor from his seat.

“I know I’m not Keiji, baby, but I’m gonna read to you.” Suga’s sweet, motherly voice was clearly audible from Kenma’s bedroom.

Tsukki’s, on the other hand, was nearly incomprehensible, “...’m not baby.”

Suga grinned, “Hmm, so you _can_ talk...” Damn, how much time was Kuroo spending with the omegas that he could tell Suga was grinning by his tone alone?

“...Fuck you.”

“I’ve gotta distract you somehow, Tsukki.”

“Evil. Tricked me.”

“What book do you want?” A pause, “Use your words sweetheart.”

“No nicknames.” Tsukki’s complaint broke off into a groan that Kuroo could _feel_. 

"Shh…The pain will pass. You're in-between waves right now...." Between waves? This wasn't even the worst of it? “You’re doing great Tsukki.”

Kuroo frowned, ink from his fountain pen dripping onto a piece of scrap paper. Tsukishima was _clearly_ not fine. He needed more attention than he was getting; he needed an alpha’s attention. Kuroo was great at getting Kenma to eat and bathe during his heats; it required a firm tone and a lot of persistence. He understood why the omegas would be afraid to use more force with the tall blond, but if Kuroo’s beliefs about the omega were true, he needed someone to be stubborn and force him to take care of himself. Without that, he’ll just be miserable and make himself sick.

He didn’t trust himself to go in there though-- not after their discussion about his ruts. If this was how good Tsukki smelled through multiple barriers there was no way in hell Kuroo would be able to control himself. They needed a stronger alpha who was less attached to the salty omega.

He didn’t want to hurt Tsukki, and that meant he had to stay away.

Hinata cleared his voice, “...I’m gonna step out.” Kuroo frowned at the boy’s lackluster tone. If anyone would be positive in this situation it was the short, excited boy, but now he sounded sad and almost pained. The front door opened, releasing a new wave of pheromones that nearly knocked Kuroo off his chair. He covered his nose until the door shut again, watching the messy-haired omega’s slumped form shuffle over to the couch and plop down without a word.

Kuroo didn’t know all that much about Hinata compared to Tsukki and Suga, but he could tell that something was wrong, “Rough time?” He asked, slowly getting up from the dining room table.

The boy nodded, visibly exhausted. He reeked of strawberries.

The advisor slumped down across from him, hesitant, “You wanna talk about it?”

“I hate seeing him like this…I hate heats…” The boy admitted as he wiped his sweaty forehead on his sleeve. Taking care of an omega in heat could be just as exhausting; they needed to make sure Hinata and Suga got a break at some point too.

“Do you get like this too?” ‘Like this’ meaning desperate. Irritable. 

The omega shook his head, “Not anymore.”

He narrowed his eyes, “What changed?”

“You heard about my injury at the council meeting, didn’t you?” Kuroo nodded; he experienced major sympathy pains when Asahi first disclosed the information to the council and tried very hard since then not to think about it, “I don’t…. I can’t…” Hinata grew increasingly agitated as he fumbled for words, “Heats are much worse now.” The look on his face tore at Kuroo’s heart, “It hurts like hell, and there isn’t a way to make it better.”

Kuroo frowned, “You mean like...you can’t make it better as in-”

“I can’t cum.” Hinata’s words cut like a knife, “Erections hurt like hell, and I can’t cum.” His fingers dug into the hem of his shirt, “Watching Tsukki is like a constant reminder that my next heat is gonna suck.”

“Shit…” Kuroo couldn’t even fathom being unable to cum, especially as an omega. _Especially_ in heat. “Is there anything Asahi can do?”

“We’ve been trying to think of things, but the best we could come up with is drugging me so that I sleep through it all.” The omega shrugged, visibly defeated by the stress of taking care of his packmate and apprehension about his own heat, “That won’t solve it though.”

The omega was right. Even outside of heats, every time Hinata got aroused he would experience a hefty amount of pain. How was he supposed to survive heats, where arousal was practically inescapable for hours at a time? Kuroo’s heart clenched-- how was Hinata supposed to be intimate with a future mate?

The younger boy looked at him, frustrated tears pooling in the corners of his eyes, “Tsukki’s in pain now, though, and I can’t do anything about it.”

“Hey,” he stood awkwardly, unsure what the best way to go about comforting the omega was, “It’s okay, he’ll be fine-”

Hinata stood, “I’m gonna go spar with Kageyama for a bit.” He paused, “Please don’t tell the knights. I don’t want them to treat me differently.”

“No one would-”

“Yes, they would. They’d treat me like I was fragile. Breakable.” His hands balled into fists at his sides, “I won’t let this interfere with my training.”

Logically, he should tell Bo; at least one person in the guard should know about his injury in case something happens. If the omega started to experience pre-heat during training it could lead to some stressful outcomes; they couldn’t even guarantee that all the knights were trustworthy anymore, so he couldn’t promise Hinata that all the knights were safe to confide in. 

Kuroo knew a lot about hiding secrets though. He’d hidden his own medical supplements for years… “Okay,” he muttered, “...but I’m here if you need help. We’ll try to find a better solution.” He had no fucking idea where to start, but for Hinata’s peace of mind the adviosr would try. Kuroo didn’t even want to think about how much worse the situation would be if it were the orange-haired omega in heat instead of Tsukishima.

Hinata nodded, rubbing his face on his sleeve again before hurriedly leaving the Kozume quarters. The alpha wished he could leave too, but someone needed to stick around in case the omegas needed assistance.

He tried not to think about the ways in which he could best assist Tsukki. He needed to stay away.

Far, far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is going to happen with Kuroo and Tsukki? Bokuto and Akaashi? What about Hinata? How do you like the farm animals? lol Please comment and let me know your thoughts and predictions because I literally savor every single comment <3
> 
> See you in the next update (soon lol)!!


	36. New Developments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to break up the extremely long chapter AGAIN! I am not sure what made me think that this could all fit into one chapter, especially with all the character development that needs to happen.
> 
> Thank you for all your support of the last chapter!!! I love reading all of your reactions, especially with the Bokuto family-- I hope that the fluff that the family provides makes up for all the mean things I did to Akaashi before lol
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter!!

The prince didn’t want to admit it, but he was terrified of his father.

It wasn’t always that way; as a kid, the king showed a bit of his soft side as he played with him and let him wreak havoc in council meetings. His father wasn’t a bad man… at least, Daichi told himself that he wasn’t. The old alpha was just tired. He was set in his ways and afraid to challenge the other council members to do better-- to _be_ better. In contrast, Daichi was young and ready to fight, even at the large risk of his reputation.

Now he stood in front of his father’s golden throne anticipating his punishment for defying his wishes one too many times.

“Sit Daichi.”

His knees hit the cold concrete, head low. Even as a pack alpha-- the same rare dynamic as his father that blessed him with extremely dominant pheromones-- he couldn’t stand eye-to-eye with him. 

“What do you have to say for your actions?”

He knew that his father would ask that first. It was the same way when he was a kid; every time he got caught stealing snacks from the kitchen or sneaking down to the servant’s quarters to play with Asahi, his father would ask him the same question. Daichi supposed it was because the king wanted him to learn how to explain his actions at an early age.

Thankfully, his father’s predictability meant he had the opportunity to prepare in advance. He knew what he wanted to say, “I don’t regret what I did. I want to help the people in our kingdom and, right now, male omegas need it the most.” He swallowed, “After however you choose to punish me I’ll go back to trying to prove that your council has a hand in the smuggling ring.”

The king mulled over Daichi’s words; as the king, he could take as much damn time to respond as he wanted and everyone involved just had to sit there and wait. Frankly, the silence made his father much more terrifying, “You’re telling me that you won’t learn from your mistakes.”

“Using my power to help those in need is never a mistake.” Even implying that saving Suga and his pack was a mistake _infuriated_ him. The prince was thankful for their presence in his castle; despite the stress their testimonies held, they brought his castle to life. Suga melted hearts with his smile and Akaashi somehow had a firm hold on Bokuto’s rambunctiousness. Saving them and inviting them into their lives was not a mistake. It was a blessing.

The throne room was silent.

“I’m not punishing you.”

He glanced up at his father, “...What?”

The king cleared his throat, “As far as I’m concerned, the alleged attack on your harem is punishment enough.”

The attack sure felt like a punishment, “Did- do you know-”

“No, I don’t know who attacked your precious omegas.” He leaned back in this throne, “This is just part of what I’m trying to teach you, son: there are consequences for falling out of the public eye. This is what happens, and since you won’t listen to me your omegas were the ones to suffer.”

“They’re not my omegas!” He snapped. Daichi’s father’s eyes narrowed, and he lowered his gaze, “I have no intention of having a harem father.” There was only room for one omega in his heart.

“You have the kingdom thinking otherwise.”

He sighed, “I know. I should’ve realized the implications of bringing them into my quarters before doing so.”

After a long, tense moment, his father chuckled. _Chuckled_. He hadn’t heard his father laugh in a long time, “You remind me so much of myself at your age. Ambitious. _Stubborn_. By the time I was nearing my coronation I was sure I was going to solve all the kingdom’s problems.”

“Shouldn’t that be the goal?”

“It’s not that simple.” Daichi looked back up at him, shoulders relaxing as his father talked to him as a son rather than as a king, “There is a reason council meetings exist. They’re there to serve as a buffer between your grandiose ideas and the rest of the kingdom. It’s a chance for you to learn how to make decisions that balance your own desires with the favor of the people.”

Fury bubbled in his gut, “But the council is corrupt-”

“You have no proof.”

Daichi gritted his teeth: his father was right. He’d only proved that omegas were being abused-- his presentation to the council didn’t directly tie their actions to the omegahouses. Now the council knew he was looking for evidence against them.

He fucked up.

“You’re at an age where I can no longer punish you like a child. The weight of the public’s view of you is now your greatest enemy, and you will reap their consequences if you continue to ignore the norms of our society. Nobles will scorn you. Relatives will try to overthrow you. This is the reality we live in.”

“So am I just supposed to do what they want? They don’t know what’s best for the kingdom. We do.”

The king watched him release his frustrations with an aura of amusement that pissed the prince off even more. When Daichi paused for air, his father smiled, “Have you considered working with your people instead of pushing against them?”

Working with the people…. The words sparked hope in Daichi’s chest. It didn’t have to be his inner circle against the rest of the kingdom, not if he played his cards right.

Maybe his father wasn’t his biggest adversary here. He wouldn’t have given him a hint like that if he didn’t think he could make a difference.

There was one more question lingering in the back of his mind, “What about Suga...are you going to punish him?” He’d do anything to stop his father from imprisoning the pack mom.

“As much as I dislike your little harem, the eldest Sugawara made some interesting points.” Daichi couldn’t believe his ears, “I have to admit I’ve done less than I should’ve for the kingdom in the past few years. If anything, he reminded me that I should remember what I was like at your age and take it easier on you.”

All the tension drained from his body knowing that Suga was safe from the king’s- his father’s- wrath. 

“That being said, I will again urge you to set this outlandish crusade to the side for now. Your focus should be on finding a suitable mate so that you’ll be ready to raise the next prince after taking the throne. I’ve been kind enough as to not arrange a mate for you as per your mother’s wishes, but your time to choose is running short.”

Mate. His heart and mind instantly flew to Suga. Suga would be such a perfect mate. He was compassionate yet strong, humble yet confident. The omega was gorgeous too; he’d look even more stunning in a crown.

This was his chance. 

“About that…”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Akaashi threw the hand-sewn quilt over his head dramatically.

He couldn’t sleep.

He was literally in the most peaceful location-- a soft bed in a cozy farmhouse with crickets chirping outside and the light from the moon illuminating the room just enough to scare off the shadows of the night-- and he couldn’t sleep.

The omega knew why; he needed his pack. 

What were they doing now? Were they safe? Did they miss him?

He missed them dearly. He needed Hinata’s bright smile greeting him in the morning and Suga’s hand running through Akaashi’s hair when he felt nauseous. He wanted to hold Tsukki so bad to know the omega was safe. What if he had a panic attack without him? Akaashi needed to be there for him in case he ever dropped- he would never let his first packmate drop again.

Bokuto’s voice seemingly echoed through the room, _‘... but when do you ever think about yourself?’_

‘Shut up,’ he told the voice. His pack counted on him and he would think about them as much as he wanted. Thinking about himself in this crisis would just be selfish when he had a pack to protect and nurture.

The wind howled outside, and he stared at the guest room window; it wouldn’t take much for someone to sneak in and finish him in his sleep. The pain from the first attack lingered; his throat seemingly collapsed in on itself of the memory of thick leather pulling tight against his windpipe. He wasn’t Hinata-- he didn’t know how to fight. IF they found him at Bokuto’s house they could kill him or kidnap him easily.

Bokuto could fight them off, though.

Akaashi bit his lip; Bokuto was still an alpha with alpha instincts. As harmless as the knight appeared when they hung out together, he still had the power to control him. To hurt him. He was scary when he was serious, and that aspect of his personality was just as important as the carefree side he let the omega see.

But...he hadn’t done anything to him yet. He’d fallen asleep in the alpha’s presence multiple times (on accident) and Bokuto never laid a hand on him. Plus, his family was here too: would he abuse an omega under their roof?

Something tapped against the window and Akaashi literally flew out of bed and pressed himself against the guest room wall. He didn’t see anything out there- only the long barren branches of a nearby tree that had lost its leaves.

He couldn’t do this all night. He’d scare himself to death.

With a sigh of defeat, he grabbed the pillow that had fallen off the side of the bed and headed towards the only person who could potentially save him from getting murdered. The knight had pointed out his room during a complimentary house tour and now he was quietly opening the bedroom door a crack to make sure there wasn’t an ambush waiting for him on the other side.

Bokuto’s room bore an uncanny resemblance to his room in the castle. It had all the same primary features-- armor on the wall, notes scattered about-- with the only main difference being small glimpses of his childhood shining through. Akaashi noticed a few stuffed animals sitting at the head of his bed like little knights watching over the sleeping alpha. He also noted a shelf of handmade arts and crafts; there were drawings of his family in toothpick frames and little painted clay pots with succulents inside. If he closed his eyes he could clearly picture the three Bokuto siblings stealing supplies from each other at the breakfast table downstairs. Bokuto would probably get dejected after his older sisters made fun of his art skills, only to be coaxed back into a happy mood by his moms.

Every time he thought of the alpha’s family his heart hurt, but he kept thinking about their lives anyway. He wanted to share in their warmth, even for just a moment.

Bokuto laid on his back with his arms and legs sprawled out like a starfish. His blankets were halfway off the bed-- they were probably kicked aside during the alpha’s constant tossing and turning. Akaashi smirked; Bokuto couldn’t stay still, even in his sleep.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi nudged the alpha’s shoulder lightly but the knight continued to snore. He sighed, giving the alpha a stronger push. Bokuto groaned, rolling away from the timid omega, “Bokuto-san, please wake up.” The situation was already awkward enough and he didn’t want to scare the alpha if he was in such a deep sleep.

Thankfully he was heard this time. The knight rolled back around and yawned, “Hey hey...” his voice was deep and gravely, “What’s up? Need something?”

Embarrassment flooded him at the prospect of saying the truth out loud: he was scared. He couldn’t sleep alone and it was too quiet in the guest room. Bokuto would probably think he’s crazy, “I, uh…” The alpha’s big, owlish eyes blinked at him, “...I can’t sleep alone.”

“Huh?”

Why did he do this? Bokuto probably thought he was insane or immature, “I’m used to having my pack with me.”

The alpha blinked at him a few times as the information processed in his half-asleep brain, “Oh, you wanna sleep here then?” He pointed at his bed, and Akaashi turned red at the insinuation. He couldn’t...it would be bad to be in the same bed…

He held the pillow in front of his chest, “I can just sleep on the floor.” He had plenty of experience with sleeping on the floor anyway.

“No,” Bokuto pulled himself up-- why was shirtless again? Staring at the alpha’s arms increased Akaashi’s embarrassment tenfold. Thankfully the alpha couldn’t see his face well in the dark, “You’re the guest, you should have the bed.”

“I won’t take your bed Bokuto-san.”

“Then I’ll come to the guest room and sleep on your floor.”

He pouted, “You need to get a good night’s rest.” He looked at the rug on Bokuto’s hardwood floor; he’d slept on worse, “I’ll just be on the floor- it’s fine-”

“Hold on...” Bokuto gestured for him to stay as he rolled out of bed. He left the bedroom before Akaashi could ask any questions and came back a minute later dragging the twin-sized guest mattress behind him (how strong was he?), “Here…” he huffed as he singlehandedly maneuvered the twin mattress into his room.

“You didn’t have to do all that work.”

“I want you to be comfortable,” he said plainly, “Now we both get a bed.”

He crawled onto the guest bed and wrapped himself up in the soft quilt he’d come to love as Bokuto returned to his own bed, “Sorry...I know this is weird.” Bokuto probably thought the whole situation was ridiculous, but at least he didn’t have to listen to the ominous taps against the guest room window anymore.

“Don’t be sorry! It’s kind of like when I moved into the castle; I missed my family so much that I couldn’t sleep for days.”

He smirked, “Your family is very nice.” 

The knight beamed down at him like the bright reflection of the moon, “I’m glad you like them. They were really excited to meet you.”

That much was obvious; every single person Bokuto introduced him to seemed to already know about him. Why did he talk about Akaashi so much?

A twinge of panic bloomed in his stomach; now that he’d confided in the alpha, did it mean that his family knew about his secrets too? “Do they know why I’m here?”

Bo yawned again, “You’re here because I brought you.”

“No, do they know _why_ you brought me. The attack.” He swallowed, “Do they know what I am?”

“I didn’t tell them- I figured you wouldn’t want me to.” He breathed a long sigh of relief, “...but ‘Kasshi, my family doesn’t care. They’ve never judged anyone for crappy stuff that happened in their pasts.”

“It’s different though. It’s not just something that happened to me in my past-- it’s who I am.”

“You’re not,” Bokuto’s tone was unexpectedly harsh, making the omega’s throat tighten, “You’re not who you say you are.”

He cracked his knuckles and fiddled with his hands under the blanket while avoiding Bokuto’s stare, “...I am though. I was a pet. I’m an unclaimed, pregnant omega.”

A beat. “No,” Bokuto’s scent was surprisingly harsh, “You’re a survivor.”

Survivor. He’d never even considered the word to be connected to him in any way. 

Suga was a survivor. He spent so long in omegahouses, and yet he still smiled. The quiet omega already noticed how much his packmate was blooming now that he was in a safe(r) environment. He was moving on.

Hinata was a survivor. His bright sunshine never lost hope that there would be a happy ending after the omegahouse and the past few weeks had proven him right. He was already getting involved with the castle and making a future for himself as a knight. He was moving on too.

Tsukki was a survivor. He hit rock bottom so early in his life and struggled with so much. It seemed like the trauma only made him stronger though; the omega channeled his fear and hatred of their situation into Kuroo’s cause. He saw the omega growing braver each day and turning his shortcomings into a proactive goal to help others. He was trying his best to move on.

Was Akaashi moving on?

Bokuto didn’t seem to notice his internal monologue. He broke the silence with a lighter, softer voice, “Plus, this isn’t the first time we’ve opened our doors in an emergency. We’ve always been like this.” He rolled back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling, “I always brought Kuroo and Daichi here. My mom didn’t even know- or ask- who Daichi is until the prince’s advisor accused us of kidnapping him. He got in _so_ much trouble after that, but he still came back.

“My sister’s friend too. Akemi’s best friend would just show up sometimes with a change of clothes. Akemi always said to let her in, so we did. We found out a few years later that her mom drank, and the family fought a lot. She never told anyone, and we never asked.” 

None of this surprised him, “You and your family are very generous,” he said quietly. This wasn’t the world Akaashi was accustomed to. Parents didn’t just make strangers meals and invite them into their homes. No, strangers were cruel. Strangers spit on your shoes if you loiter outside stores for too long and tell you to crawl into a well ‘if you want attention so bad’. They sell you for sixty gold and let strangers take you away. They fuck you and tell you that you’re not bad looking for a slut and then they leave you in the cold, alone.

He flinched at a sudden hand on his shoulder. The alpha quickly retracted, “Sorry- you were just…”

Something wet fell onto his hand from his cheek. Something told him that the Bokuto family did not have a leaky roof, “Sorry.” 

“Was it something I said?”

He shook his head.

The alpha frowned, “Do you want to talk about it?”

No. His instinct was always to say no. He could easily say that he didn’t want to talk about it and then the two of them could go to sleep and pretend like he didn’t cry because someone showed him some basic decency.

He wasn’t moving on though. Pretty soon his pack was going to leave him behind.

He took a quick, shaky breath, “It’s….I’m not used to how nice your family is. That’s all.”

Bokuto nodded slowly, “Do you need us to back off? I know we’re a lot-”

“No,” he shook his head quickly, “...I think I like it.”

At the slightest bit of positivity coming from Akaashi’s mouth, Bokuto practically vibrated with excitement, “They like you a lot Akaashi. My mom was talking about playing charades tomorrow night so you can see how crazy the sibling rivalry gets. Oh, and I want to show you the best tree-- it’s so easy to climb, and you can see for miles.”

He smiled at the alpha’s burst of energy, “Maybe we should sleep first so we have the energy,” he suggested.

“Oh, right,” The alpha laid his head down on the pillow facing him, “Goodnight Akaashi. Let me know if you need anything alright?”

“I will.” Akaashi laid down and forced his eyes shut, already feeling better now that he could focus on Bokuto’s breath instead of the noises outside. His brain felt a bit quieter, and his heart a bit lighter. 

He wanted to move on too. He wanted his pack to move on together.

Sleep came easy, surrounded by the safety of Bokuto’s presence and his refreshing, mind-numbing scent.

(What Akaashi didn’t see was Bokuto stirring multiple times a night to peer over the side of his bed at the resting omega. The alpha watched for his slow, steady breathing and smiled each time he saw that the exhausted boy was in a deep, deep sleep.)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Twenty-Four Hours Into Heat:_

Tsukishima remembered a health class a long, long time ago where a boy raised his hand and asked, “How come omegas go knot crazy during heat? They don’t really lose their control, do they?”

Yes. It was very easy to lose control when in heat. 

Very, very easy.

It isn’t like breaking a bone, which fucking hurts but dulls out with time. It wasn’t simply being horny, which is annoying yet tolerable in most situations.

Being in heat is like drowning in boiling water. The type of pain where it’s impossible to tell which body parts are whole and which have liquified. It’s a constant and extreme sort of pain that makes people desperate. The only thing an omega mind knows to quench the burning is by being filled by a knot. Simple orgasms are brief moments where your mind briefly makes it through the haze, but a knot pulls you out of the boiling water altogether.

It’s primitive as fuck, and he hated it.

Tsukki rolled his hips against the pillow shoved under his thighs, close to tears. Nothing worked. Nothing made the heat go away. He tried to sleep it off and take cold baths to combat the insatiable desire but all it did was make him agitated. The sheets were gross and _he_ was gross-- all sweat and slick and salty tears. Suga and Hinata had backed away for the moment so he could try to alleviate some of the pressure and cramps. It felt like they left hours ago.

He growled, flipping onto his back and jerking himself off so hard that it hurt. He needed more. He needed something stronger to reach where he couldn’t. 

Kuroo.

Fuck, he needed Kuroo so bad. He needed the advisor’s low, sultry voice whispering into his ear and his long fingers pushed deep inside him. Tsukki whined, biting down on his tongue to resist calling out. Kuroo was close-- only rooms away-- and his sharp cinnamon scent was everywhere. It would be so easy to let him take over. He could call him in and present himself while begging for his knot. 

His hips jutted forward as he let out a choked moan. He had no control of himself anymore. His body and his mind focused on the one thing that he wanted. All he could picture was Kuroo leaning over him, taking over the hand pumping his cock, and fingers pressed deep inside him. Just Kuroo touching him and taking away the pain, that was all he wanted. 

He practically felt the alpha’s hot breath on his cheek, _‘Just say the word and I’m yours Moonshine.’_

He came hard with the alpha’s name on his lips and the rest of his rational thoughts fizzling into aroused nonsense. 

Tsukki was fully into his heat now. Everything up until now had only been the warm-up. 

The orgasm faded, but he was still painfully hard. His cock burned. “You’re okay,” Suga’s calm voice floated out of reach. He wasn’t okay. Heats were never this bad before because-

-because there was always an alpha. A piece of shit alpha who hurt him and left him to suffer in between their own bouts of pleasure, but still an alpha.

There wasn’t an alpha now- why? Was he no longer good enough to get fucked? Was he too used? The thoughts made his insides shrivel up in grief. He wasn’t good enough of an omega. No one wanted him now.

Tsukki buried his face in one of the gross, sweaty pillows and let his tears be absorbed by the pillowcase too. 

No one wanted him. If they did, they’d be here fucking him into the mattress. It was the only logical conclusion (for Tsukishima’s exhausted, instinct-driven brain). No one wanted him, not even Kuroo.

He cried.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

_24 Hours Into Heat (Continued):_

Kuroo stared at his tea. His morning cup of tea. The tea that he drank every day at the exact same time for the past few years.

He stared at the spoonful of herbs crushed up on the teaspoon laying next to the steaming cup just waiting to be stirred into the ceramic mug.

Fuck.

He could still feel Tsukki’s hands on his hips and the omega’s angry voice demanding him to do his worst. Tsukishima found out everything about him and his father and yet the stubborn asshole still thought that he didn’t need to control his hormones. He was wrong; he was too unpredictable. He didn’t know how aggressive he’d become without any form of suppression. He’d seen his father bite people. Hit them. Worse. 

His father’s blood coursed through him like a virus waiting to strike.

Why couldn’t he grab the spoon then? 

The door to his parent’s room opened and he instinctively slammed his hand over the spoon before they saw it. His mom, dressed for a long day working in the sewing rooms, offered him a sleepy smile, “Morning,” she whispered to avoid waking up Kenma, fast asleep on the couch, “I’m heading out. Can you please make sure Kenma gets up at least once?” 

He nodded. This was the one and only chore his parents- Kenma’s parents- gave him: make sure their precious Kenma performed basic human functions. For as smart as the omega was, he got so absorbed in what he was doing that sometimes he’d forget to eat. If he was spying on someone he’d sit still for hours hovered over his little notebook. 

On the bright side, Kuroo was more than happy to oblige. He cared about his brother just as much as they did.

His mother grabbed a snack from their small kitchen while Kuroo silently deliberated the crushed up leaves under his hand. Maybe there was a way to wean himself off of it slowly...maybe if he lowered the amount slow enough his body wouldn’t notice and it wouldn’t trigger his rut...

A delicate hand ran through his messy hair, “Make sure you get some rest, alright?” 

“Okay,” he lied. He felt his mom press a small kiss to the top of his head before leaving for her shift. At least she wasn’t disappointed or mad at him; it was nice to have at least one person on his side, even if they didn’t know what was going on.

Kuroo frowned down at his placemat with his conscious sitting on his back, pressing down with all its might.

He just wanted to get it over with. If he were braver he’d just toss the entire spoon in the trash and suffer through his rut all at once; at least then he wouldn’t have to worry every day about missing a dose or not taking enough. Kenma would stop hiding the depository key from him. Tsukki would be happier...

The door to Kenma’s room opened.

Strawberries. Tsukki. Omega.

Omega.

His omega needed him. He was in pain and desperate for relief, fuck, Kuroo could _smell it_. He wanted to scent him so thoroughly that all anyone could smell on him was Kuroo’s cinnamon for weeks. He’d knead out the tension from every inch of Tsukki’s body and take all the pain away--

“You okay?”

The world shifted back into focus, and he saw Hinata frowning at him. Kuroo was standing- when had he stood up? 

He scratched his head and blinked away the fog, “Yeah, sorry. The door startled me.”

The omega didn’t look necessarily convinced, but he let the alpha’s odd behavior slide, “I’m going to practice,” he said, gesturing towards the front door.

Kuroo watched him leave, face flushed with shame, and then immediately dumped the spoonful of herbs into his tea to steep.

What the fuck had he been thinking; he couldn’t risk hurting Tsukki. He _wouldn’t_ risk it. Tsukishima was too important to him and to his own pack, and the omega was just starting to trust the alphas in Daichi’s inner circle. His sick, instinct-driven self wanted the door to open again just so he could catch another whiff…

Kuroo added an extra half-spoon of crushed leaves into his tea, just in case. 

He wouldn’t hurt Tsukki.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Suga heard a knock on Kenma’s door, followed by the soft click of it opening. His hand instinctively tightened around Tsukki’s arm, prepared to drag him out of harm’s way.

Old habits die hard.

To his surprise he saw one of Daichi’s omega guards, the one that helped rescue him from the attic (What was his name? Yaku?). The knight gestured for him to come outside and, against his better judgement, he let go of his packmate and shut the door behind him, “Is everything alright?”

“Sorta. Daichi told me to come get you.”

His eyebrows furrowed, “Why? Are my packmates alright?”

The omega looked nervous, “Well I don’t know about that one-” he pointed to Kenma’s room, “- but as far as I know they’re good.” 

The eldest had noticed Tsukishima’s scent turning sour as well, but he was doing the best he could given the circumstances. It was hard to comfort an omega after their heat kicked in; they wouldn’t listen to anyone or anything.

“Is Daichi okay?” Had his father punished him for Suga’s small tirade? 

Yaku ignored his question and asked his own, “You know Oikawa Tooru’s personal guard, correct?”

Honestly, that was the last thing he was expecting to hear, “Iwaizumi? We’ve spoken once or twice…” The last time he’d seen Oikawa and Iwa-chan was at the party after the secret omega rushed to his aid against his father. 

“Good,” Yaku grabbed his wrist, “Daichi needs you to come to the main hall and calm him down before he starts tearing the wallpaper off the walls.”

“...What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: KUROO IS A BAD INFLUENCE- PLEASE DO NOT DO WHAT KUROO DOES. I DO NOT CONDONE HIS (STUPID) CHOICE IN THIS CHAPTER LOL
> 
> As always, I appreciate each and every comment! I've been slacking on responding to comments because I figured y'all would rather I work on the next chapter and get it out as fast as possible. I still read and react to as many as I can though, so please don't think I'm ignoring you!!!
> 
> The next chapter will be out as soon as I can finish it! My semester starts on monday and my conference submissions are due this month, so at the very least I can promise one chapter a week (hopefully more!) <3 <3


	37. Testing the Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy update day!! I missed you all!!! <3
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this (super long) chapter. It's been a super hectic week between grad school and research, so I'm pretty happy that I'm able to give you an approx. 8,000 word chapter to hold you over! Thank you for your constant support too!!
> 
> Please enjoy!!

Hinata closed his eyes and let the cold autumn wind cool him down from his sparring session. It felt nice to breathe in fresh air, free from obnoxious amounts of pheromones from his pack. He loved Tsukki. He would fight to the death for him-

-But watching him suffer through a heat was another matter altogether.

The fact was he didn’t want to watch the blond writhe in pain and he didn’t _have_ to be there; Suga had the situation under control and was much better at handling Tsukki. The only reason he kept coming back was because he knew watching after someone in heat is draining and he’d need a break eventually.

A small paper cup was chucked at his face, “Drink water dumbass.”

Thank goodness for Kageyama. Sparring with the alpha was a perfect excuse to get away from the feline-decorated bedroom and the distressed omega inside it. His body still ached from the assault and the stitches around his neck, but he wouldn’t let something that trivial stop him. 

He sat up, watching the alpha wipe his face off with a small towel, “How long of a break do we have?”

Kageyama looked at him, “How long do you need?”

He shrugged, “Five?”

“We’ll do ten then.” Hinata rolled his eyes; the knight always overruled his suggestions, but he wouldn’t exactly complain about five more minutes to catch his breath. Five more minutes in the courtyard meant five less minutes watching Tsukki beg for relief.

They watched the servants and knights travel through the courtyard without sparing a glance at the two knights. The omega was constantly baffled by how many people worked in the castle that he still didn’t know. He knew all of the shop owners in the village he was raised in and tried to get to know them. They were a kind community of hard workers who wanted nothing more than to enjoy a peaceful life away from the stress of the more ‘advanced’ towns in the kingdom. Contrary to the homey vibe of his hometown, the servants never stopped to say hello to each other. They traveled with their heads held low, “Are the servants here treated well?”

Kageyama watched them from behind his own cup of water, “Yeah, I guess. They don’t complain.”

He frowned at the alpha, “That’s not the same thing.”

“I don’t know then.” A beat, “Yamaguchi seems okay.”

That was true. Despite Tsukishima’s constant worry about the freckled omega, Yamaguchi always assured him that he was being paid well for his hard work. It was still unnerving to have another omega working under them, especially when Yamaguchi was so… pure; it felt like they should be serving the green-haired lad instead.

“How’s your friend doing?” The alpha asked, “The sick one?”

“He’s in heat, he’s not sick,” Hinata clarified, “He’s worse today, but once he makes it through a few more waves it should get better.” The waves would probably be the worst today, reaching their peak every two hours or so. Omegas who didn’t have an alpha they trusted to help them endured the worst heats; a knot would stop waves of pain and horniness altogether. 

“Will you go through all this too?” The omega nodded, “Oh… will it be this bad?”

No, it would be a hell of a lot worse. 

He shrugged off the question and watched the clouds float by. 

“About what you said a few days ago…” Kageyama absentmindedly pulled blades of grass out of the dirt, “About scenting…”

“Interested?” Hinata propped himself up on his elbows and watched the alpha.

“Maybe.” He risked a glance over at the omega, “I don’t want anyone to get the wrong idea though.”

He rolled his eyes, “You’re making into a bigger deal than it needs to be. Scenting isn’t some weird romantic commitment, it’s _normal_.”

“It’s not normal for an alpha!”

“It should be! You’re all so angry all the time, you could benefit from some pack bonding.”

“We’re not angry!” The alpha shouted, only to get a pointed eyebrow raise from the omega. Hinata gestured to the knight’s tight shoulders and frustrated expression, “That’s different. You’re the one annoying me and making me angry.”

“You’re just uptight, admit it baka-yama.”

The alpha glared at him, “Just show me how this is done.”

Without another word, Hinata slid over to where the alpha rested and pulled the towel from his neck, “Well first of all, you’re just scenting me, not scent marking me- not until the stitches come out.”

“What- what’s the difference?”

“General scenting is kinda just pressing your nose against another person’s scent gland and breathing; you’ll usually end up smelling a bit like the other person, but it’s not yanno…” Hinata rubbed his hands together, at a loss for words to describe the difference. Kageyama just stared blankly, “Scent marking is deliberately trying to make someone smell like you by rubbing against their scent gland. _Marking_ is more like what an alpha and omega would do, but scenting can be done normally between friends.”

The young alpha looked almost thoughtful, “I’ve never heard of regular scenting. Marking is how the other knights described scenting…”

He barked out a sharp laugh, “-‘m not surprised. I’ve never had an alpha scent me without trying to mark me.”

“...Does it hurt?”

“Nah, it just feels a bit awkward your first time. Once you have a group of people you feel comfortable scenting with it’s almost a natural reaction.” For him, scenting with the pack felt like home. Even on his shittiest days, Akaashi’s warm scent had the power to calm down his restless energy. Suga’s helped him fall asleep when the weight of their time in the omegahouse hurt the most. 

When Kageyama didn’t move towards him, he pushed the alpha’s knee to pivot him towards the omega, “Are we doing this or not?”

He saw his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, “...Yeah.” 

Kageyama leaned into the empty space between them, eyeing Hinata’s neck nervously. Truth be told, the alpha didn’t look all that bad up close. He had blueberry eyes and small creases from holding a frown for too long. His silky black hair reflected the midday sun.He had a refined beauty hidden underneath his prickly personality.

He felt a breath- a stuttery exhale- brush over his stitches-

Suddenly it was dark. He saw a shadowed figure looming over him, teeth bared. The smell of sweat and fear. _Sharp pain following the tips of the assailant’s fingers and the horrific sound a pop-_

“Wait.” His hand fisted into the alpha’s shirt and pushed the knight back. To his relief, Kageyama let him pull the taller boy’s body away from his neck; he frowned. Meanwhile Hinata’s heart raced away from an unknown threat. It was just Kageyama. _Just_ Kageyama. So why was he shaking?

“Oy-” Kageyama nudged him with his knee, “What’s wrong?”

He knew why. He didn’t want to admit it, but he knew, “The last time someone was near my neck it didn’t end well.” It was a lie, but still viable. The bite freaked him out and hurt like hell but it hadn’t burrowed itself into the deep crevices of his mind; after all, it was a legitimate risk.

The pop played on repeat in his mind as phantom pains traveled down his body and pooled in his stomach like lava rolling down a volcano.

Kageyama removed the omega’s wrist from his shirt, “If you don’t want to scent you can just say so-”

“No,” he cut him off quickly. It wasn’t like he didn’t _want_ to scent with his sparring partner- he’d probably be his first choice of all the alphas in the castle save for Bokuto-san. Plus, Kageyama needed this. He needed to learn how nice scenting was for building friendships and keeping calm. He took a deep breath, “It’s fine. Just...don’t bite.”

The alpha looked like he wanted to question his panicked reaction more, but he chose to drop it with an easy shrug, “I wasn’t planning on it.”

“Okay.” He could do this. Kageyama was probably too dumb to do something to hurt him anyway, “Scent me.”

With excessive concentration, Kageyama leaned in again. Hinata closed his eyes to prevent the shadowed figure from coming back. It was just Kageyama. Just the tall asshole he’d come to know and trust to watch his back in a fight. He was the one to hold his neck to stop the bleeding-- he didn’t bite him.

He felt a cold nose brush against the sensitive skin near his stitches and he dug his nails into the dirt to keep still. 

No sooner did Kageyama inhale, the alpha pulled back coughing, “What! I don’t smell that bad!”

“Too fast-” Kageyama wheezed, “Strong-”

Realization dawned on the omega-- he burst into a fit of giggles, “You’re supposed to breathe in _slowly_ -”

“Why didn’t you tell me that!?”

“I thought it was self explanatory!” Kageyama’s face was scrunched up like a kid tasting a lemon for the first time-- he laughed harder, falling back against the ground. The alpha grabbed his hair and squeezed his head like he normally did when the shorter boy pissed him off, but none of it could stifle his laughter. 

“Let me try again.”

After a solid minute of rolling around on the ground, Hinata brushed off Kageyama’s hand and sat back up, “Okay- inhale slowly this time.” He closed his eyes again (just in case) and waited for the familiar sensation against his scent gland.

It was easier this time. The laughter dissolved the anxiety brewing in his stomach and he expected how cold the alpha’s nose felt against his neck. This time, though, Kageyama slowed his breathing down and let Hinata’s bubbly scent envelop him. 

There was no movement for a long, long time. 

Hinata’s skin tingled under the cautious attention of the alpha. Kageyama breathed in and out at a calming pace that he tried to mimic with his eyes plastered shut and his hands firmly pressed into the ground. If the alpha knew that he was tense he didn’t bother calling him out on it.

His mind wandered to fill the silence. Did Kageyama like his scent? He hadn’t pulled away yet, so that must mean something. Maybe he just didn’t want to offend him by pulling away too fast? No, he was too mean to be courteous like that.

Regardless, the fact that he hadn’t put a hand on Hinata yet was a massive relief. Slowly his shoulders lowered and his stiff legs, poised to run, relaxed. He opened his eyes and spared a glance at the knight- his eyes were closed too. 

He swallowed back the laughter that threatened to ruin the moment. KAgeyama was jut as nervous as he was about scenting.

Hinata glanced at the alpha’s exposed neck. He never willingly scented with an alpha before, “...Can I scent you too?”

“Hmm?” The knight’s eyes remained closed.

“Can I scent you?”

The words took awhile for the alpha to process, “...Yeah,” he managed, voice gravelly.

He tried not to think too hard before he leaned into his friend’s neck. He could practically feel the alpha’s pulse from how close they sat; Kageyama tilted his head slightly to give Hinata some space. Recalling the alpha’s mistake, he emptied his lungs and started off slow.

Nothing.

Hinata frowned, pressing his nose a little harder into the alpha’s neck and trying again.

Nothing. No scent.

That can’t be right.

He pulled back, leaving Kageyama hovering over the space he used to be, “Kageyama, do you use scent blockers?” He knew Lev used scent blockers because his scent was overpowering during sparring sessions, but Kageyama had never mentioned it before (no did he think the knight would care about blocking his scent).

He blinked a few times before shaking his head and staring at the omega, confused, “No?”

“What’s your scent?” He tried to think back to when they’d danced. Hadn’t he caught a whiff of the alpha’s scent then? 

“How am I supposed to know?”

“You’ve never asked anyone what you smelled like before?”

He threw his hands up, “Why should I care?”

He groaned at Kageyama’s ignorance, “You don’t have a scent-- I can’t smell anything.”

He huffed in response, “Maybe your nose is just broken.”

“I can smell everyone else!” He defended, “It’s just you!”

As Hinata’s tone rose, the young alpha started to panic, “Is that bad then? What does it mean if I don’t have a scent?”

“...I don’t know. Maybe you haven’t presented yet?”

The alpha gestured to himself, “I’m clearly an alpha, dumbass!”

“How do you know!? No one can smell you!”

They stared at each other. Hinata didn’t know very much about alphas but he knew that they _all_ had a scent, even just a subtle one. Kageyama smelled like nothing-- absolutely nothing. The longer they ruminated, the more his friend fidgeted, “...Is there something wrong with me?”

“No.” Truthfully he didn’t know how bad not having a scent was, but as far as the omega was concerned it changed nothing about Kageyama and, therefore, wasn’t a problem, “Let’s ask someone.” 

Hinata stood and brushed the grass stains off his pants only to be stopped by Kageyama’s hand around his wrist, “We can’t tell anyone,” he protested, “If this is something serious they’ll kick me out of the guard.”

He wanted to laugh-- the alpha had no idea how much Hinata understood his concern, “Fine. Let’s ask someone who isn’t in the guard then.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Kuroo!”

After sprinting through the castle halls to the Kozume residence, they found the alpha face-down on the couch, “What is it now,” the advisor mumbled.

Kageyama frowned, “Are you okay?”

He didn’t respond right away, earning a worried nudge from the short omega. Kuroo groaned, “Fine. Tired.”

“Oh, uh, sorry. We just needed to ask you something.”

“Is there an emergency?”

“No?”

“Okay. Good.” The advisor pulled himself up into a sitting position and yawned, “What’s up.”

The duo looked at each other, silently debating who would speak. Eventually, Kageyama’s bitter scowl won, “So hypothetically…” Hinata began, “Is it possible for an alpha to not have a scent?”

He narrowed his eyes at the duo, “Not really. They probably just have a very faint scent.”

“What if they don’t have any scent at all?”

“Well then they probably haven’t presented yet.”

“But-” Kageyama’s panic shined through for a moment. Hinata felt the shift in the air but, just as he suspected, he couldn’t _smell_ it, “-uh, hypothetically they still act and exhibit traits of an alpha.”

“They could just be a really bossy person?” Kuroo suggested. The omega bit back a laugh and earned a glare from Kageyama.

“They are still able to make people submit, but they don’t have a scent. Hypothetically.”

Something seemed to click in the advisor’s mind, “...Are you talking about Daichi?”

“Daichi?” The prince had a very prominent scent, so maybe Kuroo was misunderstanding them, “No, we mean the person has the pheromones of an alpha but doesn’t have a scent.”

The alpha nodded at them, “Yeah, it sounds like you’re talking about Daichi before he presented. Pack alphas exhibit aggressive pheromones from birth- that’s how royal lines know that they have another pack alpha to take over the kingdom. When he presented he got his scent and his pheromones got a lot stronger.”

Hinata and Kageyama frowned at each other.

“Kuroo….can you smell me?”

Kuroo frowned, “Huh?”

“Uh, please?” Kageyama stepped forward and leaned into the alpha’s space before Kuroo could say no.

“I mean, we probably would’ve noticed if you didn’t have a scent. We already know you’re an alpha...” The alpha leaned forward and pressed his nose against Kageyama’s scent gland. The younger boy swallowed nervously.

When Kuroo pulled back he looked just as perplexed as the rest of them, “Huh.”

“Yeah…”

“Did you just notice this?”

“I’ve never scented with anyone before today.” Kuroo raised a curious eyebrow at Hinata but didn’t dig any further into it, “Is there something wrong with me?”

The advisor pointedly ignored the younger knight’s concerns, “Kageyama, when did you present?”

“When I was fourteen, I think? I just remember laying in the medical wing feeling really hot and stuffy.”

“And you experienced your first knot?”

“Uhh….” He looked down at his crotch with a confused expression, “How would I know if I did?”

The advisor frowned, “You would’ve remembered your first knot Kageyama. It’s not something that you can sleep through.”

The alpha’s face paled, “...I don’t know then….” His hands balled into fists, “I’m still an alpha though, I think! I’ve accidently made people submit before!” This was the most frazzled he’d ever seen the alpha get. Kageyama held his temper during practices and only seemed to get irritated-- fear was a completely foreign concept for the young knight and Hinata hated seeing him so concerned.

Kuroo put a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder, “Calm down,” he urged the boy, “There is probably a simple explanation for this.”

“Will this affect my place in the guard? If I haven’t presented yet?”

“Does it impact your ability to do your job?” Kageyama briskly shook his head, “You’re fine then.” Kuroo pulled himself to his feet, swaying slightly, “I’m gonna go ask Asahi about a few of my suspicions and I’ll let you know what he has to say.”

As he stood, Hinata caught wind of the advisor’s own scent; his normally strong, vibrant cinnamon felt surprisingly dull, “Are you okay?” he interrupted. He smelled sick.

The alpha waved him off, “Just tired. Watch after Tsukki, alright? Suga stepped out but he’ll be back shortly.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Suga heard Iwaizumi first.

The shouting was impossible to miss. As Yaku brought him closer and closer to the main hall the aggressive retorts echoed down to meet them, “What’s going on?” 

“I’m not exactly sure. Daichi sent me to get you as soon as that alpha started throwing things.”  
The omega frowned; he didn’t exactly know Iwa-chan for very long but he knew that, although the alpha got irritated with Oikawa’s antics, he wasn’t overly cruel. 

When Yaku opened the door, the omegas choked on brine.

The alpha’s scent was out of control; what was normally a refreshing sea breeze now burned his nose and tightened around his throat. He stumbled backwards and clamped his hand over his face, replacing the harsh saltwater with his own subtle scent.

In front of him were two main parties: Daichi and the king against a plethora of individuals in teal and cream colors- Lord Oikawa’s colors. Lord Oikawa himself stood in the middle of a sea of concerned looking knights, one of which had a large cast around his arm. Iwaizumi stood behind them, pacing the width of the hall with a permanent scowl.

Where was Tooru?

Daichi’s face relaxed at the sight of his arrival, “Suga, thank you-”

“Why is he here? How would bringing the boy who corrupted my son-”

“He _didn’t_ ,” Iwaizumi growled at the noble. His dark, dilated green eyes fell on Suga and sent a sudden jolt of electricity down the omega’s spine. His flight instincts kicked into gear, taking a few cautious steps away from the enraged knight. Iwaizumi responded by surging towards him, “Have you seen him-?”

The omega backed away from the rapidly approaching alpha, and thankfully Yaku stepped between them, “What are you talking about-”

“Tooru!” Iwa snapped, “Did you see him before he left? Did he tell you why-”

“He left?”

“Iwaizumi.” Daichi’s booming voice drew the enraged alpha’s attention, “You need to back off and let him breathe.”

Oikawa’s father interrupted, “Why is the omega even here?”

“I asked him to come. We could all use a soothing presence here since you can’t control your knights.” Oikawa’s father snarled at Daichi, but the prince looked unimpressed. He turned to Suga instead, “Did you speak to Oikawa much during the ball?”

“We caught up briefly,” he offered, “-and he stood up for me when I had that confrontation with my father, but after that I didn’t see him.” Suga turned to the red-faced knight, “What’s going on?”

Tense, heavy silence filled the room. The omega looked straight to Daichi for an explanation, “Oikawa Tooru is missing,” he explained. Suga’s hand flew to his mouth as the alpha continued, “One of the party guests found Oikawa’s knight on the side of the road, tied up.” He gestured to the knight in the cast whose gaze remained glued to the cement tiles, “Apparently he left during the ball and his carriage was hijacked by thieves.”

Oh no. Oh no, no, “What kind of thieves? Why did they take him?” His body felt heavy and stiff-- he _knew_ the only two reasons why Oikawa would be taken from his carriage. The thieves either wanted to use him for ransom or they figured out Tooru’s true status.

He silently prayed it wasn’t the latter.

“My son wouldn’t leave without good reason. Iwaizumi is always at his side except for this _one critical moment_ , apparently. Can’t do his job…”

“He said he needed space…” the knight muttered under his breath. The omega could practically see the weight of the situation resting on Iwaizumi’s back. 

Tooru needing space, though? That didn’t sound like him, “Did something happen?” He asked the knight, but Iwa only grimaced and held his head lower.

Fuck. How was he supposed to help? “Is Tooru the only one missing?”

“No. Two omegas that belong to my guard have disappeared as well. I _think_ my son took unsolicited advice from yours and planned to create a harem.”

“Not a harem,” Daichi retorted. The king was surprisingly silent about Suga’s presence, but he was sure the alpha was probably thinking the same thing.

“This doesn’t make sense,” he stepped closer to the main cluster of people, “Tooru wouldn’t just leave out of the blue, and he _definitely_ wasn’t interested in a harem,” he glared at Oikawa’s belligerent father, “Was he provoked?” 

“Ask his damn bodyguard.”

“I said I was giving him space!” the knight exploded at Lord Oikawa, “You don’t have to blame me more than I already blame myself. He’s fucking gone and it’s my fault.”

The alpha’s tone struck a chord in Suga’s chest. He’s heard that strained, dejected tone before from his sweet Akaashi. It was the tone of someone withholding information. Painful, self-destructive information, “Iwa, why did he need space?” he asked softly.

The knight shot him a tight, frustrated frown that mimicked the silent hurt that Oikawa’s forced smile had when he asked the secret omega about his relationship with the alpha. His heart ached, “Oh…”

He turned to the rest of the alphas in the room with the hope of giving Iwaizumi a minute to clear his head, “Do we know anything about the thieves that took them? Did you hear them reveal any information?” He addressed the injured knight with light orange hair directly. 

He eyes Lord Oikawa nervously before responding, “When they first ambushed us they only talked about looting the carriage- I don’t think they were planning on taking them. They had already dragged me off to the side of the road when they pulled them out.”

He frowned; that wasn’t enough, “Did they mention any hints about where they were going? Did they say ‘home’ or ‘base’? ‘Tent’?” 

He shrugged, “They mumbled something about an auction house, but I don’t think it was related...”

Auction.

_Auction…_

He turned to Daichi with shaking hands; the alpha’s face was equally pale. 

No- he couldn’t assume. He had to make sure, “The omegas that were with Tooru, were they formally claimed?”

The guards looked at each other, “No...why?”

“Iwaizumi,” he spoke quietly, “Is Oikawa a virgin?”

“What?!”

“Is he?”

The tips of the knight’s ears turned red, “Why would I know-?”

“Answer the question,” he snapped. 

The alpha’s heavy scent immediately dissipated under Suga’s serious expression, “...Yes.”

Fuck. He turned back to Daichi, “They’ll be at the auction,” he confirmed, “You said you already had Kuroo prepared to scope the next one out, right? You’ve got to send more knights-”

He was subsequently cut off by Lord Oikawa’s frustrated growl, “What on Earth are you talking about? What auction?”

To the omega’s relief, the prince addressed the noble’s question instead, “My task force has been investigating an illegal omega smuggling ring in the kingdom. Just recently we learned of a location- an ‘auction house’- where alphas bid on taking an omega’s virginity.”

“What!?” The enraged knight snapped, turning on the prince. 

“We were just made aware of this recently. My advisor did some information scouting, and the omega pack we rescued confirmed the story.

“What does this have to do with my boy then? He’s an alpha.”

“Because he’s-” He cut himself short, staring at the wide, panicked eyes of the younger knights. Right, the ruse. 

That made things even more complicated, “Listen, if they took Tooru along with the omegas they’ll probably bring him to the auction house too.”

“So let’s go there right now-”

He shook his head, “They don’t bring us- omegas there until the day of the auction itself.” It was a blessing for them at the time because they could protect their sweet sunshine until the very last moment, but now it was a hindrance for finding the abducted group, “Our best bet is to follow through with our plans to attend the auction and rescue them there.”

“You want to _wait_!?” Iwaizumi turned on Suga yet again. The intensity of the alpha’s scent burned his nose and forced him to his knees. As he tried to take a step towards the omega, two other guards stepped forward and looped their arms around Iwa’s shoulders, effectively restraining him. The alpha thrashed against them to no avail.

Lord Oikawa scoffed at the knight, “I agree with the brute- I won’t wait idly by for some hooligans to injure my son.”

“They won’t touch him until after the auction-” He tried to argue with the noble but he wouldn’t even look at Suga.

The king cleared his throat and stood; the rest of the room immediately dropped their senseless bickering, “We’ll follow my son’s plan. He knows the most about this alleged auction house. I’ll lend him more of my guard and he’ll retrieve your son and the omegas while they arrest the alphas responsible.”

“With all due respect, your highness,” Lord Oikawa finally spoke with some semblance of respect, “What if your son and his pet are wrong? I am not losing my heir over some negligence-”

The king pondered over Lord Oikawa’s words briefly before turning to his son, “How confident are you that Oikawa Tooru will be at this auction?”

Daichi looked over at Suga; he nodded, “I’m positive.”

The king glanced at Suga, expression unreadable, before addressing Oikawa and his cluster of knights, “My knights, along with any willing that you’re willing to spare, will prepare for the auction then. That’s final.”

Suga gaped at the king; for once, Daichi’s father was actually trusting him and taking his side. The last time they’d spoken the king was _furious_ at him! Daichi looked pleased, sending his father a thankful nod.

Lord Oikawa seemed to grasp that he couldn’t fight the king’s wishes any more than he already had. He turned on his heels and stormed out of the meeting room, muttering a remark about ‘the omega slut’ to him as he passed.

Suga rolled his eyes: Slut? Not very original. Tooru definitely didn’t get his insult skills from his father.

The guards trailed behind the noble, leaving an angry Iwaizumi in the hands of the king’s guard. He approached them carefully, “Come on,” he put a steady hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and gestured for the knights to let him go, “I think we should talk.” The alpha clenched his fists repeatedly but didn’t try to fight back. 

“Suga?” Daichi left his throne and hurried towards him, “I don’t think that’s a good idea-”

He understood the prince’s concern, especially with how emotionally compromised the knight was at the moment, but what they needed to talk about was highly personal, “I’ll be okay.”

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, “I agree with the prince.” Suga gave him a concerned look, “I can’t-” 

He looked nervously between Daichi and Iwaizumi, “Even if we need to discuss Tooru’s…”

“It’s fine,” he snapped. Daichi immediately stepped between the two of them, replacing the omega’s grip on Iwa’s shoulder and giving him a low warning growl. 

First, Akaashi’s breakdown. Then Tsukki’s heat. Now Oikawa was missing. Suga just wanted a break at this point.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

_“And thus, the large burning star descended over the moors the prince alone now called his home, plunging him into the dark, mysterious unknown he yearned to explore._

Akaashi closed the paperback book and held it close to his chest with fondness. The first time he’d read the ending of the book, Tsukishima complained for days about the ridiculous ending. The book built itself into a predictable and corny romance but at the end the prince decided he’d rather abandon his love interest and his throne in order to explore the mystical moors. It made absolutely no goddamn sense and the two of them 

Now, though, the ending felt strangely sentimental for the omega. Every time he reached the ending he thought of all the times he let Tsukki fall asleep with his head on the older boy’s lap. He thought of all the time in the omega house where they criticized and debated creating their own ending of the book; the original ending was bad, but it was a stellar distraction for them when they needed it most.

Bokuto stacked rocks into small pyramids beside him. After a loud, rambunctious breakfast where Natsuki announced she’d be bringing her significant other to dinner tomorrow night and Akaashi _finally_ caved into Bear’s begging and slipped him a piece of bacon, Bokuto brought him for a hike along the creek that ran through their property. The alpha talked a lot about the adventures he brought his sisters and the inner circle on when they were kids, and Akaashi was content to listen to the ridiculous stories Bokuto had to offer. The alpha would ask him questions too, but none of his stories compared to tricking Akemi into thinking there was a water spirit stealing her food and putting a frog under her pillow. All along their walk, the two of them collected stones along the bank that they thought looked cool. Akaashi picked up smooth stones that appeared weathered and shaped by the current. Bokuto brought Akaashi one that he said matched the omega’s eyes.

Now they sat at the alpha’s favorite place on the farm, a grassy hilltop overlooking miles of tilled soil and pumpkin patches. The alpha boasted that every year his family throws an archery contest to see who could hit the most pumpkins, and whoever won got to decide the pumpkin-themed dessert for the upcoming holidays. The story made Akaashi’s chest ache in longing.

After a few minutes of silence, the alpha turned to him and stared at the closed book, “...Wait, that’s it?” Akaashi nodded, “That’s a terrible ending!!”

“I know.”

“Why didn’t he marry the servant?”

“The prince wanted adventure instead.”

“But-” Bokuto pouted at him as if he had control over the ending the author chose, “They should be together! They’d finally made up after the whole dinner party disaster!”

He asked the alpha his favorite question-- the one his pack used to pass the time, “How would you like it to end instead?” 

The answer was immediate, “The two of them should be together!”

Akaashi nodded, “I agree.”

“Like, why couldn’t his love interest explore the moors _with_ him? Exploring doesn’t sound any fun without someone to share the journey with…” 

“If I were the prince, I’d remain in the castle where it’s safe. He’s protected there, and he could be with his love interest in peace.” Akaashi couldn’t help but prioritize security above adventure; he’d had more than enough adventure for one lifetime. 

The alpha flexed his arms dramatically, “Even if you had a big, strong alpha to protect you?”

He kept his face completely neutral-- the Bokuto siblings said it was the best way to keep the alpha’s ego in line, “Yes.” The knight pouted even more, and he smirked, “We’ll just have to pick a better book next time.”

“Next time?” Bokuto immediately perked up, and the omega nodded at him, “So you’ll still read to me?”

“Of course.” He loved reading out loud to anyone who was willing to listen, but reading to Bokuto was special. The alpha had the best reactions to the twists and turns.

Bokuto stretched his arms over his head and yawned; doing so, Akaashi’s gaze lingered on a small patch of skin that was revealed as the alpha’s shirt rode up. Normally he wouldn’t look, but his attention locked on a long scar along the alpha’s hip. He thought of the dented suits of armor lining the alpha’s walls both here and at the castle, “Bokuto-san,” he spoke quietly, “Do you get hurt very often?”

“Hmm?” Bokuto followed Akaashi’s line of sight down to his hip, “Oh, yeah, I guess I do! It’s alright though-- I have a high tolerance for pain.”

The omega frowned. Regardless of the knight’s tolerance for pain, he shouldn’t be getting injured as often as he did, “Are you reckless?”

“I don’t think so!” He traced the jagged edges of his scar with his fingers, “This happened during a dispute we solved along one of the kingdom’s borders before I was in charge. One of the nobles along the edge of the kingdom started encroaching-- is that the right word?” Akaashi nodded, and the alpha grinned, “They started encroaching on our land and taking control of the nearby towns. It probably didn’t have to resort to violence, but they started it. I was grazed by an arrow, and it left this.”

The scar looked like it hurt. A lot. “How old were you?”

“Fifteen.”

“That’s too young.” Akaashi knew that, realistically, it wasn’t too young. Many of the kids from his orphanage were recruited as early as eleven years old to start training. Even so, the fact that Bokuto was on the battlefield by the time he was fifteen…

He shrugged, “I volunteered for that mission because I wanted to see one of my first battle formations in action. I helped plan it, you know?” He sat up and started re-arranging the stones into the patterns the omega had seen on his sheets of paper in the library, “It was my first tactical strategy.”

He watched the precision in which Bokuto placed each and every stone, “How did you learn about making battle plans? Did someone in your family serve as a knight?”

“I studied!” Akaashi shot the energetic alpha the most unconvinced look he could muster and Bokuto burst into laughter, “I’m serious, ‘Kaashi! Just because I can’t sit still doesn’t mean I’m dumb-- that’s what you told me, at least.”

He smiled. It was true, he told Bokuto that not being able to focus on reading a book didn’t make him dumb. He just learned differently.

The alpha continued his explanation, “I listened in on every strategy meeting between the officer’s in the king’s guard and tried to take notes. Kuroo showed me a few ancient strategy manuals created for knights in training, and I memorized the pictures. I really wanted to impress them, you know? Daichi brought me in as an outsider without any training and I wanted to prove to everyone that I was a good fit.”

“You are.” Bokuto lit up at his praise, “You kept your calm during the break-in. I was impressed.” He’d never seen the alpha act so… so… intimidating.

“Just wait until you come watch me spar! I’m one of the top-five fighters in the kingdom,” he boasted.

The retort slipped out fast, “Only top five?”

“Akaashi!” 

He smiled, watching the alpha defend his honor from the corner of his eye. The alpha was so easy to rile up; he understood why Bokuto’s sisters did it so often.

His eyes met the knight’s scar again, and the amusement drained from his body. What if the alpha got hurt protecting him and his pack? He wouldn’t be able to live with himself knowing that the bright, talented alpha was in pain because of his existence.

He spoke softly,“I don’t want you to get hurt anymore.” The sentient was ridiculously selfish. He couldn’t just control what the knight did on the battlefield because he was afraid of him taking a few hits; he was the captain of the guard, so his involvement was necessary for the knights to succeed.

Even so, he couldn’t bear to think of the alpha bleeding or bruised; the image in his mind made him nauseous.

Boktuo stared at him for a minute before offering him a large smile, “Alright then, I won’t get hurt anymore.” He said it like it was as easy as putting on shoes. The omega had a retort about it being impossible for him to promise that poised at the tip of his tongue, but before he could say it, the alpha rolled closer and propped his head on his arms, “I’ll promise you that I’ll never get hurt again if you can tell me you three favorite memories.”

He tilted his head in confusion. Three favorite memories? “Why?”

“I want to hear about some of your happiest moments-- the ones that make you smile.”

Once again, he failed to see the connection to Bokuto avoiding injury, “...Why?”

“You’re cute when you smile.”

Akaashi turned red. He didn’t understand how Bokuto could say something like that so confidently…

He chose to push down the fluttery feelings in his chest and think of memories instead. To his shock, it was easy to pick out his happiest memory. “The first is the day we officially became a pack.” He remembered the excitement and affection the pack shared that day. After Shouyou brought up the suggestion all four of them beamed at the idea of becoming a family. “It was the first time that I was part of something. I felt like I had something to look forward to; I had people to protect.”

“Is there something special you have to do to become an official pack? Like, bite each other or something?”

Akaashi shook his head, “It’s only a verbal agreement. Some people probably add in physical aspects like biting, but we didn’t need that. We just agreed to become a cohesive pack-- we agreed that our lives were heavily intertwined and that we’d love and protect each other until death.”

“It sounds kinda serious.”

“Well, people aren’t supposed to take packs lightly. Once a pack, always a pack.” The mantra helped him sleep at night. 

“What happens when one of you gets a mate?” 

He shrugged, “A traditional pack would probably insist that the mate is approved of by all the pack members. The mate would ideally end up becoming part of the pack- not take their mate out of it.”

The omega nodded, “It sounds nice. Your pack is cool,” he complimented. Akaashi was inclined to agree.

“The second…” he continued, “I think was the day Suga joined us in the castle.”

“Really?”

“I felt like I could finally relax because my pack was back together. I was just floundering, trying to take care of Hinata and Tsukki. Suga is different- being loving is natural for him.” He wasn’t equipped to be their pack mom-- Suga was so much better at mothering them. 

“They seemed to be at your hip though,” Bokuto suggested

He shook his head, “They were taking care of me more than I was taking care of them. I wasn’t…” He didn’t even want to say that he was recovering from a drop the day they brought him to the kingdom. He was the one who should’ve been strong for his younger packmates, “I was sick when we were rescued. Suga should’ve been there to comfort them when I couldn’t.”

The alpha raised an eyebrow at him, “I don’t think you see how much you do for them.” He shot Bokuto a confused look, “Every time I saw you, you were fussing over them. You were fixing Hinata’s hair and watching Tsukki like a hawk. You growled at anyone who came near them; It was kind of scary.” 

He shrugged-- those were just normal things he did anyways. Suga was the one who soothed them after bad dreams and gave the best hugs.

“Plus,” Bokuto gave him a playful pat on the shoulder, “Hinata says nothing but good things about you.”

“He does?”

“I asked him what was running through his mind on the day we rescued you, when he flipped that alpha. He said he was trying to get to you.”

Akaashi’s cheeks burned. Hinata fought with a giant alpha for him?

He shoved the warm, fuzzy feelings down in favor of answering the alpha’s original question, “The third…” He could practically smell the cigar smoke and feel the heat from the giant chandeliers shining down, “It sounds stupid now because things didn’t work out, but… when I told the council at the ball that they couldn’t make me leave or give up my baby. It just felt so exhilarating to stand there and tell them no. I felt like I could do anything.” In a way, he should be thankful that he said no to the council; they probably would’ve found a way to force him to give up his child by now. He still had his kid, and the attack at least gave him the chance to enjoy the company of Bokuto’s family.

“I didn’t get to say anything before,” the alpha began quietly, “-but that took a lot of guts, Akaashi. You should be proud of yourself.”

“It kind of blew up in my face though, because of the attack…”

“They’re trash,” Bokuto said suddenly, voice tight. Akaashi watched the alpha cautiously as he glared into the distance, “They’re pieces of shit. God, Akaashi, I just wish you’d tell me which ones so I could beat them up and this would all be over.”

Part of him wanted to. The alpha had proven time and time again that he’d protect him and his pack, and most importantly he _believed_ them. It was just… if the omega shared the information with him, he’d be in danger too.

The alpha swallowed back his frustrations, “That doesn’t change how badass it was of you to stand up to them. You’re probably the bravest of your whole pack, holding all those secrets in and standing against them all on your own.”

Fuck, emotion welled up behind his eyes again. He blinked back tears and pulled at the grass in front of him, “...Thank you.” For everything. For listening, and for trying to help.

“I think I have a fourth too. A fourth good memory,” he admitted. Bokuto peeked at him, “I like...being here. It’s different. It’s nice.” He smiled at the knight, “Thank you for showing me your home.”

Bokuto gave Akaashi one of his infectious smiles; he smiled back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thirty-six hours into heat:_

Kuroo’s hands shook. 

He watched its involuntary tremble from the couch. It wasn’t a surprise-- his body used to do this when he first started taking suppressants-- but he forgot how genuinely shitty it felt until now. Everything felt dulled: his sense of smell, his vision, and most of all his instincts. Those were the most important to dull, but it was disorienting at best and left him feeling even more fatigued than normal.

Kenma was lingering around the quarters somewhere, but thankfully he hadn’t noticed (or at least hadn’t commented) on his fatigue. Hopefully Kuroo could keep it that way. Hinata and Kageyama practically called him out when they visited and asked about the young alpha’s lack of scent-- yet another problem he had to worry about-- but thankfully he could play it off as general exhaustion from dealing with the interrogations of the intruders and staying awake to ensure the omegas were okay.

Tsukki definitely wasn’t okay, but the best thing Kuroo could do for him was stay away.

Just as he started to close his tired, burning eyes, the door to Kenma’s bedroom opened. Despite the increase of dosage, Tsukki’s strawberry scent still uprooted his common sense and settled in his gut. He dug his fingers into the armchair and held his breath until Suga stepped out and closed the door.

Suga had returned a few hours ago reeking of sea salt and looking extraordinarily stressed, but when Kuroo asked him about it he said Daichi would be stopping by later to brief him on the situation. He grimaced-- Daichi needing to discuss it with him in-person meant it was probably bad. Weren’t things bad enough already?

The silver hair omega dragged his feet over to the couch across from Kuroo’s seat, and grabbed one of the couch cushions and shoved his face into it, muffling his scream.

Kuroo frowned, “What’s wrong?” He thought things were going better since it was finally quiet. There weren’t any grunts of pain or complaints from the younger omegas coming from Kenma’s room anymore.

Suga sighed, resting his chin on the cushion, “I don’t know,” he admitted, “He’s not responding to me anymore. 

“What do you mean not responding?” Panic seeped into his voice, “Is he conscious? Did he drop?”

“Yes, he’s conscious, and no, he didn’t drop.” The eldest sighed, “He’s just….sad.”

“Sad?” Sad didn’t exist in an omega’s brain when they were in heat. Kenma explained it as only having three modes: horny, in pain, or asleep.

“He won’t tell me what’s bothering him. I _know_ it’s his heat, but he’s never acted like this before. He won’t even move. He’s just laying there, crying.” 

Kuroo’s heart broke at the mental image of Tsukki crying. He’d seen it once, just a single tear, at the inn when he explained his past. It was heartbreaking, “What can we do?”

“I’m not sure. Akaashi is usually the only one who can get through to him when he gets upset or panicked. What if- can omegas even have panic attacks during their heats?”

“No.”

Suga jumped in his seat at Kenma’s arrival. His brother sat on the couch next to the other omega and curled into a tight ball with his notebook, “Omegas generally can’t have a ‘real’ drop or a panic attack during their heats, especially not in the middle of it. Our instincts pretty much fry out our brains until all we can think about is sex.”

“So what’s wrong with Tsukki?”

The quiet omega shrugged, “I don’t know. I’ve never had this problem.”

Kuroo rubbed his face in his hands, “What are we supposed to do then? Should we even do anything? Can this hurt him?”

“It’s hurting _me_ ,” Suga snapped, “I can’t watch him suffer like this. He’s never done this before… it’s like… it’s like a bad drug trip or something. Something is going on in his brain and I can’t reach him to find out what it is….” Kuroo had never seen the omega so agitated before, “... I don’t know. If Keiji were here…”

“Hey,” Kuroo cut off the thought, “You’re just as capable of helping him as Akaashi.” He still didn’t quite understand the intricacies of the bonds between the pack members. Both Suga and Hinata insisted that Akaashi was the only one who could get through to the tall blonde (and vice versa). However, he’s seen all of them operate as each other’s social supports without fail. He saw how quick Tsukki jumped to Hinata’s aid at the council meeting and the way the blond eased into Suga’s touch after the attack. He clearly cared equally for all of them.

“I just...don’t know what to do. He won’t tell me what’s wrong. He’s too far gone. I can’t let him suffer through this though, it’s killing me.”

“Would he respond to an alpha?”

Both of them looked at Kenma, already skeptical of where the omega was heading with this line of thought, “What?”

He merely shrugged and lowered his gaze to avoid looking at either of them directly, “When I am really deep in my heat, Kuroo is usually still able to get me to eat and stuff. He does the alpha voice thing.”

Suga tilted his head, “Alpha voice thing?”

“It’s not like a superpower or something,” the alpha clarified, “Omegas are just a little more...obedient towards alphas during heats.” Suga frowned at him and he raised his arms, “I don’t mean that in a bad way! It’s just helpful for getting Kenma to drink some water and stuff.”

The small omega shrugged, not denying that Kuroo’s demands were beneficial to his health, “If he can get through to me mid-heat he can probably get Tsukki to open up too.”

He panicked. There was no way in hell he was going in there while Tsukki was still in heat, “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. How does Tsukki react to alphas?” 

“In general? Not well…” Suga didn’t look entirely opposed to the idea and it scared the alpha even more. No. He was not going to make Tsukki’s fear of alphas worse. He would lose control...

Kenma closed his notebook, “The instinctual part of his brain might override his fears. He’s all the way into the thick of his heat, right?” Suga nodded slowly, “I’d wager he’ll respond better to Kuroo than you.”

The pack mom frowned at Kenma as he silently considered his options, “I mean….so long as you don’t try to touch him it may be fine…. It can’t get much worse…”

Both of the boys looked at Kuroo; he swallowed, “I don’t want to hurt him.”

“You won’t,” his brother assured him.

He bit back a snarl, “You don’t know that. I could snap. My presence could make his fear of alphas worse. He could retreat further in his head-”

“Kuroo,” Suga cut him off. The omega offered him a sincere (albeit nervous) smile, “I’m almost positive you won’t make things any worse.”

“How do you know?”

“He was asking for you,” the omega admitted. Kuroo’s heart pounded in his chest, “...He’s never asked for an alpha before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know what y'all thought of this chapter!!! I read (and savor) every little bit of serotonin your comments bring me <3 
> 
> I am going to TRY to whip out one more chapter this weekend because the next chapter has a scene you've all been waiting for :D


	38. Epiphanies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!!
> 
> This is my gift to all of you for all of your love and support <3 I really, really hope you like it!
> 
> (ps I know this chapter is very heavily bokuaka and kurotsukki-- I promise we'll get to daisuga and kagehina (and iwaoi) after this chapter lol)  
> (Also I'm sorry if there's any typos; I stayed up last night to write it so that I could post it in time for Valentine's day <3 )

Not even Bokuto could save him from morning sickness.

Akaashi sprinted as quietly as possible to the farmhouse bathroom, puking into the bathroom tub just in time. No matter how many times it happened, the omega still hated the feeling of throwing up. It no longer plagued him every morning, replaced now by dizzy spells. He noticed it briefly during his walk with Bokuto and even more so when his sister’s asked if they could do his makeup; no matter if he was sitting or standing, the world would start to twist and turn around him. Tucking his head between his knees seemed to help, but it was becoming increasingly hard to curl up without panicking that he was going to crush the child growing in his stomach.

Akaashi rested his head against the side of the tub, relishing in how cool it felt against his fevered skin. No one told him that being pregnant would be this hard.

“Morning sickness? I remember those days…”

Akaashi’s stomach, already upset, jolted at Mama’s voice. He looked up to see her leaning against the bathroom doorframe, golden eyes shining in the dark.

He wiped his mouth on his arm, “I...can explain…” She probably thought all the worst things about him right now. Mama would think he’s promiscuous, or a gold digger looking to use Bokuto for protection.

She waved him off, “No need honey; we’ve all been there.” To the omega’s surprise, Mama closed the door behind her and sat on the bathroom floor next to him, “How far along are you?”

“...Eleven or twelve weeks…” He frowned, confused at her lack of concern towards his pregnancy. Didn’t she care that he was unclaimed and pregnant?

“Cravings kick in yet?” He shook his head, “Oh, they’re honestly worse than the morning sickness. When I was pregnant with Koutarou I kept craving eggs. Eggs! Every single day. Maybe they’re fine once or twice a week, but…”

He crossed his arms over his stomach, “You’re not...upset?”

“Hon, why would I be upset? Because of the tub?”

Oh, the tub. He swallowed, “I’ll clean it up, I’m sorry.”

“Listen, I’ve had to clean up after literal farm animals and three children who like to dare each other to eat random leaves they find in the forest. A little puke doesn’t bother me.” Mama reached under the sink and pulled out a large fluffy towel, “You want me to get you some water?”

He shook his head. The longer they avoided the real questions- why was he pregnant and who was the alpha- the worse he felt. Mama had every reason to be suspicious of him, “I’m not sure what Bokuto has told you about me, but I promise I’m not…” He trailed off. What could he say? He wasn’t a whore? That was a lie.

She affectionately fussed with the omega’s hair, “I’m not one for judging people Akaashi. You’re pregnant, so what?” She patted her stomach, “I was pregnant too once. So was my wife. We get it.”

He looked everywhere else except for in the omega woman’s eyes, “That’s different. You’re a family.” Sickness overtook him yet again. He perched himself on the side of the tub and dry heaved, waiting for the acid in his stomach to leave his body. Of course, it never did.

She rubbed the quiet boy’s back, “You know… Koutarou was the result of a one-night stand.” He raised his eyebrow at the older woman, “Mom and the girls had already moved in by this point. I had just finished a really bad heat-- you know how sometimes you get sad after a heat?” Akaashi nodded, “I was in a pretty bad slump-- an ‘emo-mode’, if you will. I was jealous that my wife had two beautiful daughters and I didn’t have one of my own.

“I know it sounds ridiculous. My daughters are just as much mine as they are hers. It was just a moment of weakness… I always wanted to give birth. I wanted to give her a baby just as amazing as the two she brought me when we first met. So I had a one-night stand with the first moderately attractive person I could find, and next thing we knew I was pregnant.”

Bokuto was a one-night stand...did he know? “What happened then?”

“My wife was pissed at me. Have you seen her angry? She’s terrifying!” Mama laughed, eyes softening as she glanced down at Akaashi’s stomach, “We fought, but she couldn’t be mad at me for too long-- all I wanted was to give her another child to adore, after all.”

“So she forgave you?”

Mama nodded, “We always forgive each other. She got all emotional the first time she felt Kou kicking in my stomach.”

They-- Mom and Mama-- were such a cute couple. In the past few days he’d seen them smile at each other with such earnest and love. They completed each other; where Mama struggled with cooking, Mom was there with a spatula and a spoonful of sugar. Mom lacked a green thumb when it came to farming but everything Mama touched seemed to come to life. 

“Does he know?”

“Well, he knows he came from somewhere and it biologically couldn’t be Mom. I’m pretty sure he put two and two together.” She turned him around and helped him settle back against the tub, “The point is that we aren’t gonna look at you any different because you’re pregnant. You’re a sweet kid, and Koutarou loves having you around. That’s all that really matters.”

Akaashi couldn’t believe that Mama would really just accept him, no questions asked., “You’re all so accepting-- I don’t understand why you don’t care about--”

Akaashi was not prepared for two warm arms to wrap around him and squeeze. Mama’s hugs felt like a soft fleece blanket. It was a cup of warm peppermint tea near the fireplace while snow danced in the wind outside. He’d never experienced anything like it before, and he loved it, “Hon, my wife and I know what it’s like being an omega. Sure, we don’t know what you’ve been through, but we know the risks and the hurt that come with the status.”

“It’s different though,” he muttered, “I’m not...good. I don’t deserve this.”

She squeezed him tighter, “Why do you think you don’t deserve to be treated well?”

He thought of Alpha. He thought of the way he treated him for all those years and how he just accepted it. He always knew that that’s what he deserved, “I don’t deserve it... “

Mama pulled back and pouted at him, “Tell me Akaashi, what would someone have to do to earn respect?”

The question made his mind turn blank. Truthfully, he didn’t know. He knew that he didn’t deserve it, but he couldn’t think of how he could ever, _ever_ deserve it, “Uh…”

“Koutarou said you had a pack. Do you take care of them?” He nodded slowly, “Do you hurt anyone on purpose?”

“No, but-”

She didn’t give him the opportunity to add a caveat to his answers, “Do you respect others?”

He shrugged.

Mama smirked, “Here’s a good one: do you make my son smile?”

He instinctively flushed at the mention of Bokuto. The knight was always so good at making others smile, but did Akaashi ever make _him_ smile? He did once, at least, when he caught the alpha staring at him feeding baby Juniper.

There was also the time he talked Bokuto out of his ‘emo-mode’. And the time he first told the alpha that he wasn’t dumb for being better at listening to books than reading them. And his bright, infectious smile the day prior when they finished the book… “Yeah,” he realized, “I have…”

She resumed hugging him “That’s all it takes to earn our respect, Akaashi. You deserve our respect as much as anyone else who walks through our doors.”

He melted into the woman’s embrace, resting his forehead on her shoulder and enjoying the comfort. Bokuto had two wonderful moms who gave amazing hugs, and for once the longing in his chest didn’t emerge at the display of motherly affection.

She said he deserved respect. He deserved respect; he repeated the mantra until it felt right in his mind.

He deserved respect.

She pulled back and gave Akaashi a large smile as she pointed to his stomach, “Have you thought about a name?”

“Megumi.” He answered immediately. Megumi, meaning blessing. The little kid had endured so much already and yet it was still alive and well. For him, his child was perfect-- everything he ever wanted and more. He would raise this child like they were the best thing to ever come into his life. They didn’t need to know about the unfortunate circumstances surrounding their conception, only that Akaashi always wanted a child and he was blessed to bring Megumi into the world.

Mama smiled, “That’s a perfect name. I bet they’ll look just like you.”

“I hope,” he muttered. 

“If you have any questions about what the next couple of months will be like for you, feel free to ask me or my wife. Between the two of us, we have a lot of experience with pregnancies.”

A loud knock on the door shook them from their moment, “Akaashi,” Bokuto whispered, “Are you in there? Are you okay?” A pause, “Do you need anything?”

Mama rolled her eyes affectionately, “You can come in Kou; Akaashi and were just chatting.”

The bathroom door opened at Akaashi locked eyes with the (still painfully shirtless) alpha. He looked between his mom and the sick omega a few times before lowering his voice to a harsh whisper, “Is this one of those omega period things? Do I need to leave?”

Mama burst into loud, hearty laughter. Just like her son, her laugh was infectious and brought a smile to Akaashi’s face, “No hon, it’s just a normal chat.”

He yawned, “Can’t that wait until morning, Ma? Tomorrow’s a big day.”

He raised his eyebrows at the alpha, “Why?”

“Oh! I was gonna bring you shopping! There’s a bookstore in town, and I thought you’d might want to pick out a new book for us to read.”

That actually sounded perfect. He nodded and looked at Bokuto’s sweet, wonderful ‘Mama’, “He’s right. I’ll need all my sleep to keep up with him-”

“Hey!”

“-and I’m sorry I woke you up.”

She got to her feet and stretched her arms over her head, “Not a problem. I’ll take care of this,” she gestured in the direction of the tub, “You get some shut eye, alright? We don’t want you falling asleep at the dinner table tomorrow.”

Guilt washed over him at the sight of the mess he’d made, “Are you sure?”

“Of course-- go get some sleep.” She squeezed the omega’s shoulder, “You deserve it.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty-six hours into heat (continued):

Kuroo entered the fruit orchard with his fingernails digging into his palms. Tsukishima smelled divine, and the underlying pheromones screamed at Kuroo to mate him. It would be so easy this far into heat. He’d be so slick, so warm and pliant--

Kuroo shoved his nose under the collar of his own shirt and took a deep breath to clear his senses.

From this angle, the snarky blond didn’t look as bad as the alpha expected. He wore baggy shorts and a loose shirt to keep him cool, yet covered. The omega had managed to curl himself into a tight ball like a hiding turtle: face-down, with his knees beneath his chest. That couldn’t be comfortable for his cramps.

Suga stepped around Kuroo and approached Tsukki slowly, petting the omega’s unruly hair, “Kei, can you tell us what’s wrong?” No response. “I brought Kuroo; he’s worried about you too.”

At the mention of the advisor’s name, Tsukki’s head turned to face them with flushed cheeks. He blinked at Kuroo with wide, dilated, glassy eyes and short, labored breaths. 

_‘I’m not myself in heat. Don’t think for a second that I’m in control.’_

He needed to scream. Tsukki was _right there_ and clearly in so much goddamn pain…

Tsukki returned back into his shell, and Suga sighed, “Well, that was progress. He wouldn’t look at me.”

Swallowing the tight lump in his throat, Kuroo took a step forward, “Tsukki, what’s wrong?” He asked softly.

No response.

“Do the voice thing,” Kenma suggested from the doorway.

He frowned, “He probably won’t like that. It’ll scare him.”

“You might have to,” Suga took a step back from the omega’s bed, “I’ll even take a scared response at this point-- anything to shake him from this…”

“This…” he looked at the omega, “This isn’t dangerous though, right? Wouldn’t you rather he be sad? Instead of being traumatized further?”

Suga shook his head, “I don’t think you’ll make it worse Kuroo; he trusts you enough to ask for you. For us, that means something.”

Kuroo wanted to retort that calling for a nearby alpha during heat didn’t mean anything except their instincts were taking over, but he bit his tongue. The pack weren’t normal omegas, and Suga would know better than him what was significant or not. He spared a final glance at the eldest before he went through with it, “I’m still in control, even if I sound like I’m angry, alright? I’m not gonna hurt him.”

The omega nodded slowly, concern still etched on his face, “How will I know if you lose control?”

“I’ll know,” Kenma assured the pack mom, “I’ve seen him lose control, so I know what to look for.”

“Okay…” he stepped back, giving Kuroo space to confront the omega in heat, “Okay. Please help him.”

He wanted to-- oh, how he wanted to make all the pain and suffering go away. Tsukki didn’t deserve to suffer. 

He had no choice then; he had to try. Kuroo cleared his voice, “Tsukki, what’s wrong.”

No response. The omega shifted on his legs slightly, but made no indication that he heard or cared about what the alpha asked, “Tsukki,” he repeated, firmer. 

He whined. Progress, but not enough. He glanced at his brother apprehensively, but Kenma didn’t look at him. He stared at his damn notebook and pretended not to care.

Alright. Next step: “Omega,” he growled, yielding an immediate reaction from the three omegas in the room. Suga’s head bowed in submission. Kenma tensed. To his relief, the tall blond craned his head just far enough to look at Kuroo, “Tell me what’s wrong.” He commanded.

The command took a few moments for the blond to process. He licked his dry lips and barely spoke above a whisper, “Are you gonna fuck me?”

“What?” the alpha sputtered, “No! I swear, I-”

To his complete and utter horror, Tsukki's eyes filled with tears. How did insisting that he wouldn’t abuse the omega make everything worse? “Tsukki, hey…” he tried to stop the omega from crying. He started to curl back into himself, “Stop-” he commanded. He couldn’t let the omega shut down again. He needed to make this better, “Tsukki, what’s wrong?”

Steady tears fell down Tsukishima’s cheeks, “No one wants me.”

He gaped at the emotionally compromised lad, “What?” That was a bbig fucking lie, “Everyone wants you, they want to help you-”

He sobbed, “Why am I alone then? No one wants me.”

“You’re not alone. Suga’s here. I’m here.” 

“But you won’t fuck me.”

“Of course not!” He thought that the sentiment would make the omega feel better. Safer.

This only seemed to make him more upset. He choked on a sob, “No one wants me.”

“Omega,” he growled, “Why do you think no one wants you?” Tsukishima started to bury himself further into his blankets, and the alpha groaned. Kenma did this too-- their exhausted omega brains thought that they could avoid the problem altogether if they hid themselves under the covers, “No.” 

He grabbed Tsukki’s ankle in an attempt to stop him and heard Suga gasp, “I’m in control,” he muttered to the silver-haired boy, but his voice was strained, “I won’t do anything that I wouldn’t do for Kenma.” Honestly, he’d do even less than what he had to do to force the omega to take care of himself. With his brother he’d wrestle him out of the bed and drag him down the hall to the bath; this method would definitely not work for the traumatized omega.

“Talk to us Tsukki,” he pleaded, “We just want you to feel better.” The omega whined, playing against the last remaining fragments of Kuroo’s patience. It was just too much: the overwhelming scent, Tsukki’s timid cries… he couldn’t stand it. He growled and flipped the omega over by his ankles. The lanky boy’s arms shot up, wrists crossed over his head. Kuroo frowned; he definitely didn’t ask him to do that.

Then he realized.

He turned away from the omega and paced the outer edge of Kenma’s bedroom. Holy hell. Holy shit. He wanted to murder everyone who ever came in contact with his omega. He wanted to find whoever conditioned Tsukki to do _that_ and send them to an early grave.

“Kuroo-” his brother cautioned.

“Wait,” he growled, lacing his fingers behind his head and pacing until his heart stopped racing. He could do this. He _had_ to do this. Someone had to get rid of the demons lingering in Tsukishima’s heat-riddled brain.

He re-approached the omega with his hands crossed under his armpits- just in case, “Put your arms down.”

He obeyed. Kuroo felt like shit for bossing him around; if Tsukki had even the slightest bit of sanity he’d tear the alpha’s throat out. This wasn’t Tsukki though. He wasn’t in control, and as Kenma suggested, the omega’s desire and pain overruled his trauma. 

“Why do you feel no one wants you?” He could barely manage to look the younger omega in the eyes. Tsukki turned away, and he had no choice but to raise his voice, “ _Answer me_.”

“No one will fuck me. I’m bad, and no one wants me and it hurts so bad-”

“Tsukki-” He tried to reason, only to be stopped by a small sob from the doorway. He looked over at a grief-stricken Suga, hand covering his mouth, “Suga?” 

His fingers wrapped around the doorknob so tight that his fingers were turning white, “I need-” his gaze flickered between Kuroo and the omega in heat, “I can’t- I need to step out-”

“I’ll watch Kuroo,” Kenma responded quickly. Suga nodded and left before Kuroo could even ask what was wrong. 

He couldn’t worry about that now; he had to help his omega, “Tsukki, you’re wanted.”

“Why don’t you want me then?”

He snapped, “I _do_ want you. Fuck Tsukki, no one is fucking you because we care about you. You don’t want an alpha.” He didn’t need one, and he sure as hell didn’t need Kuroo.

“It hurts!” He cried, weakly trying to curl back into a ball, “It hurts so bad.”

At a loss of what to do, he looked at Kenma. The omega had abandoned his notebook in favor of biting the tip of his pencil. “Kenma, what do I do-”

The worst thing he could possibly think of happened; Kenma shrugged. His brother always had the answer, and now he was at a loss for words.

He didn’t know what to do, “Listen to me,” the alpha began, forcing himself to speak low and clear despite being scared to even breathe too deeply. The strawberries were inescapable. He wanted to bury his nose into Tsukki’s neck and mark him so no one would dare come near him. He wanted to fuck the omega slow and sweet and hold him until the pain went away. He was his omega, he needed to do something--

No.

Kuroo collapsed to his knees and buried his nose under his shirt as his pulse thumped wildly through his fingers. Tsukki wasn’t his. He couldn’t touch him, not like that. He wouldn’t be another alpha disappointment. 

He kneeled there, crushed under the weight of his own weaknesses and the heartache of hearing his omega crying. Kuroo’s lip was wet and red-- he’d bitten it so hard it bled.

“Kuroo,”

“Give me a minute,” he rasped. He felt a little better without the omega’s oppressive pheromones. He could do this. He could get through to Tsukki.

He pulled himself to his feet and stared at the omega. This wasn’t Tsukki. This was the little voice in Tsukki’s head that forced him to submit. This was a part of himself that he hated-- Kuroo didn’t want him to hate this part of himself anymore, “You’re wanted, omega.”

His hips rolled, begging for something that the sane, rational Tsukishima would never want from him, “Help me.”

He would. He fucking would, but not by fucking him, “Do you trust me?” He whined, and Kuroo couldn’t help but smirk, “That’s not an answer.”

“Please? Kuroo, alpha, please-?”

The omega was actively trying to kill him by saying his name like that, “Shh...” He reached out and brushed down Tsukki’s hair the same way he saw Suga do it before. If he was calm, Tsukki would be calm too, “Do you trust me?” He swallowed; after a minute of tense eye contact, the omega nodded. He sighed, “I’m gonna take care of you, but I’m not gonna fuck you. You don’t want that.”

“But-”

“No,” he growled, fist tightening into the blankets, “Tsukki, you don’t want it. You’re just in pain.”

“I want you. I’ll be good.” His sobs subsided into small hiccups.

He pinched the bridge of his nose; Tsukki’s heat-induced brain was just as stubborn as normal Tsukki, “Tell me what you need from me _besides_ my knot.”

“I’ll be good for you I swear--”

“Tsukki, focus!” He snapped. The blond’s neck immediately tilted, bearing his neck in submission.

He couldn’t win, he couldn’t fucking win. Someone fucked up the omega’s head and now he thought no one wanted him because he wasn’t being _abused_. He wanted to help without bearing witness to all the ways the omega had been conditioned by assholes who didn’t care how their commands affected him.

“Put- pick your head up,” he coaxed the lad out of submission, “Tsukki I need you to focus for me.”

“No one wants me.” The mantra was making the alpha sick at this point.

“I want you.”

“Kuroo…” For a moment Kuroo swore he saw recognition in the omega’s dark eyes, “I don’t-” His shoulders started to shake, “-I don’t want this but it hurts so bad-”

There he was, “I know. I know Moonshine.” He pulled the strawberry soaked omega into his arms and let him cry. The omega arched his back at the alpha’s touch like his hands were on fire, “I’m here for you…”

He shuddered, “I’m filthy and no one wants me.”

He bit back a low growl, “You’re wanted Moonshine; you’re wanted by so many people. Your pack wants you. I want you.” He leaned his forehead against the fevered boy, “I know it feels bad now, but this is healthy. Those other alphas didn’t take care of you.”

Tsukki’s hand balled into the alpha’s shirt, “You’d take care of me. Please.”

He couldn’t do this; he wanted to cave under the omega’s pleas so bad. It felt like it was only them, surrounded by acres of fruit trees ripe under the summer sun, “I won’t.”

“I’ll be good, I promise-”

“You _are_ good, Moonshine…” He swore he felt the entranced boy shudder at the pet name, “You don’t need an alpha right now. You’ve done nothing wrong, you just need to rest.”

The omega whined and Kuroo felt his heartstrings snap, “Shh,” he coaxed the omega closer, tucking his head into the crook of the advisor’s neck.

“Please-” The blond’s long fingers tightened into his shirt, “Fuck me.”

This was how he was going to die; heaven help him, “No Tsukki. You don’t want it.”

“It hurts.” 

“I know. Relax omega, you’ll feel better soon.” To Kuroo’s dismay, Tsukki once again reacted positively to his subtle command. The omega let the rest of his tense body rest on top of the advisor’s and let out a long, shaky exhale. Kenma was right; his instincts to listen to an alpha were stronger than his fears right now. He was so fucking far out of his mind that he’d let Kuroo hold him like this, one hand twirling the blond’s locks and the other rubbing soothing circles into his back.

At a loss of what to do, he slid onto the bed with the exhausted, upset omega in his arms. Tsukki rested his head on the alpha’s chest, tears gone but shuddery breaths continuing. He rested his chin on the omega’s head, “It’s okay. You’re wanted. You’re safe…”

Tsukki didn’t respond, but the alpha felt like he finally got through to him.

Fuck everyone who ever hurt his omega; Kuroo wouldn’t let him be abused ever again.

He let the young blond rest against him in silence as he ran small circles along the omega’s back. This close, Kuroo could smell every small change in the omega’s body chemistry, “You’re thirsty, huh…” Tsukki nodded against his chest.

He spotted the pitcher of water on the nightstand, just out of the alpha’s reach.

“...Do you want me to get that?”

His heart skipped a beat; he forgot Kenma was still there watching their interaction. Kuroo looked between the exhausted omega against his chest and Kenma’s apathetic gaze, “...You knew this would happen if I came in here, didn’t you.”

“Yeah.”

He shot his brother a halfhearted glare, “Pretty risky move, Kenma.”

“Just because you have literally no faith in yourself. I knew it would be fine.”

“How?”

“You like him.” 

The words were so truthful that they stung. He looked down at Tsukki, who finally looked content- he liked him so much. The alpha never knew what would come out of his mouth and the resulting sass never ceased to amaze him. He liked Tsukki’s sharp tongue and vicious protectiveness. It didn’t help that the omega had long legs, an intoxicating scent, and the cutest little smirk. Kuroo never was one to care about the ‘ideal’ omega stereotypes; fuck the soft, curvy, obedient omega trope. He wanted Tsukishima Kei.

He closed his eyes and let the sweet scent of fresh strawberries in the summer overtake him, “I like him.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Akaashi felt an extreme sense of deja vu while wearing Bokuto’s clothes.

He’d asked for a nicer shirt to change into for their dinner with Natsuki’s significant other, and Bokuto responded with unrestrained delight. He gave the omega a nice navy blue button up and silk black vest-- it was a bit big on the omega’s smaller frame but they were worn in the right places and smelled distinctly of the alpha. He still had the first outfit he was loaned from the alpha back in the omega’s room and he wore it all the time. What were the chances he could keep this one as well?

He sat on the living room couch with his legs outstretched as they waited for the guest of honor to arrive. Bokuto loudly insisted he was working on something in his room that Akaashi couldn’t see yet, so he busied himself with helping Bokuto’s mom set the table and resting by the warm fireplace.

That was, until Bear showed up.

The giant trotted into his line of sight, tail wagging at him like he was the dog’s best friend. He couldn’t get over how huge the newfoundland was; Natsuki insisted he was a newfoundland but Akaashi was practically convinced the Bokuto siblings lured a wild bear from the woods into their house with treats-- apparently they’d tried something similar before with a family of squirrels.

Bear looked between the lounging omega and the sliver of space his legs left on the edge of the couch, “Don’t do it,” he warned.

Bear did it.

He hopped onto the couch and straddled Akaashi’s legs, effectively trapping him, “ Bear, no-” he tried to urge the massive beast off while laughing at the dog’s adorable nature. The dog stuck his nose in Akaashi’s face and licked him before parking himself on top of the omega and resting his head on Akaashi’s chest, “You’re heavy-” he hopelessly tried to free himself.

Bear was so cute. Terrifyingly large, but cute, like another owl he knew, “You’re a lot like Bokuto, aren’t you,” he teased, scratching behind the dog’s ears. Behind the big, intimidating exterior was a big, loveable softie. Bear yawned, showing off his large, sharp teeth, before plopping his head back on Akaashi’s sternum.

“Akaashi?” Natsuki called out for him, but he couldn’t lift himself up with all of the newfoundland’s added weight.

“I’m trapped,” he raised his arm, signaling to the eldest sister that he was there. 

Two heads popped into view; Natsuki took one look at him and smirked while a newcomer-- a beta with short brown hair and large round glasses-- gaped at them, “That’s a dog!?”

“That’s what I said too.”

The oldest omega wrapped her arm around the newcomer’s shoulders, “Akaashi, this is Ren-- my significant other. Ren, this Akaashi, Koutarou’s friend.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” they extended their hand to him, and he wiggled his other arm out from under Bear to shake it. Even for someone as paranoid about people as Akaashi was, Ren looked like an absolute sweetheart. They reminded him of one of the bookstore employees that used to let him come inside when it rained. 

They offered him a light, nervous grin, “Where- uh- where is your brother anyway?”

Bo’s sister turned away from them, “Kou, get your ass down here!”

“I’m busy!”

“Ren is here and I _swear_ \--”

At the mention of Ren, Akaashi heard loud, frantic fumbling down the hallway followed by the thump of Bokuto jumping down the last few steps (it scared the crap out of the omega the first time the knight did that but now he knew what to listen for), “So… you’re dating my sister, huh?” 

Ren blushed, “Uh, yes?”

The alpha’s face went stone-cold, “Don’t hurt her.” Akaashi bit his lip to stop himself from smiling; he knew Bokuto planned on being the ‘intimidating alpha brother’, but now that he knew how friendly the alpha usually was, he just looked silly.

“Bokuto-san,” He tilted his head up as far as he could manage in order to be seen by the group, “Be nice.”

The knight gaped at him, “But-- Akaashi!!”

Natsuki burst into hysterics, “Kou, he’s got you _whipped_ ,” she teased him. Akaashi had no idea what ‘whipped’ meant aside from the literal translation, but both Natsuki and her significant other laughed as if it were hilarious. She gave her brother a loud pat on the back and grabbed Ren's hand, “C’mon love, I’ll show you around…”

Bokuto watched them walk away with his arms crossed. He sighed, deflating slightly. Oh no. That was the start of his emo mode, “Bokuto-san, could you please help me?”

The knight looked at him, frown dissipating as he saw Bear curled up on top of the omega, “...‘Kaashi? Enjoying a cuddle session with Owlbear?” The alpha beamed at him.

He rolled his eyes, “Help me, please.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
 _48 hours into heat:_

_Hot. So hot. Burning lava pouring out between his legs. Sweat pooled at the nape of his neck and behind his knees. Bitter, painful emptiness inside him. Heat. Too much heat._

_He smelled cinnamon._

_Alpha. Kuroo. Alpha. Not alpha._

_Alpha’s warm breath whispered in his ear, “You’re wanted, Moonshine.” The words slid like ice cubes down his scalding neck. His words felt so good. So safe. He rolled his hips forward for any sort of relief for his aching, burning crotch._

_Yes, he wanted alpha. Needed him. Needed all of him: his thick, messy black hair and his long arms wrapped around his wrists. He wanted every inch the alpha could give to fill the sharp, aching void--_

_He wanted him. Yes. No._

_He didn’t know._

_No he didn’t. He couldn’t. He was a bad omega--_

_Alpha said he was good though. He wasn’t being punished. H said he was healing._

_He loved the safety of alpha’s arms. The soothing motions on his back-_

_-no. Don’t touch him. Don’t touch. He didn’t want it. He never wanted it and they all just took and took and it never made the heat go away, it just hurt. It hurt so much: the claw marks leaving angry, burning red lines down his sides and hands clamped hard against his throat._

_He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe, he was dying--_

_The soothing embrace left, leaving him burning over hot coals. He was bad. Alpha rejected him._

_Rain fell from his cheeks down to his bare arms. Even the rain was hot. The boiling water simmered on his body._

_The strong cinnamon embrace returned with sweet icicle whispers, “It’s okay,” Alpha said, “You’re doing great.”_

_No, he wasn’t, and Alpha wasn’t fixing it, ‘Fuck me,’ he pleaded. His own voice sounded distant and muddled through his clogged, burning ears, ‘I’ll be good for you. I’ll be a good omega.’ He wanted it._

_No, he didn’t. Yes, he did. He didn’t know._

_His body latched onto any limb his blurry, lust-driven eyes could find through the fog. He found long, slender fingers and soft fabric. Alpha had the best clothes-- they smelled like protectiveness and passion. He found light, scratchy stubble and thick, swollen lips that tasted like cinnamon._

_Alpha was gone again, replaced by lavender and oranges holding tight to his heavy, sticky arms. Pack. Family. Safety. Not Alpha. No-- where was Alpha?_

_A hoarse, tired voice begged for alpha to come back. He wanted alpha. He wanted to drown in cinnamon._

_No, he didn’t._

_He didn’t know._

_He couldn’t think; it was too hot._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner went well.

Ren’s personality perfectly complemented Natsuki’s, in Akaashi’s opinion. In the short while he’d known the eldest Bokuto sibling, he characterized her as sharp comments and witty humour. She was the first to make fun of her family and the last to compromise on choosing family activities. In contrast, Ren blushed at prolonged eye contact and wouldn’t make a single loving jab at their long-time partner. They were soft and sweet and hopelessly in love with Natsuki.

Four years. This is what four years of love looked like. He couldn’t even fathom being loved so purely for four years.

After dinner, Mom and Mama roped the happy couple into an evening walk around the farm. Akemi quickly excused herself, leaving Bokuto and Akaashi to clean up the dishes; the omega washed them thoroughly and handed them off to the chattering knight to dry. Bokuto kept talking about a surprise: ‘I’ve got a surprise for you ‘Kaashi-- I worked on it all afternoon. You’re gonna love it.’ He was really hoping he wouldn’t find a live animal in the alpha’s room; it wouldn’t surprise him, knowing the Bokuto family’s history of gifts.

Akaashi let the excited alpha push him into the alpha’s room. Upon entering, he saw what could only be described as a massive blanket fortress. Large quilts were suspended from the ceiling and draped across different ledges to create a ‘tent’, “What is this?” 

Bokuto beamed, “It’s a nest!”

Oh. _Oh._

The omega thought back to when Hinata first explained nests to the guard, and Akaashi smiled so hard his cheeks hurt, “You made me a nest?”

“Yeah! Check it out-” He pulled the omega over to a small opening, “I wasn’t sure how big it should be so I just figured bigger is better. I piled all the blankets you’ve been sleeping with inside and threw your packs’ clothes in there too.”

“Bokuto-san, this is…” Something warm and fuzzy grew in his chest. Nests were purely an omega thing; they served as a form of comfort through both constructing them and laying in them. The massive structure Bokuto created was far beyond what classified a nest but the fact that he even thought about it made the omega happy. 

“Take a look inside! Tell me if it’s comfy enough.”

He could already tell that it would be, but he crawled through the tent-like opening anyways. He felt the soft spring of a mattress below the massive pile of comforters, all laced with Bokuto’s sweet peppermint scent. Right by the tower of pillows sat the borrowed clothing from his pack. Suga’s calm lavender, Hinata’s bright and energizing orange, and Tsukishima’s sweet strawberry scent all within arms’ reach even though his pack was far away. Simply sitting in the makeshift fort made his head spin from the soothing, protective scents.

He felt safe.

Bokuto peeked inside, “What do you think?” The alpha looked so damn proud of himself and his ridiculously extravagant nest, and tension built behind the omega’s eyes; for once it was relief, not grief, making him tear up, “Is it that bad!?”

“No,” he quickly waved off the guard’s concern, “It’s amazing. It’s perfect.” The nest was larger than life and made Akaashi’s heart thump wildly in his chest-- just like Bokuto, “You can come in.”

“Alphas are allowed?”

“You’re allowed, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto was the most trustworthy person he’d met in a long time and deserved to spend time in the glorious nest he created. He wanted his alpha--

Akaashi’s heart stopped.

His alpha.

_His_.

Bokuto crawled inside, stopping just past the opening to stare at his handiwork, “I think I see why you all like it. It’s pretty cozy in--”

Akaashi pulled the alpha all the way into his safe haven by his shirt and kissed him without a second thought. 

He didn’t want to think about it, to worry about making a mistake or the dangers of falling in love. He just knew he wanted Bokuto, his fierce alpha guard who practically burst with energy whenever he entered a room. His sweet Bokuto, who was emotional and ridiculous at times but cared so much for people and made Akaashi feel whole.

He felt the guard tense for a moment in shock, and Akaashi was prepared to pull back in embarrassment; however, just as he pulled back to break the kiss, Bokuto’s hands met his cheeks and pulled the omega back in. He kissed Akaashi with the same eagerness the boy had come to love, lips constantly moving against the omega’s own. He sighed into the kiss, letting Bokuto’s warm, calloused hands gently tilt his head for a better angle.

He kissed Bokuto until his lungs ached for air, pulling away just far enough to make semi-awkward eye contact with the alpha. Bokuto’s lips were red, and the way his golden eyes flickered between Akaashi’s eyes and lips told him that he looked equally as wrecked, “Akaashi…” he began, breath ragged.

He cut Bokuto off with a final, chaste kiss, “You’re amazing,” he muttered against the alpha’s lips, “I like you.”

Bokuto grinned, hands sliding from Akaashi’s jaw down to his neck, “Really?” 

He nodded, pressing his forehead against the other’s, “I like you a lot,” he swallowed, breath still shallow from their kiss, “...and I’m not even scared to feel this way. I should; I’m scared of so many things. But not you.” He felt the relieved tears returning but refused to move out of his alpha’s embrace, “I feel safe with you.”

“I want to keep you safe,” he responded. The alpha shifted, taking one of the omega’s hands and squeezing, “Fuck Akaashi, I was trying to wait, but I want to court you so bad. Can I court you?”  
He couldn’t help but chuckle, “I thought you were already trying to do that with giving me clothes and bringing me things all the time.” It felt like every time they went to the library together the alpha was bringing him drinks and blankets.

The guard blinked in shock, thinking about his past behaviors for a moment before grinning, “Nah, that’s just because I like treating you; if you think that’s courting you haven’t seen anything yet.” His manic grin softened as he kissed the top of Akaashi’s hand, “Can I court you?” he repeated.

He didn’t need time to think about it; Bokuto made him so happy that he didn’t know how to cope, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE TELL ME YOUR REACTIONS TO THIS CHAPTER!!! I'm so excited to hear what you all have to say <3


	39. Loved Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend everyone!! I hope this chapter will help get your day off to a good start <3
> 
> (PS Updated the amount of chapters again <3)

_“Iwaizumi, you have to calm down.” Suga pleaded with the feral knight._

_He could barely hear the omega past the ocean roaring in his ears. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the horrible possibilities; Tooru injured, upset, or worse-- abused. This was the very thing they were avoiding when they started hiding his status. These were the repercussions his parents whispered about after they thought the protective preteen had gone to bed._

_It was all his fault._

_“Iwa,” Suga tried again, “Calm down. Look at me. Everything’s going to be fine.” The prince’s fingers dug into the alpha’s shoulders, kneeling him down and holding him a good few feet away from the silver-haired omega._

_“You don’t know that,” he growled._

_“Yes, I do. Now take a deep breath and listen to me.”_

_He forced the cold, lavender-filled air into his lungs and held it until his lungs felt like they were about to burst, “Good,” Suga praised, “Good, keep breathing like that.” He sat cross-legged in front of the guard and looked at the space above him, “You haven’t slept at all, have you?” How could he? The bbed was too empty. Too quiet, “It’s not easy to go without someone’s scent, I get it. I get restless without the pack after just a few days….you haven’t gone without Oikawa’s for years…”_

_The omega glanced up at Daichi, “You can sit too.”_

_“I should be here…” the prince grumbled._

_“He won’t hurt me; he just scared me a little before.” He shot Daichi a little smirk, patting the empty space next to him. With a sigh, the alpha sat down next to them, “Iwaizumi, tell me what happened between you and Tooru.”_

_What happened? What happened was warm, soft lips against his own. A fleeting moment of spontaneity that hit the alpha with the force of a horse-driven carriage. Tooru’s eyes, so fucking full of hope, turning dull-- all bbecause he was an idiot, “It’s my fault…” he muttered._

_“What’s your fault?”_

_“He was mad at me. He wanted space. I stupidly gave that to him.”_

_Daichi frowned, “That doesn’t sound that bad-”_

_“It was!” He snapped, “If I had just stuck next to him, even if he hated me…”_

_“He could never hate you,” the omega tried to assure him, “You’re his closest friend.”_

_He huffed ,”Yeah. Friend.” Just friends, even though the alpha couldn’t go a day without worrying about the moment when Tooru got passed on to a different alpha. Scenting every morning, so platonically, with Tooru’s playful bites and Iwa’s acceptance of the omega’s affection. The nights where Tooru and him sat under the stars, the omega pointing out constellations while all Iwa could do was stare at him._

_The silence spoke louder than anything else he could say, “...Did he tell you how he feels?”_

_Anger spilled out, “You knew!?”_

_“I saw it in his face.”_

_“Why didn’t you tell me!?” he growled. Daichi shouldered his way between them and stared the guard down until he rested back against the wall. Damn pack alpha and his scent._

_Suga crossed his arms in front of himself. “It wasn’t my place,” he defended, “Plus, he probably would’ve killed me if I did.” His gaze sharpened, “What did you say to him?”_

_Stupid, stupid things. “I told him… I told him that him getting his title is… was the most important thing to me.”_

_“...You rejected him.”_

_“What else was I supposed to do Suga!? He can’t be with me and keep the goddamn title we’ve been working so hard for!_

_“How about at least tell him how you feel about him!”_

_“I- I don’t know how-”_

_To his utter disbelief, the omega reached out and slapped his arm, “Yes you do. Get your head out of your ass for a second and think about it.”_

_The harsh tone made him bite his tongue. He knew exactly how he felt about Oikawa. The secret omega was his best friend. His partner. He thought the nobble was shallow and conceited at times, but all of it was just the by-product of pretending to be something-someone- he wasn’t. Oikawa was an alpha. Stubbornness, fury, and pride surrounding him like a shield as he fought his way through his father’s trials. Confident, sometimes to the point of cockiness. Iwa was always sick of the noble’s risky behavior._

_Tooru, though, was an omega. Bright. Warm. Loving. He was the Tooru that he loved most; the one from his childhood. Tooru liked thinking about other planets full of life and the fun adventures that were just beyond his reach. He cared deeply for the knights and servants in their small trustworthy circle. When Kunimi presented, Tooru was the first to come to his aid and protect him from the servant’s quarters where alphas were waiting for him. When Makki’s father died, he visited the grieving beta every single day._

_Even the alpha version of Oikawa wasn’t that bad. He was painfully full of himself, but one thing he always admired about his friend was that he was a fighter. He lied to his father’s face every single day just so he would be treated as an equal._

_Oikawa Tooru was amazing._

_Fuck. “I love him.” He always had, “...but I can’t have him.”_

_“Bullshit.”_

_“He wants this title more than anything else Suga!”_

_“Not as much as he wants you, probably!”_

_“I’m confused,” Daichi finally piped in, “Why is Oikawa’s title even part of this conversation? Lord Oikawa seems more than ready to hand the title over.”_

_“That’s only because he thinks he’s an alpha.”_

_“He is--” The prince looked to Suga for confirmation, but the silver-haired boy shook his head, “Wait, how--?”_

_“He’s an omega. Iwaizumi has been masking his scent. His father,” he swallowed, “-is a lot like mine. There was no way he’d give Tooru his title if he knew what he was.”_

_“So he’s been pretending? How long has this been going on?”_

_“Six years.”_

_The prince ran a hand through his hair, “Hell….No one even noticed…”_

_The knight smirked, “We were careful.” Until now._

_“So the kidnappers didn’t make a mistake when they grabbed him too. They’re going to bring him to the auction too.”_

_He gritted his teeth. How could they even talk about this fucking auction so casually” “We should find him now,” he insisted._

_“No.” Suga’s normally carefree voice was firm, “Traffickers tend to move omegas around when they find out someone is looking for them-- it happened to me. We don’t want to risk Tooru getting separated from the others.”_

_“But-”_

_“Iwa-chan, nothing is going to happen to them until the auction. They’re auctioning their virginity, so they can’t sell them and can’t risk hurting them. Oikawa is strong enough to handle this, and the second we get to the auction we’ll save them. Trust us.”_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Coaxing Tsukishima to sleep drained him.

The omega was through the thick of his heat. Finally. The last wave of arousal lasted considerably shorter than the prior waves and Tsukki started to show signs of post-heat fatigue. Post-heat fatigue sucked, but at least it meant that the worst was over.

Suga and Hinata had to hold the blond down after his small assault on the advisor. He thrashed and begged for release and all they could offer their packmate was soft consolations and any pride Tsukki could salvage-- he wouldn’t be happy to hear of his behavior once he became cognizant of his actions, and he would hate how he treated Kuroo most of all.

Hinata set Suga free, stating that he’d switch out the sheets and reconstruct the omega’s nest for him. He gave his small sunshine a pat on the head before exiting Kenma’s bedroom and taking a long breath of fresh air. His eyes ached. His chest ached. Everything ached.

Kuroo sat in the living room with his head between his knees. The advisor had admittedly handled their salty packmate better than Suga thought he would, essentially confirming his suspicions about the two of them growing close (as if Tsukki calling for Kuroo in heat wasn’t obvious enough). He would step in to facilitate and nurture this relationship if necessary; as much as the eldest loved Tsukki, he wouldn’t willingly open himself up for a relationship. Granted, Tsukki had good reasons, but he just wanted to see his packmates happy. The raven-haired alpha had proven himself in Suga’s eyes.

He dragged himself over to the living area, plopping down on the couch across from Kuroo and laying back against the soft cushions. He couldn’t rest yet; there was still so much to do to help his pack and prepare for the auction. Tsukki was going to (thankfully) return to his senses, but it also meant he’d suffer with the aftereffects of heat. His muscles would be heavy and sore, and his ego would be bruised. 

Akaashi would be returning soon as well. Longing bloomed in the omega’s gut. It was so selfish of them to want their packmate to return to this turbulent environment when he was allegedly being pampered and loved by Bokuto’s family… but they needed him. Suga needed him.

(It probably didn’t help that Suga yearned for that short break away from the castle chaos as well.)

They sat in silence. Perfect, wonderful silence. 

The front door opened, accompanied by the burning remains of a fire that had been left to its devices for far too long. No one reacted to the sound of the door or the slow shuffle over to the couch. Suga felt the dead weight of the newcomer settling onto the couch. A large hand found the omega’s and gave it a light squeeze; nothing needed to be spoken in order for him to understand.

The silence continued, and all three of them were secretly thankful. 

Eventually, the three of them collectively decided to face the world again. Kuroo broke the silence first, voice hoarse, “What did I miss with your father, Dai?”

“Oikawa Tooru and some of his omega friends have been kidnapped.” The advisor’s head snapped up.

“What? When?”

“Right after the ball. The carriage driver heard them mention the auction, so we’re pretty sure that’s where we’ll find them.” 

Suga felt sick at the mere prospect of Oikawa being roped into the auction. This is what the noble had been avoiding for years-- they were so close, and now everything was crashing down around them. It should be him-- not Tooru.

Kuroo frowned, “...Why would they want the noble though? He’s an alpha.”

“He’s an omega,” Suga piped in. He’d shared the omega’s secret with Daichi already; what was the harm in one more? “He’s been using his guard’s scent to pose as an alpha for years. No one else knows except for the younger guards from Tooru’s estate and the three of us.”

Daichi still looked perplexed by the reveal, even though he’d already heard it, “His guard is nearly feral without him.” That was a massive understatement. The guard and the noble had allegedly been scenting daily for years; omegas are know for suppressing aggression in alphas, so he probably couldn’t control himself-- even if he wanted to. “They plan on lending us a hand with infiltrating the auction….when was it?”

“Next weekend.”

Daichi sighed, “Of course it is. Never enough time to prepare.” He rubbed his face; his smoky firewood scent smelled weak, like the last wisps of a small candle before it extinguished, “What did I miss here?”

Suga frowned at the floor, “Tsukishima thinks he’s unwanted because no one is fucking him. His heat is lasting longer than normal because he can’t get any relief and Kuroo’s the only one who can get through to him.”

Daichi glanced at his friend and advisor, noticing the dark, heavy bags under his eyes. 

Suga continued, “I didn’t even think that heats would be this bad now that we weren’t…” He trailed off, “...my boys and I won’t be able to enjoy a heat ever again.”

“That’s not true--”

“It is!” He snapped, “Did you see Tsukki in there? If anyone would be okay with not getting bent over like an object during our heats, it’s him. All of our heats will probably be the same, if not worse, and there’s nothing I can do to help them…” He shoved his face into a throw pillow and exhaled all the frustration building up in his body. 

He just wanted to have a fighting chance at normality. A heat that they didn’t have to dread. A place to sleep that was safe. 

“It’s just going to take a little time,” Daichi suggested, “Give yourself a few heats without an alpha and it should get easier for all of you.”

“On the topic of alphas…” Kuroo began slowly. His words seemed to drag, almost as if he was drunk, “Kageyama hasn’t presented yet.”

Silence. Daichi let the words stew for a moment before narrowing his eyes, “Yes he has? He’s an alpha.”

“Nope.”

Daichi thought harder, “...No, I’m pretty sure-”

“I scented him myself. Nothing. I sent him to Asahi and he confirmed it. Unpresented.” He yawned, “I know I’m rusty on my pack dynamic studies but I’m pretty sure an unpresented person who still gives off dominant pheromones and can make omegas submit is a big deal.”

“You don’t think…” Kuroo nodded, and Daichi leaned back against the cushions and sighed. 

After a moment, “Help me out here, what does that mean?” 

“Pack alpha...” Daichi muttered.

“Pack alpha,” Kuroo agreed. 

“--Which means war, if we don’t play our cards right.”

“War!?” Suga gaped at the prince. Pack alphas weren’t commonly discussed, except when referring to the history of the six kingdoms. It was believed that the six original tribe leaders had such strong control over their tribes, sometimes forcing hundreds of people into submission, that they were a different class of alpha entirely. Regardless if they just had strong scent glands or there was something inherently special about them, pack alphas were regarded as ‘rightful’ rulers.

It still didn’t explain why Kageyama possibly being a pack alpha would lead to war.

Kuroo stared off into the distance, very obviously spaced out from exhaustion. Daichi cleared his throat instead, “It’s kind of hard to explain, but if word gets around that Karasuno has three young pack alphas, they might start to feel threatened. We already have enough issues with Lord Ushijima’s family demanding land and independence…” Daichi yawned, “I’ll have to confer with Kenma and talk to the boy myself before I make any… decisions…”

“What kind of decisions?” He knew very little about the tall, awkward knight but Hinata enjoyed his company at the very least, and if Hinata cared about him then Suga would as well.

A low, quiet voice made them both jump, “You’re not making any decisions tonight.” The both craned their heads around to see Kenma frowning at them, “You’re all going to go to bed.”

The advisor regained his wits at his brother’s presence, “Mmm?”

“You three smell dead. Literally. You need to get some sleep.”

Daichi stood, “But-” 

“No. There’s nothing that can be done tonight that couldn’t be done tomorrow. Go to bed.” Kenma turned to Suga; the omega had more anger behind his eyes than he’d ever seen, “You and Shouyou too.”

He pouted, “I’m not just gonna leave Tsukki in there--”

“I’ll take over for tonight.” He knelt below sight and hoisted a large pile of blankets over his head before dropping them on top of the prince and omega, “Daichi, you’re sleeping here tonight.”

“Why?”

“Because if I let you leave, you might start working.” 

“Kenma-” Kuroo started, unease seeping into his voice. The short omega promptly picked up a pillow and spiked it into the advisor’s face with a solid thunk.

The long-haired lad looked pissed off, “You too Kuroo. You smell off.”

Suga took a cautious sniff of the air-- Kenma was right. The advisor’s normal subtle scent felt flat and faint, almost as if his scent gland was covered. The alpha rubbed his neck, avoiding his younger brother’s gaze. 

Without another word, the youngest of the group stalked around the living room furniture and grabbed the advisor by the back of his shirt, hoisting him to his feet. Kuroo stumbled, causing Suga to worry even more. “Sleep.” Kenma demanded a final time before dragging the taller alpha off.

Daichi looked at Suga sheepishly, glancing down at the blankets, “I guess I’m trapped here…” Was that a blush?

His devious side kicked in, “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“No! I just-” he chuckled nervously, “Are you okay with me being here?”

“We’ve slept in the same room before,” Suga reminded. He couldn’t get the mental image of shirtless, sleepy Daichi out of his head.

The prince shrugged, “I know, but…”

“You’re tired. I’m tired. That’s it.” It was nice that the alpha considered his possible reservations about sleeping in the same room as him, but Suga wasn’t too concerned. Three things made the decision very simple:

1\. His pack was less than fifteen feet away if he needed them.

2\. Daichi has never threatened him or made him question the alpha’s integrity. 

3\. He was hot, and Suga was weak. He wanted to be close to the alpha, even if he couldn’t have him.

Suga grabbed the top layer of the blanket pile and pulled it out of the massive clump, “You heard the omega-- time for bed.” He 

The alpha gave him an endearing smile, “Not even gonna wait for me to move?”

“If you don’t move in the next five seconds, I’m putting my cold feet on top of you.” He stared him down, practically daring Daichi to move. He didn’t. He smirked at Suga and crossed his arms, “Suit yourself--” He stretched out his legs, simultaneously covering the alpha’s lower half with the blanket. Oh, Daichi was _warm_. 

“So am I just supposed to stay here and be your footrest?” He asked, amused.

“Yup,” he smiled coyly, “You’re the one who didn’t move, so….” What was he doing? What was he _doing_? Was this even legal, to flirt and tease the prince like this?

Daichi stared at him a moment before shrugging and leaning back, “Fine then.”

He was going to let him rest his feet on him? “Fine.”

“Goodnight Suga.”

“Goodnight Daichi.”

They both closed their eyes, but Suga’s heart pounded so loud. Him and Daichi weren’t supposed to be this close. This was immoral-- Daichi even _touching_ him was wrong. They should separate before anyone caught them…

Neither of them moved. He kept still and counted the seconds. Seconds turned to minutes, and he started counting those instead.

Daichi didn’t move. Suga didn’t want to either. He was weak to the alpha’s confidence and protectiveness. He loved teasing the prince and seeing the slight flush of his cheeks followed by more joking remarks.

Every conversation with him felt like they were dancing again.

Eventually, he decided that he would worry about it in the morning and let the alpha’s warmth coax him to sleep. At some point Daichi did move-- but it was to be closer to Suga.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi had Bokuto in a solid headlock. The alpha immediately fell backwards, temporarily crushing his sister and rolling off to escape. The spunky girl wasn’t down for long, rolling to her knees and launching herself at the bulky knight.

Akaashi didn’t know if he should be concerned about the roughhousing, “Is this, uh-”

“Hmm?” Bokuto’s mom followed his gaze to the two wrestling siblings, “Oh, that’s fine dear.” 

“But…”

“They’ve done this since they were kids. Bokuto insists he’s the strongest. Akemi insists she could beat him. This happens-- they’ll tire each other out eventually.”

“What if they hurt each other? Bokuto is a knight”

She handed him another marshmallow, “They won’t. Bokuto taught her everything she knows.” 

The whole family sat in the dark around a large fire pit. Although the autumn air was chilly, the group had brought out heaps of blankets and jackets. He wore one of Bokuto's old coats and happily buried his cold nose inside the collar to embrace the alpha's scent. Wearing Bokuto's clothes felt like an indirect hug.

Mama had loaded up his plate with 's'mores ingredients', but he had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. Instead, he watched the family mingle. Mom and Mama were engaged in a lively conversation. Natsuki cheered on Akemi from her seat, and Ren stared at her like she was their entire world. The short-haired omega caught him staring, “Never had s’mores?” Natsuki leaned toward him, speaking with a mouth full of food. He shook his head. He had never seen a marshmallow before, much less know how to toast one. It was frankly embarrassing, “Here’s what you do.” She rearranged the snacks on his plate into a makeshift sandwich, “Once you toast your marshmallow it’ll go in the middle and stick everything together.”

“It’s good,” Ren added, holding both their and Natsuki’s plates while the eldest sibling explained.

Was this common knowledge for people? They probably thought he lived under a rock, “Okay.”

Natsuki narrowed her eyes at him, “...Do you know how to toast marshmallows?”

Damn, he was caught. He was planning on avoiding the whole ‘holding sticks over an open fire’ part, “...No.”

She smiled, “I’ll do the first one for you.” He nodded, graciously giving her the edible cloud. She was so nice to him-- they all were. They didn’t ask why he was quiet or sheltered, or why there were faded bruises around his neck (that he didn’t even notice until spotting them in Akemi’s mirror. 

Watching them interact like a family didn’t hurt as much anymore.

As he watched the eldest sister tease her partner and hold two marshmallows over the fire, something small and fuzzy rubbed up against his leg; he nearly jumped out of his skin, picking up his legs and nearly kicking the creature in the process.

A large black cat stared up at him, almost accusingly, “Kuroo.”

The cat’s narrowed hazel eyes considered him.

“What do you want?”

He hopped up on the wooden bench seat next to the omega, sitting and licking his paws. The cat’s silence annoyed him; he had more important things to be doing than lounging around in cat form, “You should be at the castle.”

“Huh?”

He turned to see Bokuto covered in dirt, staring at the exchange, “Kuroo should be at the castle. Not here.”

The knight tilted his head, “Kuroo’s an outdoor cat ‘Kaashi; he wouldn’t like the castle.”

He frowned at the cat’s cheshire grin, “Human Kuroo doesn't seem to complain.”

Bo laughed, “Yeah, Kuroo loves it here too though; Mom and Mama always spoil him.”

“He has other obligations right now, though.” He gestured for the cat to get off the bench, “Go do your job.” Kuroo meowed at him, seemingly in protest, “I don’t care if you want to be a cat right now. Go.” The cat padded forward and rubbed his head against the omega’s arm. What was he saying? This would be so much easier if he were in human form. Rubbing his head…. was he trying to say something about his pack? Were they asking about him? “Tell my pack I’m fine and I miss them.” He thought of them nearly every hour; it was hardest the first day, but now the Bokuto family kept him just distracted enough where it didn’t hurt as bad.

Kuroo nudged his hand again, and Akaashi took matters into his own hands by picking up the heavy shapeshifter and putting him down on the ground, “Stop being lazy and get back to work.”

Kuroo meowed at him a final time before yawning and running towards the farmhouse. Pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san.

Behind him, Bokuto burst into his usual wild laughter, ”You know ‘Kaashi, you’ve got some weird things in that head of yours.”

His eye twitched, “Coming from you?” 

The comeback spilled out before he could censor himself. The omega covered his mouth in embarrassment, but Bokuto only laughed harder, “I'm not saying it like it’s a bad thing!! It’s just- you’re usually talking about your pack, and keeping them safe. I didn’t notice until now, but you’ve got some fun stuff rattling up in that head of yours.” 

He stared at Bokuto. Then his plate, “I guess I do talk about them a lot.” Of course he did-- they were his world.

“I mean,” Bokuto snuck one of the chocolate bars from his sister’s lap and she yanked it back from him, “I talk about my family all the time too, so it’s kinda normal.” 

“It better all be good things-” Bokuto’s mom shook her stick at him-- despite the threatening gesture, she clearly had no intentions of hitting him; even so, his legs tensed to run.

“It is!” Akaashi nodded in agreement. Everything Bo said about them was wonderful, and it was all _true_. Mom was witty and independent. Mama was loud and loving. Natsuki appeared snarky until Ren was around to melt her exterior, and Akemi shared Bokuto’s infectious energy. They bickered, but not the way he was used to seeing at the orphanage. No, he didn’t doubt their love for even a second.

The marshmallow, now slightly burnt, was plopped back onto his plate. Following the eldest’s instructions, he sandwiched it between the chocolate and crackers and took a small bite. “Oh,” he mumbled. It was sweet and sticky and wonderful--

Bokuto swept in like a brute and took a bite of his s’more, “Kou!” Mama scolded, “Don’t steal food!”

“I didn’t get a chance to make one yet!”

“Then make one for yourself! Let Akaashi have his own.”

He just blinked at the gooey treat, tastebuds singing. He couldn’t exactly be mad at the alpha-- now that they’ve kissed, he shouldn’t be concerned about sharing germs.

“-’Kaashi?” Bokuto waved a hand in front of his face, drawing him from his delectable trance, “Are you mad?” 

He shook his head, “You should make your own though, Bokuto-san.” His lips twitched upwards, almost into a smile, “I’m not sharing.”

Both Mom and Mama burst into laughter, followed quickly by the rest of the group. Was he really that funny? “Damn right Akaashi--” Mama shot hima thumbs-up, “You tell him.”

Bo pouted, “Why are you taking his side? I’m your son!”

“Don’t steal food dear.” 

The alpha crossed his arms and shot the omega puppy-dog eyes. He liked him. He liked Bokuto, even if his emotions gave him whiplash sometimes, “Make your own,” he reiterated before taking another bite and savoring the smooth, warm chocolate.

The knight grunted, reaching towards the center of the campfire and grabbing his own plate.

“So Akaashi--” Mama stared him down, firelight reflecting in her golden eyes, “I hear you’re leaving us soon.”

....What day was it? Had a week passed that fast? He looked to Bokuto, but the alpha was busy snacking on bits of graham crackers as he waited for his marshmallow to toast, “I didn’t even realize…” 

Mom squeezed her wife’s hand, “Just know you’ve always got a home here. Even if Bo isn’t around, you’re welcome to show up and join us for a few days.” A mischievous gleam flickered in her eyes, “Although I think I’ll be seeing more of you anyways…”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude, but thank you.”

“Oh honey-”

“It’s not intruding,” Akemi smiled at him, “You’re family.”

Family.

Family. Moms and sisters and an alpha who wanted to court him. 

“Thank you,” He choked on a swell of emotion rising, “I don’t deserve it, but--”

“Ayy-” Mama interrupted, “What did I say about that!?”

Oh, right, “I deserve respect.” He was still repeating it in his head, turning it over in his mind like inspecting a smooth stone from the creek. It didn’t feel tangible yet, but he thought about the phrase often.

Mama nodded, “You deserve family too sweetie.”

Bokuto’s arms wrapped around him and squeezed lightly. A week ago he would’ve pried himself away from the overwhelming pheromones. Now? It was just Bokuto being his normal, tactile self. It was still uncomfortable to have his airflow restricted, “I’d like to breathe,” he muttered to the alpha, hoping he’d catch the drift without having to remind him about the events that transpired less than a week ago. 

“Sorry,” he whispered, pulling back. His lips pressed together-- Akaashi noticed him do that when he was worried or upset-- and the guilt from making Akaashi uncomfortable was more than obvious from his downward gaze. Before the knight could put more distance between them the omega reached out and grabbed the alpha’s hand. Just like that, Bokuto’s smile returned.

He liked making the alpha smile.

“Excuse me, uh-” Ren cleared their throat and stood in front of the crackling fire, “Speaking of family, I didn’t, uh, I didn’t just come here for the good food,” Ren had their hand clasped behind their back. Natsuki gave them a confused (yet endearing) stare. 

Ren smiled at her, “This is your favorite month, right? Because it’s just cold enough for cute outfits without being cold enough to get sick?”

Natsuki smirked, “Damn right-- I love cute coat season.” She swung her arms, showing off her fur-lined coat; Akaashi was inclined to agree with the eldest Bokuto sibling.

“This is also your favorite place…. and your favorite snack- s’mores.” Natsuki narrowed her eyes at them. 

Akaashi glanced at Bokuto, confused if he should understand what was going on or not. The alpha’s eyes, illuminated by the late night campfire, remained fixated on his sister’s face with a gleeful grin.

“It’s your favorite time of day during your favorite time of year in your favorite place with your favorite people, and I- uh…” The beta knelt down in front of Natsuki, face red, “I’d like to make this your favorite moment too.” Bokuto and Akemi gasped, and both moms had devious smiles on their faces.

Akaashi didn’t know what he was watching.

The eldest sister practically squeaked as her significant other held out a small wooden box containing a large metal ring. Natsuki nodded fervently before tackling her partner to the ground and sending the beta’s glasses flying. Ren held her close and kissed the tears that rolled down the eldest sister’s cheeks, “When did you-?” she managed to ask.

“What did you think I was asking your moms about after you left the kitchen last night?” Ren buried their head into Natsuki’s short hair, smiling ear to ear, “I asked for your grandmother’s ring.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Akaashi gaped at the couple. That was an engagement straight out one of the books he’d had the pleasure of reading. Word for word, it felt like the fantasy endings he memorized and held. It was so beautiful, so wonderful…

“Fuck yea Ren!” Akemi cheered, “You get your girl!” They laughed, and Natsuki grumbled for her sister to shut up with a large smile and flushed cheeks.

Bokuto joined in on roasting the happy couple, “I vote we make Snickerdoodle the flower goat!”

Natsuki wheezed, eyes wet but so, so happy, “I’m not having Snickerdoodle eat my damn flowers.”

“It would be so cute though!”

They were perfect together. Akaashi couldn’t believe he saw one of the romantic moments he’d dreamt of happen in real life.

...So why did he feel hollow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think!? What do you want to see? Please give me all your thoughts and reactions!!! (If there's something you've been dying to see more of I'll try to sneak it in :) )
> 
> Also please don't be mad at me for the lack of KurooTsukki T-T I started writing their part and then decided it needed a complete overhaul. I promise you will get your post-heat conversation soon!


	40. Security

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone!! I missed you <3 Thank you so much for your patience-- it’s been a long week full of writer’s block and grad school obligations. There are a lot of updates about this fic this week though! 
> 
> First, look at this wonderful Bokuaka fanart from @MalejagutiChan on twitter!! It’s remarkable! I quite literally cried of happiness when I saw it <3 Also check out the rest of her work because she’s super talented and has a great eye for details!  
> https://twitter.com/MalejagutiChan/status/1365071809461309444
> 
> Second, I HAVE A PATREON ACCOUNT! This won’t change any of the content (or the chaotic update schedule) because I want my work to be as accessible as possible <3 I set it up so that even $1 dollar a month gives you early access to new chapters with extra scenes and secret one-shots available as well. The link to my patreon is on my twitter bio (because I know I’m not allowed to directly link to it on Ao3 lol). Please don’t feel obligated to donate-- all that truly matters to me is that you read and enjoy my fic <3   
> https://twitter.com/IronyUnmasked
> 
> Finally, I posted the first chapter of the Royal Chains Sakuatsu fic last night! Check it out if you haven’t had a chance yet :D I couldn’t add all the tags yet because it would give away my favorite part of the plot lol
> 
> I seriously cannot thank you all enough for your live and support-- the more you all read and comment, the more content I want to produce for you! <3
> 
> Have a great week!!

Alpha was here.

He couldn’t see him through the heavy veil of his eyelids but he knew. He felt the weight of sharp hazel eyes on him, “Alpha?” Tsukki croaked.

Cool hands descended upon him, one to his shoulder and the other cupping his cheek. These were safe hands-- he could tell instantly that they belonged to Alpha. His Alpha. Alpha, who would make the pain go away. Small gusts of air against his face as Alpha lightly shushed him. Tsukki didn’t want to be quiet. He wanted Alpha.

Alpha chuckled at him-- had he said that out loud? The hands left, leaving him hot and uncomfortable again. The omega writhed and whined for him to come back, too parched to complain. Where was everyone? Why was he alone? Did no one want him?

Alpha’s soothing presence returned instantly, running a hand through Tsukki’s gross oily hair and shushing him again. The alpha coaxed him forward into a sitting position and held something glass to his lips. The small sips of water Tsukki took with Kuroo’s help were completely instinctual and very, very necessary. The small bits of ice melted in his mouth almost instantly-- he was still boiling inside. The drink didn’t travel down to where he wanted it-- where the heat was emanating from-- and he tried to swallow harder to make the drink flush through his body and reach where he couldn’t.

“Good omega,” Alpha murmured, low and husky. Tsukki’s head rolled back, instinctively presenting his scent gland to his Alpha. It would feel so good to have a cold nose on his neck and pressure against his swollen gland.

But too much pressure, like choking-

His head snapped back up, palm slapping over his neck to protect himself. He didn’t want to hurt again. He wanted Alpha but he didn’t want the alpha…

“You’re okay,” The husky, gravely voice insisted, and Tsukki immediately believed him. Alpha didn’t lie-- not to him. He blindly grabbed the first body part he could find and pulled his Alpha into an embrace. He smelled like cinnamon and safety and everything the omega could ever possibly need.

The new set of limbs shifted so that Alpha rested against the wooden headboard. He pulled Tsukki close, like a nice cool blanket for his nest to finally be complete, and drew shapes along the blond’s back.

He smelled so good and his body hurt so bad, “Alpha-”

“Be good,” the older alpha commanded. He became putty in Alpha’s large, protective arms and buried his head into his cinnamon chest. Cuddling wasn’t what Tsukki wanted, but Alpha knew what was best. Alpha was here for him.

They laid there together in silence. Tsukki occasionally voiced his pain but Kuroo was quick to silence him with a light growl or small words of reassurance. He listened to Alpha’s thumping heartbeat while the advisor ran his hands up and down Tsukki’s back and rested his chin atop the omega’s head. 

“You’re wanted,” Alpha mumbled in his perfect voice, “Mine. My omega.”

“Mmm,” he agreed, letting the sweet and fuzzy words put him at ease.

The bedroom door slammed open, “Goddamnit Kuroo.” A small figure shuffled over to them, and Alpha growled, “I left the room for two minutes. Two.”

His alpha didn’t move, and Tsukki buried his head farther into the faint cinnamon smell to escape the negative energy next to them. Being fully entwined with Alpha felt like the last piece of the puzzle seamlessly snapping into place. Where did Tsukki’s long limbs end and Kuroo’s begin?

After a long pause, the small and exhausted voice sighed, “...Fine. So long as you don’t hurt him and keep him calm, you can stay.” The footsteps on the hard wooden floor grew distant, followed by the creaking of an old chair, “You’re lucky I’m taking over for his pack tonight.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The crippling self doubt in Akaashi’s mind wasted no time.

It emerged as a tiny seed mere minutes after Bokuto asked to court him. Small little fragments of concern wedged their way between his teeth like jagged kernels. They were small and easy to ignore as long as he was distracted by the Bokuto family and their endless shenanigans, but the second his tongue brushed up against the small nuisance it became all he could think about.

Why him? 

Why did Bokuto decide on him? He had so many options? He could’ve pursued any other pack member, but instead he got a broken, pregnant, skill-less omega.

He could do so much better.

Akaashi genuinely tried to ignore it. He woke up that morning in his new favorite nest and tried to enjoy the rest of his involuntary vacation. He even woke up early that morning to try to cook breakfast for the loving family; Ren joined him in a futile attempt to help the omega cook, but they both ended up filling the lower floor with the unmistakable odor of burning sausages. Mama eventually took pity on them and salvaged the edible remains for a solid meal.

Then Natsuki trudged out of her bedroom and hugged Ren from behind, kissing their cheek, and the empty feeling in Akaashi’s stomach returned. 

He was happy for them, really. They dated for the three years leading up to this moment. Every time Natsuki entered the room Akaashi saw Ren smile like she was their entire world. Likewise, Natsuki hadn’t stopped singing her love’s praises since they arrived. They were beautifully and madly in love. They were the characters he’d read about in his novels.

Was it even possible for him to have that?

After his disaster breakfast he made quick work of excusing himself and returning to the safety of his new nest. Honestly, it felt even better now that he could call the creator of the fortress his potential mate. Bokuto was perfect. He didn’t deserve someone so perfect.

In complete silence, his thoughts roared. How long would it take for Bokuto to realize he made a mistake? Two weeks? A month? What would happen to him then? Would it be too uncomfortable for them both to remain in the castle, leaving Akaashi and his pack homeless? What about his child? Oh, his child made the situation even worse. How did Bokuto feel about children? Would he want to be part of the parenting process? What if Megumi was too much for him? What if his pregnancy symptoms turned the alpha away from him? What if they broke up after Megumi began to see him as a father figure? What would the knights think about Bokuto parenting a child that doesn’t belong to him?

“Hey hey hey-” Bokuto peeked his head through the opening flaps, “Do you wanna…” Akaashi lifted himself to his elbows and met the alpha’s narrow eyes, “You feeling alright?”

Damn this perfect man and his ability to always _know_. He laid back against the pile of his packmate’s clothes, “Fine.”

“Doesn’t sound fine,” the alpha pulled himself inside, “Is it because of breakfast? I loved your food.”

He closed his eyes to avoid rolling them, “I don’t know how to cook.” He was lucky he didn’t burn down the farmhouse or give the family food poisoning (although the food poisoning isn’t quite out of the question yet, judging by the tornado wreaking havoc on his stomach).

The knight shrugged at him, “That’s not a big deal-- the castle staff does all the cooking. You could probably ask them to teach you if you wanted.”

He groaned, “I can’t cook, which means I can’t cook for you.” He couldn’t do anything for Bokuto. The alpha always did so much for him and Akaashi had no skills to pay him back with except sex. All he knew how to do was lie down and take it.

Bokuto tilted his head at him, “I don’t need you to cook for me ‘Kaashi; I can handle a spatula just as good as a sword.”

“Of course you can; you’re perfect,” he mumbled, rolling his head away from Bokuto and his amazing smile and broad shoulders and beautiful soul.

“Are you… mad at me?”

“No!” He snapped, “I’m not, and I don’t ever think I could be because you’re _perfect_ ,” he sat up, avoiding Bokuto’s bright golden eyes in favor at staring at his hands, “I don’t have anything to offer you. You’re gonna get sick of me being useless and afraid real fast and then you’re gonna move on.”

“Hey-”

He pulled the large comforter tighter around his body like a shield. This wasn’t like him to be so vocal about his concerns, but the alpha’s presence always seemed to draw the information out of him, “If you even bother staying with me long enough to deal with my uselessness then you’re going to get annoyed when my pregnancy symptoms get worse. You’ll leave me because who would ever want to take care of another person’s child…”

“Akaashi…”

“How long would it be appropriate to court for anyway? What if I’m too afraid of mating for you to give me a claim bite? What if you make me choose between spending time with you and my pack-?”

“Hey!” Boktuo grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. The duo stared at each other for a moment while Akaashi’s fears buzzed around them, and then the alpha made all of the lingering questions disappear in an instant-- by laughing. Loud, uncontrollable laughter.

He frowned, “What-”

“Akaashi, we’ve been courting for a _day_ ,” Bokuto wheezed between hoots and hollers, “That’s a lot of valid points, but I don’t think we’re there yet!”

Embarrassment slapped him across the face. Hard. 

He wasn’t used to vocalizing his fears; they normally sat stagnant in his mind.

“Okay, first off--” Bokuto pointed to himself with a sly smirk, “--I’m definitely not perfect. I try to be awesome as a knight, but there are things I’m not so good at too.”

“Like what?”

At the prospect of actually having to describe his flaws, the knight pouted, “I mean…. I don’t want to say them, but you know…” Akaashi let the awkward silence linger, and Bokuto fidgeted, “... sometimes I get a little emotional…”

Oh right-- he’d almost forgotten about the alpha’s notorious emo mode that, according to his Mom, was an inherited trait from Mama, “I don’t see that as a bad thing--”

“--And I don’t see you not being able to cook as a bad thing.”

“That’s different,” he argued, “I can’t do anything.”

“You can read!”

“That isn’t a useful life skill.”

“You can dance.”

“A simple waltz-- that’s it.”

Bo waved him off, “That’s all you need to know anyway. Plus, there’s plenty of time to acquire-- is acquire the word I’m looking for?” Akaashi nodded, “Sweet-- you have time to acquire new skills if you want.”

“But do you want to wait that long?”

“Of course!”

Doubtful. The alpha barely had the patience to sit still for more than a minute-- Akaashi’s incompetence would take more than a few days to rectify, “Why?

He gave the omega an incredulous look, “Because I like you!”

“Why?”

That was the root of the tree of doubt; why did Bokuto even like him in the first place? He had no redeemable qualities

The alpha stared at him for a moment, stupefied by the simple, yet poignant question. The hand wrapped over top of the omega’s own pulled slightly, “Can I hug you?”

He wanted to ask why, but instead he bit his tongue and nodded, letting the knight scooch forward and wrap his large, protective arms around Akaashi’s smaller torso, “I like a lot of things about you,” Bokuto spoke softly into his ear, “When I first saw you I thought you were an angel…”

“I get that a lot,” he mumbled, body stiff.

He could feel the alpha smile against his shoulder, “It’s because it’s true. You’re one of the prettiest omegas I’ve ever met. Then I watched how viciously protective you were of your packmates, and I thought you were amazing for being such a good protector.”

He pouted, “I’m not-”

Bokuto chuckled, “You’re telling me that constantly walking as a barrier in between your packmates and the middle of the hallway isn’t a silent attempt to protect them from strangers?” 

He did.

“Then we got to go to the library and you let me slowly get to know you. You let me see you smile. I knew from the first time you smiled that I wanted to be with you.”

Sickly warmth churned in Akaashi’s stomach. He couldn’t fathom deciding to be with someone simply because of their smile. Bokuto made it sound so easy and obvious, but it took the omega until two days ago to realize he liked the knight. It wasn’t easy, and it made it just as simple for Bokuto to decide to leave him.

Akaashi swallowed, “That’s not enough for you want to stay with me. I’m surprised you stuck around this long.”

The alpha pulled out of the hug; Akaashi shivered at the loss of warmth, “I could say the same thing about you.”

“...Huh?”

“I’m not the easiest to hang around,” he scratched his head, shifting around his unstyled hair, “I’m loud, and I can’t sit still. Sometimes I talk too much--”

“No,” he shut the knight’s insecurities down instantly, “I like those things.” Bokuto was a bright star in his endless night. He liked the alpha’s engaging stories and the way he radiated energy. 

“Well then ‘Kaashi, I think you’ll have to believe me when I say I like you too.”

….Bokuto never ceased to amaze him with how easy he made living look. How easy he made it to love him.

He smirked, “You’re awfully good at this.”

“At what?”

“Calming me down.”

He shrugged, “We have to do a lot of it in the guard…” The alpha reached for Akaashi’s hand and interlaced their fingers. Something sad passed over Bokuto’s features briefly, but as soon as he opened his mouth to question the change in demeanor Bokuto returned to his happy self, “We’re gonna take it one day at a time, okay? Today, I like you. A lot. Do you like me today?” He nodded, “Perfect. That’s all that matters.”

He frowned, “It can’t be that simple. I’m pregnant.”

“Yup.”

Alright-- no-- Bokuto’s simplicity was infuriating. Take back all the compliments, “There’s a lot to be worried about.”

“I like kids!” He smiled, “I like training the little knights and watching them grow. Your kid will be super cute.”

“But...if you (Bokuto quickly corrected him by interjecting ‘we’) decide that we want to be mates… it’s not your kid.” The alpha continued to stare at him as if the statement needed further explanation, “Won’t it bother you? To take care of a child that isn’t yours?”

“And it won’t….bother you? That I have a child that isn’t yours?”

Bokuto was silent for a moment, and the quiet omega’s heart sank. He wouldn’t blame the alpha if it bothered him because it was such an odd situation. 

The alpha cut his worries short by shifting closer and kissing the lad lightly. His heart fluttered at the small contact. Bokuto pulled back just enough to speak freely while still pressing their foreheads together, “Do you think my mom loves me any less even though I’m not technically hers?”

...He hadn’t thought about that before. Bokuto was only related to his one mother, ‘Mama’, by blood, not his other mom, “But that’s different.” 

“Is it?” Bokuto’s hand trailed down just enough to rub against Akaashi’s clothed baby bump, “This is your kid ‘Kaashi. If it’s anything like you, I’ll like them just as much.” His palm ran soothing circles across his stomach in a way that felt so personal, so intimate, that Akaashi’s cheeks burned. His senses turned fuzzy to match the faint buzzing in his head and down his spine at the contact. He liked this. Oh he liked this-- the soft caress of his alpha’s hand across his stomach-- a lot. 

“I want to be part of Baby Owl’s life, if you’ll let me.”

It was hard to doubt him when his body was turning to mush, “Why would you commit yourself to that? What if you don’t like them? What if you stop liking me?”

“One day at a time ‘Kaashi.” He kissed the omega again, “...but I doubt there is anything on Earth that could make me not like them, especially if they’re related to you.”

He blinked back hot tears and turned away from Bokuto, wiping his eyes. He couldn’t fight the alpha and his confidence, “What… what do you want to do today?”

Just like that, the alpha bounced to his knees and started backing out of the nest, “Have you ever played a prank on someone?” He shook his head, and Bokuto grinned, “We’re gonna prank Akemi.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey...uh...” Hinata panted with his hands on his knees, “You know…” he struggled for air, “...you know they’re watching you, right?”

Kageyama merely grunted, expression perturbed.

Daichi and Asahi were watching them spar. _Specifically_ them. Daichi’s gaze hadn’t left Kageyama for nearly an hour.

“Do you think it’s because-”

“Of course it is, idiot.” The alpha-not-alpha looked increasingly irritated by their presence. Kageyama had been pissed since their visit to Asahi and the confirmation that he was not _actually_ an alpha. He snapped at all the knights during morning warmups and growled more than usual--

Hinata didn’t understand why it was such a big deal. He clearly had alpha pheromones, so it wasn’t like he didn’t know what he would present as. As a big bonus, Kageyama didn’t have to worry about dealing with ruts. For the omega, his situation seemed like a positive thing.

Not Kageyama though. The last practice spar only lasted a minute because Hinata’s knees shook under the oppressive pheromones his partner emitted, “You need to chill-- we can’t spar like this--”

“How can I be calm?! Everything I know about myself is a lie!”

“It’s just a label,” he retorted, “You’re still an alpha even if you’re not ‘officially’ an alpha, you know?” The taller boy continued to grumble to himself as he yanked blades of grass out of the damp soil. Why did being an alpha matter so bad? Hinata would kill to be unpresented again. He missed hanging out with friends without the burden of conforming to some sort of role. He hated being judged the second someone caught whiff of his scent. He was a knight-- that’s all that mattered to him.

Kageyama glared at him and pointed to where the two older alphas were conversing in hushed tones, “It matters to them.” He hopped to his feet and picked up his sword from where it was perched against a tree, “Come on; next round.”

“What?” He gaped at the knight, “It’s only been like, two minutes-”

“Let’s go.” He insisted. The omega sighed, picking up his sword and mentally blocking out the cramping in his legs. He could do this. He was stronger now.

Or so he thought.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Heat sucked. 

Tsukishima came to slowly and painfully. Both of his shoulders burned, and waves of deep pain traveled down his arms and sides. He’d pulled muscles on both of his sides-- it had happened before.

He groaned and took a mental inventory of everything he could feel. Cramps were infrequent and dull, just as they should be. His thighs were sore and stiff. Everything from his upper thigh to the top of his hips ached-- normal, unfortunately. The sheets under him had soaked through with sweat and slick, leaving him uncomfortable and filthy.

Did he smell like cinnamon?

He held his wrist up to his nose and scrunched up his nose-- cinnamon for sure. Did Kuroo come into the room during his heat? Suga wouldn’t have allowed that, right?

Where were they?

Anxiety flooded him instantly. His pack was clingy-- they wouldn’t just leave him alone in his heat without good reason. Were they hurt? Did the attackers return?

The front door clicked as it opened and Tsukki scrambled to cover himself, “Good, you’re up,” Kenma yawned, shutting the door behind him and carrying a tray of food over to the bed.

“Where are my packmates?” As calm as he tried to be, his voice cracked.

The omega didn’t comment on the show of weakness, “Shouyou is sparring with Kageyama, and Suga is asleep on the couches in the living room. I made them take a break.” He shoved a colorful plate of sliced fruit at him, “Eat.”

“Are they okay?” Was his heat so bad that they needed a break? Did he hurt one of them?

Kenma nudged him with the edge of the plate again, lips pressed into a firm line. Rolling his eyes, he took the cool plate from him, “They’re fine, just tired. It’s been an eventful few days.”

He scoffed, “Yeah, tell me about it.” All he could remember were fragments of feelings-- desperation and sadness, mostly. He remembered Suga reading to him and Hinata wrestling him into the bath. He remembered…

Kuroo. Kuroo everywhere. The alpha’s broad chest and sultry voice, “Why was Kuroo in here? Who let him in?” He snapped at the shorter blond.

“Suga did. You were asking for him.”

He recoiled, soreness running down his neck “I wouldn’t.”

“You did,” Kenma said plainly. “He talked you through a few of your waves.”

He didn’t. Kuroo did not fucking come in here and see him at his worst, when he was emotional and submissive and horny, “Talk?” What the hell would talking do? He buried himself deeper under the covers and groaned.

“You can ask him about it later. Eat now.”

Tsukki didn’t want to wait that long for answers, “Tell me as I eat,” he propositioned. Kenma shrugged, so he took a small bite of a sweet sliced apple and let the refreshing taste overtake him. Fruit quenched the last remaining bits of discomfort and desire after a bad heat between the sweetness and juiciness; of course Kenma would know this.

Kenma gave him a moment to savor the taste before speaking, “Kuroo used his influence as an alpha to tell you to calm down. Nothing more than that.”

“I smell like him; he clearly touched me.”

“There were a few… close moments,” he admitted, “-but we were watching the entire time. He didn’t do anything shitty.”

Tsukki felt unnaturally uneasy. I wasn’t like it would’ve mattered if someone hurt him during his heat-- it happened plenty of times before-- but if it were Kuroo….

It hurt to even consider the possibility that the alpha could have hurt him, “Where is he now?” He hoped the advisor was hiding from Tsukki’s impending wrath.

Kenma waited for the omega to take another bite of his food before responding, “He’s picking up Bokuto and Akaashi.”

His head snapped to attention at his packmates name, “Akaashi’s coming back today?” The smaller boy nodded once, and Tsukki let out a long sigh of relief. He missed Keiji-- the whole pack did. Hopefully once the omega was back things would go back to normal. He continued to take small bites of grapes and orange slices while ignoring the lingering tension and discomfort in his shoulders and neck, “What else did I miss?”

The omega huffed, “A lot.” He explained all that he missed regarding the disappearance of Suga’s noble friend and Kageyama’s lack of scent. Apparently he’d missed so many events in his aroused haze that he felt a pang of longing; it was the same pang he felt when his brother came home from school trips and told him about all the new things he’d learned. 

The fear of missing out.

Kenma’s presence helped though. The longer he spent with the quiet omega, the more he appreciated him. He was direct, calm, and clearly cared about the kingdom and his brother, “I can handle myself now, if you need to get some rest.” Tsukki definitely wouldn’t have put in this much effort for a near stranger.

“It’s fine,” the boy shrugged, “I needed to talk with you anyways.”

“Why?” Could it not wait until he fully recovered? His eyes burned. His back ached, and he wanted to sleep off the remaining cramps.

Kenma leaned forward and grabbed the pillow next to Tsukki’s head and held it close to his face nearly to the point where he was suffocating him, “Smell this.”

Tsukki raised a skeptical eyebrow at the omega, but complied. It smelled faintly of cinnamon, “It smells like it’s been in your room for a week.” The omega smelled like cinnamon, albeit much less intense than his alpha brother.

Something quick and sudden passed over the omega’s face. His eyebrows scrunched together and his lips pursed. Was that concern?

Or was that anger?

The younger boy took the pillow back and stared at it, deep in thought. Tsukki’s curiosity got the best of him, “Why?”

“Kuroo slept on this nearly all night.”

His stomach dropped. If Kuroo had really slept on the pillow it should _reek_ of the alpha’s scent. He took the pillow from Kenma again and smelled the flannel pillowcase again. Kuroo always had the perfect mix of sweet and spicy in his scent. It warmed the omega’s body and often reminded him of one of the dessert rolls his mother used to make. This pillow didn’t come close to mimicking the alpha’s scent. It was stale and faint, “Are you sure?” Kenma nodded.

This wasn’t good at all, “Do you think this is because of--”

Kenma nodded again. Those goddamn herbs Kuroo abused were starting to fuck with his body.

"But..." he tried to will his brain to think clearly so he could think of alternate explanations, "I smell like Kuroo--"

"I noticed how weak his scent was last night. I think it just changed."

He swallowed, throat dry and sore, “What do we do?” This had to stop. Kuroo had to stop, and Tsukki would make damn sure he couldn’t start up again. 

Kenma gingerly took his empty plate away from him, “Avoid him when he gets back,” the omega muttered, “I need to talk to him first.”

“I want to help--”

“You already have.” The younger boy shot him the slightest hint of a smile, but he didn’t understand. He didn’t _do_ anything. He got up and started to walk towards the door, “Oh, Kuroo left something for you on top of my nightstand.”

His head whipped around to the omega’s nightstand so fast that the world lagged behind and began to spin. It was blurry, but he spotted a small crimson box sitting there waiting to be opened. He turned back to Kenma to ask what it was and why the alpha would bother, but the omega was gone, leaving almost as quietly as he’d entered.

With an exhausted sigh, he turned back and snatched the light box off the table. Why would the alpha even bother getting him a gift when there was so much else he needed to do? They had an auction to plan for and omegas to rescue. Between the recent events Kenma described and the advisor’s already-packed schedule, he shouldn’t have bothered. 

He opened it. Through his foggy vision he saw two small lenses reflecting in the morning light. He picked up the item by one of the thick, black edges and knew exactly what he was looking at.

Glasses. _New_ glasses.

He wordlessly slipped them on with shaking hands.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

_“I-”_

_“Akaashi-”_

_“I might-”_

_“‘Kaashi-”_

_“It’s not you, it’s-”_

_“Hey, ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto squeezed his arm, “You don’t have to worry about that. I wasn’t even gonna ask.”_

_He swallowed, “I don’t know. I don’t like sleeping alone… And, logically, you wouldn’t do anything-- you haven’t done anything to me yet--”_

_Bokuto’s tone turned hard as stone, “I’d never do anything to you to make you uncomfortable.” The certainty of his voice made his hair stand on end. He said it like he’d never lose control and the omega felt inclined to believe him._

_Akaashi reached out cautiously and grabbed the knight’s hand. Bokuto had wonderful hands; they were large and calloused from years of sparring with swords but when he touched the omega they felt so gentle. Bokuto let him trace the lines across his palm, “...Please stay.”_

_Bo’s breath hitched. Akaashi peeked up at the blushing alpha, “...Will you tell me if you need me to leave?”_

_How did he find someone so considerate? He didn’t deserve how good and sweet and understanding the alpha was with him._

_The least he could promise him was honesty, “Yes.”_

He never thought he’d love sleeping in an alpha’s arms, but as always, Bokuto proved Akaashi wrong.

The alpha slept curled around him with an arm draped across his stomach. Tsukishima used to sleep with him like this on his good days but it felt completely different with the guard lightly snoozing behind him. He was obnoxiously warm; he had to shed a few of the blanket layers overnight to avoid burning alive. The alpha’s scent was also overwhelming in the best way. He found himself easily drifting in and out of consciousness-- a nearly impossible feat after living in the omegahouse for so long. At first he was paranoid that the alpha’s hands would wander in the night and he’d be forced to submit after finally admitting his feelings, but Bokuto’s arms were heavy and lifeless, moving only when the alpha stirred to use the restroom. He tiptoed back into the nest while Akaashi was feigning sleep and returned to the same exact position as before.

Akaashi was happy.

It felt hard to admit, but the warm fire in his chest made the simple fact indisputable; he was happy. The omega had a pack whom he adored, an alpha who seemed to genuinely care about him, and a child waiting to be doted upon.

In his half-awake-half-asleep daze, he heard muddled voices echoing from the kitchen below:

“Tetsu!”

“Hey Akemi.”

“Tetsurou, honey! Come in, we haven’t seen you in months.”

“I know, it’s been busy at the castle.”

“Is Daichi working you too hard? I can yell at him, you know.”

“No, he’s good, it’s just a personal project.” 

“I’m assuming this personal project has something to do with why my son snuck his sweet omega inside in the middle of the night.”

“Yeah- wait. His?”

“Oh, I adore Akaashi. He’s such a sweetheart. I’m going to teach him how to bake next time he visits..”

“Uh, yeah-- where is he?”

“Kou and him are upstairs; you can go wake them up if you’d like. Koutarou will be happy to see you, I’m sure.”

“Yeah. Uh, is Akaashi in the guest room?”

“I think they’ve both been staying in my son’s room actually.”

“...I’ll be right back.”

He heard the alpha coming but didn’t bother to move-- why would he? He was warm and safe in his nest. The rapid footsteps grew louder before Bokuto’s door creaked open. The footsteps stalled; he could practically picture the shapeshifter advisor gawking at the massive fortress of blankets his friend had strewn across every tall surface in the room. 

Wooden floorboards creaked, and light entered through the opening of the fort. Akaashi forced his eyes open and blinked at Kuroo, whose jaw dangled low at the sight of the two of them in Akaashi’s nest. 

No one said anything. Akaashi’s brain hadn’t woken up yet, and Kuroo’s brain had clearly stopped functioning.

Finally, the alpha sighed, “Oh Bo… Suga’s gonna kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Let me know what you think will happen in the comments lol


	41. A Long Time Coming (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! Also: THANK YOU FOR 1,500 kudos!!! I honestly can’t believe we’ve come so far in such a short time. I still get excited every single time I see a new comment. I cry every single time I get an email from Patreon saying a new person subscribed. You all make writing this fic so much fun because I get to see how you all react and grow in my writing ability at the same time <3
> 
> We have another amazing piece of fanart from @bobatsuki on Twitter!!! It’s a picture depicting one of my absolute favorite Daisuga scenes, and she made it look absolutely adorable <3 Please check it out, as well as the rest of her content because she deserves it!!!  
> https://twitter.com/bobatsuki/status/1367482447710011396
> 
> This chapter is part 1 of 2: it had to be split up for length reasons (also because of impending emotional whiplash). Part 2 will be out on AO3 tomorrow (it’s already out for early access lol), so you don’t have to wait that long!! <3
> 
> One final note/ content warning: There is a PTSD-related panic attack depicted in this chapter. If you want to avoid this section, please skip over the second large chunk of italics. Please read safely :D
> 
> On that note, please enjoy!!!

The quiet omega thought he’d feel relieved to see Karasuno castle and pass through the large archway into acres of well-landscaped gardens, but instead he felt a cold chill seeping into his body.

The farewell from the Bokuto family had hurt him. Akaashi didn’t want to say goodbye to the loud, chaotic family he’d bonded with over the week, but he had another family at the castle who needed him. Natsuki and Akemi gifted him a tube of eyeliner-- a reminder of their best bonding moment-- and told him to come back anytime. Mom and Mama gave him the best gift of all, stored safely in thin parchment at the bottom of his bag of clothes: a hand-crocheted baby blanket. 

_“We would’ve added some more detail if we had more time, but-”_

_“It’s perfect,” Akaashi whispered, clutching the soft brown blanket close to his chest, “You two didn’t have to…” Fuck, his eyes burned under the threat of unshed tears._

_Mom reached forward and ruffled the omega’s hair, “We can tell you’ll put it to good use Keiji.”_

_“Just promise you’ll bring Megumi to visit us, alright?” Mama smiled bright at Akaashi’s reaction to the gift. The boy nodded in agreement to their condition, “We’ll miss you, hon.”_

_He would miss them too. Mom and her perfect home-cooked meals. Mama and her reassuring words of wisdom about pregnancy. Natsuki and Ren, mates-to-be. Akemi, the chaotic middle child. Even Bear and the massive amount of fur the dog shed over the short week._

_“Thank you, both of you…”_

He held tight to Bokuto’s hand the whole ride back to the castle, squeezing it tight as they passed through the main gates, “...What did I miss while I was gone?” 

Kuroo sat across from them looking worse than ever. He had dark shadows under his drooping eyes, . Even his ridiculous bedhead seemed flatter than usual. The alpha sighed, peering out the window as he spoke, “The guards who attacked you admitted that they were bribed to do so, but none of them would admit to who had orchestrated the attack.”

“You and Kenma interrogated them?” Kuroo nodded, and something dark passed over the knight’s expression, “I’ll see what I can do.”

Kuroo smirked, “You sure that’s a good idea Bo?”

“I can control myself!” The alpha defended.

Akaashi cut Bokuto off before he could start ranting, “What about my pack?” The advisor sighed and Akaashi’s heartbeat immediately doubled in speed, “What about my packmates, Kuroo-san?”

“They’re all fine!” He threw his hands up, “They’re okay, it’s just been a long…. _long_ week.” 

He frowned at the alpha, “Why? What happened? Has Hinata’s injury healed? (Bokuto muttered something about ‘Baby Owl’ at the mention of his favorite new knight) Has Tsukki had any more panic attacks?”

“Hinata is healing just fine, and Tsukki….”

He squeezed Bokuto’s hand until the tips of the knight’s fingers turned white, “What’s wrong with Tsukki?” Bokuto helplessly wiggled his fingers until the omega loosened his grip and then drew circles on top of the lad’s hand with his thumb.

“He’s okay,” the alpha promised in a soft, almost hesitant voice.

Bokuto frowned, “Are _you_ fine bro? You look worse than normal.”

Despite the alpha’s clear exhaustion he still had enough energy to glare at his friend, “I’m _fine_.”

They didn’t get any time to question the clearly-not-fine advisor about it; the carriage rolled to a stop in front of the large front entrance of the castle. Akaashi peered out the small carriage window to see two figures-- blond and silver hair-- rushing towards him.

Abandoning Bokuto’s hand entirely, he reached his hand through the window opening and let himself out of the carriage instead of waiting for an attendant. The omega hopped to the ground and met his packmates at the bottom of the front steps, crashing into two sets of arms. 

Everything felt right again, sandwiched in between two of his favorite people, “We missed you,” Suga muttered into his ear. Tsukki nodded, face pressed against the omega’s shoulder. He missed them too. Being away from his pack for a whole week made it clear that home was with them. Their open arms were his front door. Their scents were his kitchen. Their embrace was his nest.

Akaashi loved them dearly.

He reached up to run his fingers through Tsukki’s blond locks, smiling, “I missed you all so much…” His packmates’ clothes helped him over the week but they couldn’t compare to their warmth. He pulled back just enough to look at the tired omegas, “Are you two okay?”

Suga shot him a cheesy thumbs-up, and Tsukki just shrugged. Upon closer inspection, the omega smelled particularly….potent. Just like a heat, “Tsukki, is your heat close?”

“It just passed.”

His stomach sunk, “You went through it without me?” Tsukki had terrible heats. His desire directly contradicted his lack of wanting to be touched, putting him in an endless spiral of misery-- he should’ve been there to help his vulnerable packmate through the pain and discomfort.

“We got through it,” the boy’s eyes were fixed on something over Akaashi’s shoulder, and he turned to watch Bo and Kuroo walking towards them. The advisor stopped a good few feet away from the omega group and swayed slightly on his feet.

Something was wrong. Something had happened. He tilted the taller boy’s head back and checked Tsukki’s neck for marks, happy to see the skin unblemished by a potential threat, “I’m sorry I wasn’t here…” The younger omega waved off his concern and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Wait- “Are those new glasses?”

The omega turned beet red, “Yeah, uh…”

“I got them for him,” Kuroo interrupted with a lazy smile, “His old ones were broken beyond repair.”

“I like them,” Akaashi smiled softly at his packmate. He didn’t even know what Tsukki looked like without his signature broken frames, “You look like a historian.”

The omega swallowed hard before looking at the alpha, “Yeah. Thanks.” Akaashi narrowed his eyes at him. Tsukki? Thanking someone? 

“How are _you_?” Suga smiled at him, “You look great!”

He flushed, “I do?” He hadn’t noticed a difference.

“You’ve got a bit of color,” The eldest omega pinched his cheek, “Did you go outside a lot?”

Akaashi nodded, “We helped Mama with feeding the animals a lot, so….” He glanced at the alpha-- _his_ alpha-- and smirked, “We crammed a lot of activities into a week. I cooked.” Cooking was probably the least exciting thing he tried (and failed at) during the week, but they’d accomplished so much over the week that he failed to recall the finer points.

“You look happier,” Tsukki piped up, “...Happier than when you left.”

It wasn’t hard to be happier than his lowest moment. He felt like giving up completely and abandoning his pack at the council’s request after the attack, but he knew now that following the council’s demands would only make him miserable. According to Mama he deserved to be happy. He was happiest with his family.

Suga smiled wide at him, “I’m glad. You have to tell us all about it. Hinata told us a bit about Bokuto-san’s pack of animals--”

That was right; he was still missing a core piece of his heart, “Where is Sho?” Shame bloomed inside that he didn’t bring it up earlier. Hinata wouldn’t just miss their final packmate coming home. It could be for some innocuous reason; the boy was prone to getting carried away when immersed in a task. Even so, he didn’t think his short packmate would willingly miss his return after a long week apart

It wasn’t a slip of the mind though, judging by Suga’s expression. The silver haired omega pushed back his bangs and shot a nervous glance at Bokuto. Bokuto? Why would he look so apprehensive about the knight who’d just arrived with him, “He’s in the infirmary.”

Concern. Panic. Dread. “Why!?”

“There was an...incident at the knights’ practice this morning.” 

Bokuto’s peppermint scent flared-- it was the first time Akaashi had felt the alpha’s concern in a long time, and it wasn’t a welcome change, “What do you mean? What did my knights do?-” 

Akaashi cut him off before the alpha’s aggression could get any more potent, “Take me to him.”

The packmates nodded and Suga interlaced his fingers with the omega’s own unusually warm hands to lead him. He missed the omega’s smaller, soft hands. Noble hands, Akaashi reminded himself.

The group turned towards the steps and started their ascent, stopping only when they noticed the group was a person short. Kuroo stood at the bottom of the steps, shoulders slumped, “I’m gonna….” He stared directly at the blond omega and visibly swallowed, “I’m gonna go debrief Daichi.”

Tsukki watched him leave without a word, “Did he do something to you Kei?” Akaashi asked softly with a hand on the taller boy’s shoulder. Heaven help the shapeshifter if he did because Akaashi wouldn’t rest until the alpha paid for hurting his beloved packmate.

“No,” Tsukki answered quickly. His lips pressed into a firm line, “....but he…” The omega’s scent soured, “He may be getting sick.” Something about the way he spoke-- his quiet, monotone concern-- sent chills down Akaashi’s spine.

He’d missed so much in such a short time.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Kageyama paced outside Hinata’s private sectional in the infirmary, blind to the group until Bokuto cleared his throat. Kageyama, albeit bursting with irritation, snapped to attention, “Captain.”

“What happened.” Bokuto’s voice lacked his normal carefree meter. Akaashi heard the tone from the alpha before after the assault on the omegas and dubbed it ‘Captain-mode’.

Kageyama’s head bowed under the alpha’s presence, “It’s my fault. Hinata and I were sparring and I…” He trailed off, looking at the closed curtain.

“Kageyama.”

“I kneed him in the balls.” Kageyama’s face turned brighter than Hinata’s hair. 

“Oh…” the knight’s tone softened, “Is that all?”

‘Is that all?’ Akaashi stomach dropped. The two alphas didn’t know the half of it. Akaashi peered over at the eldest omega and Suga met his stare before giving him a grim nod. Fuck.

Akaashi stepped directly up to Kageyama, “Let us through.”

“He won’t let me come in--”

“He’ll let us in,” Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s arm and pushed past Kageyama through the curtain flap. Behind him, Kageyama pleaded with Suga to convince their packmate to let him in, but Suga brushed him off with a ‘we’ll see how he’s feeling’. Tsukki simply growled at the knight.

Inside the divider, Hinata sat hunched over on the flat hospital bed with a towel resting over his crotch. As Akaashi stepped into view, the omega’s head shot up and his foul expression brightened, “Akaashi!” 

Fuck, he could hear the scratchy remnants of pain in Shouyou’s voice. He broke off from Bokuto and pulled the younger boy into a hug as best as he could without moving him, “I missed you,” he combed through Hinata’s hair and let the tangy citrus scent invigorate him. 

“How was your vacation!?” The boy asked Akaashi about his trip as if there weren’t more pressing concerns, “Did you get to meet Bokuto-san’s dog? I heard he’s huge!”

“I did. Owlbear is as big as you.” Hinata would adore the giant furball to the point where Hinata might just try to ride Bear like a horse. The way in which the Bokuto family manhandled Bear on a daily basis-- picking up his paws and playing with his lips to show off his teeth-- made him think he was used to people attempting to ride or lay on him

Hinata’s eyes sparkled, “I want to meet him so bad! I also heard he has a--”

Akaashi pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him, taking note of his puffy pink eyes, “I know you’re stalling Hinata.”

“I’m not! Bokuto-san promised me I’d get to visit his family and learn archery in his backyard.”

Bokuto stepped closer to the injured omega with a fake smile. Fake-- definitely fake. Akaashi may not have noticed the difference before, but now the concern in the alpha’s eyes were crystal clear, “I’ll take you next time, I promise. Akaashi can vouch for how fun it is, right ‘Kaashi?”

“Yes,” he admitted, “It was, but first I wanna know what happened. You know this is why I didn’t want you to practice with knights in the first place. It’s too risky.”

Bokuto cocked his head to the side, “It’s just a bruise though, right? Everyone gets hit in the balls once or twice in their life-- It’s bound to happen eventually, but the pain goes away after a bit.”

“Not for him. He--” 

“Akaashi!” Hinata cut him off by grabbing at the omega’s arm and squeezing hard. The panic in his voice was tangible. 

Silence.

Bokuto looked between Akaashi and Hinata. Akaashi looked at Hinata, and the orange haired boy looked to Suga for help.

In his defense, sometimes it was hard to remember who knew which secret, especially when the omega’s mind was a labyrinth of trauma.

The eldest omega finally spoke up, “You know Bokuto-san, why don’t you tell me about your visit with your family while Akaashi and Hinata catch up--”

“Hold up.” Bokuto remained firmly in place despite the omega trying to drag him away, “What’s wrong with Hinata?” 

The shortest packmate glared at Akaashi (who only felt a little guilty for the slip up because the boy was self conscious about his injury, but not enough to warrant omitting the information in order to remain a knight), “Nothing. I’ll be good for practice!”

Bokuto made pointed eye contact at his courtmate, to which he skillfully avoided the alpha’s gaze. Now that the knight knew how to make Akaashi open up, he was a liability for secrets. When Akaashi didn’t give him a direct answer, Bokuto crossed his arms, “Baby Owl…”

“I promise! I’ll be good as new tomorrow!” Panic and pain were interlaced in the younger boy’s voice.

“No you won’t,” Tsukki grumbled. Hinata glared at the seemingly emotionless packmate. Tsukki wasn’t malicious though-- he was concerned.

“You won’t?” Bokuto frowned, “Why? What’s going on…”

“Tell him,” The blond insisted.

Suga frowned, “Tsukki--”

“No,” the omega snapped, “I’m sick and tired of watching you all suffer.”

Hinata growled-- a noise they often forget the sunshine omega could make, “Like you can talk.”

“That’s a heat. I can’t _control_ that.”

“I can control myself just fine, Saltyshima.”

“Hey,” Suga raised his voice, “Cut it out you two.” The younger boys instantly quieted at their pack mom’s insistence, fuming in silence, “You can’t force someone to talk about something they don’t want to.”

“So there is something.” The group collectively frowned at the knight, “Don’t look at me like that!”

“Bokuto-san, this doesn’t concern you--” Hinata nodded in agreement with the silver-haired omega.

The alpha in the room didn’t back down, “It does if it involves one of my men.”

“Bokuto-san…” Akaashi’s voice somehow echoed loudest amongst the group. Bokuto eyed Akaashi. He could practically read the alpha’s mind, ‘I am concerned about Hinata,’ it said.

‘We all are,’ he responded in his head, ‘-but he needs time….just like the time you gave me.’

After a quiet moment in which Bokuto and Akaashi spoke only through their facial expressions, the alpha appeased the group, “Okay….okay--” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “I don’t need to know exactly what is wrong, _but_ I want to know what we can do to prevent you from getting hurt unnecessarily, alright? I want a list of solutions 

“But-” Hinata shifted, clearly uncomfortable in his current position, “I don’t want to be treated differently.”

“Who said I’m gonna treat you differently?” He smiled, “Just because you might need a little extra support doesn’t change your status in the guard. It’s called accommodating!” He gestured outside, “Lots of the guards need a little extra support.”

The short omega looked just a little less distressed at the notion of accommodations, “Like who?”

“Well-- uh-- I can’t tell you for the same reason you won’t tell me, but there are plenty of us!” He closed the gap between them, sitting on the edge of Hinata’s bed and offering the boy a bright grin, “You ever notice how I always offer training information and battle formations as both writing and drawings?” Hinata nodded at the knight, “That’s an accommodation for people who can’t read!”

“I can’t read!”

“Exactly-- does that stop you from being a knight? No!” He ruffled the omega’s hair. Something fond grew in Akaashi’s heart at watching him calm down his injured packmate. He was good with younger people. He’d probably be good with kids too.

Bokuto continued his explanation, “We have men who have trouble breathing in bad weather or during hard workouts. I try to give them positions on the battlefield that won’t aggravate their lungs. Do you see me treating anyone differently?”

“No...but I’m an omega. It’s different.”

“It’s not different at all. My men _know_ that I don’t tolerate treating a fellow knight differently based on status. Have you ever seen me treat Noya or Yaku differently?”

Hinata thought hard, then shook his head. “If you don’t feel comfortable telling me what’s wrong, that’s fine, but you _need_ to tell me what we can do to prevent you getting hurt in the future. You’re too valuable of a knight to have sitting in the infirmary, alright?” The omega’s sickly orange scent had sweetened again. Bo glanced up at Akaashi, and he offered his courtmate a small nod. ‘Thank you.’ 

“So you’re gonna let Kageyama stew out there, huh,” Tsukki smirked, changing the subject, “I’d be pissed at him too if he kneed me in the crotch.”

“I’m not mad at him because he hurt me,” the omega pouted, “I’m mad at what he did after.”

_Hinata got clumsy when he was tired. His feet didn’t move as fast as he needed them to and his sword swung slower and slower with every collision. Kageyama attacked relentlessly, fueled by irritation and frustration with his newfound lack-of-status, and eventually Hinata tossed the dead weight of his sword aside in favor of hand-to-hand combat. He tackled the alpha with enough strength to disarm him, and the two rolled over on the grass in a feverish attempt to pin the other and win._

_Hinata’s body yearned and pleaded for a break but instead shouldered the weight of the alpha as Kageyama tried to stop his shorter legs from kicking him off and escaping. It was just one subtle mistake- a quick loss of balance on Kageyama’s behalf and muscle fatigue on Hinata’s, that resulted in the alpha’s knee colliding with his crotch_

_He blacked out for a second. He may have screamed, or cried, but Hinata couldn’t remember. During the moment of impact, the only sense that mattered was touch._

_It hurt like hell. His stomach twisted. Sharp stabbing needles dug into his gut. He forgot how to breathe, swallowing furiously to clear a blockage that didn’t exist._

_“Fuck,” hands reached for his shoulders and shook, “Hinata-- you okay--?”_

_Oh, if his tongue weren’t heavy as lead he would’ve chewed the alpha out. He held his crotch and whined trying not to focus on the painfully familiar sensation of being injured. Mutilated…_

_Blood. He smelled blood._

_\-- “Stop! Please stop!”_

_“Stay down and take it bitch”--_

_He felt too much. He felt how each blade of grass poked and prodded at him. Pulses of shooting pain traveled up his spine. A hand that wasn’t there anymore squeezing harder and harder--_

_“What’s going on?” The distant voice quickly approached them, followed by the scent of firelogs and sandalwood._

_Suddenly Hinata was caged in by arms and legs. He forced his eyes open and blinked past salty tears at the dark haired figure trapping him in. Trapped. He was trapped, and bleeding--_

_\-- Something popped.--_

_He couldn’t breathe._

_“Kageyama, you need to move.”_

_The alpha above him growled, low and possessive. Alpha. Growling. Rut. Pain. Popping._

_A new voice joined them, soft and kind, “Kageyama, he smells hurt. He needs treatment. I can-”_

_The alpha growled louder, placing a hand on top of Hinata’s chest and holding him flat against the earth. He didn’t know if he could feel the omega’s heart protesting underneath his fingertips._

_Trapped. Alpha. Growling. Rut. Pain. Popping._

_Fear consumed him, “Get off!” He pushed uselessly against the alpha’s chest, trying to create space. Space. He needed to breathe. The world closed in on him and the rough hands on his body squeezing too hard. Loud pops echoed in his ears, drowning out the shouting from beyond the alpha’s broad arms._

_“Safe-” the alpha barked out to people he could no longer see or hear. Hinata couldn’t move, trapped by the pain in his gut and the body casting a dark shadow over him. He hiccupped and wheezed, trying to breathe. The metallic smell wafted through the air. He smelled the musty cologne of an alpha in rut. The grass below him turned to the scratchy wool of the omegahouse blankets._

_“Get off! Please! Please stop! Please!” Everything burned. His lungs. His dick. His throat. His heart._

_A large black raven with a blond stripe barreled into the dark figure above him, jolting him in the process and making the world fade into little black and white splotches._

Hinata readjusted the damp towel, shrouded in shame“Noya is in the other privacy room, by the way. He was the one who knocked him off me.” Akaashi felt his packmate’s distress and ran his fingers through the ginger’s locks. Hinata had one event-- just one-- that shook him beyond repair, and he practically relived it.

Happy, carefree Bokuto suddenly disappeared, “Kageyama made you feel unsafe?”

Hinata stumbled over his own story, “Well, yeah, but…” 

The omega didn’t get a chance to save Kageyama from their captain’s wrath. Bokuto turned on his heels and stomped out of the room. The group heard a new voice emerge outside, “Oh, when did you get back?” Daichi asked.

“Not now. I need to speak to my protege.” The pack heard Kageyama’s small grunts of protest through the curtain.

Daichi stopped them in their tracks, “Hold on-- I need to speak with him….both of you, actually….”

“Can it wait?” The captain grumbled. Akaashi felt the alpha’s dominance through the thick fabric divider.

“No. Something tells me what we need to speak to him about are one in the same anyway.”

“...Fine-- Wait!” The curtain flew open as Bokuto rushed inside. He seemed like his normal, enthusiastic self as he rushed over to Akaashi and pecked him on the cheek, “I’ll talk to you later, alright?” Akaashi nodded, relishing in the alpha’s warmth for a final moment before he rushed off. Bokuto grinned at him before leaving the pack alone again--

They all stared at Akaashi like he’d grown a second head. Oh right… they didn’t know about the courting arrangement yet.

Hinata gaped at the quiet packmate, “Did- did Bokuto-san just-?”

“Yes.”

“And you let him-?” 

He nodded. 

Suga’s flat smile didn’t quite meet his eyes, “I’m gonna kill him.”

Akaashi’s heart skipped a beat, “Wait-”

“I sent you with him to have a _break_ , not for him to get you away from us so he can try to court you.”

“He didn’t try to court me,” he explained, “I kissed him first.”

Suga’s normally soft scent turned rotten like wilted, oversoaked flowers,overwhelming everyone in the room, “Don’t lie for him--”

Akaashi sighed, “I’m not lying. I kissed him first. He made me a nest and then I kissed him.”

“He made you a nest?” Tsukki appeared just as skeptical of the story as Suga. 

“Yes.”

“That’s so cute!” Thank goodness for Hinata. Akaashi offered the injured omega a small smile.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t as easy for him to convince the other two packmates. He clasped his hands behind his back, “He didn’t do anything to coerce me into liking him. I just do.” He truly did. Akaashi didn’t understand how a single human could be so sweet and understanding. It was impossible to feel numb in the alpha’s presence.

“And you’re okay with him being all touchy with you?”

He chuckled, “That’s a family trait.” Every single one of the Bokuto family members clung to him like glue. Akemi snuck up behind him and wrapped her long arms around his shoulder. Mom liked to put her hand on someone’s knee when she spoke to them on the couch. Bokuto liked holding hands, and Akaashi was quickly learning to like it. It didn’t feel like he was being trapped by an alpha; no alpha ever held his hands and kissed them before.

Suga watched the omega carefully, aggravation with Bokuto slowly dissipating, “...You’re sure he didn’t force you?”

“I’m sure.”

The eldest finally relaxed, “I’m happy for you then. He’s one of the sweetest alphas I’ve ever seen.”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes, “You were literally about to kill him.”

“I know,” Suga grinned, “I just had to make sure he was treating you right. Just because I think he seems like a good person doesn’t mean I’ll _trust_ him. My packmates are too important for that.” He reached his long arm around Tsukki’s slender body and squeezed him tight against his will.

Hinata tugged on his sleeve, “Tell me more about what you did.” 

“Don’t you want to rest?”

“I haven’t seen you in a week. Plus,” he gestured to the large towel across his lap, “I think I could use the distraction.” Akaashi’s heart threatened to break at the omega’s unusually quiet demeanor, but he knew Hinata was more resilient than all of them combined. If the younger packmate wanted stories from his week off as a distraction, he couldn’t say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold onto your hats my friends, because tomorrow's update is a doozy (I cried).
> 
> In the meantime, please comment with your thoughts and reactions!!! I can't wait to hear what you thought about the reunion and Hinata!


	42. A Long Time Coming (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No words for this chapter; just emotions.
> 
> Please enjoy <3
> 
> (Quick content warning for mentions of substance abuse in the second half of the chapter.)

Suga just wanted a quiet place to think, so he sat in the dark in the inner circle’s meeting room with his head against the cold wooden table.

The castle burst with life in preparation for the auction raid next week. Maids and servants murmured amongst themselves about the reason for such a rushed expedition; many theorized that the sudden change in the king’s heart had something to do with a potential marriage proposal between Prince Daichi and Lord Oikawa’s missing son-- they clearly didn’t understand anything about the auction or the reason why male omegas were disappearing outside the castle walls. (This bothered Tsukishima in particular; the omega and Yamaguchi had many misunderstandings because omegas inside the castle are blind to the ways of the world. They are brought up in a safe, controlled environment where the biggest risk is falling into an affair with the wrong noble. Male omegas were being kidnapped and tortured mere miles away from their homes and they knew nothing about it.)

He wanted to bring this up to Daichi but the prince already had so much on his plate. If only the alpha would allow him, maybe Suga could do something to educate both the alphas and omegas living within the castle walls. According to Hinata, Kageyama didn’t even know the difference between scenting and marking! 

He wanted to do something instead of sitting around on his ass and waiting. The inner circle was merely responding to the chaos at this point and Suga wanted to do more than react. He wanted to be proactive.

The front door of the meeting room creaked open, revealing a large dark figure illuminated by light. Suga tensed, feeling a sense of deja vu from when he was told by his captors to go into one of the client’s rooms and wait for them to arrive. 

“Suga?”

The tension in his body eased at the deep voice he had come to adore. The words dripped over him like warm honey over his frigid, uptight body. The voice brought safety and solace for both him and his pack and, most importantly, echoed through the forbidden plains of his mind at night.

“Suga….go for a walk with me?”

“Of course.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

It almost felt like summer in the castle gardens. The sun smiled down at them as they stepped onto the thin stone pathway weaving through dozens of beautiful displays of floral arrangements. Suga didn’t know how the royal gardeners managed to keep the flowers so bright and healthy this far past the end of the season, but they deserved so much more recognition for their efforts. 

Daichi extended his arm for the omega to take, “May I escort you?”

He stared down at the alpha’s hand. Why was the prince suddenly being so formal? “You may.”

With their arms intertwined, Daichi led him through the maze of landscaping and sculptures. They walked slow, taking their time as if the world beyond their little bubble didn’t demand their presence. Suga closed his eyes and let the sunrays caress his face, “It’s nice out.”

“It’s the last warm day of the year,” Daichi explained.

“How can you tell?”

“It’s what happens every year. We steadily approach the cold season and then there’s a single day of warmth amongst the weeks of decreasing temperature. It’s like the Sun’s final goodbye before the snowy season comes.”

Suga chuckled, “I’m thankful for it then. You don’t know how good the warmth feels…” He didn’t know just how nice it was to be out in the open. Free. Able to see sunrises and sunsets and all the magical moments in between, “It was always cold in omegahouses…”

The alpha bit his lip, “Suga…”

“I shouldn’t talk about it, I know-”

Th prince reached across his body with his other hand and squeezed the omega’s arm, “No, you should absolutely talk about it. I just didn’t want you to think that you had to.”

Suga smirked, “I’m not so easily pressured, Daichi.”

“I know,” he responded quickly, “...That’s what I like about you.”

Suga turned away and admired the scenery with a light flush to his cheeks. The mood sombered before he spoke again, “Sometimes I just feel really distant from everything that happened, you know?” The alpha nodded, agreeing without interrupting the omega, “I talk about it and I act like I’m fine, but I just don’t feel anything…”

“Is that a bad thing?”

He let out a weak chuckle, “Who knows. Probably?” He didn’t know how to access those emotions. They had to be locked inside his chest somewhere, thrashing against his ribcage and yearning to be set free.

Daichi made a small noise of ascent, “We have a woman who works with our knights, you know. Her name is Kiyoko--”

“Oh I know of Kiyoko. Asahi has been urging Tsukishima to visit her since we arrived.” Tsukki needed it more than the rest of them combined. It was the nightmares and the aversion to touch they had to watch out for, and all of them feared that one day they wouldn’t be around for one of the blond’s panic attacks. Tsukki dropping was their absolute worst-case scenario.

“That sounds like him,” the alpha chuckled, “You could visit her, if you wanted. Maybe she’d know more about how to, uh, feel.”

“Have you ever visited her before?”

He shook his head, “No, but I know her. Tanaka from my guard is her courtmate.”

Suga had already met Hinata’s friend Tanaka. Tanaka and Noya were the two guards challenging each other to jump over thorny bushes, “She’s patient, huh.”

“Very.”

They both chuckled softly. He had no qualms with meeting Kiyoko-- it would be nice, if anything, to speak to someone about his concerns without feeling like he was burdening them. Hopefully he’d be able to convince Tsukishima to follow his lead.

They strolled in a soft, comfortable silence. The gardens were strangely devoid of human life, especially on such a wonderful day. Perhaps they were simply avoiding the pack alpha and his overpowering pheromones, or they were busy preparing for the week ahead, “Daichi-- we should probably start planning for the auction--”

“Not yet,” Daichi cut him off with a brisk head shake, “You deserve a break. _We_ deserve a moment of peace. We can go back to saving the kingdom when we leave the garden.”

“So that’s why you brought me out here,” the omega teased him, “You wanted to force me to relax.” 

He smirked at him, “That’s one reason.”

The duo entered a small clearing where the stone path spiraled towards a large stone fountain of a small angel with a bow and arrow. Leaning against the large fountain was a large rectangular box, nearly four feet tall, wrapped in shiny decorative paper and topped with a bow made of interlocked flowers, “Dai… what’s this?” His heart quivered, as if he were in some sort of danger. He felt the urge to run the other way, but the alpha had a strong hold of his arm.

Daichi led him over to the mystery box, “I got you something,” he said plainly.

“Why?”

“Why not?”

He could think of plenty of reasons why the alpha shouldn’t get him a gift, first and most importantly being that he didn’t deserve one. Daichi led him over to the fountain and let go of his arm so he could investigate, “What’s the occasion?”

The prince smirked, “You’ll see.”

Suga glared at him, “I don’t like how cryptic you’re being.” Daichi started laughing, and he put his hands on his hips, “This is a trap-- did you wrap up Hinata and stick him in here?”

“Suga,” he managed to say his name through his uncontrollable chuckles. He wanted Daichi to say his name like that all the time, “Suga, it’s not-- just open it--” 

It wasn’t the answer the silver-haired omega was looking for-- it could still be his small packmate hiding in the box-- but he couldn’t say no to the prince’s laughter. With a delicate touch, Suga unwrapped the large box. He treated the thin paper like butterfly wings, refusing to tear it to shreds and instead slowly removing the tape and unfolding it at its creases. Soon the paper gave way to a plain brown box that did nothing to help him decipher what was inside. He pensively peeked up at Daichi and his smug little grin, “You got me a box?” he teased the alpha despite the nerves crawling under his skin.

“Open it,” he pressed.

Fine, he would. 

He did. Laying inside the large present was a thick picture frame. The gold frame had layers upon layers of intricate details-- it must’ve taken hours if not days for an expert to carve in order to achieve perfect symmetry. The Karasuno crest was carved into the very top--

\--but the frame was empty, “It’s a lovely frame,” he offered. Surely Daichi anticipated the omega not having anything worthwhile 

“It’s supposed to hold your gift,” he explained. The alpha sat down on the edge of the fountain and picked up the heavy frame for the silver-haired boy to see without needing to bend over, “I’ve arranged for the king’s portrait painter to come to the castle so that, if you wanted, you could have a portrait made of your pack.

Oh. Oh-- his insides turned to slush. A painting of his pack? A physical image of the four of them together? He loved that-- he really, really loved that, “I-” He ran his fingers down the side of the frame in awe. He didn’t know if there were any paintings that existed of him now; Lord Sugawara probably took down all of the paintings with his small, unpresented self in them and replaced them with pictures of Michio. 

He could have a picture of his new family. He could look to it when his boys were away to fend off loneliness. There could be physical proof that he had a beautiful, wonderful family, “I love it…”

Daichi grinned, “I was hoping you would.”

“Where would I hang it?” He wanted the world to see how perfect and beautiful his family was. 

“Wherever you want. I’m hoping it’ll be in the castle with you though.”

Suga shot him a cheesy grin, “Bold of you to assume I’ll be in the castle.”

“Well, uh…” The alpha looked away and Suga’s face burned. The implications of the alpha’s tone made him suspicious. It had been awhile since Suga had needed to read the unspoken subtext of a statement (that wasn’t by one of his packmates), but he _swore_ the alpha sounded….excited? Daichi looked at him with open, honest eyes, “I was hoping that it could be a courting gift.”

Courting gift. Courting. Him?

His heart and his brain declared war inside his body.

Unfortunately, his brain had access to his mouth, “Oh. Oh Dai, no…”

“No?” 

“We can’t-”

“Why not?”

Where should he start? “You’re a prince!” A perfect prince who needed a perfect omega mate.

“Yeah? I’m a prince and I like you.”

The words electrified him. His heart screamed in delight.

“You can’t have a whore as your mate-- no one would ever accept that.” Maybe if he had never been kidnapped he would’ve met Daichi at some random dinner. He would’ve stood a chance then. A young, innocent Sugawara meeting the dark eyes of the handsome prince across the ballroom and letting sparks fly as they meet in the center for a dance. Instead, Suga met him wearing another alpha’s coat in order to maintain some semblance of modesty; his scent glands were uncovered and he didn’t even realize he was speaking informally to the future king because he was so busy trying to remain standing.

Daichi stood to stand eye-to-eye with Suga, “I don’t care what the public may think! You are _perfect_ for this kingdom. You have empathy and compassion for people in need.”

“The public doesn’t care about that! They care about bloodlines! And chastity!” He needed to throw up the butterflies in his stomach. Even though he tried to be rational, the small romantic parts of him flourished under the alpha’s compliments. Daichi thought he was perfect, and he wanted to hold his warm words close to his chest for as long as possible.

The alpha stared wide-eyed at him, flabbergasted by his reaction, “...Suga, it’s not their choice. It’s mine-- ours.”

 _Ours_. Fuck, Daichi couldn’t just say that and expect him to remember how to speak.

“How about your father then? The king? You know he despises me and my pack; there’s no way in hell he’d ever approve of you wanting to court me.”

The alpha looked so fucking pleased with himself, “Would you believe me if I told you I already asked him?”

“You _what_!?” The king terrified him. Part of him still suspected that the pack alpha was responsible for the attack against his pack. He equated Suga to trash at the council meeting and told Daichi he should be wary of touching him because he might carry disease. Of anyone in this kingdom, the king had the power to veto Daichi’s courting attempt, “...What did he say?”

“He said that any omega willing to speak poorly to the king at risk of execution in order to defend me is worthy of the consideration.”

Suga narrowed his eyes at him, “...You’re lying.”

“I’m not!” Daichi reached out and grabbed his hand, “I’m completely honest with you Suga. My father did say that he didn’t particularly like you as my first choice in mate, but he acknowledged that you made some valid points when you told him off. I told him that you were my first choice. My only choice.”

The sun was suddenly unbearably hot as he felt his cheeks burning, “Daichi….”

“Tell me Suga. If I weren’t a prince-- if I were just _me_ , would you accept my courting offer?”

That question was far easier. Daichi was so passionate and warm. He never held his status over his friends in the inner circle. He had big dreams that the omega wanted to watch come true. If Daichi weren’t a prince, he wouldn’t have even hesitated when the alpha first asked, “Of course, but-”

He never got a chance to finish his thought. After confirming (quite easily, mind you) that he would let Daichi court him if he weren’t royalty, the alpha grabbed Suga by his shoulder and pulled the omega’s lips in to meet his own. Suga gasped against the prince’s warm, dry lips. Inside his head the small annoying part of his brain yammered on about how bad of an idea this was-- the prince was making a horrible choice, and Suga should not reasonably be _anyone’s_ mate-- but, as he always admitted to himself, he was weak for Daichi. He was weak for the alpha and his charming personality. If he weren’t a prince, Suga would steal him away instantly and keep him for himself. 

Daichi pulled away with a sheepish, guilty smile, “Let me take care of the royal nonsense. Let me take care of _you_ , Suga…”

He huffed, “You make it sound so easy…” 

“You won’t have to worry about a thing,” he ran his thumb along the omega’s jawline, “I’ll deal with the nobles and the public’s opinion, and you can just focus on yourself and your pack.”

He couldn’t focus when he was this close to the alpha’s lips, “This is a mistake…” he warned.

Daichi smirked, “No, this is the best choice I could ever make.”

Ugh, he was so weak for how hot and nice Daichi was. He yanked the alpha in for another kiss, teeth scraping across the prince’s lower lip. Daichi immediately reached up to cup the omega’s cheek and deepen the kiss.

Suga pulled away first, running his hand down the alpha’s torso, “You’re lucky you’re so attractive…”

“That’s a yes?”

“You can court me, your majesty.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroo first noticed the problem when he was at Bokuto’s farm. He greeted Bo’s parents-- fuck he loved Bo’s parents and how aggresively kind they were-- and took a large breath of relief that he was away from Tsukishima’s intoxicating scent.

He didn’t smell the family’s signature peppermint. 

He thought his nose was clogged at first, but even after blowing his nose to the point that he saw blood, he couldn’t smell them. 

He couldn’t smell anyone.

He thought, if anything, he’d be able to pick on Akaashi’s warm coffee-like scent because of how attuned he’d become to it; it was almost second nature to focus on the omega’s scent to ensure he wasn’t secretly in some kind of silent distress. Nothing. Absolutely fucking nothing.

Kuroo tried not to panic. It could be anything causing his body to act strangely. There were plenty of possible reasons why he felt dizzy and feverish. People lose their sense of smell all the time when they’re sick, so he shouldn’t be panicking and trying to pick up on everyone’s scents obsessively.

After sending Akaashi off with his pack, Kuroo beelined for the safety of his own room. It felt like it had been years since he’d had a simple, quiet night’s sleep (without being tortured by some new and disastrous event). That was all he wanted now-- sleep. He could sleep off Tsukki’s echoing pleas for help, Akaashi’s broken expression, and most of all the extreme grogginess he felt from being sick. 

The Kozume quarters were eerily quiet. The family tended to be quiet by nature; Kenma’s dad jumped at loud noises after spending too long working in the dungeons, and his mom shared her son’s affinity for silence. They often existed in a peaceful silence, however.

This was not a peaceful silence. This felt suspicious.

Kuroo slumped over on the living room couch and took a moment to breathe. Despite not doing too much physical activity, he felt sore and stiff.

“You’re getting sick.” Kenma commented. He sat cross-legged on one of the dining room chairs, watching the alpha through narrow, catlike eyes.

He was sick of hearing people comment on it at this point, “Not you too,” he grumbled, “I’m just tired. I’ll be fine.”

“This isn’t tired,” the omega refuted, “I’ve seen you tired. This is sick.” 

The omega wasn’t wrong. They were both guilty of exhausting themselves with tasks to the point of short tempers and tired eyes, but the main difference between them was that Kuroo would get more irritable as he pushed himself while Kenma would just nod off in meetings. Sometimes it was cute when his brother pulled up his hood to hide the way he drifted to sleep (and less cute when he had to carry Kenma’s ass up two flights of steps to bring him home). Ultimately, it was easy to manage a tired Kennma and less easy to manage a tired Kuroo--

\--but, as Kenma figured, he wasn’t just tired. Even worse, he was right, but the advisor couldn’t admit that without him asking follow up questions, “Mind your own business Kenma.”

“No.” The wooden chair legs screeched as his brother stood abruptly; Kuroo blinked at the shorter boy. Behind the long strands of blond hair, the boy looked irritated. Angry. 

“No?”

“I can’t mind my own business. You don’t have a scent anymore.”

The statement was so simple, and yet it raised the hairs on the back of his neck. He faltered for a second before rubbing his scent gland with his palm and trying to catch a whiff of his own scent-- the notes of cinnamon were so dulled, and at this point he couldn’t tell if his inability to smell himself was due to a lack of scent or his aforementioned inability to smell.

He didn’t know which was worse.

He groaned, getting up and ignoring the omega’s pointed gaze, “Fine then, I’ll take it easy for a few days.” 

He heard the small shuffle of feet behind him, following him, “Did you change anything about your suppressants?”

Fuck. He bit his lip and refused to look his younger brother in the eye, “What makes you think that?”

“I’ve seen how prisoners get when we first start giving it to them,” he explained, “They get dizzy and dehydrated. Their scents are muted.” Kuroo didn’t answer right away, and the omega continued, “One time I saw someone eat three whole leaves because a guard fucked up with administration, and he lost his scent completely….The coroner said his scent gland shrunk up like a grape.”

His palms started to sweat. Kuroo stared through his open, empty doorway, the omega staring bullets into his back. His hand instinctively twitched upwards towards his neck, but he stopped the incriminating motion halfway through and clutched his chest instead, feeling his own frantic heart pump inside his chest.

The omega took a step closer, “Tsukki noticed it too.”

“Tsukki doesn’t know anything about it,” he turned on his heels to snap. Kenma didn’t flinch; rather, he invaded the alpha’s personal space and pulled down on Kuroo’s shirt so he could scent the alpha himself. He immediately yanked the omega’s smaller hands from hs body, but it was too late. 

“You don’t have a scent Kuroo.”

“I just added a _half of a teaspoon_ Kenma! I didn’t add three leaves!”

Kenma clenched his fists, “We only give prisoners half a teaspoon! You were already taking double the dosage!?”

“What the fuck did you want me to do? There was an omega in heat right over there-” he gestured in the direction of Kenma’s room, “-and I wasn’t going to make his shitty time even worse by jumping him like some feral animal.”

“You’re not a feral animal-- _you’ve never been feral in your entire goddamn life_!” 

No, he wasn’t feral, but his father was. Fucking Kuroo Ichiyuu, the conman and murderer rotting in the castle dungeons with the widest smile on his face because his sick, twisted hormones lived on in his bastard son.

“You lost control of your instincts during Tsukki’s heat, you know,” the lad explained, “Do you know what you did? I found you two _cuddling_.”

That was different. That was with suppressants, and he still lost control. What would he do to Tsukki without muted pheromones?

Kenma swallowed hard, “You need to stop.”

“I can’t just _stop_ taking suppressants Kenma! There are things I need to do!” 

“What, lose your scent permanently? Because that’s exactly what you’re doing.” Kenma ducked past the taller boy and entered Kuroo’s room without permission, “The dumb auction isn’t more important than your own health.”

He followed the omega inside, steam expelling from both ears, “Saving more omegas like the pack? I’m pretty sure that’s more fucking important that having a rut.” The omega ignored his retort and calmly walked up to the alpha’s dresser. All further arguments died on his tongue, replaced by a heavy lead ball dropping in his stomach, “What are you doing.”

Kenma didn’t answer. The shorter boy reached into her top drawer, standing on his tiptoes, and started throwing various articles of clothing out, “Kenma--” He took a step forward to stop the omega’s search, but it was too late; he pulled out a small, thin fabric bag and crushed it in his fist, “Kenma, what the hell--”

“This needs to stop _today_ ,” the younger boy growled, “You will just keep saying that the time is inconvenient if you had your way.”

“It is! There’s an auction to prepare for Kenma! There is a kidnapped noble and his friends whose lives are at stake!”

“What about your life!?” His brother’s voice cracked as he yelled, and Kuroo’s heart shattered at the small, wet glisten of Kenma’s eyes, “When will you start caring about that, huh?”

He didn’t have a response. The shorter boy jumped at the moment of hesitation and surged forward to escape the alpha’s room. Panic hit him in a hard, fast wave: he needed those herbs. He couldn’t go for a rut-- not now. Not here. He grabbed Kenma’s arm and, before his slow, exhausted mind could process the movement, he was hurtling towards the ground.

“You say you’re trying to protect us,” Kenma spoke down at him while his mind and vision spun, “- but even I can knock you over. Who are you supposed to protect like this?” He sped away, leaving Kuroo struggling to find his footing. He hadn’t realized he’d gotten so weak….so weak in so many ways...

He scrambled to his feet and rushed after the enraged boy until he stumbled upon a sight straight out of his nightmares. Kenma, harshly illuminated by the glow of the fireplace, holding his only stash above the crackling fire, “Kenma _stop_.” He couldn’t…. He couldn’t do this. He needed them. He would hurt someone in his rut. He fell to his knees, afraid to move forward and do something he’d regret.

“Why? You won’t.”

“It’s my choice!”

Kenma, in a shocking fit of rage, punched his other fist into the brick wall, “I won’t watch you die! I can’t watch you do this to yourself anymore!” Two wet stripes traveled down the younger boy’s cheeks. He took a shuddery breath, “I don’t care-- I don’t care if you hate me for this.”

He could never hate Kenma. His brother. The boy who wasn’t afraid of him no matter what the servants said about him and his father. The one who gave him a family to borrow.

Now the omega was afraid _for_ him, and it broke him. He’d let his brother down.

“...I love you Ken,” he stuttered, “...but please...let me get through the auction,” he pleaded, “You can take them away right after.”

The omega scoffed, wiping away his tears with his free arm, “So you have time to create a hidden stash?” 

“I wouldn’t--”

“There is no ‘right time’ Kuroo.” There truly wasn’t, not as long as there were Kenmas and Tsukkis in the world. Not when there were people like his mom, beaten down and bruised by alphas who could only take. 

The advisor’s nails dug into his palms, “...I can’t hurt you.”

“You’re already hurting me.”

“Kenma…” 

“I love you Kuroo. I’m sorry.”

Everything came crashing down as he watched his brother toss his suppressants into the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....What do you think of this chapter? Thoughts? Reactions? Predictions? (I'm sorry for the emotional whiplash btw)
> 
> I love you all <3


End file.
